A Bela e a Fera - Contos para bruxos
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Era uma vez...Uma ruivinha teimosa e cheia de sonhos. Uma mudança arriscada para um reino inimigo. Uma guerra entre magias do bem e do mal. Um príncipe extremamente cruel e egoísta. Um casamento arranjado. Uma maldição. Um broche em forma de flor. Uma grande história de amor! Contém Hamony e RW/LL
1. Como tudo começou

A Bela e a Fera

Shipper: Draco/Ginny

Uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis colocava duas crianças para dormir, ambas dividiam a mesma cama e estavam no auge dos sete anos de idade, gêmeos idênticos, cabelos e olhos iguais aos do pai, eram inquietos, sempre prontos para mais uma travessura ou como costumavam chamar "aventura" e esta noite em especial não queriam mais dormir.

-Mãeee, eu não vou dormir, o tio Fred disse que o papai Nobel vai roubar nossos presentes!

Anunciava com braços cruzados o mais velho enquanto o mais novo fazia muxoxo imitando o irmão.

-Isso mesmo nenhum velhote gordo vai pegar minha firebolt geração seis!

Ginny cruza os braços encarando seus dois filhos com olhar severo, mas no fundo estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

-Alex e Gabriel! Eu já disse para não acreditar nas brincadeiras dos seus tios! Nenhum velho gordo vai roubar nada de vocês, e o nome não é papai Nobel, é papai Noel!

Ela corrige os dois, mas ambos eram muitos teimosos para acreditarem nela, afinal os argumento de Fred e George eram bem convincentes para crianças de sete anos de idade, ah ela iria fazer os irmãos pagarem por isso... ela estava muito cansada e agora passaria a noite em claro até convencer os filhos que teriam seus presentes de natal sãos e salvos na manhã seguinte.

-Mamãe, não podemos deixar ninguém levar nossos presentes!

-Temos que defender nossos brinquedos!

Ginny suspira deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar entre os lábios, os dois pequenos com carinhas emburradas lembravam demais o pai... e agora ela estava sentindo muito a falta dele...

-Tudo bem... vocês venceram vamos ficar aqui acordados até amanhecer, aí vão estar muito cansados para desembrulharem aquela montanha de presentes que está debaixo da árvore... acho que os primos de vocês vão desembrulhar tuuudo aquilo sozinhos...

Ela começa a falar tranquilamente enquanto as expressões dos garotos mudava completamente de emburrados para pânico. Os olhos ampliados e as bocas abertas, parecia que a mãe deles tinha dado uma notícia catastrófica.

-NÃO!

-NÃO!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo pulando da cama e agarrando os braços da mãe.

-Então é melhor os dois irem logo dormir...

Ela diz enquanto acalmava os gêmeos os colocando novamente na cama.

-Mas eu to sem sonoooo!

Reclama Alex.

-Eu também mãe!

Completa Gabriel lançando um olhar brilhante ao irmão que entende logo como quem acaba de ter a melhor idéia do mundo.

-Conta uma história!

Dizem em uníssono assustando Ginny.

-Por favor!

-Eu quero uma história nova mamãe!

Os gêmeos insistiam até que a ruiva senta-se na cama entre eles os abraçando e logo depois agitando a varinha no ar trazendo um grande livro da estante até suas mãos, o livro era verde adornado com letras douradas e o título dizia "A Bela e a Fera – contos para bruxos".

Os dois garotos perceberam logo e ficaram muito animados vendo as figuras que se moviam nas páginas do livro que Ginny acabara de abrir. Era um dos livros especiais que a própria Ginny escrevia...

"Era uma vez, um mundo encantado, cheio de magia e criaturas místicas, onde existia em harmonia o belo e o misterioso, onde reinavam imperadores e reis, onde sonhos se tornavam realidade e pesadelos assombravam os mais bravos em maldições silenciosas. Dragões, feiticeiros do mal, pássaros de fogo e unicórnios eram vistos por todos os lados...

Nesse mundo existia um pequeno país chamado Gallzar, que vivia numa época de grandes perigos e ameaças das trevas. O rei deste país estava muito velho e não tinha herdeiros. Alvo Dumbledore, já não tinha forças para enfrentar o grande mal e chamou seus melhores guerreiros presenteando a cada um deles com um pedaço do reino, chamado de condados, eram quatro deles em todo o país, condado da Grifinória, condado da Sonserina, condado da Lufa-Lufa e condado da Corvinal.

Os quatro cavaleiros fizeram um juramento ao rei, que fariam o país de Gallzar um país de justiça e paz, livre da ameaça das trevas, e lutariam sempre unidos do mesmo lado. Tiago Potter, Lúcius Malfoy, Sírius Black e Severo Snape, comandavam grandiosos exércitos e eram temidos por todos os inimigos de Gallzar. Estes foram escolhidos pelo velho rei por sua bravura, astúcia, lealdade e honra.

Cada diferente condado tinha uma família no poder, Grifinória pertencia a família Potter, Sonserina, sua maior inimiga, pertencia a família Malfoy acusada de se aliar ao malvado feiticeiro das trevas, Lufa-Lufa pertencia a família Black e Corvinal pertencia a família Snape.

Depois da morte do rei Alvo, os quatro condados tornaram-se inimigos, todas as famílias queriam o controle total do pequeno país e esqueceram-se da promessa de um país de justiça e paz... as trevas e o terror da guerra tomaram conta das pessoas por muitos e muitos anos.

Mas, num pequeno vilarejo da Grifinória, vivia feliz, apesar dos tempos de guerra, uma grande família de cabeças vermelhas, grande em números de filhos, mas muito pobres em riquezas como o ouro. Era a família Weasley, a família de ruivos mais conhecida das redondezas.

O apaixonado casal Arthur e Molly criavam seus sete filhos com muito sacrifício, tinham uma pequena terra onde plantavam cevada para vender na cidade, e o trabalho de Arthur era construir máquinas para melhorar o plantio e conseguir ganhar muito dinheiro para o dote da sua única filha Ginevra Wesley, apesar de suas invenções quase nunca darem certo ele jamais dava-se por vencido, perseverava sempre e ensinou seus filhos a perseguirem seus sonhos.

Os filhos mais velhos do casal já estavam pelo mundo, Gui fugira para o condado da Corvinal para estudar números e estratégia, ele sonhava em ser um grande estrategista de guerra, Carlinhos conseguiu uma vaga de assistente de um grupo de domadores de dragões do condado da Lufa-Lufa e vivia sempre longe, os gêmeos Fred e George abriram uma pequena loja de utensílios variados (todos com defeitos) e Ronald estava ingressando no exercito da Grifinória como recruta, a única que permanecia em casa era a mais nova dos seis irmãos, Ginevra Weasley, e seus pais se preocupavam demais com a ruivinha.

Estava com quinze anos, para a sociedade, e sendo de uma família plebéia, ela estava em idade de casar, mas não tinham dinheiro suficiente para o dote e com os impostos muito altos e a idade já avançada de Arthur, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis. O patriarca dos Weasley estava ficando muito doente e não havia como comprar os remédios e cuidar dele estando tão longe da cidade e onde o clima não favorecia tanto, mas foi quando o curandeiro do vilarejo os visitou na noite de natal que a família Wesley teve uma grande surpresa.

A única forma de curar a doença de Arthur seria mudando-se para o condado da Sonserina onde estavam os melhores curandeiros do país. Mas como iriam sobreviver num reino inimigo e tão distante? Nenhum dos filhos poderia abandonar suas vidas e seus sonhos e Arthur e Molly jamais permitiriam que seus filhos fizessem tamanho sacrifício.

Mas, quando tudo parecia sem solução Ginny apontou uma saída, ela acompanharia seu pai, ficaria no condado da Sonserina com ele até completar seu tratamento, sua mãe e irmãos continuariam com suas vidas e mandariam uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para ajudar nas despesas dos pais. E foi assim que dois Weasley chegaram no vilarejo Malfoy, no condado da Sonserina.

- DG -

Minha primeira fic DG, espero que gostem ;D


	2. O Reino da Sonserina

Faziam pouco mais de dois anos que Arthur e Ginny tinham partido do pequeno vilarejo da Grifinória para a vila Malfoy na Sonserina. As coisas estavam cada vez mais difíceis, nos primeiros meses os Weasley mandavam uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para Ginny pagar o casebre onde morava com o pai na cidade, o tratamento era muito caro e as poções para aliviar as dores do velho Arthur custavam pesos em ouro.

Com muito sacrifício os filhos mandavam moedas de ouro para ajudar, principalmente por parte de Carlinhos que agora trabalhava com dragões, mas ao final do primeiro ano as correspondências pararam de chegar, o reino da Sonserina havia entrado em Guerra com os demais reinos e nada nem ninguém dos outros condados entravam nas terras da família Malfoy, aqueles considerados "forasteiros" eram feitos prisioneiros ou escravos servindo a família Malfoy.

O medo se instaurou na vida dos dois Weasley, estavam sempre se escondendo dos guardas e passavam a maior parte do tempo isolados de todos depois que Arthur conseguiu uma pequena casinha há poucos quilômetros da cidade, completamente isolada entre uma floresta proibida e o campo que circundava o palácio Malfoy. O patriarca voltara a trabalhar na construção de suas máquinas e Ginny cuidava de uma pequena horta especial de onde tirava os ingredientes para fazer as poções do pai, dessa forma sempre ia à cidade disfarçada pegar livros para auxiliar na produção de suas poções.

Com o tempo as pessoas passaram a procurá-la para fazer suas poções já que o tratamento com o curandeiro local era muito caro e em tempos de guerra ficava mais difícil conseguir dinheiro. As únicas pessoas que sabiam que Arthur e Ginny eram da Grifinória, era Hermione Granger, a jovem dona da livraria que ensinava muitas coisas para a ruivinha e a sonhadora Luna Lovegood filha do dono de um pequeno jornal que denunciava as crueldades dos Malfoys, mas ninguém dava crédito ao jornal ou temiam serem vítimas das maldades dessa poderosa família, na realidade Hermione também viera da Grifinória há poucos anos enquanto Luna nascera no condado da Corvinal e veio para Sonserina com o pai após a morte da mãe.

Foi numa manhã de segunda-feira quando Ginny seguia para a cidade para fazer as entregas das suas poções e devolver um livro à Hermione quando um acontecimento iria mudar sua vida para sempre.

A ruivinha seguia andando pela estrada vazia que dava para a cidade, usando uma grande capa azul com capuz e uma bolsa grande de couro onde carregava o livro e as poções. O céu estava limpo com poucas nuvens, os pássaros cantarolavam tranqüilos e a brisa soprava suavemente o capuz libertando os longos e brilhantes cabelos ruivos. Era inicio da primavera e nessa época do ano pequenas flores brotavam pelo caminho deixando o caminho menos sombrio e assustador.

Ginny adorava a primavera, o perfume das flores no ar, lembravam da Grifinória, das festas e da família unida, ela sentia muita falta dos irmãos e da mãe, mas não se deixava entristecer, afinal logo logo seu pai estaria bom e fugiriam daquele condado sombrio.

E foi quando chegou ao limite entre a estrada de terra e a floresta proibida que a ruiva ouviu um grito desesperado. Assustada ela parou sua caminhada e olhou em volta, mas não avistou ninguém apenas o som do farfalhar das folhas das arvores com o vento, ainda desconfiada ela retorna ao caminho, mas dessa vez o grito fora mais alto e agonizante.

Decidida Ginny larga a bolsa no chão e parte adentrando um caminho precário pela floresta proibida, a passos apressados, perseguindo unicamente seus instintos, pulava raízes expostas, desviava dos galhos mais baixos, ignorava as pedras pontiagudas do caminho, sua capa enroscava em espinhos, mas a garota não parava de correr seguindo os gritos de socorro.

Havia algo dentro do seu coração que a obrigava a agir, ela sentia que deveria chegar lá o mais rápido possível. E quanto mais se aproximava da origem da voz mais e mais escura e densa se tornava a floresta. Foi quando chegou à uma clareira onde encontrara uma pequena criatura trajando farrapos como roupa e completamente machucada, havia muitas marcas em suas costas e feridas profundas. Estava amarrada pelas mãos à uma grossa corrente de ouro puro e um cavaleiro a chicoteava ferozmente gritando e a chamando de monstro.

Com um grito abafado de terror que a ruivinha percebeu que a criatura torturada pelo cavaleiro da Sonserina era na verdade um pequeno elfo doméstico, escravizado como tantos outros no reino. Levando as mãos à boca e sentindo o coração bater descompassado no peito a garota corre ao encontro dos dois empurrando com toda a força o cavaleiro o obrigando a se afastar da criaturinha. O pequeno elfo levanta fracamente os olhos verdes encarando a menina, que mesmo tremendo de medo enfrentava o grandalhão que o machucava.

O cavaleiro desequilibra-se por um rápido instante e seus olhos ganham um brilho maligno ao fitar a ruivinha. Tomado pelo ódio o cavaleiro segura o braço da garota com força a jogando no chão sobre o elfo, a criatura gritou com o impacto enquanto bradava.

-Sua plebéia miserável, terá o mesmo destino desse monstro!

Ginny apenas se encolheu no chão ao lado do elfo o cobrindo com sua capa entrega-lhes um pequeno frasco com uma poção de cura antes de soltar-se da capa e levantar correndo pela floresta. O cavaleiro furioso puxa o chicote e parte em direção à ruivinha que procurava desesperada por uma saída, mas nada encontra, estava cercada de arvores por todos os lados.

Só existia uma única forma de sair daquele lugar, ela teria que enfrentar perigoso cavaleiro para poder libertar o pobre elfo das correntes, mesmo que não tivesse idéia de como o fazer. Mas, antes que tomasse qualquer decisão o cavaleiro a puxa pelos cabelos a jogando novamente no chão, Ginny cai ao lado de um galho de madeira grosso, determinada ela o segura com força em direção ao homem que se preparava para acertá-la.

A ruiva se encolheu esperando a dor que nunca chegou, pois o elfo lançara um poderoso feitiço sobre o cavaleiro o jogando contra uma enorme árvore, fora um raio amarelo certeiro que atingiu o oponente no peito, a armadura estava perfurada, fora um feitiço mortal.

Com os olhos agora amplos de choque ela voltou o olhar para o pequeno elfo que estava livre das correntes e completamente curado apontando uma pequenina varinha em direção ao inimigo. A passos lentos o pequeno elfo se aproximou da ruivinha e curvou-se em sua direção numa reverencia nobre que chocou a garota que mal conseguia piscar os olhos.

-Você foi a única humana que teve piedade de um pobre elfo escravo... Dobby presenteia a garota de alma bondosa...

O pequeno elfo entrega à Ginny um pequeno broche em forma de uma belíssima rosa e logo depois desaparece deixando a capa azul da garota ao chão. A ruiva só chegou à cidade horas mais tarde, estava visivelmente distraída, não falava com ninguém, apenas seguiu diretamente para a livraria ao encontro de Hermione.

-Você salvou um elfo?

Questionava perplexa a morena sentando-se em frente a amiga ruiva, Hermione ofereceu um chá para acalmar a menina que estava em choque.

-Sim Mione, foi tudo muito rápido e... assustador...

A ruivinha fitava os próprios pés, estava apavorada. Nunca vira um elfo doméstico antes e principalmente nunca vira como eram tratados escravos, o que conhecia era o que lia no jornal dos Lovegood.

-Esses Malfoys mereciam a forca! Aquele cavaleiro tentou mesmo te atacar? Ah eu não sei o que eu teria feito se encontrasse esse maldito sonserino...

Brada furiosa Hermione, sempre fora contra a escravização dos elfos, eram criatura mágicas poderosas e mereciam respeito.

-Mione...

Chamou a ruivinha timidamente.

-Ele me entregou isso...

Ela estende a mão mostrando a pequena jóia em suas mãos, os olhos de Hermione ficam amplos em choque ela perde a fala. Diante da reação da amiga Ginny puxa a jóia para si.

-Gi-Ginny você não pode mostrar esse broche a ninguém!

Anuncia desesperadamente Hermione.

-Mas por que...

A pergunta de Ginny não chegou a ser completada, pois o barulho de cavalos e gritos por toda a cidade assustaram as duas. Os cavaleiros reviravam as casas e lojas em busca de um elfo que amaldiçoou o príncipe da Sonserina e atacou um cavaleiro na floresta proibida. As duas trocaram olhares de pânico. O que poderia acontecer agora?

-DG-

Segundo capítulo on =D estou gostando muito de escrever a fic apesar de ninguém comentar nadinhaaaa T_T


	3. Os Malfoy

Os Malfoy.

Num grandioso palácio cercado por imponentes muralhas e adornado pelo mais caro mármore negro do país, viviam os membros da família mais temida de toda Gallzar. Era a maior fortaleza do condado e guardada por um cem números de guerreiros escolhidos a dedo pelo próprio rei. Ostentava em cada uma das suas torres monumentos em ouro e bronze de uma serpente de olhos de rubis. O interior do palácio era tomado por corredores sombrios e portões da madeira mais nobre, a cavalaria real montava guarda constante nas fronteiras das muralhas e escondidos nas masmorras estavam os prisioneiros e escravos.

Lucius Malfoy, rei da Sonserina, era um homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um cinza metálico tão frio como seu coração, muito poderoso e de família aristocrática tornou-se rapidamente um dos melhores generais de Dumbledore com pouco mais de vinte anos de idade. Malfoy era tão temido quanto admirado pelos seus súditos do condado. Possuidor do maior exercito de todo o país e conhecedor das magias das trevas tornou-se aliado de um perigoso feiticeiro para conseguir mais e mais poder. Sua ambição era tamanha que o deixava cego assustando muitas vezes seus próprios aliados.

Casou-se com Narcisa Malfoy, quando o velho rei Dumbledore ainda estivera vivo, ela, uma belíssima mulher de sorriso misterioso e olhos desafiadores que fascinava a todos os homens, pertencia á nobre linhagem da família Black, após mudar-se para o condado da Sonserina e dar à luz a Draco, passou a transformar a vida de seus escravos (elfos ou prisioneiros) em um verdadeiro inferno.

Por fim, o último membro da poderosa dinastia Malfoy, chamava-se Draco, filho único de Lúcius e Narcisa. Era uma cópia fiel de seu pai, não apenas na aparência, por seus cabelos loiríssimos e olhos azuis acinzentados que transmitiam um brilho ameaçador, era um exímio espadachim e com um reflexo digno de um falcão sendo um inimigo letal em suas batalhas.

Crescera aprendendo a odiar todos os inimigos da Sonserina os tratando como escravos, era cruel e ambicioso, não se importando em passar por cima de qualquer um para conseguir o que deseja, preparava-se para assumir o lugar do pai estando noivo da majestosa Daphine Greengrass e no início da primavera retornava com sua diligencia para o palácio do seu pai após acertar os últimos preparativos da sua união com a Greengrass.

-Majestade, vossa diligencia tem avançado por dias sem paradas para a cidade e os cavaleiros pedem esta noite para descanso de suas montarias!

Anuncia hesitante e trêmulo um pequeno elfo que trajava uma velha capa nas cores verde e bronze com o símbolo do condado, suas orelhas baixas o olhar cansado mostravam as conseqüências das noites e dias em claro trabalhando para seu amo. O elfo estava de joelhos diante do príncipe em sua luxuosa e ampla carruagem real, permanecia sempre assim quando na presença do príncipe da Sonserina ou corria o risco de ser punido severamente.

Draco Malfoy mantinha uma postura altiva, nariz empinado para o alto e olhos que pareciam atravessar a mais espessa das rochas, seu semblante impassível e ar superior intimidariam qualquer mortal. Ignorando a expressão de medo do elfo, o príncipe levantou-se e com um cetro de ouro e com um único movimento arrastou a pequena criatura pelas vestes a jogando fora de sua carruagem, o que fez toda a cavalaria parar para assistir a mais um espetáculo da maldade dos Malfoy.

O loiro joga o pobre elfo na lama e apontando o cetro para ele diz entre dentes sem alterar a expressão fria de seu semblante.

-Cruciatus!

O elfo agonizou de dor até a magia perder as forças o deixando desacordado no chão sob os olhares amedrontados de toda a comitiva.

-Se alguém deseja descanso, terá o mesmo destino que ele!

Anuncia Draco em tom ameaçador, analisando cada rosto ao alcance de seus olhos antes de dar as costas retornando a sua carruagem com semblante irritado. Todos voltaram ao caminho da cidade a toda força, ninguém seria capaz de contrariar o Malfoy, temiam pela própria vida, afinal qualquer um que desagradasse ao filho do rei só teria um destino certo... a forca!

Dentro da carruagem Draco esfregava as têmporas impaciente, não suportava mais ficar preso as vontades de seu pai, o casamento arranjado com a Greengrass não o agradara tanto como desejava, ela era deslumbrante, com uma beleza rara, sabia tocar harpa, piano e violino, vestia-se com elegância e delicadeza, freqüentava os mais importantes círculos sociais, fora ensinada a tecer e bordar, conhecia encantos e magias das trevas, cantava com a voz de um anjo, era extremamente obediente e pertencia a nobreza do condado da Corvinal, era a sobrinha do rei.

Todas as qualidades esperadas da futura esposa de um Malfoy, tudo estaria bem, ele gostava da presença da noiva, se não tivesse a ser forçado a este casamento repentino, achava muito cedo para casar-se, mal completara dezoito anos e não desejava prender-se tão cedo.

-Maldito Potter!

Ele fecha as mãos em punhos na tentativa de conter seu ódio liberando uma onda de energia que fez estremecer a carruagem inteira. Tudo começou pouco depois do inicio da guerra, espalharam a notícia de um casamento que uniria a família Potter da Grifinória e a família Black da Lufa-Lufa através do príncipe Harry Potter e a filha de Sírius, a misteriosa dama cujo nome permanecera em segredo.

Esta noticia alarmou todos os aliados da Sonserina que exigiam uma posição dos Malfoy, e Lúcius recorreu ao seu conselheiro, o feiticeiro das trevas que sugeriu a união da Sonserina e Corvinal em um único reino. Após a união o condado estaria mais forte e com um exercito duas vezes superior ao unir os cavaleiros da Sonserina com a artilharia poderosa e inteligência para estratégia de batalha da Corvinal, valia tudo para ganhar a guerra. Mas tudo isso ainda acontecia em segredo.

Sentindo-se como um peão de xadrez movido ao bel prazer de seu pai, Draco não percebeu quando a diligência parara novamente, desta vez um outro elfo adentrara sua carruagem, trajava um trapo imundo que fez o príncipe torcer o nariz em repugnância. Afinal quem era aquela criatura petulante que teve a coragem de invadir sua carruagem real sem a sua permissão?

Furioso, Draco não deixou a criatura se quer falar, avançou sobre o elfo o lançando uma maldição explosiva jogando-o para fora da carruagem, o loiro estava descontando sua ira e não deu ouvidos aos seus súditos.

-Suma do meu caminho elfo miserável!

Bradava levantando o cetro pronto para lançar mais uma maldição quando a pequena criatura aponta uma varinha em sua direção lançando-lhe um encanto silencioso. Draco paralisou no mesmo instante. Tudo ao seu redor parecia mover-se em câmera lenta, seus olhos queimavam e sua pele parecia estar sendo rasgada, uma dor lacerante o tomava e o príncipe da Sonserina perdeu os sentidos. A ultima coisa que viu, foi o elfo sustentando um delicado broche em forma de uma rosa.

Após o ocorrido todos os cavaleiros partiram em disparada para a cidade, Blaise Zabini, general de confiança dos Malfoy dividiu seus soldados em grupos para varrerem todos os vilarejos das redondezas em busca do elfo que atacou o príncipe e se encarregou de levar Draco pessoalmente ao palácio.

O loiro não estava nada bem, tinha uma febre altíssima, delirava e agonizava de dor, os demais criados tinham medo de se aproximar e serem contaminados pela maldição, logo nos portões do palácio, foram recebidos pelos curandeiros reais e uma Narcisa em prantos, a rainha era cruel e fria, temida por muitos, mas quando se tratava de seu filho ela seria capaz de entregar a própria vida para ter seu Draco a salvo.

Por uma longa noite Draco continuou a sofrer com a maldição do elfo, e durante a madrugada tivera diversos pesadelos onde o elfo recitava continuamente a maldição apontando a varinha sobre ele. "permanecerás na escuridão, como o monstro que te tornastes, até teu coração conhecer a verdadeira luz, Draco Malfoy"

E com essas ultimas palavras da pequena criatura, Draco abriu os olhos em súbito, ofegava e sentia o coração batendo com uma força descomunal dentro do peito. Ele estava numa enorme cama dossel com lençóis incrivelmente brancos, ainda atordoado o príncipe força a vista para reconhecer o lugar, a decoração, os móveis, o cheiro de roupas limpas... estava no palácio, no conforto de seu quarto. Suspirou em alívio enxugando o suor da testa, sentia o corpo inteiro dolorido, piscou algumas vezes fazendo os olhos acostumarem-se com a claridade que lhe parecia particularmente incomoda demais, deu de ombros, talvez tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Sentou-se calmamente apoiando-se na enorme cabeceira da cama e acabou percebendo mais uma presença no quarto. Ao lado da cama, numa enorme poltrona de cor esmeralda, encontrava-se sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, a rainha estava dormindo, as olheiras sob seus olhos eram escuras e profundas dando sinais de que chorara bastante. Isso parecia muito estranho... não lembrava-se de nada da noite passada, sua cabeça latejava quando forçou-se a lembrar.

Ignorando a mãe, Draco levanta-se com dificuldade e se dirige ao espelho, sentia uma vontade estranha de ver seu próprio reflexo, mas para sua surpresa todos os espelhos do seu quarto estavam cobertos com um lençol branco. Impaciente Draco puxa o tecido que cobria o espelho principal de uma única vez encarando perplexo sua imagem no espelho.

-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritava numa mistura de ódio e desespero o príncipe da Sonserina e sua voz ecoava pelos corredores sombrios assustando os criados e acordando em sobressalto a rainha que corre ao encontro do filho o abraçando fortemente, lágrimas grossas caíam de seus olhos e Draco escondia seu rosto entre as mãos aterrorizado. O espelho jazia em estilhaços espalhados pelo tapete as janelas abriram-se violentamente batendo contra as paredes e jogando as cortinas na direção do vento, as vidraças explodiam e os móveis tremiam tamanha energia liberada pelo desespero do loiro.

**-****DG****-**

**Mais um capítulo online, espero que estejam curtindo a história XD**


	4. A Fuga de Draco

Hermione puxa Ginny pelo braço empurrando algumas estantes de sua livraria para o lado revelando uma porta secreta.

-Fica aí até eles irem embora!

Alerta a morena ao deixar a ruivinha sozinha na pequena saleta atrás da porta. Ginny estava tão apreensiva temendo ser descoberta pelos cavaleiros e tornar-se prisioneira que não percebeu os inúmeros pergaminhos e mapas que preenchiam a saleta, ela apenas encolheu-se no chão apertando os joelhos com as mãos e fechando os olhos com força desejando que tudo acabasse logo.

Hermione assistia furiosa aos soldados do rei, que reviravam sua livraria atirando seus valiosos livros ao chão sem o menor cuidado.

-Já basta!

Bradava puxando os livros das mãos dos cavaleiros os afastando das estantes, estava no limite e sua livraria se encontrava em verdadeiro caos, com páginas e pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão.

-Temos ordens de vasculhar cada lugar desta cidade e não deixar pedra sobre pedra!

Respondia em tom ameaçador um soldado de capa negra e elmo de bronze, encarando a morena com superioridade, parecia ser o líder daquele grupo, mas Hermione não se deixou intimidar apontando o dedo no peito da armadura dele e estreitando os olhos.

-Procurar um fugitivo não justifica destruir MINHA livraria e rasgar os MEUS livros! Se fossem mais inteligentes e um pouco menos covardes não estariam perdendo tempo procurando um elfo fugitivo na cidade, e sim fazendo varreduras em locais como as montanhas ou a floresta proibida onde estariam protegidos pela magia!

Provoca a garota levantando uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso desafiante nos lábios, o cavaleiro estava tão irritado com a atitude da morena que pegou seu braço bruscamente a fazendo derrubar seus livros no chão e a prensou na estante atrás de si aproximando seus rostos perigosamente.

-Deveria demonstrar mais respeito pelos cavaleiros que protegem o condado senhorita Granger!

Ela o lança um olhar assassino, estavam apenas espalhando o pânico na cidade e saqueando as lojas com a desculpa de recolher pistas do elfo, esse tipo de atitude deixava a morena fora de si.

-Cavaleiros? Vocês protegem apenas seus próprios interesses, sem se importar em espalhar o terror entre inocentes, isso faz de vocês seres repugnantes!

Diz a garota empinando o nariz, enquanto o cavaleiro sorri sadicamente.

-Não fui eu que quase foi condenado a forca por libertar um dos escravos do rei Granger...

Os olhos dele ganham um brilho malvado ao ver a morena ofegar diante da lembrança. Mas, antes que Hermione tivesse a chance de responder a altura, um soldado entra ofegante pela porta gritando pelo líder do grupo.

-O Rei está convocando todos os soldados!

Anuncia o rapaz encarando preocupado o líder deles que solta Hermione e sai da loja sem olhar para trás. Os olhos castanhos da garota faiscavam de fúria, por sorte não descobriram Ginny. Imediatamente ela empurra a estante encontrando a ruivinha assustada.

-Eles já foram?

Pergunta baixinho e Hermione apenas assente com o rosto, nesse momento a ruiva a surpreende pulando do chão e abraçando a morena com força.

-Eu senti tanto medo Mione!

A ruivinha se afastou do abraço enxugando algumas lágrimas quando Luna entra desesperada na livraria gritando por Hermione. A loira estava aflita e vermelha de nervosismo, segurava a barra do longo vestido azul e tinha os sapatos nas mãos para poder correr melhor.

-Mione, eles levaram o pai da Ginny!

-/-

Narcisa ainda estava abraçada ao filho com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas, Draco de joelhos cobrindo o próprio rosto repetindo que se tornara um monstro. Nenhum criado ou elfo doméstico ousava adentrar no aposento do príncipe da Sonserina, a maldição distorcera toda a fisionomia de Draco e nem mesmo a própria mãe conseguia olhá-lo por muito tempo sem sentir aversão.

A dramática cena só fora interrompida quando alguém abre as portas do quarto e adentra a passos largos. Era Lúcius Malfoy, o homem olhava para o filho como quem está diante de um mendigo digno de pena, e torce o nariz ao perceber o olhar de Draco sobre si.

-Você é mesmo uma decepção Draco!

Ele fala entre dentes desviando os olhos do filho para os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo quarto, antes de continuar, ignorando as expressões de choque e indignação de Narcisa e Draco.

-Quantas vezes lhe ensinei a não se expor diante de criados elfos? Os anos de treinamento em Hogwarts não lhes serviram de nada? Se deixou abater por um reles escravo abandonado e desmaiou como uma garotinha...

O olhar do rei Malfoy era destruídor, derramando veneno em cada sílaba direcionada ao filho.

-Pai, eu...

-Não existem justificativas Draco! Você QUASE jogou fora a única esperança de união com a Corvinal!

Bradava furioso Lúcius controlando-se para não lançar um feitiço imperdoável sobre o seu filho.

-Então é esse o problema?

Grita Draco soltando-se dos braços da mãe e ficando frente a frente com o seu pai.

-Se importa mais com a união dos condados e essa guerra estúpida do que com a vida do seu próprio filho? Eu poderia estar morto!

-Seria melhor. Assim não teria a decepção de ter um fracasso como único herdeiro!

Dando as costas a um Draco lívido, Lúcius se retira com uma expressão ilegível e pára a poucos passos da porta falando com altivez.

-Seu casamento com a Greengrass acontecerá em menos de seis dias, acho melhor convencer a sua noiva a adaptar-se a sua nova aparência!

Dessa vez retirou-se definitivamente, Draco volta o olhar para a mãe que assistia a tudo em silencio.

-O que significa isso?

Ele questiona tentando recobrar a calma.

-Meu filhinho...

Ela começa se perdendo em soluços.

-A maldição... somente poderá ser tirada por quem a lançou, somente aquele... maldito elfo sabe como... fazer você... como curar você!

-MAS QUE INFERNO!

Gritou novamente socando a parede do quarto com força.

-/-

Ginny, corria a toda velocidade no cavalo que Hermione lhe dera para chegar até a casa que dividia com o pai, seu coração estava apertado e seus olhos ardiam na eminência de mais lágrimas. O que poderia acontecer ao seu pai? Ele não suportaria ser tratado como escravo, precisava tomar suas poções todos os dias para poder ficar bom, já estava em idade avançada, e muitos sonserinos já o julgavam de louco por suas invenções, que na maioria das vezes ajudava no cultivo da sua horta especial.

Diversos pensamento ocupavam a mente da ruivinha, pela primeira vez arrependeu-se de ter saído da Grifinória, sentia falta da sua família, com toda certeza se seus irmãos estivessem lá iriam proteger bravamente o pai. Respirou fundo tomando um atalho, não podia arrepender-se de buscar o melhor para seu pai, todos os Weasley estavam confiando nela para cuidar de Arthur durante esta guerra, e era isso que ela faria.

Ao chegar na estrada que dava para a casa Ginny vê vários cavaleiros revirando seus móveis e poções.

-Heyyy! Parem, o que estão fazendo? Soltem minhas coisas!

Gritava quando descia desajeitadamente do cavalo e corria em direção à casa, porém alguém a pára em seu caminho a prendendo pela cintura com força.

-Paradinha mocinha! Temos que levar esse homem para o calabouço, ele tem moedas de ouro do condado da Grifinória, é um traidor!

Anunciou calmamente Blaise Zabini, antes de soltar a ruiva e fazer sinal para seus soldados partirem.

-Temos ordens do rei para retornar ao castelo! Preparem-se homens, a majestade não ficará contente com nossos resultados!

Gritava para os demais quando Ginny reunindo toda sua coragem puxa o braço de Zabini o obrigando a voltar sua atenção à ruiva.

-Se libertarem o meu pai posso ajudar a encontrar o elfo e reverter a maldição do príncipe!

Diante da declaração da Weasley, Blaise fica em choque.

-O que disse?

-Que sei onde o elfo estava antes de desaparecer, que vi o cavaleiro ser atacado e que posso tentar ajudar de alguma forma caso libertem meu pai!

Ela repete com firmeza apertando com força o broche do elfo entre os dedos até ficarem brancos tamanha força utilizada. Blaise a encarava como quem tenta ver um sinal de leviandade nos olhos da ruiva, mas só enxergou para seu espanto, sinceridade e determinação.

Estreitando os olhos e a fitando de cima a baixo, o general a segura pelo braço e diz baixinho o suficiente apenas para a Weasley escutar.

-Se estiver mentindo seu destino será a forca!

Seu tom era de aviso, mas Ginny não se deixou abalar e sustentando o olhar para o cavaleiro responde.

-Se libertar meu pai, contarei tudo o que quiser sobre o elfo, eu não me importo em receber uma punição se for para salvar a vida dele!

Blaise esfrega as têmporas soltando a menina como se estivesse ponderando sobre o que fazer, até que a imagem de um Lúcius Malfoy irado lançando maldições da morte sobre seus cavaleiros chegou a sua mente fazendo o grande general tremer.

-Tudo bem Weasley, vamos!

Dizendo isso ele monta seu corcel puxando a garota para a garupa seguindo em direção aos soldados.

-Libertem o velho, já não terá serventia! Andem o rei nos aguarda!

-/-

-Não vou aceitar isso!

Bradava furioso Draco Malfoy, andando de um lado a outro em seu aposento, não serviria de marionete para os planos do seu pai. Este preferia ver o filho morto ao seu desejo por poder ser arruinado.

Seu casamento com Daphine já não lhe importava mais. Estava decidido, se era isso que anos de obediência e esforço para orgulhar ao pai lhe ofertavam? Ele preferia ter o controle da própria vida e iria procurar pelo elfo sozinho.

Colocou um manto negro com um enorme capuz e saiu pelos corredores sorrateiramente até chegar aos estábulos reais, aproveitando-se que estava vazio, pegou um dos cavalos e montando-o partiu do palácio a toda velocidade. Ele sabia como ninguém driblar as defesas daquelas muralhas, afinal fora ele mesmo que as arquitetara, um sorriso sarcástico se formou em seus lábios ao imaginar a reação de Lúcius ao descobrir a fuga do príncipe.

Seguiu pelo caminho da cidade, mas sempre escondido no interior da floresta proibida que cercavam as terras do condado, e silenciosamente Draco pôde enxergar como seus cavaleiros agiam, como destruíam casas, roubavam ouro, espalhavam o pânico sem se importar realmente em encontrar pistas do elfo que o amaldiçoou.

-Miseráveis, estão se aproveitando as minhas custas!

Sibilou entre dentes apertando com força as rédeas do corcel, segurando-se ao máximo para não interferir e dar uma boa lição naqueles soldados estúpidos. Preferindo então continuar suas buscas sozinho sempre atento a cada movimento no interior da floresta. E seguiu assim durante mais algumas horas até afastar-se da cidade adentrando por um caminho próximo a estrada de terra, seus olhos animaram-se ao reconhecer seu melhor amigo Blaise Zabini e seus soldados, mas algo chamou a atenção de Draco.

Blaise não estava sozinho, o príncipe aproximou-se mais e pode perceber a presença de uma garota ruiva na garupa do amigo, ela tinha a cabeça erguida e nariz empinado com leves sardas sobre ele, os cabelos ruivos brilhavam num vermelho hipnotizante sob a luz do sol, caindo em uma magnífica cascata com cachos delicados, os olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ainda sim reluzentes, parecia que chorava. Draco franziu o cenho encarando a garota, algo nela parecia fora do normal. Ela era bela. Curioso Draco aproximou-se saudando o amigo.

-Zabini! Fico feliz em encontrá-lo...

Ao sair da floresta proibida, o capuz de Draco prendeu em um dos galhos revelando o rosto deformado do príncipe diante de todos os cavaleiros de Blaise. O general se quer teve tempo de reagir, com um grito assustado de Ginny seu cavalo saltou nas patas dianteiras jogando o corpo para trás derrubando o general e a Weasley, os soldados puxavam suas espadas prontos para atacar Draco que ficou atônito tentando chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros.

-Sou eu, seus idiotas, o príncipe Draco!

Ele gritava usando a própria espada para desviar das investidas dos cavaleiros.

-Cale sua boca monstro dos infernos!

-Não ouse tocar no nome do nosso príncipe!

-A morte a esta criatura das trevas!

Todos o perseguiam a atacavam como um trasgo, nunca sentira-se tão ofendido e aborrecido que atacou um a um derrubando todos eles até chegar à Zabini que estava desacordado, na queda ele puxou a Weasley a protegendo do impacto, a ruiva parecia apavorada encarando o príncipe com olhos ampliados de medo.

-Você também acredita que eu sou um trasgo das trevas?

Ele vociferou encarando a ruivinha com ódio do olhar atemorizado, ele já estava acostumado a ser fitado com temor, mas os olhares que lhe lançavam eram diferentes, não era apenas medo, era nojo, repugnância, pavor... nem mesmo seu único amigo o reconheceu, isso enchia de mágoa seu coração.

-Eu não vou atacar você nem fazer uma sopa com seus ossos!

Ele brada feroz fazendo a ruiva se encolher de medo. Deu as costas, não valia a pena tentar convencer seus próprios súditos, escolheu continuar sua busca sozinho, desta vez iria em direção às montanhas.

-Porcaria de maldição dos infernos, se eu encontrar aquele elfo desgraça...

-Pr-principe Malfoy?

Ela pergunta hesitante, o tirando de seus devaneios e o obrigando a voltar-se para trás, seus olhos metálicos encontram os da ruivinha ainda o fitando atemorizados.

-O que quer de mim?

Responde ríspido.

-Eu posso tentar ajudar?

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Draco sentiu vontade de rir, ela estava sendo sarcastica por acaso? Ou seria uma fada que reverteria o encanto com uma varinha de condão? Ela poderia mesmo ajudá-lo? Draco não acreditava nisso.

-Como poderia fazer isso?

Pergunta friamente, mas sua voz não escondia um fio de mágoa e sarcasmo. a ruiva encolheu-se diante da expressão do príncipe, ele parecia muito assustador, não apenas pela aparencia, mas a forma como falava e agia.

-E-eu encon-encontrei um elfo, e-ele ta-tava muito mal e quan-quando eu o ajudei... ele me en-entregou algo mágico...

Draco a fitou com confusão, ela ajudou um elfo? Seria o mesmo que o amaldiçoou? Que objeto mágico ela teria? Suas perguntas não foram em diante, pois Blaise voltava a consciência aos pouquinhos, gemia de dor ao tentar mover o braço chamando a atenção de Ginny. Desesperado, Draco puxa Ginny pelo braço em direção à floresta proibida.

-Você vem comigo ruiva!

Ele anuncia recolocando o capuz e adentrando a floresta proibida onde seu cavalo o esperava partindo em meio as arvores e arbustos junto à ruivinha.

**-****DG****-**

**Mais um capítulo loooongoooooooooo para mostrar a reação do Draco à Maldição****...**

**Finalmente Draco e Ginny se encontram, o que será que vai acontecer agora****?**** O que havia na saleta da livraria de Hermione****?**** O que vai acontecer quando o rei descobrir a fuga de Draco****? **


	5. Juntos na Floresta Proibida

Lúcius Malfoy estava furioso, reuniu todos os seus cavaleiros após a busca pelo elfo que amaldiçoou seu filho. Estava impaciente, para ele o misterioso ataque era como uma afronta a autoridade da família Malfoy no condado, um desrespeito à realeza, um ato de hostilidade contra um puro sangue que deveria ser punido com derramamento de sangue.

Pontos de guarnição estavam apostos nas fronteiras de seu palácio, diante das torres leste via-se um verdadeiro mar composto por um impressionante exército de homens trajando armaduras de aço e bronze com o símbolo da Sonserina, a serpente de olhos vermelhos.

Cavaleiros de todos os níveis, dos mais fatais aos temíveis iniciantes, agora estavam vulneráveis à vontade do ambicioso rei. Eram inúmeros arqueiros, escudeiros, generais, cavaleiros em suas montarias e os melhores espadachins em formação, nenhum deles ousava dar um passo em falso, não vacilavam, até a respiração de cada um era comedida. A tensão no ar era tão palpável que poderia ser cortar com uma lâmina de espada.

-Esta é a capacidade do prestigioso exército da Serpente Sonserina?

Ele inicia com uma falsa tranqüilidade, com o que seus aliados chamavam de "calmaria que antecede à tempestade" tinha o rosto em altivez e segurava severamente as rédeas de seu corcel, lançando um olhar congelante aos seus soldados.

Montado em seu imponente corcel branco, Magnus, fruto de um unicórnio com uma de suas éguas reais, trajava sua armadura de honra coberta por um manto de veludo negro e em sua cabeça observava-se a coroa de esmeraldas onde duas serpentes cruzavam-se formando a circunferência em ouro maciço entalhada por inúmera runas de proteção. Ele estava preparado para um verdadeira guerra e todos os homens temiam uma onda de punições em massa.

-A ignorância de vocês mancha a imagem do reino mais temido entre todos os condados!

Vociferava, jogando o manto para trás e arrancando uma espada dourada do seu cinturão. Uma explosão de magia das trevas podia ser percebida pelos cavaleiros reais, emanando do Patriarca Malfoy, o homem possuía um semblante inominável, os olhos frios e lábios apertados não deixava perceber a maldição silenciosa que fazia, quando todas as atenções voltaram-se para um raio verde brilhante que escapou da lâmina da espada de ouro lançando um corpo inerte contra a muralha que cercava as terras do palácio. Fora uma maldição da morte em um dos primeiros cavaleiros e formação.

-Não os enviei para retornarem de mãos vazias! São mais de mil homens contra um mísero elfo doméstico... eu sinto vergonha de vocês!

Ele grita furioso lançando maldições pós maldições em seus cavaleiros que como estivessem sob efeito de um encanto de imperius não ousavam mover-se daquele local, mesmo correndo o risco de perderem a própria vida.

Horas mais tarde, o rei estava ofegando e sentia a magia deixando seu corpo, esgotara-se no castigo aos seus cavaleiros, porém recusava-se a aceitar a fuga do maldito elfo. Havia derrubado e torturado quase cem homens ao anoitecer, mas fora a notícia que um dos seus escravos trouxe que o tirou completamente insano.

-Majestade, o príncipe... o príncipe Draco fugiu!

O pobre criado ofegava, estava desesperado, procurara por cada recanto do sombrio palácio real e não encontrara sinal algum do futuro rei. A expressão de Lúcius não poderia ser contada em palavras, todos os seus cavaleiros jamais iriam esquecer como um denso escudo negro formara-se ao redor do rei e explodira jogando todos em um raio de três metros de distância pelos ares.

-MALDITO SEJA!

Bradava seguindo para os portões do palácio.

-Quero todos os generais... Zabini comandará o segundo grupo!

Anunciava levantando a espada e dividindo as direções que cada general deveria seguir, mas um murmúrio assustado tomou os cavaleiros... Lúcius estreitou os olhos... onde estava Blaise Zabini?

-/-

Escurecia e tudo parecia triplamente mais assustador no interior da floresta proibida, era frio, úmido, sombrio e o pouco que enxergava era obra dos frágeis raios da luz do pôr-do-sol entre as cada vez mais densas folhas das arvores que encontravam-se no caminho.

Ofegando de ansiedade e medo, Ginny segura com mais força os braços do Sonserino apertando a cela com as pernas. Ele conduzia sua montaria numa velocidade surpreendente, como raios ele poderia enxergar por onde seguiam naquele breu? Se não tomasse cuidado poderiam cair num precipício, tropeçar numa raiz exposta, bater contra uma daquelas milhares de arvores grotescas... pelos céus ele sabia para onde estavam indo?

No exato instante que esta pergunta lhe surgiu na mente, o príncipe parou tão bruscamente que a ruiva teve de se segurar mais forte contra ele para não ser arremessada longe. Sem qualquer cerimônia o loiro desce de cavalo a puxando consigo.

-Espere!

Ele ordena sem se quer fitá-la o que a deixou estranhamente irritada. Draco seguiu para uma arvore não muito afastada e prendeu as rédeas do seu cavalo num tronco baixo, mas grosso em comparação aos demais. Deixando sua montaria bem presa, Draco volta-se para a garota, aproximando-se a passos urgentes e ficando a poucos centímetros de distancia, o loiro ainda trajava a capa e o capuz cobria-lhes a face, mesmo assim Ginny pôde perceber a respiração descompassada do nobre.

Sob aquela escuridão, os olhos azuis metálicos de Draco examinavam minuciosamente o rosto da garota, era estranho, mas conseguia enxergar muito melhor no escuro, estreitou os olhos e contraiu os lábios ao constatar essa novidade. Seria mais um dos efeitos da maldição? Apertou as mãos em punhos encarando a ruiva que o fitava numa mistura de curiosidade e pavor.

Mais uma vez Draco teve de admitir, ela era bela, os cabelos caindo graciosamente sobre o rosto de traços finos, esculpido delicadamente por anjos... a contemplava como a uma criatura divina, mas sentiu-a afastar quando um dos seus suspiros soaram como um rosnado animalesco.

Ginny o mirava assustada, primeiro ele a sequestrou e a levou para o interior da floresta proibida, depois de horas cavalgando desconfortavelmente, ele quase a derruba do cavalo, a ignora, logo depois se aproximava sem nada dizer e ficou por longos e assustadores minutos a fitando como se ela fosse uma aberração e agora rosnava para ela como um cão selvagem pronto a atacá-la.

Deu um passo para trás, talvez não tivesse sido uma idéia tão boa acompanhá-lo, talvez devesse ter esperado o general Zabini voltar a si... Não, não e não! Quebrara todas as regras, tudo fruto de sua teimosia, escutara desde sempre, "jamais confie em um sonserino..." seus irmãos repetiam como um mantra em cada uma de suas correspondências... fazer o que? Já era tarde demais estava sozinha com o trasgo inimigo, isso literalmente, sem pensar duas vezes virou-se e correu, mas a escuridão a fez tropeçar desequilibrando-se numa pequena pedrinha, a pobre ruivinha girou o corpo no ar levantando os braços como pedindo socorro e caindo de bumbum no chão.

-AAAAHHH!

Ela gritou ao sentir o impacto contra folhas secas e algumas raízes salientes, e para sua surpresa o sonserino abafava um riso que não demorou a tornar-se uma audível gargalhada. O loiro segurava o estomago com as mãos evitando cair, estava rindo como louco pela reação da ruivinha que agora encontrava-se indignada, com os olhos maiores que um pires e a boca ligeiramente aberta em estado de choque.

-Como tens coragem de rir? Fizestes isto propositalmente?

Bradava furiosa levantando-se num pulo e voltando-se para ele a passos rápidos apontando-lhes o dedo à altura do rosto. Draco nada fez, continuou gargalhando até lhe faltar o ar.

-Pares de rir de mim ou vais arrepender-te!

Ela ordena em tom ameaçador, estava ficando vermelha de raiva, suas bochechas lá podiam se confundir com seus cabelos, os olhos brilhando em raiva, e instintivamente a garota levantou o joelho e jogou levemente a perna para trás tomando impulso antes de chutar com toda a vontade a canela do príncipe que imediatamente pára de rir agarrando a canela enquanto choramingava furioso.

-FICASTES LOUCA?

Ele bradava a encarando com ódio, jamais um homem, pior ainda, uma mulher tivera a coragem de machucá-lo assim tão... descaradamente infantil e muito, mas muito dolorida. Os olhos do príncipe estavam amplos e apesar da raiva estava surpreso com a atitude da menina.

-Eu avisei vossa majestade que iria arrepender-se de caçoar de mim!

Ela diz em igual tom estreitando os olhinhos aproximando mais o rosto ao dele, que agora estava mais visível sobre o capuz.

-EU sou o PRÍNCIPE da Sonserina, e posso rir de quem EU QUISER!

-NÃO PODES NÃO!

-HÁ, POSSO SIM!

Responde perdendo a calma segurando a ruiva pelos ombros com força quase a tirando do chão. A expressão de Ginny evoluiu de fúria para pânico.

-Não me machuca!

Ela implora fechando os olhos com força. Draco parece então acordar e solta a ruiva afastando-se dela, sentindo o coração apertar. Ele estava machucando-a e nem se dera conta disso. Estava machucando a única pessoa que talvez o ajudasse a encontrar uma cura. Deu-lhes as costas e escorou-se contra uma árvore, estava ofegante e notou pelo canto dos olhos a ruivinha continuar parada na mesma posição na qual a deixara.

-Acho que esta maldição trás efeitos inesperados sobre mim...

Ele murmura tristemente e dessa vez Ginny levanta os olhos em sua direção com um semblante piedoso. Ela suspira pesadamente, o coração batia desesperado no peito e ela parecia hesitante em dar o próximo passo, o ritmo da sua respiração acelera e o som das folhas secas ao contato leve dos pés da ruivinha eram percebidos com clareza espantosa pelos sentidos do sonserino. Que criatura ele se transformara? Voltou-se diretamente para a ruiva quando esta puxou-lhe suavemente a manga de sua capa.

-Perdoe-me Majestade... Mas acredito que desta forma não conseguiremos ajudar-nos...

Os olhos brilhantes da garota procuram qualquer reação por parte dele, mas apenas escuta mais um rosnado frustrado do príncipe. Resolve então começar do zero.

-Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley!

Ela anuncia com um pequeno sorriso estendendo a mão ao loiro que a mirava curioso.

-É para apertar a minha mão...

Ela fala sem graça, apontando para a mão dela, mas o príncipe apenas voltou o olhar para a pequena mão estendida em sua direção.

-Não sejas arrogante, é deselegante recusar uma saudação, na Sonserina não apertam-se as mãos?

Esbravejava agora com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé direito no chão.

-Uma Weasley...

Ele fala entre dentes.

-O que tem meu sobrenome?

Ela questiona com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-O que diabos uma grifinória faz nas minhas terras?

Ele grita indo em sua direção ameaçadoramente a assustando.

**-****DG****-**

**É Gente, o capítulo ficou muito longo por isso não coloquei a parte do Harry ainda, mas próximo capítulo é garantia da visão do Harry a respeito dessa guerra entre os reinos e a verdadeira missão da Mione no condado...**

**Finalmente o verdadeiro encontro DM/GW o que acharam? Essa estadia na floresta proibida tá só começando, e as coisas vão ficar mais emocionantes depois que o rei Lúcius começar as buscas pelo filho... eu não gostaria de estar na pele do Draco.**


	6. Enfrentando o Medo

"O que diabos uma grifinória faz em minhas terras?"

A boca de Ginny abriu e fechou meia dúzia de vezes, os olhos vidrados na reação absurdamente antagônica de Draco a deixara sem palavras.

-Eu posso apostar a cabeça do meu cavalo que isso só pode ser uma piada! Uma infeliz de piada dos deuses que estão em deleite com a desgraça alheia! E eu aqui imaginando que a maldição já tinha acabado...

Ele andava de um lado a outro falando sozinho e friccionando freneticamente o seu rosto deformado com as mãos. Movimento repetitivo acompanhado com choque pela Weasley até que a ruiva decide por um ponto final naquela cena.

-O que tem de errado com meu nome? Como sabe que sou grifinória?

Ela grita o encarando furiosa e reunindo toda sua coragem, afinal estava enfrentando nada mais nada menos que o príncipe da Sonserina, amaldiçoado pelo mesmo elfo que ela ajudou a fugir, correndo o risco de tornar ela e seu pai escravos.

-Fui treinado em Hogwarts por sete anos, junto aos mais incríveis guerreiros deste país, apenas os melhores são chamados e aprendem todo o tipo de manipulação mágica, apesar de estarem separados pelos limites de suas casas... deve saber que Hogwarts é uma escola para aqueles que possuem a magia dos Quatro Magos Lendários...

Ele começou falando com superioridade.

-Rowena, Godric, Helga e Salazar...

Ela murmura ganhando um olhar irônico do loiro que levanta uma sobrancelha esperando a garota entender sua indireta.

-Meu irmão Rony esteve... Oh... Você conheceu o Rony!

Os olhos de Ginny estavam mais amplos que pratos.

-Foi a primeira vez que vi Hogwarts receber plebe em seu grupo seleto de nobres guerreiros! Temo que seu nível tenha decaído... o que mais se pode esperar agora? Elfos livres estudando? Acromântulas segurando varinhas enfrentando o mal? Seria menos ofensivo que dividir o mesmo ambiente com mortos de fome...

Ele fala em tom de indiferença e reprovação deixando a ruivinha mais irritada ainda.

-Como podes ser tão arrogante, mesquinho, preconceituoso e irritante?

Ela esbravejava aproximando-se mais dele, e Draco apenas sorri maliciosamente mostrando as presas afiadas que intimidam a garota.

-Sou um legítmo Sonserino Weasley...

Ela respira fundo tentando manter-se calma. Como na terra conseguia sentir pena de um homem tão desprezível assim?

-Não ajudarei alguém tão abominável assim!

Ela anuncia revoltada dando-lhes as costas e correndo entre as arvores na escuridão.

-Mas que inferno!

Bradou furioso o príncipe seguindo a ruiva.

-/-

No castelo da família Potter...

-Harry acalme-se!

Dizia pacientemente James, o rei da Grifinória, que esfregava as têmporas e respirava fundo controlando-se, estava sentado numa confortável poltrona vermelha diante da enorme lareira, conhecia muito bem o temperamento do filho e sabia que não era bom contrariá-lo, mesmo assim, já se encontrava cansado de ver o garoto repetindo continuamente a mesma coisa.

-Me acalmar? Sabes que estamos sem notícias de Hermione há meses! E não entendo uma vírgula de tudo que ela me enviou! Seria mais fácil fazer o Snape se agarrar à bandeira da Grifinória que traduzir essas runas...

Ele bate, enraivecido, as mãos em punhos sobre a mesa de estudos da biblioteca, fazendo todos os objetos da biblioteca estremecerem com a liberação de magia involuntária, o moreno tinha olheiras profundas sob seus vibrantes olhos verdes e seus cabelos negros estavam mais rebeldes que o habitual.

-Se continuares neste ritmo, não vais encontrar a mensagem por trás das runas fragmentadas meu filho... não comes, não dormes, não saístes desta biblioteca desde a última coruja da Hermione...

Interfere a belíssima rainha Lily Potter, adentrando a biblioteca graciosamente trazendo uma bandeja com café e bolinhos de chocolate com molho de abóbora para alívio de James que notou ser a comida preferida de Harry.

O moreno estava a dias tentando decifrar a ultima mensagem da garota, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma pista, parecia uma espécie de quebra-cabeças envolvendo runas antigas. E seus pais estavam muito preocupados, Hermione fora enviada para o condado da Sonserina para descobrir os planos de Lúcius e do feiticeiro que o orientava.

Claro que Harry fora totalmente contra essa idéia ficando explosivo a cada atraso nas correspondências de Hermione, que tornaram-se mais escassas após a declaração da guerra, o rei James já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouviu o filho dizer que varreria cada centímetro de terra da Sonserina até encontrar a "sua Mione" caso a coruja demorasse mais um dia a chegar.

-Mãe, eu não tenho fome!

Ele adverte, mas é ignorado pela insistência de Lily.

-Harry, Hermione fez-me jurar que o manteria linha! Não quero que ao retornar ela veja que não cumpri minha palavra!

Diz Lily severamente diante do olhar inquieto do seu filho. Com um suspiro de derrota, Harry joga-se em uma das cadeiras esfregando o rosto para manter-se acordado. James aproxima-se do filho e pousando a mão em seu ombro diz encorajador.

-Hermione não mandaria algo que você não compreendesse Harry, você precisa pensar com muita calma para interpretar essas runas...

-Eu sei pai, mas é difícil entender, é difícil decifrar essas mensagens, é difícil entender essas listas e mais listas de nomes ou resolver qualquer enigma... sem ela! Hermione é brilhante pai, eu sei que tem algo muito importante nessas runas e eu preciso descobrir!

Diz Harry afundando na cadeira diante dos olhos preocupados dos pais, Lily se preparava para consolar o filho, mas algo surpreende os três Potters. Um garoto ruivo entra na biblioteca ofegante.

-Harry, recebemos uma mensagem da Mione!

Rony segurava nas mãos um grosso pergaminho, o qual agitava no ar com euforia, os olhos de Harry pareciam iluminarem-se e num salto, estava fora da cadeira e ao lado do seu melhor amigo e agora mais novo general de toda Grifinória.

-Ela encontrou Ginny e o meu pai!

Diz alegre o ruivo batendo nas costas de Harry enquanto este abria o enorme pergaminho às pressas. Havia uma pequena mensagem para ele:

"Querido Harry, estou cada vez mais próxima da identidade do bruxo das trevas e poderei finalmente testar a veracidade daquela profecia, acontecimentos recentes me levam a acreditar que os Malfoys cairão mais rápidos do que esperávamos, e em breve colocaremos um ponto final nesta guerra. Estou ansiosa para ver te novamente. Com muito amor, sua Mione"

O moreno não conseguia segurar o enorme sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Sentia-se aliviado por ter notícias dela. Todos pareceram notar a mudança repentina no humor do moreno, que apenas ignorou os olhares e guardou o bilhete no bolso de suas vestes. Mas ofegou quando o grande pergaminho fugiu de suas mãos e desenrolou-se sozinho no chão explodindo numa fumaça azulada revelando um conjunto impressionante de Runas que acendiam e formavam imagens de diversas cidades e vilarejos no mapa.

**-****DG****-**

**Mais um capítulo rapido para vocês, apenas para mostrar um pouquinho de HHr à distancia ****XD**

**A relação DracoxGinny está evoluindo de discussões para ódio mortal ****hauhuahauhauhau**** e o Rony finalmente apareceu ****=D**** próximo capítulo teremos a busca de Lúcius Malfoy e a revelação de Ginny sobre o encontro com o elfo****...**** além do encaminhamento para o casamento entre Draco e Daphine Greengrass!**


	7. Enfrentando o Medo - II

-ME COLOCA NO CHÃOOOOOOOO!

Bradava Ginny debatendo-se no ombro do Malfoy.

-Que inferno Weasley, teus gritos estão deixando-me surdo!

Ele reclama levando a garota de volta à clareira onde encontravam-se antes, passara-se quase meia hora tentando obrigá-la a retornar, mas diante da teimosia da garota em obedecer-lhes viu-se obrigado a arrastá-la literalmente pela floresta.

-Vossa Majestade é mesmo um trasgo! Ainda exige que o chame de príncipe Malfoy! Há... Deveria estar enojado por depender de uma W-E-A-S-L-E-Y para se livrar de uma maldição muito bem merecida por sinal! Não tens vergonha disso? Deverias adorar-me por ser uma grifinória piedosa a ajudar-lhes, se fosse uma sonserina estarias entregue às serpentes do destino... e digo isso literalmente... Aahhh vossa mãe não vos ensinou a tratar uma dama? Tenho duas pernas, creio que posso andar!

-Que diabos garota, terei de amordaçá-la para seguir em paz?

Ele grita perdendo qualquer vestígio de paciência a jogando no chão diante de si, a grifinória não parou de falar desde o momento que a capturou nos braços.

-Não ouses tocar-me novamente!

Ela responde furiosa, os longos cabelos ruivos desarrumados caiam sobre o rosto delicado, que se encontrava vermelho de raiva, arfando enquanto apontava ameaçadoramente o dedo no peito do príncipe. Os olhares se encontraram lançando raios mortais entre o azul e o cinza.

-Não tenho interesse em sujar mais ainda minhas mãos com uma grifinória... apenas diga-me como ajudar-me antes que eu mesmo a envie para a forca!

Diz o Malfoy entre dentes encarando a ruivinha.

-Para a forca? Se vais a matar-me para quê irei ajudá-lo? Que morras feio como uma acromântula Malfoy!

Ela diz indignada com o comentário do príncipe.

-Vais ajudar-me Weasley... por bem ou por mal!

Anuncia Draco puxando o braço da ruiva, a face desfigurada ganhando traços mais sombrios do que se imaginou ser possível e Ginny mostrou-lhes a língua antes de soltar-se respondendo-lhes à altura.

-Por bem ou por mal? Com um Malfoy não existe bem... São todos faltosos de alma e coração, jamais demonstraram qualquer sentimento bom! Só estou aqui para ajudar meu pai a curar-se e ainda assim sou tratada como uma traidora...

Ginny desabafa sentindo os olhos rasos d'agua, não havia encontrado uma saída "boa" com o Malfoy, mesmo quando só desejava ajudá-lo, talvez Hermione tivesse mesmo razão... nenhum sonserino é confiável... Rony também sempre lhe alertava que não havia bondade no reino dos Malfoy... sem forças para segurar as lágrimas, Ginny virando as costas ao príncipe, pronta para mais uma fuga quando escuta apenas o silencio...

Estranhando a reação silenciosa do Malfoy, Ginny vira-se procurando com o olhar uma razão para o silencio repentino do príncipe quando vê algo que faz a voz sumir de sua garganta.

...DG...

Blaise Zabini levantava com a ajuda de um dos seus soldados, ainda estava zonzo e não arriscaria montar sozinho nesse estado. No entanto, o desaparecimento da Weasley e a aparição repentina de um monstro alegando ser o príncipe da Sonserina estava a colocar seus pensamentos em desordem.

Enviara um de seus homens para montar guarda na casa dos Weasley enquanto os demais seguiam a ritmo acelerado até à cidade, deveriam informar ao rei imediatamente do ocorrido, o seqüestro da única pessoa com capacidade de encontrar o elfo desgraçado que amaldiçoou o legítimo herdeiro do trono da Sonserina.

A lua cheia imperava no céu sombrio e os ventos traziam um aroma de terra molhada que aclamavam àquela noite de primavera, quando Zabini e seus cavaleiros chegaram à cidade e encontram-se com um verdadeiro exército de guerra liderados pelo próprio rei.

-Sua ineficiência custou-me caro Zabini...

Pronunciava Lúcius Malfoy, com a voz impregnada de repulsa e veneno.

-Senhor, permita-me explicar...

O general de joelhos tentava justificar-se, quando Lúcius o interrompe furioso.

-Entreguei Draco aos vossos cuidados e devolves-me meu único herdeiro transfigurado em uma besta e ainda o deixa escapar?

Vociferava o loiro puxando sua espada da bainha e encostando perigosamente sua lâmina fulgente no pescoço do general que se achava estático tamanho o medo.

-IMPERIUS! Sua vida miserável não é digna de minha espada, servirás como escravo de meu reino até tuas próximas descendências Zabini!

Um raio brilhante escapou da lâmina da espada enquanto o rei anunciava o destino de seu general, dando sinal para seus guardas aprisionarem um Blaise Zabini hipnotizado guardando nos olhos uma expressão de horror.

-Avencem para a floresta proibida! Não deixem pedra sobre pedra, eliminem qualquer obstáculo no caminho, aniquilem, devastem, torturem... tragam-me Draco! Serei generoso com aquele que trouxer-me o príncipe traidor! Mas lembrem-se... Eu o quero... vivo!

Bradava diante de todo o exercito, Lúcius Malfoy erguendo a espada em sua mão dando sinal para que comecem à caçada.

...DG...

-Já verifiquei duas vezes Mione!

Dizia Luna mexendo no caldeirão pacientemente enquanto Hermione tratava do ferimento que o senhor Weasley tinha na testa.

-Luna a poção tem de estar visguenta e com uma leve coloração esverdeada e esta coisa está azul! Acrescentaste o pó de chifre de unicórnio? Talvez devêssemos colocar um pouco mais de essência de violetas silvestres e tentáculos de lula...

Retrucava a morena colocando mais uma compressa sobre a testa de Arthur. As duas encontraram-no perdido na estrada perguntando sobre a filha, o pobre homem estava muito machucado e febril, e escondendo-o numa carroça Luna e Mione o levaram até a casa dos Lovegood.

-Mione fica calma...

A loirinha mexia suavemente a poção que aos pouquinhos ganhava um tom esverdeado.

-Não posso ficar calma Luna! Estávamos tão perto de descobrir a verdadeira identidade do bruxo das trevas e agora tudo ficou fora de controle, Dobby desapareceu, Ginny desapareceu, tem um exercito de sonserinos espalhando o terror entre cidadãos e elfos inocentes, o príncipe da sonserina amaldiçoado, o senhor Weasley foi brutalmente ferido e agora não podemos nos comunicar com o Harry e os outros da Armada de Dumbledore...

Hermione falava tudo de uma única vez deixando a loira confusa. Num suspiro frustrado ela afasta-se da cama onde o senhor Weasley estava e observa pela janela a movimentação da cidade naquela caótica noite.

-Mione os scrapkots me disseram que é preciso enfrentar a tempestade antes para vermos o alvorecer depois! O destino está seguindo seu curso... Vai dar tudo certo Mione!

Dizia Luna aproximando-se da amiga com um olhar sonhador entregando um copo com a poção nas mãos dela com um pequeno sorriso.

-Gostaria de ter seu otimismo Luna... mas estive revisando as traduções das runas que haviam naquele medalhão que Dobby entregou ao vosso pai... e percebi algo muito poderoso ligado à magia negra, esse tipo de magia, poderia destruir os Malfoy... temo que agora Ginny esteja no meio de tudo isso...

Os olhos de Hermione ganham um brilho enigmático antes de deixarem a janela e voltarem-se para Luna.

-Mione, Ginny estará segura enquanto a profecia não se cumprir, e é para isso que nós estamos aqui! Ao amanhecer buscaremos notícias de Dobby no vale das serpentes...

Luna conforta a amiga antes de voltarem aos cuidados do senhor Weasley.

...DG...

Ginny sentiu cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo congelar, seus lábios tremeram sob aquele espectro aterrorizante. Draco permanecia de pé, ereto e imponente, os olhos frios como gelo encarando desafiadoramente a criatura que parecia dançar o envolvendo, que parecia um fantasma com um capuz negro esfarrapados e feições cadavéricas arrastando correntes enferrujadas, uma imagem que até então só vira nos livros...

-Dementador...

A palavra simplesmente escapou dos lábios da ruivinha que agora tinha sobre si os olhares atentos do Malfoy e da criatura. Draco pareceu acordar de seu transe e percebendo que a garota seria o novo alvo do dementador, correu em sua direção a toda velocidade puxando sua mão com força e seguindo por um caminho incerto entre as arvores da floresta.

-Droga Weasley, anda mais rápido!

Exigia o loiro enquanto arrastava Ginny.

-Estou tentando, mas sinto-me enfraquecer...

Dia a ruiva com uma expressão de pânico ao sentir toda sua energia esvaindo-se.

-Não se deixe intimidar! Eles vão roubar qualquer sentimento feliz que existir em você!

Anuncia puxando a garota para um buraco entre raízes.

-O que faremos?

Pergunta apavorada a ruivinha.

-Espere...

Ele tapa a boca da Weasley com a mão e puxa o cetro de ouro com a outra, logo concentrava-se para detectar a aproximação do dementador. A expressão do príncipe mudara completamente, estava um frio congelante e o ar estava cada vez mais denso, o dementador trouxera companhia...

O coração da ruivinha parecia que iria pular do peito tamanho o medo que sentia, mas estranhamente percebeu-se confortar-se abraçada ao sonserino. Draco aproximou-se do ouvido da ruivinha e diz em um sussurro.

-Estamos cercados!

Ele diz friamente.

-Eu percebi...

A voz de Ginny saiu falha, ela estava tremendo.

-Se alguma coisa de bom aquele Weasel te falou... ele mencionou o patrono?

Questiona já não contendo a ansiedade pela eminência de um ataque.

-E-eu já li sobre isso...

Ela diz insegura, mas Draco não pareceu se importar.

-Pense no momento mais feliz da sua vida, concentre-se nele com todas suas forças e segure a minha mão!

Num movimento rápido o loiro sai do esconderijo levando Ginny consigo e diante de mais de dez dementadores ele gritava a todos pulmões:

-EXPECTRO PATRONOOOO!

Uma luz fortíssima irradiou do cetro que Draco apontara para o alto espantando as criaturas sombrias que foram violentamente repelidas pelo feitiço dos dois...

**-****DG****-**

**Continuando...=D**

**Mais um capítulo onlineee XD espero que estejam gostando, para aqueles que conhecem o site da Floreios&Borrões tenho a versão mais adiantada da fic com mais de vinte capítulos é só acessar " . ?id=42221" Próximo capítulo será bem mais emocionante eu prometoooo XD**


	8. Perdendo a Magia

-Pense no momento mais feliz da sua vida, concentre-se nele com todas suas forças e segure a minha mão!

Num movimento rápido o loiro sai do esconderijo levando Ginny consigo e diante de mais de dez dementadores ele gritava a todos pulmões:

-EXPECTRO PATRONOOOO!

Uma luz fortíssima irradiou do cetro que Draco apontara para o alto espantando as criaturas sombrias que foram violentamente repelidas pelo feitiço dos dois...

A explosão de luz prateada que afugentara os dementadores desaparecera tão rapidamente quanto surgira, assustando a ruiva que lançou ao príncipe da Sonserina um olhar apavorado.

-Por que paraste o feitiço? Eles vão voltar assim!

Ela questiona nervosa puxando a capa dele com a mão livre já que ele ainda segurava a outra, e com muita força.

-Malfoy, estás surdo? Eles podem voltar!

Ela puxa sua mão com força o obrigando a virar-se para ela. O que a grifinória encontrou a deixou ainda mais preocupada, ele estava muito pálido e seus olhos estavam estáticos.

-Malfoy o que está acontecendo? Fala alguma coisa!

Os olhos do loiro pareciam perder a vida.

-Eu-eu não consigo mais!

Balbuciou o sonserino sem fitar a ruivinha.

-Não consegue o quê? Lembranças boas? Eu posso ajudar...

-NÃO WEASLEY! EU NÃO CONSIGO MAIS USAR MAGIA!

Draco a interrompe a Weasley jogando o cetro de ouro com toda a força no chão. Um silencio fúnebre instalou-se. Ginny piscou repetidamente os olhos até absorver a idéia.

-Um príncipe que não pode usar magia? NÃO É HORA PARA PIADAS MALFOY!

Grita Ginny sentindo o desespero atingi-la como um raio, ainda podia sentir o ambiente gelar na eminência de mais dementadores.

-Não estou brincando!

Ele vociferava aproximando mais seus rostos. Sua voz era cortante e Ginny afastou-se bruscamente assustada, as feições de Draco modificavam-se novamente, estava sofrendo uma nova transformação.

-Maldição!

Pronuncia a ruiva ganhando a atenção do loiro.

-Mas que inferno eu esqueci a maldição! Elfo desgraçado queria mesmo acabar com a minha...

Draco começa esfregando o rosto com força arrancando o capuz até ser interrompido repentinamente pela Weasley.

-Cala a boca Malfoy estou falando daquilo!

Ginny fala estapeando o braço do loiro apontando para as copas das arvores da floresta proibida, eram dezenas de dementadores reunidos em um imenso círculo, pairando sobre a floresta como se buscassem algo, algum mínimo sinal de felicidade para alimentarem-se.

...DG...

No interior de uma cripta secreta e diante de um trono ornamentado com jóias de todos os tipos ouvia-se:

-Mestre...

Ajoelhava-se em reverencia o poderoso Lúcius Malfoy diante de um homem pálido com olhos vermelhos como sangue e traços sombrios que lembrariam uma serpente pronta para atacar sua presa.

-Digas Lúcius... o que desejas de mim?

Questiona o homem fitando o rei com indiferença.

-Meu senhor, venho em busca de vosso auxílio, nosso plano encontra-se ameaçado por uma maldição lançada sobre meu filho!

Anuncia o loiro sem levantar o rosto. O homem levanta-se do trono alarmado e puxando sua varinha aponta para o rei lançando-lhe um feitiço não verbal que joga o Malfoy contra a parede de rochas frias esmagando-o.

-O que estás a me dizer Lúcius? Deixaste Draco ser amaldiçoado?

Bradava em fúria o bruxo das trevas lançando mais um feitiço contra o sonserino que rangia ruidosamente os dentes suportando a dor de um cruciatus.

-Um elfo mestre... amaldiçoou meu filho...

Dizia com grande dificuldade o Malfoy temendo encontrar os olhos de seu mestre... entretanto com um mero movimento de sua varia, o rei estava frente a frente com o bruxo.

-Não é apenas uma maldição não é?

Pergunta ameaçadoramente o bruxo mantendo contato visual com o rei. Estava entrando na mente de Lúcius, descobrindo cada falha que ameaçava seus planos...

-Mestre eu vos imploro...

-Não tem perdão Malfoy!

Bradava estreitando os olhos e segurando a garganta de Lúcius com as próprias mãos.

-Um exército inteiro, os melhores homens de todo o reino e nenhum deles fora capaz de encontrar um maldito elfo doméstico?

O bruxo joga o rei contra o chão violentamente antes de levantar a varinha invocando seus homens de confiança.

-Encontrem o príncipe Draco antes da chegada de sua noiva, esse casamento vai acontecer, e vamos unir os condados da Sonserina e Corvinal num único reino!

Depois de se pronunciar, o bruxo das trevas volta-se para o rei que esforçava-se para levantar, arfando e sentindo o corpo extremamente dolorido.

-Não terei piedade de seu filho Lúcius! Não serei tolerante com ele...

...DG...

Narcisa Malfoy estava angustiada, seu adorado filho Draco fugira sem deixar pistas, revoltado com a frieza de Lúcius diante da maldição. E seu marido colocara todos os cavaleiros disponíveis atrás do príncipe disposto a pagar qualquer preço para realizar a união de Draco e Daphine.

-Ele está cego por mais poder... e mal percebe o próprio filho!

Murmura para si, entrando no salão que dava acesso à uma cripta secreta. Era lá que guardava os objetos mágicos mais valiosos da família Malfoy.

Cuidadosamente com uma varinha nas mãos ilumina o caminho com os ouvidos sempre atentos a cada lance de escada que descia. O local era escuro e repleto de teias de aranha.

-Que lugar repugnante...

Diz passando os olhos para o que parecia um altar de sacrifício com um espelho, uma taça e um medalhão se encontravam. Aquele cálice, era um presente de seu primo Sírius, mostraria para ela quel desejasse ver, e apenas ela poderia usá-lo.

Sem esperar a rainha vai até a taça que encontrava-se preenchida de um líquido viscoso de coloração dourada e tocando levemente a ponta de sua varinha na taça profere:

-Mostre-me meu marido...

Quase imediatamente o cálice vibrou ganhando uma luz azulada mostrando a imagem de Lúcius, este caído e com um semblante cheio de dor implorando pela vida de Draco, a expressão do bruxo assustaria o mais temível dos homens. O que fez Narcisa tremer.

-Pelos céus, o que este bruxo vai fazer com meu filho?

Desesperada ela pronuncia o nome do seu filho e o cálice brilhara mais forte mostrando um Draco fraco diante de inúmeros dementadores no meio da floresta proibida.

-Não!

Em choque Narcisa derruba o cálice no chão, os olhos amplos em choque e as mãos tremendo freneticamente, a rainha estava mais pálida que o habitual.

-KIARAAAA!

Ela grita e um barulho de rachadura toma o ar, dele surge a pequena elfa ajoelhada em reverencia.

-Você deve aparatar imediatamente na floresta proibida e ajudar o Draco!

-Mas, minha senhora, ser... proibido para escravos aparatar... fora do castelo, Kiara ser punida com forca por desobediência ao rei...

Os olhos marrons da elfa ampliaram-se em medo.

-Escrava maldita! Eu sou a RAINHA e esta é a minha ORDEM! Deves ir ao encontro do meu filho e o levar até o castelo de veraneio da família Black!

Exige Narcisa apontando ameaçadoramente a varinha no rosto da pobre elfa que com lágrimas nos olhos desaparatou diante de sua senhora.

-Draco meu querido, eu vou protegê-lo desse bruxo das trevas!

...DG...

Os olhos do sonserino encontraram a multidão insana de dementadores que se encontravam sobre suas cabeças. Praguejando baixinho ele segurou o braço da Wealey e correu floresta a dentro arrastando a ruiva consigo.

-Malfoy! MALFOY me escutaaaa!

Gritava Ginny tentando em vão livrar-se do aperto em seu braço, não estava mais acompanhando o ritmo do sonserino, ele corria numa velocidade sobre-humana.

-O que quer Weasley?

Questiona sem parar de correr.

-Não podemos deixar o seu cavalo para trás!

Ela puxa o braço com força o obrigando a parar, o loiro volta-se para a garota como se fosse louca.

-É só UM cavalo! Eu tenho muitos outros no castelo!

Ele diz em tom óbvio.

-É uma vida e Vossa Majestade não pode agir com covardia e abandoná-la!

-O QUE ESTÁS DIZENDO GAROTA?

Ele vociferava a jogando contra o ronco de uma arvore com força, mas a ruiva não de deixa intimidar e levantando o rosto encara o príncipe.

-Se fosses um pouco mais esperto perceberia que nossa fuga seria muito mais eficiente com uma montaria, além de nos poupar o trabalho de deixar pistas para mais dementadores nos encontrarem! E serei bem clara Malfoy... EU ME RECUSO A CONTINUAR CORRENDO NESTA SELVA SEM MONTARIA!

Ela responde estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços deixando o sonserino estupefato com a reação da Weasley, ninguém jamais o enfrentara assim, nem mesmo Ronald quando estavam em Hogwarts.

-NINGUÉM FALA DESTA FORMA COM O PRÍNCIPE DA...

Draco mal pôde terminar a fala, pois a Weasley pulou sobre ele derrubando-o no chão. E antes que este abrisse a boca para acusá-la ela aponta para dois dementadores que cruzavam caminhos próximos aos dois.

-Vamos... creio que o amarrastes por ali!

Diz em sussurros a grifinória apontando para uma clareira, mesmo ainda estando sob o peito de Draco, que neste momento parecia sem palavras para descrever o que acontecia consigo. Como deixava-se guiar tão facilmente por uma desconhecida grifinória? Só poderia ser mais um dos efeitos da maldição, agir como se possuísse o cérebro de um hipogrifo!

-Que inferno Weasley!

Reclamava enquanto seguia a garota até a clareira encontrando seu cavalo.

-Eu sabia que estava aqui!

Comemora Ginny aproximando-se do corcel e acariciando a crina do animal que demonstrou gostar do afago da ruivinha.

-Vamos logo!

Anuncia Draco recolocando o capuz antes de aproximar-se do cavalo, ele não queria espantar sua única montaria, e rapidamente montou-o puxando a ruiva para a garupa.

Mas um raio cruzou os céus caindo aos pés do cavalo que relinchou alto levantando suas patas dianteira no susto. Draco precisou de toda a sua força para segurar Ginny e manter as rédeas no corcel que encontrava-se agitado.

-Querido... o que faz por aqui?

Uma voz sarcástica ecoou na clareira ganhando a atenção da grifinória e do sonserino. Os dementadores agora os cercavam.

-O Mestre deseja vê-lo imediatamente Malfoy!

-Tia Bellatrix...

Murmurou Draco com repugnância.

-Meu querido...

-Cale-se!

Vociferava Draco recebendo um olhar de choque da morena.

-Não vou servir a um bruxo estúpido que escolhe o meu destino! Que você e meu pai façam o que desejar com o condado, eu não me importo mais! NÃO SOU ESCRAVO DELE!

Gritara o príncipe antes de desaparecer entre as arvores da floresta proibida a toda velocidade. Com dificuldade ele desviava por pouco dos feitiços lançados por sua tia e dos dementadores que os perseguiam de perto.

-Criaturas desgraçadas...

Dizia Draco olhando para rãs quando ouve Ginny gritar apavorada.

-CUIDADO MALFOY!

Estavam a caminho de um precipício e os dementadores lado a lado do cavalo que estava mais agitado que antes. Não tinha saída se parasse seriam alvo fácil para Bellatrix.

Segurando as rédeas com força Draco não percebeu uma pequena elfa aparecer no caminho e com uma pequenina varinha lançou o feitiço do patrono afastando todos os dementadores que os seguiam. Fora bem a tempo de parar a poucos metros da morte.

Ginny apertava os braços ao redor do loiro que ofegava em alarme, seu coração estava acelerado demais e sentia cada músculo seu contorcendo-se dolorosamente causando uma dor lacerante.

-AAAAARG!

Gritou antes de cair desacordado sobre Ginny... ele fora atingido por um dos feitiços de Bellatrix.

** ...DG...**

**Capítulo um pouquinho maior que o comum espero que tenham gostado, postei sem nem ter muito tempo de revisar, e não vou demorar a postar os próximos capítulos *-* o que será que vai acontecer com o Draco? **

**Será que ele vai escapar da Bellatrix? E a Mione vai mesmo conseguir encontrar o Dobby? E o bruxo das trevas vai obrigar o Draco a casar-se para ter o controle do condado da Corvinal?**

**respostas no próximo capíulo =D**


	9. Cuidados

Uma longa noite se seguiu, a lua imperava solitária na escuridão do céu, cada homem do exército ou até mesmo os civis estavam empenhados nas buscas pelo herdeiro do trono, aspirando à generosa recompensa oferecida pelo rei. Eram agressivos e devastadores, caçavam pistas, buscavam por todos os lados, em cada caminho, debaixo de cada pedra, acima das montanhas, interrogavam aldeões...

"Uma figura sombria e pequena escondida por trás de um dos pilares reais, uma imagem um tanto embaçada, tudo naquele salão parecia fora de foco...

-Aqueles homens cuja cobiça supera o caráter, cuja vontade de aniquilar excede o senso de justiça, cujo coração é tomado de sentimentos sombrios... perder-se-ão na escolha do próprio caminho, serão castigados pela maldição dos ambiciosos!  
Falava enquanto se aproximava calmamente com uma varinha nas mãos"

Na cidade, Luna Lovegood permanecia de olhos bem abertos, a loirinha cuidava do senhor Weasley, o pobre homem adoecera ainda mais depois que afastou-se de sua filha, enquanto Hermione preparava-se para encontrar o esconderijo dos elfos, ela guardara todos os seus pergaminhos na sala secreta da livraria e alguns levava consigo numa bolsa magicamente ampliada.

" -A sabedoria, a amizade, a bondade, a solidariedade e um coração puro, são as maiores verdades que um homem pode possuir, são os únicos bens que não lhes podem arrancar, são o tesouro da alma, a magia capaz de superar qualquer escuridão... Continuava a estranha criatura fazendo movimentos contrários com a varinha enquanto o salão deixava aos poucos de parecer uma imagem borrada e ganhava traços mais definidos e iluminados"

Nas masmorras do castelo dividindo a cela com inúmeros escravos e elfos, Blaise encontrava-se afundando em sua própria desgraça, muitos dos que estavam ali, foram capturados pelo general. Mulheres, crianças e elfos. Temendo pela sua própria segurança o general Zabini arquitetava seu plano de fuga, antes que o próprio rei o mandasse à forca.

" –O medo, o arrependimento, o egoísmo e o desejo de vingança mortificam um homem, enfraquecem o coração e cegam os olhos da alma... levam o homem ao abismo...

Dizia o elfo agora diante dos seus olhos apontando a varinha na altura de seu queixo, quando um raio azulado o atingiu e sentiu novamente seu rosto desfigurar-se."

Na ala real do castelo, a rainha Narcisa estava com os nervos abalados ao extremo, trancou-se em seus aposentos recusando qualquer chamado, estava apavorada com o que descobrira e a segurança de seu único filho a deixava abalada. Especialmente quando descobrira que o bruxo das trevas estava tão furioso com seu Draco.

"-Apenas o amor, amor verdadeiro, livre de qualquer pretensão pode libertar um espírito tomado pelas trevas! Estarás condenado a permaneceres desta forma até os últimos dias de vossa vida enquanto não houver no teu coração... o verdadeiro amor... príncipe Malfoy!"

Draco abre os olhos em súbito sentando-se bruscamente. O movimento rápido surtiu efeito em cada músculo de seu corpo, que pareceu contraírem-se em choque. Um gemido de dor escapou entre os dentes trincados do loiro.

-Que inferno de pesadelo!

Vociferava ainda tentando controlar a dor lacerante que espalhava-se pelo seu corpo. Lentamente o príncipe levou as mãos ao rosto, aquela claridade o deixava irritado.

-Claridade?

Questionou em voz alta, enquanto dava-se conta de onde encontrava-se. A ultima coisa da qual tinha lembrança, era estar em fuga com a garota ruiva que lhe prometera ajuda, (que descobrira tardiamente se conseguintemente uma Weasley e consequentemente uma grifinória e para tornar as coisas ainda piores era irmã do Ronald Weasel babaca) em seu cavalo enquanto desviavam dos feitiços de sua tia Bellatrix.

-Mas o que...

Seu pensamento foi cortado no instante que olhou melhor em volta. Estava em uma cama grande e muito confortável, com muitos travesseiros e lençóis de linho.

Com cuidado Draco procurou algum sinal da presença da Weasley, mas não encontrara nada. Ao lado da cama havia um espelho, refletindo claramente a imagem de um monstro... a imagem de seu rosto desfigurado. Uma sensação estranha tomou o sonserino.

-Até mesmo ela... não suportou esta aparência repugnante!

Disse estranhamente num tom de tristeza e repulsa. Seus olhos arderam quando desviou os olhos cinzentos do espelho, mas seus pensamentos o deixaram no momento que uma ruiva entra ofegante no quarto parando na porta com uma cesta cheia de ervas nas mãos.

-Já acordaste bela adormecida?

Pergunta Ginny aproximando-se do loiro que a encarava com os olhos ampliados em choque. A ruivinha tinha os cabelos presos numa trança ao lado do rosto vermelho e estendeu a mão sob a testa de Draco.

-Graças aos céus a febre cedeu! Sabia que a poção de mantícora nunca falharia!

Ela falava com um leve sorriso diante do semblante confuso do príncipe.

-Malfoy? A maldição atingiu-lhes a língua também?

Questionou a garota fitando o loiro com uma sobrancelha levantada e cruzando os braços.

-O-onde estamos?

Questiona o Malfoy.

-Em um lugar seguro...

Diz Ginny o encarando confusa, mas Draco parecia perder a paciência aos poucos.

- Quem colocou essas bandagens em mim?

Vociferava furioso, simplesmente não aceitava não estar no controle, não saber o que havia acontecido tornava seu humor sombrio.  
-E-eu troquei seus curativos e coloqueis as bandagens...

Ela murmura sentindo-se interrogada pelo sonserino.

-O que aconteceu Weasley? Uma moça da sua idade não deveria permanecer sozinha com um homem mesmo desacordado e ainda trocar as bandagens que envolvem seu corpo!

Bradava Draco a deixando perplexa. Ele simplesmente não entendia o que obrigava a garota a permanecer com ele todo aquele tempo, cuidando dele quando poderia ver-se livre de ajudá-lo, só poderia estar atrás de alguma recompensa...

-Sou a mais nova de SEIS irmãos e cuido do meu pai sozinha! Já tratei de ferimentos piores e não insulte a minha honra Malfoy!  
Defende-se a Weasley nervosa quando o Malfoy permanecia a encarando.

-Ah... ontem à noite enquanto fugíamos... um dos feitiços daquela mulher o atingiu... ficamos cercados por aqueles dementadores assustadores e seu cavalo ficou fora de controle...

Ginny começa sentando-se na ponta da cama encarando o príncipe com preocupação.  
-Bellatrix... ela me atacou pelas costas?

Questiona estreitando os olhos enquanto levava uma das mãos para as costas onde sentia uma bandagem colocada.

-Sim... e quando eu puxei as rédeas caímos no chão, o cavalo fugiu e os dementadores se aproximaram... até um elfo surgir entre os arbustos da floresta lançando um patrono e me entregou uma chave de ouro, assim que segurei essa chave nas mãos ela nos trouxe para este lugar...

-Chave do portal… estávamos cercados e um elfo nos enviou para cá?

Perguntava Draco incrédulo.

-Sim, graças ao elfo estamos vivos! E depois disso tiveste muita febre, o feitiço que o atingiu não foi pior graças a capa que usavas, mas ainda o feriu, passei a noite em claro cuidando da "vossa alteza"!

Ela diz cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos, o sonserino passa então a fitá-la com atenção, a ruivinha parecia mesmo cansada, olheiras escuras contrastavam com as feições claras e suaves da menina e a cesta com ervas em suas mãos mostravam o seu esforço para fazer poções que reduzissem a febre.

-Não acredito em suas palavras Weasley!

Ele diz solenemente deixando a Weasley lívida.

-COMO?

Grita levantando-se da cama bruscamente.

-Aceitou a ajuda de um elfo desconhecido que nos enviou para um lugar completamente incógnito e me fez ingerir montes poções as quais nem faço idéia da utilidade, poderias ter-me envenenado, ou pior, dado-me uma poção de amortentia!

Acusa o loiro com uma sobrancelha levantada e braços cruzados, estava testando o limite da ruivinha que indignada arfava furiosamente.

-Ouça Malfoy! Em primeiro lugar deverias estar profundamente agradecido pelo elfo ter-nos enviado a este local "incógnito"! Estamos a salvo e com um teto sobre nossas cabeças!

Ela bradava o encarando com reprovação e as mãos na cintura pequena, ao que o loiro apenas esboça um sorriso sarcástico.  
-Isso se não estivermos em uma armadilha muito bem trabalhada... e caso não seja, isso não passa da obrigação de um elfo salvar a vida de um sangue-puro!

Responde com altivez deixando Ginny em choque, os olhos ampliados e a expressão de incredulidade.

-Não sejas ridículo!

Brada segurando-se para não avançar em seu pescoço.

-Ver-se que uma plebéia grifinória não tem mesmo educação! Como ousa ofender-me de tal forma?

Bradava, mas a baixinha não se deixou intimidar e continuou a falar ignorando a interrupção do loiro.

-Em segundo lugar... Sem as MINHAS poções estarias estuporado até agora! São poções medicinais, para cura, feitas com ervas do campo, se não acreditas... eu... NÃO ME IMPORTO! E eu NUNCA daria amortentia a um Malfoy irritante, egoísta, convencido, mal agradecido...

Ela jogava a cesta e todas as ervas sobre o príncipe que contorcia-se sobre a cama para escapar da fúria da grifinória. A ruiva possuía um pavio tão curto quanto o irmão e isso deixava Draco ainda mais satisfeito com suas provocações.

...DG...

O sol já estava alto quando Hermione adentrou na passagem entre as rochas do bosque sorrateiramente. A morena tomara todo o cuidado de não ser seguida ou se quer percebida pelos inúmeros homens que buscavam pistas do príncipe Malfoy.

Com a varinha a postos e uma capa marrom a grifinória seguiu os mesmos passos que lembrara ter trilhado na noite em que ajudou Dobby a fugir das masmorras do castelo Malfoy.

-O caminho não parecia tão longo naquela noite!

Murmurava a garota. Depois de uma longa caminhada Hermione encontrou as ruínas entre as montanhas. Era lá que estava a entrada para o vilarejo elfo. Aproximando-se com cuidado a morena percorre os dedos delicados sobre as runas entalhadas naquelas ruínas. Eram runas de proteção.

-Finalmente os encontrei...

Respirando fundo ela aponta a varinha na direção das runas e murmura um feitiço de desbloqueio. No exato momento em que as runas brilhavam em dourado um elfo de olhos vermelhos surgiu diante dela arrancando a varinha de sua mão.

-Estás invadindo uma terra sagrada!

Ele anuncia ameaçadoramente.

-Sou Hermione Jane Potter, do condado da Grifinória! Estou à procura do elfo Dobby! Não tenho outras intenções além desta!

Responde a morena estendendo o brasão do condado da Grifinória em um anel de ouro maciço, seus olhos castanhos não demonstravam medo ou qualquer resquícios de insegurança, o elfo enxergou através dos olhos de Hermione a bravura dos grifinórios.

-Quero uma prova real das vossas intenções, senhorita Hermione Potter...

-Senhora Potter!

Ela o corrige impaciente, em resposta, o elfo estreita os olhos para a morena.

-Senhora Potter... certo... terás de passar pelo meu desafio se desejas entrar na cidade dos elfos!

Diz com indiferença deixando Mione mais ansiosa ainda, tinha pouco tempo, mas nenhuma escolha...

-Enfrento qualquer desafio, mas sejas breve!

Ela responde exigindo sua varinha, ao que o elfo nega com um gesto de suas mãos.

-A magia pode ser enganosa senhora Potter... terás de desvendar o mistério do dragão de pedra, sem a vossa varinha!

...DG...

-CHEGA WEASLEY!

Bradava Draco, já estava cansado de ser alvo de montes de ervas e frascos de poções da ruiva. A cama antes limpa e aconchegante estava completamente suja, com manchas de todas as cores e com montes de flores e ervas com aromas bem estranhos.

-Então reconheças vosso engano a respeito do elfo que nos salvou, agradeça-me por todo o trabalho que tive, esta madrugada cuidando da vossa febre! E ao menos uma vez na vossa rica vidinha trate bem alguém que o ajudou!

Draco a fitava admirado, a ruiva era mesmo determinada. Num suspiro ele sente as bandagens envolvendo seu abdômen, levantando-se da cama ele caminha a passos lentos até a Weasley que o fitava intrigada com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Weasley... pela primeira vez eu reconheço... você é irremediavelmente... intragável!

Ele falava enfatizando cada palavra sua. A ruiva abriu a boca três vezes e não conseguira dar-lhes uma resposta à altura, depois de tudo que ela lhes disse ele fora incapaz de agradecer-lhes.

-Se é assim então cuide-se sozinho!

Ela responde-lhes revoltada preparando-se para ir quando ele segura seu braço com força a obrigando a voltar-se para ele.

-E também a pessoa mais corajosa que já cruzou o meu caminho...

Ele continua a falar calmamente quando os olhos da ruivinha encontram os seus.

-Apenas corajosa?

Ela pergunta num sussurro, estava sentindo-se presa aos olhos do príncipe, como se aquele cinza a atraísse ao seu encontro, eram olhos incrivelmente misteriosos ao mesmo tempo que sentia que poderia ver aquilo que desejasse através deles.

Mas antes que o sonserino continuasse uma majestosa coruja negra pousa no parapeito da janela do quarto chamando a atenção dos dois que repelem-se imediatamente como se tocassem em fogo.

A ruivinha corre ao encontro da coruja levando algumas sementes e água antes de pegar o pequeno pergaminho enrolado em sua perna, enquanto Draco afasta-se para o lado oposto do quarto procurando sua capa, não suportava a idéia de estar com o rosto descoberto em pleno dia.

Logo os olhos da menina cerraram-se ao ver o emblema real e entregou-o ao loiro sem fitar seus olhos, temia deixar-se encantar pelos olhos do Malfoy. Draco pegou o pergaminho curioso, era a letra de sua mãe.  
...DG...  
Mais capíulo on XD


	10. Os sentimentos de Draco

Xenófilo Lovegood estava em sérios apuros, seguia junto aos civis que procuravam por pistas do príncipe da sonserina, anotava tudo que via e ouvia, da mesma forma como ocultava pistas óbvias da localização deste.

O pai de Luna, escondera cuidadosamente cada uma das pegadas do cavalo, o qual Draco e Ginny aproveitaram para fugir dos feitiços de Bellatriz Lestrange, sob diversas folhas secas já espalhadas pelo chão.

Ele também guardara consigo o cetro mágico que encontrara em meio a uma clareira assim como usou o que conhecia de magia para apagar as pegadas de um elfo que cruzava o mesmo caminho.

-Eles não devem ser encontrados até que o ciclo esteja finalizado!

Murmurava segurando confiante o colar que ostentava um pingente em forma de pergaminho. Os olhos sonhadores do senhor Lovegood não perceberam a aproximação sorrateira de um dos guardas do reino.

Este estava de olho no velho dono do jornal, já conhecia a fama de Xenófilo por criticar a política do condado e a escravidão dos elfos e refugiados do rei, além de denunciar as conseqüências de utilizar magia das trevas.

-Que raios de ciclo é este seu velho louco? Bradava ameaçador o guarda torcendo o braço do senhor Lovegood em suas costas o atirando no chão.

**...DG...**

Distante da grande mobilização em busca do príncipe...

no coração da floresta proibida...

Draco estava lívido após a leitura da carta de sua mãe. Seus olhos estavam estáticos e as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Narcisa havia enviado sua elfa doméstica para levá-lo para a mansão de veraneio da família Black, segundo as palavras da própria rainha, tratava-se de um local protegido por muros poderosos de magia antiga e ninguém poderia encontrá-lo lá sem que ele permitisse...

Quando mais novo, Draco ouvira inúmeras histórias a respeito da mansão perdida da família Black, mas nunca chegou a imaginar que poderia esta poderia existir de fato. Entretanto... As próximas linhas da carta levaram o loiro a prender o ar em seus pulmões. Draco Malfoy, príncipe e único herdeiro ao trono da Sonserina, estava a ser caçado pelos seguidores do temido bruxo das trevas e por cada habitante do condado, movido por uma generosa recompensa em jóias e ouro oferecida pelo próprio rei Lúcius.

Agora além de ser alvo da repugnância dos outros, seria tratado com a mesma cortesia que um fugitivo, um criminoso ou até mesmo assassino. Sua cabeça à premio, esta informação trouxe a imagem de Bellatriz Lastrange a sua mente e a forma animalesca como a mesma o perseguiu em meio a floresta proibida.

Por fim... o seu tão esperado casamento com a duquesa Daphine Greengrass ainda estava a acontecer em breve para a união dos reinos como anunciara seu pai, não importando se a noiva o rejeitasse ou não por sua nova aparência.

E como observação final, Narcisa o informou que seu amigo, o general Blaise Zabini, agora era um mero prisioneiro nas masmorras do castelo por não conseguir nenhuma notícia a respeito do elfo que o amaldiçoou...

-Maldição!

Vociferava o sonserino amassando o pergaminho entre os dedos em fúria.

-O que aconteceu?

Questionou a ruivinha num sobressalto. Ginny estivera a observar silenciosamente o príncipe com a majestosa coruja negra ao seu lado, empoleirada no alto de uma confortável poltrona de veludo verde. Permanecera assim, a uma distancia que considerava segura, do sonserino desde o momento que entregara a carta de sua mãe.

-TUDO WEASLEY! Aconteceu tudo! Minha vida é um inferno!

Gritava o Malfoy com os olhos faiscando em ira, todos os moveis do quarto pareciam estremecer quando Draco socou a parede, numa tentativa de liberar sua raiva, atravessando-a com seu próprio punho, para espanto da ruivinha.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio profundo, a grifinória aproximou-se lentamente do loiro colocando a mão ternamente sobre seu ombro, num toque tão suave que o príncipe quase não percebera.

-O que havia naquela carta?

Pergunta suavemente ao perceber que o loiro respirava com dificuldade e rosnava em resposta.

-É a maldição?

Arrisca a ruivinha sem tirar a mão de seu ombro. O sonserino a encarou com o canto dos olhos e percebeu que a Weasley demonstrava sinceridade em seus olhos. Mas algo dentro dele recusava-se a acreditar na bondade de uma Wasley para um Malfoy.

-Não...

Disse com a voz embargada desviando rapidamente o olhar para o dano que ele provocara na parede do quarto e fitando a sua mão com curiosidade, nunca fora forte o bastante para causar tamanho estrago.

-É sobre aqueles dementadores que nos atacaram na floresta proibida?

Ginny questiona levantando uma sobrancelha, desconfiando que o loiro poderia estar ocultando alguma notícia dela.

-O que sabes a respeito daquele elfo? Ainda não dissestes uma palavra da sua possível localização... ou como pretendes ajudar-me? Com poções feitas de raízes de mandrágora? Qual teu verdadeiro objetivo ao oferecer ajuda Weasley?

Draco acusa sarcasticamente enquanto a prensava contra a parede semicerrando os olhos e segurando o pescoço da ruiva perigosamente como se lutasse contra o desejo de enforcá-la ali mesmo.

-Como?

Ginny pisca várias vezes na tentativa de absorver a mudança brusca de atitude do sonserino, ele estava a duvidar dela após tudo o que fez por ele? Depois de tudo que sofreram na floresta proibida durante a noite? Os olhos da ruiva ganharam um brilho mortal.

-Estas a duvidar de mim Malfoy? Depois de ter arriscado minha vida seguindo contigo para o interior da floresta proibida, acreditando em sua palavra, mesmo quando seus "fiéis" cavaleiros não foram capazes de fazê-lo?

Bradava sem se deixar intimidar, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

-Weasley...

Ele adverte em tom ameaçador.

-Não! Eu não sou escrava para ouvir em silencio suas barbaridades e assistir temerosa cada explosão de humor de vossa majestade!

Diz a ruivinha no mesmo tom empinando o nariz e ignorando a sensação de aperto em seu pescoço quando os dedos do Malfoy pressionavam mais fortemente.

-O que esperavas que eu disseste?

Diz o loiro entre dentes soltando a Weasley de uma vez e virando-lhes as costas.

-A verdade!

Ela diz fracamente segurando-se na parede para recuperar-se do choque.

**...DG...**

Hermione ofegou quando a varinha do elfo subiu ao alto e a voz sombria conjurou um feitiço poderoso que evocou um imenso globo vermelho diante de seus olhos. A morena mal piscava os olhos, tamanho seu choque ao ver que o estranho globo vermelho ampliou-se para englobar o elfo, ela e as ruínas por inteiro.

A grifinória deu uma passo para trás ao notar que as ruínas estavam transfigurando-se em um labirinto imenso e escuro. Uma ampulheta surgiu magicamente ao seu lado pairando acima de seu ombro quando uma voz fantasmagórica ecoou as suas costas.

-Tens até o ultimo grão de areia desta ampulheta para encontrar o fim deste labirinto e desvendar o mistério do Dragão... se não conseguires, cara senhora Potter... serás banida destas terras sagradas para sempre!

A morena experimentou a sensação de ser observada por dezenas de olhares curiosos, era uma espécie de arena, onde todos os elfos poderiam julgar cada um de seus passos.

-Sou a atração da vez...

Murmura entre dentes, detestava sentir-se assim. Hermione sentiu as mãos fechando-se em punhos. Permanecia arriscando a própria segurança estando naquele local em plena luz do dia, mas o fizera para ajudar sua amiga Ginny e impedir um ataque prematuro ao condado da Sonserina.

Com os olhos faiscando em ansiedade, Mione entendeu que os elfos nunca foram tão conjeturados assim. Desconfiados dos humanos. Com toda a certeza as atitudes dos homens do rei estavam incitando o ódio entre as criaturas mágicas, e isto seria perigoso demais.

-Que o desafio tenha início! Bradou a voz e Hermione preparou-se para o pior.

**...DG...**

-Cada homem deste reino está à minha procura na floresta proibida esquecendo-se da maldição e do elfo que me atacou... na realidade estão me caçando como um fugitivo em troca de um premio em ouro oferecido pelo próprio rei...

A ruivinha levou a mão à boca e seus olhos ampliaram-se em surpresa, a voz de Draco continha tanta amargura e decepção que comoveram o grifinória.

-O meu pai... O poderoso e temido rei Lúcius... deseja unir o condado da Sonserina com a Corvinal para ampliar sua força militar e iniciar uma invasão à Grifinória, através do meu casamento com uma Greengrass, sem se importar se estarei vivo ou morto depois disto, ou se a noiva me repuiará ou não, se essa maldição continuar a me manter com a aparência de um monstro...

Continua o príncipe sem esconder a revolta em suas palavras, ele anunciou o nome de seu pai com repugnância fechando as mãos em punhos ferozes. Ginny estava perplexa, não esperava que Draco, o príncipe da Sonserina estivesse sofrendo pela sede de poder do rei, seu pai.

-Sem mencionar o fato de que meu melhor amigo pode brevemente ser enforcado por causa daquele elfo desgraçado que desapareceu sem deixar rastros!

Draco fecha os olhos com força.

-Não há como impedir isto? Podemos retornar ao palácio exigir que vosso amigo seja libertado, pedir anulação do casamento até que a maldição esteja...

-NÃO WEASLEY! ESTAMOS PRESOS NESTA MANSÃO ENQUANTO O DESGRAÇADO DO BRUXO QUE MEU PAI SEGUE DESEJAR PUNIR-ME SEVERAMENTE PELA MINHA FUGA!

Os olhos da ruivinhas estavam vidrados na nova figura a sua frente, ele fugira? Draco Malfoy o tão inabalável príncipe, agora demonstrava ser tão humano quanto qualquer outro, encontrando-se transtornado, irradiando ódio em cada fibra de seu ser.

O que nenhum dos dois percebeu, era que todos aqueles sentimentos de desespero estavam acelerando o processo da maldição, desfigurando mais seu corpo.

-AAAAAAAAHRRRRRRG!

Com um grunhido de agonia, o príncipe cai de joelhos afundando as mãos agora transformadas em garras no grosso tapete sobre seus pés. Sua visão embaçada e lágrimas de dor caindo de seus orbes metálicos, sentiu o ar queimar seus pulmões e sua pele ser dilacerada numa velocidade impressionante, tal como se estivesse sob a maldição de cruciatus.

-Não! A ... a maldição está ficando fora de controle...

Murmura Ginny apavorada, mas o espírito Grinfinório dentro dela falou mais alto e rapidamente ela corre até o sonserino com um frasco de poção em suas mãos. Determinada a ruivinha abraça o loiro com força até que parasse de se contorcer e logo em seguida estendeu a poção obrigando-o a ingeri-la imediatamente.

Poucos minutos depois Draco estava exausto, com a cabeça repousando no colo de Ginny que mantinha as mãos protetoramente em seu rosto desfigurado aliviando a dor com lenços em compressas.

Ambos ainda permaneciam no chão, ofegantes e assustados.

-Essa maldição vai acabar tirando-me a vida...

Diz fracamente o loiro enquanto sentia cada músculo de seu corpo entorpecido pelo efeito da poção.

-Não percebeste ainda Malfoy? A cada explosão de ira tornastes mais e mais vulnerável a esta transformação...

Responde a ruiva desviando o olhar para a sua cesta sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, onde estava escondido o broche em forma de flor. Imaginando qual o momento que deveria usá-lo e como fazê-lo…

-Há então devo-me preparar para nas próximas horas transmutar-me em um completo trasgo!

Diz com acidez o sonserino ao lembrar da carta de sua mãe. Não poderia confiar em ninguém, estava na mira de todos os seus cavaleiros e agora tornara-se alvo da ira do bruxo das trevas, ou morreria por meio da maldição, ou pelas mãos dos seguidores das trevas.

-Porque fugistes Malfoy? Não estarias melhor no conforto de vosso palácio?

Perguntou a ruivinha tentando evitar uma nova onde de fúria no sonserino.

-Eu ansiava por liberdade Weasley, estar livre para escolher meu destino, livre das ordens de meu pai...

Diz o loiro com um brilho de melancolia em seus olhos.

-Abririas mão de todo o conforto e autoridade de um príncipe?

Questionou incrédula a ruiva, ganhando um sorriso presunçoso do loiro.

-Claro que não! Eu formaria meu próprio reino, teria meus próprios súditos!

Diz em tom obvio ao que Ginny revirou os olhos.

-Não é tão fácil assim Malfoy, ainda mais para um nobre que vive a maltratar seus súditos e escraviza criaturas mágicas! Serias um tirano!

Repreende a Weasley cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

-Um rei deve manter-se firme para ser respeitado, cruel para ser temido e implacável para ser soberano! Este é o código de honra da sonserina!

Enumera Draco como se recitasse um poema.

-Estás muito enganado Malfoy... vosso código de honra é falho! Um rei deve ser JUSTO para ser respeitado, ASTUTO para ser temido e AMADO para ser soberano!

Os olhos do loiro estreitam-se como fendas e o sonserino levanta-se bruscamente sentando-se frente à Weasley.

-O que a faz crer que Justiça, Astúcia e Amor fazem um rei? O que uma grifinória estúpida de família pobre sabe sobre poder? Não venhas com palavras doces Weasley, elas não vencem uma guerra!

O príncipe fala cada sílaba com veneno deixando a ruivinha magoada. A expressão em seu rosto delicado transparecia dor, tristeza, saudade, raiva... e algo mais que Draco não conseguia entender.

-Eu sei sim, Malfoy... sei o que centenas de pessoas sofrem por causa das injustiças praticadas por sua família, que existem famílias separadas pela simples vontade de reis tiranos como Lúcius e Snape, sei que cultivar o ódio é mais traiçoeiro que plantar a compaixão entre seus súditos, eu vi... eu vivi tudo isso bem melhor do que a "vossa majestade"!

Diz rispidamente a Weasley levantando-se com lágrimas nos olhos, o que estranhamente deixou o sonserino perturbado. Algo no seu peito parecia ligeiramente apertado.

-É melhor procurarmos algo para comer... depois disso direi tudo o que sei sobre o elfo em troca da minha liberdade e do meu pai, e depois disso poderei voltar para o condado da Grifinória !

Diz a ruiva entre soluços, no entanto com firmeza, mas, sem encará-lo. Draco sentiu-se petrificar, não piscava nem movia um músculo do lugar. O pensamento de Ginny o deixando sozinho naquele caos, partindo do condado com seu pai e seguindo sua vida na Grifinória, longe dele e talvez preparando-se para um futuro casamento o assombrou de maneira espantosa.

Por alguma razão apenas a presença da ruiva tornou-se imperativa para o príncipe da Sonserina. Ele sentia necessidade constante de sua coragem, de sua determinação, de sua voz tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão tempestuosa, seu toque suave e seus olhos tão fascinantes...

Draco sentia como se ela pertencesse à ele, que sua sanidade e auto controle apenas existiam por causa dela, ela era a única que não lhes virava o rosto, não tinha medo de ser verdadeira e expressar certas verdades mesmo que isso o deixasse fora de si.

Esses pensamentos o atingiram com a força de uma tempestade e a velocidade de um raio. Não poderia deixá-la ir, não permitiria que se afastasse dele tão cedo, ainda precisava dela com todas as forças, mesmo sem entender a razão...

-Não irás a lugar algum Weasley!

Bradou o loiro em tom de desespero, fazendo a ruiva voltar-se à ele com um olhar interrogativo. Reunindo todas suas forças, Draco levantou-se e a passos largos alcançou a Weasley segurando seu braço possessivamente.

-Permanecerás comigo! Não permitirei que afastes-se de mim!

Os olhos cinzas do príncipe buscaram angustiados os orbes azuis da Weasley que o brindaram com surpresa.

-Malfoy...

-Fiques comigo Weasley! Por... por favor!

Os olhos de Ginny ampliaram-se em choque.

Seria mesmo possível que estivesse diante de um legítimo puro-sangue Malfoy? Era a primeira vez que o príncipe Malfoy implorava por algo, e este algo, era a presença dela...

**...DG...**


	11. O pedido do Malfoy

-Concordo em permanecer aqui com uma condição Malfoy!

Ordena Ginny sem afastar o olhar do sonserino, que ainda sustentava a mão esquerda em seu braço num aperto hostil. Draco, perante as exigências da ruiva, apenas assentiu com um movimento de seu rosto, naquele momento não conseguiria negar nada à ela.

-Terás de aprender a agir com humildade, respeitando cada criatura mágica deste lugar, se abominas tanto a forma como vosso pai o trata, então busque agir de maneira contrária! Construa um caráter justo Malfoy, digno de um verdadeiro rei!

As palavras de Ginny assombraram o príncipe que mal piscava os olhos.

...DG...

Hermione corria o máximo que suas pernas suportariam, enquanto era perseguida por um último dragão que lhe lançava bolas de fogo a cada novo obstáculo no labirinto. O suor escorria por seu rosto e sua pele estava vermelha, tamanho o esforço da grifinória para encontrar o fim do labirinto.

A morena ofegava, suas roupas estavam rasgadas, sua capa há muito já ficara para trás, numa tentativa de enganar um dos dragões que a encalçava. O primeiro fora um dragão do ar, onde surgiu um arco e flecha para a morena acertá-lo. Isto custou à Hermione um corte profundo em seu braço esquerdo.

Depois de espantar o primeiro dragão, surgiu um dragão da água, Hermione precisou de todo seu cuidado e força para acertá-lo quando um pequenino estilingue apareceu em suas mãos com pequenas rochas para acertar seus olhos. Por seguinte apareceu um dragão de terra, a grifinória ficou apavorada, apenas possuía uma tocha de fogo para contra-atacar.

Seus olhos miravam de relance a ampulheta que estava há pouco tempo de finalizar seu tempo. Num descuido derrubara o pequeno balde de água no chão.

Cansada da atuação de gato-e-rato, Hermione parou no meio de um corredor de rochas úmidas onde a passagem era mais estreita... Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se concentrar na corrente de ar que passava por ela brincando suavemente com seus cabelos encaracolados.

Como num lampejo, Hermione vira na direção oposta ao corredor seguindo com a mão sobre o muro de rochas que circundava o labirinto onde podia sentir sob relevo marcações em rúnicos.

Um fantasma de sorriso atravessou os lábios de Hermione quando ela entendeu o verdadeiro significado do labirinto e do dragão de fogo a perseguindo. Ao atravessar o ultimo vão ao final do corredor, ela chega ao centro de labirinto, ofegante, encontrando uma grandiosa estátua de ouro em forma de dragão soltando fumaças por suas narinas. Abaixando o olhar, Hermione encontra um pequeno pergaminho aos seus pés.

"Dragões de fogo são agressivos e enfrentados com água, dragões de água são tempestuosos e combatidos com catapultas e rochas, dragões da terra são ácidos e atordoados com explosões de fogo e os dragões do ar eletrificam as suas chamas sendo difíceis de alcançar até mesmo para as flechas de cristal... nenhum homem, no entanto conseguiu tirar a vida de um deles através dos quatro elementos da terra! Meu desafio é: Qual é a arma capaz de arrebatar a vida de um dragão?"

Os olhos da morena ampliaram-se em choque... na sua mente retornaram as imagens da ultima vez que esteve em Hogwarts, seu sétimo ano, ao lado de Harry e Rony antes de suas provas finais.

# A sala de aula encontrava-se parcialmente vazia, era uma manhã tempestuosa e muito fria. Hermione tentava em vão manter suas mãos aquecidas enquanto escrevia em seu pergaminho cada palavra da professora substituta, enquanto ignorava os dois rapazes ao seu lado.

Harry estava cochilando sobre a carteira e Ronald estava apavorado com a avaliação de aritmancia, a qual tinha notas baixíssimas para o ruivo, esquecendo-se completamente da próxima prova de conhecimento das criaturas mágicas, e ela parecia a única atentar para a aula sobre dragões:

-Nas escrituras orientais os dragões eram vistos como divindades fontes de sabedoria e poder! Ah e nas remotas lendas ocidentais eram vistos como aterrorizantes criaturas que representam o bem e o mal, em sua forma mais bruta. No entanto para os sábios anciões da comunidade humana, dragões são os símbolos mais preciosos do Genesis e apocalipse da humanidade. Luz e trevas, sabedoria e poder, bem e mal... eternamente uma contradição perigosa, para os homens e bruxos...

Dizia a professora Vector com fascínio para a turma.

-Dragões são mesmo tudo isso?

Questionava Hermione encantada com tantos documentos e ciências voltadas para tal criatura. Os olhos da morena brilharam de empolgação.

-Eles são criaturas perigosas que devem ser combatidas com todo o cuidado Mione! O importante não é saber o que significam, mas como combatê-los!

Diz Harry abrindo os olhos verdes e a encarando enfaticamente ganhando um olhar irritado da garota, mas a irritação logo transformou-se em ternura quando o príncipe de Grifinória segurou suas mãos por baixo da carteira as aquecendo.

-É companheiro, bem que Carlinhos disse que dava trabalho lidar com eles...

Murmura Rony alheio ao comportamento dos amigos enquanto tentava resolver pela sétima vez a mesma questão de aritimância.

-Dragões... estão descritos no capítulo oito sobre criaturas mágicas... espero uma redação completa para próxima aula... dispensados turma!

Harry sorriu maroto aproximando-se do ouvido de Hermione.

-Basta encontrar a arma certa para vencer qualquer um deles Mione...

-Qual seria a melhor?

Questionava a morena cerrando os olhos.

-Uma lança de aço!

Diz com simplicidade dando de ombros, e logo puxando Hermione para um abraço antes de acompanhá-lo para a próxima sala de aula.#

Hermione fechava os olhos em concentração diante da tensão crescente pela proximidade do dragão de fogo e a ampulheta nos últimos grãos de areia. A eminência do fim do desafio a deixava em plena agitação emocional.

-Senhora Potter... tem mais vinte e dois segundos...

A voz do elfo ecoava levando Hermione a franzir a testa com irritação, pela interrupção.

-A imagem de um dragão evoca a Sabedoria a não existência de conflito entre força, poder e felicidade entre as criaturas vivas e a compaixão e bom senso... para muitos sábios representam a regeneração psíquica e a imortalidade...

Murmura tentando formular uma resposta coerente.

-Ainda não respondeu corretamente Senhora Potter!

-Ainda não terminei!

Ela rebate furiosa antes de prosseguir, estava frente a frente com o dragão de fogo que levantava a crista escamosa para o alto reunindo toda a energia para lançar uma poderosa bola de fogo em direção à morena.

-Página 306, parágrafo final! A Quinta condição de sobrevivência de um dragão mágico: a imagem de um dragão determina a não relação a qualquer tipo de fraqueza ou temor, só podem ser combatidos com forjas de metal em especial o aço!

Diz num fio de voz sem conseguir mover-se, uma imensa bola de fogo se aproximava numa velocidade espantosa e desarmada de sua varinha não havia escolha, seria atingida. Hermione fechou os olhos com força... a ampulheta desaparecera sinalizando o final do desafio e um silencio assombroso tomou o centro do labirinto.

-Aguamenti!

Bradou com coragem uma pequena criatura diante de Hermione. Os olhos castanhos abriram-se instantaneamente.

-Dobby?

Questionou a morena sem conter a alegria em sua voz.

-Ninguém machucar a minha mestra!

Diz ameaçadoramente o pequeno elfo estendendo a varinha em sua mão apontando para o dragão que fugiu desesperadamente, desaparecendo junto ao labirinto.

...DG...

Luna tentava a todo custo conter o senhor Weasley em sua cabana, o pobre homem quase enfartara ao saber que sua filha caçula estava nas garras de um monstro que atacara o exército do rei.

A loirinha trancara cada saída e janela lançando feitiços silenciadores por todos os lados, mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar que Arthur encontrasse uma forma de fugir alcançando o vilarejo, onde perguntara a todos pelo paradeiro da sua Ginny.

Ninguém soube informar-lhes sobre a ruivinha, poucos comerciantes avistaram-na partindo num cavalo marrom em direção à cabana que dividia com o pai, mas nenhum deles a viu retornar de lá.

-Onde está a minha Ginny?

Gritava enquanto seguia a pé o caminho que atravessava próximo a floresta proibida. Muitos dos homens que procuravam pistas do príncipe o chamavam de louco por procurar uma garotinha quando deveria ajudá-los a encontrar o herdeiro do trono em troca de uma bela fortuna.

Luna chegou um pouco depois ao local, encarando os cavaleiros e civis que exploravam a floresta derrubando arvores imensas e destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

-O que estão fazendo?

Gritou a loira com os olhos apavorados.

-Este lugar é inadequado para garotinhas indefesas!

Respondeu grosseiramente um dos cavaleiros empurrando a Lovegood quando ela tentava impedir que derrubassem mais uma arvore.

-Não sou uma garotinha indefesa! E este lugar é mágico, ele guarda criaturas puras como nargles, unicórnios e scrawpolcs! Não podem destruí-lo assim!

Os olhos azuis de Luna vibravam em fúria enquanto os demais cavaleiros que a ouviam jogavam as cabeças para trás gargalhando brutalmente.

-Está é lunática como o pai!

O senhor Weasley aproximou-se da loirinha a puxando pela mão.

-Venha filha... esses homens não são de confiança, vamos... vamos descobrir o paradeiro da minha Ginny!

A loirinha voltou-se para o velho senhor quando algo fez seu coraçãozinho disparar intensamente. Por reflexo a garota levou a mão livre até um colar com pingente em forma de pergaminho, que recebera de Xenófilo.

-Papai!

Ela diz assustada, com os olhos vidrados no vazio. A loirinha estava pálida e tremendo de medo.

-Meu pai foi atacado senhor Weasley!

Ela diz com dificuldade voltando ás pressas ao seu cavalo junto ao senhor Weasley e adentrando a floresta proibida ignorando os protestos dos cavaleiros que pulavam no chão para sair de seu caminho.

...DG...

Mais uma vez naquele dia, Draco Malfoy, à contra gosto, permanecia de cama, em repouso. Após a manhã marcada por sua discussão explosiva com a caçula Weasley, a carta de sua mãe e mais uma evolução da sua maldição, suas forças estavam esgotadas e Ginny o obrigou a descansar enquanto preparava algo para comerem.

Sem magia, sem escravos, com a aparência de um trasgo, Draco sonhava novamente com o elfo que o amaldiçoara. Cada cena do fatídico dia em que o jogara fora de sua carruagem real com violência, o humilhara e atacara sem piedade assim como fez ao elfo que o servia anteriormente. Mas, dessa vez, ele assistia a tudo, através dos olhos de seus servos e escravos, sentindo na pele cada um de suas exigências absurdas a seus castigos cruéis.

"Permanecerás na escuridão, como o monstro que te tornastes, até teu coração conhecer a verdadeira luz, Draco Malfoy"

O sonserino debatia-se ferozmente, murmurando pedidos de socorro.

-NÃAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

Acordou com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, ainda podia sentir o peso das correntes que atavam suas mãos no interior das masmorras. Seus olhos cinzentos analisaram cada centímetro do quarto com precisão em busca da Weasley, e seu desespero cresceu ao perceber que a ruiva não se encontrava ali.

-Weasley!

Gritou Draco arrancando os lençóis de cima de seu corpo abruptamente, preparando para encontrá-la, mas. no mesmo momento ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta e por ela surgir uma ruivinha muito preocupada correndo em sua direção.

-Estou aqui!

Ela diz ofegante e em questões de segundos Ginny já se encontrava sentada ao lado do príncipe na cama com uma mão posta sobre sua testa.

-Estás a arder em febre Malfoy! Tenho a poção certa para isso...

Os olhos da ruivinha ampliaram-se e antes que ela levantasse para pegar mais uma de suas poções para febre quando Draco segura seu o braço.

-Eu entendi Weasley... eu entendi o sentido dessa maldição!

Diz Draco com dificuldade, ganhando um olhar assustado da menina.

-Malfoy foi apenas um pesadelo! Você precisa tomar a poção de sono sem sonhos...

-Não! Eu entendi o que aquele elfo bastar...

O olhar reprovador de Ginny fez o Malfoy silenciar de imediato antes de prosseguir.

-O que o "elfo" repete nos sonhos é o que ele disse no momento em que me amaldiçoou!

Diz recuperando a postura fria, desviando o olhar da Weasley.

-E... o que ele disse?

Questiona a ruivinha franzindo a testa em curiosidade.

-Só estarei livre desta maldição quando meu coração encontrar a verdadeira luz!

Diz o sonserino.

-Verdadeira luz? Coração? Estamos a falar de amor? Humildade? Sacrifício? Fé? Benevolência? Existem muitas formas de se iluminar um coração e convenhamos que o vosso necessite de vigilância reforçada em questões de "sentimentos iluminados"!

Ginny começa a falar deixando o príncipe atordoado e ao mesmo tempo furioso.

-Cala a boca Weasley!

Ele vociferou impaciente franzindo a testa já enrugada.

-Grosseiro!

Ela responde fazendo bico. Imagem que não passou despercebida pelo sonserino, ela ficava tão bela quando irritada, mas afastou rapidamente esses pensamentos, votando sua atenção à maldição.

-Weasley...

Começa novamente usando o que restava de sua paciência.

-Como eu disse, o elfo misera... o elfo repetia que os homens que deixavam a cobiça ser maior que seu caráter seriam punidos, falou de tesouros do coração e que apenas o amor verdadeiro, livre de qualquer pretensão pode libertar um espírito tomado pelas trevas!

Diz enfaticamente ao que os olhos da ruiva ampliam-se curiosamente.

-Malfoy! Tens de conhecer o amor verdadeiro! Ou seja, deves apaixonar-se!

Diz a Weasley com os olhinhos brilhando de animação.

-O QUÊ?

Diz o loiro com expressão apavorada.

-É isso! Faz todo sentido agora! Enquanto continuares a agir como o monstro egoísta, prepotente, arrogante, ordinário, desumano...

-Eu já entendi Weasley!

Interrompe o loiro mal-humorado.

-Vou continuar como um trasgo! Mas, não vou mais casar com a Greengrass, ela me abominaria, e iria contra minha decisão de não seguir os planos do rei... e não posso sair dessa mansão enquanto me caçam por aí!

Diz injuriado cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Nisso também tens razão...

Agora a ruiva levou a mão ao queixo numa postura concentrada.

-Maaaaaas, podemos discutir isso após o almoço!

Ela muda completamente de expressão, tinha os olhos brilhando e um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Essa mansão é incrível! Tem tantos quartos e alas que eu quase me perdi enquanto tentava encontrar a cozinha, precisas ver o jardim! É belíssimo adornado de orquídeas...

Insistia a Weasley com empolgação arrastando Draco para fora da cama, o sonserino estava tão impressionado com a alegria que a ruivinha possuía que mal ousara a questioná-la. Levantou-se rapidamente recolocando a sua capa antes de acompanhá-la, mesmo estando somente ele e a ruiva naquela mansão, sentia-se desconfortável com sua aparência.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia a explorar cada local daquela mansão, que se revelou deslumbrantemente requintada, sem o menor resquício de abandono, a grande mansão encontrava-se repartida em seis alas principais e montes de retratos mágicos dos patriarcas Black, estes possuíam o péssimo hábito de resmungar problemas passados e como não tinham companhia há anos quase não deixava os dois em paz.

Também havia uma sala de música, um salão de festa, uma sala de lareira, uma caríssima sala de jantar com a mais rara prataria e porcelanato que os olhos da ruivinha já viram, um jardim de inverno aconchegante, uma biblioteca magnífica que deixou até mesmo o sonserino de queixo caído, dezenas de quartos, banheiros mobilhados em mármore branco e ouro maciço, além de um estábulo em ótimas condições para mais de dez montarias, e ao final da tarde estavam os dois assistindo ao pôr-do-sol na colina que circundava aquelas terras.

Os raios alaranjados do sol coloria todo o horizonte. Os olhos da ruivinha atentavam àquela cena com admiração, Ginny não admirava um pôr do sol tão extraordinário quanto o deste lugar, a garota tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto sentava-se na grama.

Draco, relutante, sentou ao lado da ruiva, não estava acostumado e ficar sentado no chão e muito menos a perder tempo vendo o sol se pôr... que graça isso tem? Questionava-se mentalmente. Mas teve de conter seus pensamentos negativos ao notar quão esplêndida Ginny parecia naquele momento.

A brisa suave brincava com os cabelos soltos da menina os deixando num tom de vermelho mais vibrante ainda, os olhos ganhando um brilho único de encantamento, as bochechas levemente rosadas e aquele sorriso tão doce... ela parecia iluminar-se, como se roubasse a luz do sol para ela.

-Eu não vos disse que valeria a pena?

Diz a Weasley com um sorriso maroto quando percebeu o olhar fixo do príncipe sobre si.

-Sim Weasley... Tinhas toda razão!

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de voltarem novamente sua atenção para os últimos raios de sol no horizonte. Naquela noite, as estrelas tomaram o céu e Ginny insistiu para que ficassem no terraço, onde poderiam ter uma visão completa da floresta proibida.

Após o jantar Draco tomou a mão da ruivinha com altivez a guiando para o terraço, enquanto explicava que alimentava o hábito de visitar as torres de Hogwarts de onde poderia ver todo o lago negro, especialmente a famosa torre de astronomia onde costumava permanecer sozinho, em meditação, ao que a ruiva ouvia com atenção questionando apenas a forma como ele contava vantagem sobre seus colegas de casa ou proferia ser melhor que os grifinórios, especialmente, Ronald Weasley.

Quando chegaram ao local Ginny mal conseguiu segurar o suspiro de emoção. Soltou-se do loiro e correu até a divisória que rodeava o espaço aberto. a ruivinha deu uma volta em torno de si mesma sem desgrudar os olhos do céu.

-Podes me achar tola malfoy, mas acredito que este lugar é mágico! Aqui não existe Bem ou mal, forte ou fraco... estamos protegidos dos perigos do mundo aqui!

Ela diz entre sorrisos.

Draco apenas concorda com um gesto de seu rosto e continuava a observar a Weasleycom admiração.

-É lindo!

Diz em tom de confidencia ao sentir o loiro aproximando-se dela.

-Existe algo mais bonito que as estrelas!

Ele diz segurando a mão de Ginny com carinho.

-Existe?

A ruiva fitava o príncipe com ternura.

-Você!

Ginny corou furiosamente com a resposta inesperada do príncipe.

-Malfoy eu...

-Quero que sejas minha esposa Ginevra Weasley!

Os olhos da Weasley ampliaram-se em surpresa absoluta. Quem seria aquele novo Malfoy? Será que a maldição o desesperara tanto a ponto de ver-se obrigado a cortejá-la?

...DG...

Wow mais um capítulo onlinee XD


	12. A Resposta de Ginny

Os olhos castanhos da ruivinha alargaram-se comicamente e a Weasley perde a fala, a garota apenas balançava negativamente o rosto, assustada. Draco apenas sorri com os olhos brilhando em satisfação.

Era o momento perfeito, o ambiente perfeito, e não poderia negar que sentia-se enigmaticamente atraído pela garota, logo não havia como dar errado. Ela o aceitaria! Afinal era o sonho de toda plebéia tornar-se princesa como nos contos de fada...

-Não! NÃO, não e nãaaaaaao!

Responde a ruivinha de imediato cerrando os olhos, soltando-se do loiro e arfando de puro ódio. Os olhos metálicos do sonserino ampliaram em choque absoluto, estaria ele surdo? Mais um dos efeitos negativos da maldição?

Ela acabara de negar-lhes o pedido de casamento... não somente uma, mas, duas, três... quatro vezes? O loiro ficou perplexo, uma mera plebéia o recusara. Um príncipe de pura linhagem como ele.

-Isso mesmo Malfoy! Não irei deixar-me cair em vossa armadilha!

Completa Ginny com altivez deixando o príncipe mais incrédulo ainda.

-Weasley, não ouses...

Começa ameaçadoramente quando a ruivinha aproxima-se mais dele o fitando nos olhos.

-Digas que me ama de verdade! Digas que apenas um dia e meio foi o suficiente para apaixonar-se por mim! Digas os nomes dos meus livros favoritos, a flor que eu mais gosto, minha cor preferida, o nome dos meus irmãos e que não terias vergonha de apresentar ao temido reino da sonserina uma esposa de sobrenome Weasley e nascida na grifinória...

Desafia com ira a ruiva ficando com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho de raiva apontando o dedo no rosto do príncipe que piscava os olhos em descrença, abria a boca, mas nada saía, sua voz sumira a cada sentença da garota.

-Eu...Eu não sei Weasley! És a única mulher neste maldito lugar em idade de casar e creio que sozinha com vosso pobre pai não tenhas se quer dinheiro para dote, que homem a desejaria? Eu estou preso a essa maldição enquanto não casar-me e não serei mais uma marionete dos planos do meu pai! Se aceitares casar-se comigo, vos prometo todo o ouro e jóias deste reino, liberto os grifinórios do calabouço e...

-NÃO Malfoy!

Brada furiosa a ruivinha chamando a atenção do loiro.

-Não me importa se sou uma noiva desejável ou não! NÃO vou casar-me contigo por ouro, fortuna, jóias... nada a mais e ponto final! Ainda não percebeste que está buscando a solução da forma errada? Tens de te apaixonar Alteza e fazer alguém amá-lo sem pretensões... não subornar alguém para permanecer ao teu lado!

Acusa a Weasley com os olhos marejados antes de deixar o terraço ás pressas. Para trás ficou um Malfoy abatido, sentindo-se rejeitado, furioso e ainda mais confuso, o que ele dissera de errado? Porque ela o recusou? Dedicou o resto do seu tempo a amaldiçoar a própria sorte jurando vingança a todos, ao elfo, aos soldados, ao misterioso bruxo das trevas e principalmente... ao seu pai.

Em quartos separados, os dois passaram aquela noite em claro, atormentados por seus próprios pensamentos.

...Momento Ginny...

'Ginny estava deitada numa cama de casal imensa com perfume de sândalo e jasmins, os lençóis da mais pura seda eram tão macios e aconchegantes naquela noite fria e mesmo que seu corpo inteiro clamasse por descanso a Weasley não conseguia pregar os olhos.

Continuava a revirar-se na cama, de um lado a outro inquieta. As palavras do Malfoy ecoando em sua mente...

"És a única mulher neste maldito lugar em idade de casar e creio que sozinha com vosso pobre pai não tenhas se quer dinheiro para dote, que homem a desejaria?"

Como fora estúpido, queria enganá-la para livrar-se da maldição! Logo ela que o ajudara e permanecera a cuidar dele com tamanha dedicação que só ofertara a seu velho pai...

Nesse momento sentiu o coração apertar e lágrimas brotaram dos olhinhos da menina, sentia tanta falta dele, das suas palavras de incentivo, de seus sonhos, seu abraço carinhoso e seu beijo de boa noite ou histórias sobre magia e tempos de paz na Grifinória.

Ela também sentia-se preocupada com ele, a última vez que o viu estava tão machucado por aqueles soldados miseráveis, sem ela por perto para ministrar as poções o que seria do senhor Arthur? Quem cuidaria dele? Saíra tão assustada que se quer tivera tempo de pedir à Luna ou a Mione para cuidarem dele.

Ginny apertou o travesseiro com força contendo os soluços. Desejou de todo coração que seu pai estivesse bem, em segurança. Ela retornaria para ele de um jeito ou de outro e arrumaria uma forma de levá-lo de volta para a Grifinória, mesmo que precisasse se sacrificar por isso...

Mais uma vez as palavras do Malfoy retornaram aos seus pensamentos com força total:

"Se aceitares casar-se comigo, vos prometo todo o ouro e jóias deste reino, liberto os grifinórios do calabouço e..."

O que ele iria dizer depois? Será que algum dia ela iria descobrir? Será que fizeram bem ao recusar o pedido dele? Bem, ele é um Malfoy, Sonserino, cheio de si, arrogante, prepotente, egoísta, cruel e calculista, claro que fizera o certo!

Mas... e se com esse casamento ela conseguisse ajudar o pai e a família? NÃO! Definitivamente NÃO! estava pensando bobagens com toda certeza!

-Isso é desespero Ginny!

Dizia para si mesma, mas uma vozinha lá no fundo da sua consciência, com a voz dos gêmeos gritava em coro: "situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas"

Frustrada Ginny coloca um travesseiro sobre o rosto abafando um grito de raiva.

...Momento Draco...

O príncipe Draco estava no parapeito da sua janela acariciando suavemente as penas negras da sua coruja real, os olhos amarelos da ave fitavam o loiro com estranheza, mas o sonserino permanecera a acariciá-la continuamente como se fizesse parte de um ritual calmante.

Seus olhos concentrados no horizonte e seu rosto coberto sombriamente pelo capuz. Permanecera assim desde o momento que retornara ao quarto e não encontrara a ruivinha. Era doloroso admitir que sentia a falta dela, da companhia dela, da sua voz, do seu sorriso... sentia o peso da maldição tornando-se mais forte em sua ausência.

Piscava os olhos algumas vezes. Lembrou da primeira vez que a viu, estava na garupa de seu amigo Blaise Zabini, o rostinho sardento e os olhos vermelhos, tão pequena, tão frágil e tão bela, nunca vira criatura tão angelical, nem mesmo sua noiva Daphine Greengrass poderia comparar-se a Weasley quanto à beleza.

Um fantasma de sorriso atravessou seus lábios ao imaginar uma ao lado da outra. Ginny era teimosa, sagaz, atrevida e com um gênio indomável, não tinha medo de enfrentá-lo, de falar o que pensa e até mesmo a ousadia de rejeitá-lo. E isso tudo ele percebera em apenas um dia e meio ao seu lado.

Daphine era delicada e suave como uma flor de primavera, exigia constante atenção, cuidado e dedicação, submissa e obediente jamais o enfrentaria ou traria problemas.

Ginny era grifinória, de família pobre, sem modos, sem jóias, sem posses, roupas ou nome nobre. Daphine era corvinal, nascida em berço de ouro e educada nos padrões mais rígidos da elite, possuía inúmeras jóias e seu sobrenome era poderoso.

Ginny não usava magia mesmo que houvesse algum potencial correndo em suas veias, já Daphine era conhecedora da magia das trevas e seria muito útil aos planos do seu pai.

Draco trincou os dentes ao lembrar de Lúcius e sentira o ódio em seu coração agitar-se. Imagens de seu pai virando-lhes as costas tomaram seus pensamentos. A coruja percebendo a mudança de humor do loiro alçou vôo. O sonserino apoiou-se na mureta da janela ofegante.

Os elfos o fitando com pavor, seus soldados o chamando de monstro, sua própria mãe sem conseguir encará-lo e seu melhor amigo não fora capaz de reconhecê-lo.

Furioso esmurra a mureta voltando para o interior do quarto arfando em ódio puro, mas antes que tivesse a chance de aprofundar sua ira em mais destruição ouviu um estranho ruído.

Curioso o sonserino foi seguindo com ouvidos aguçados até o buraco na parede que ele mesmo causara na primeira crise de fúria pela manhã... o ruído vira do quarto onde estava Ginny e logo o loiro ficara em alerta. Aproximando-se mais, seus olhos paralisaram em choque.

Ela estava chorando. E pela primeira vez, Draco sentiu seu coração apertar em culpa. O príncipe permaneceu ali, estático com uma mão apoiada na parede ao lado do buraco até os soluços sumirem aos pouquinhos e ter certeza que ela agora já estava a dormir.

Confuso com este novo sentimento, Draco leva a mão até o peito escutando com atenção as batidas de seu coração. Seu semblante tornara-se triste e melancolicamente o loiro deita-se na cama ainda com sua capa, sentindo-se um monstro, por dentro e por fora.

...O dia Seguinte...

Draco estava em mais um de seus pesadelos quando um barulho estridente o faz cair da cama de cara no chão. Alguém abrira a porta e agora ocupava-se em abrir todas as cortinas iluminando intensamente o quarto com as luzes do sol.

-ACOOOORRRDAAAAAAAA!

O sonserino levanta o rosto do chão furiosamente amaldiçoando todas as gerações da Weasley por acordá-lo com tamanha grosseria. Mas a ruivinha o ignorava.

-WEASLEY! Estás louca?

Bradava massageando o próprio nariz enquanto se livrava dos lençóis que foram com ele ao chão.

-Bom dia "alteza"!

Diz ironicamente a ruivinha antes de parar em frente à ele cruzando os braços sobre o peito empinando o nariz. Estava satisfeita por tê-lo assustado, os gêmeos morreriam de inveja ao saber que derrubara um Malfoy de cara no chão.

-Bom Dia? O que esse dia tem de bom?

Responde mal-humorado ao que Ginny levanta uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

-Bem, pensei que ficarias interessado em saber que pensei muito na vossa proposta majestade...

Responde sem mudar a pose, mas dessa vez ganhando a atenção do príncipe.

-Aceitas se casar comigo?

Pergunta esperançoso o sonserino.

-É obvio que não!

Grita Ginny.

-Mas... mas estou disposta a ajudar-lhes...

Diz abaixando o tom de voz, Draco cerrava os olhos em desconfiança indo até a ruivinha e puxando seu braço com força.

-Não irei tolerar brincadeirinhas Weasley!

Sussurra ameaçadoramente.

-Temos interesses em comum Malfoy, desejas livrar-se da maldição e vingar-se de vosso pai, eu desejo levar meu pai para casa e cuidar da sua doença...se eu vos ajudar terei a minha liberdade e do meu pai e vós estarás livre para seguir seus próprios planos...

Responde sem deixar-se intimidar.

-Onde pretendes chegar?

Questiona o príncipe afrouxando o aperto em seu braço.

-Primeiro quero vos entregar isso!

Ginny leva uma mão ao bolso de seu vestido velho puxando o broche em forma de rosa e estende a mão ao Malfoy que observa com fascínio o pequeno objeto de ouro.

-Isto foi o objeto que vos falei, que o elfo entregou-me quando salvei sua vida...

Comenta a ruivinha quando Draco pega o broche em sua mão e o objeto começa a irradiar uma luz dourada o envolve por completo. Imediatamente os olhos da Weasley se ampliam apavorados ao perceber como estava o sonserino.

Os cabelos tão loiros, o nariz ereto, seu perfil forte e autoritário, toda sua face, seus lábios perfeitos, os dentes brancos, mãos fortes e estranhamente calejadas... ele... ele estava...

-Lindo!

Os olhos da ruivinha brilharam de emoção e ela levou as mãos a boca. Esse era o verdadeiro rosto do príncipe da sonserina? Tão maravilhosamente atraente? Essa era a verdadeira face daquele homem cruel e tão temido? Ele tinha os traços de um anjo e a postura de um guerreio. Era forte, altivo, de feições marcantes. A Weasley estava encantada.

Draco ainda confuso volta-se para o espelho para deparar-se com uma imagem perfeita de si. Um sorriso brilhante tomou conta de seus lábios quando ele comemorava sue "cura". Mas no momento que soltou o broche de suas mãos, a mesma luz retornara fazendo a aparência monstruosa do príncipe aparecer novamente.

-Mas que INFERNO!

Vociferava o loiro.

-Malfoy...

Murmura a Weasley na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

-O que queres Weasley? Não percebeste que este broche apenas serve-me como disfarce?

Acusa o príncipe avançando ferozmente sobre a garota que recuara caindo sentada na cama.

-E-eu não sabia!

Ela diz assustada e diante daquele olhar de medo, Draco paralisou novamente, lembrando-se dos soluços da ruivinha durante a noite e sentindo-se novamente culpado afastou-se exaltado, escondendo o rosto sobre o capuz.

-Esqueças Weasley! Desapareça da minha frente!

Ele diz amargurado virando-lhes as costas, para espanto da ruiva, que levanta-se da cama segurando a vontade de chorar. Ela pega o broche caído ao chão e corre para longe do sonserino.

O resto do dia passou-se assim, novamente os dois mantiveram-se na maior distancia possível, evitando cruzarem-se, ignorando a presença um do outro. A Weasley sentia-se profundamente magoada, e o sonserino sentia-se gravemente ofendido pela ruiva. Como ela ousara enganá-lo desta forma? Achava que ele não iria perceber que aquele broche apenas mostraria uma imagem falsa?

Tentando ignorar a Weasley o loiro escolheu explorar a mansão Black. Descobriu um sótão antigo de cobertura de madeira. O local era espaçoso e repleto de baús velhos e empoeirados.

Abrindo um a um encontrou uma série de objetos mágicos, um colar com uma magnífico rubi, anéis de ouro célticos com gravações rúnicas, um espelho de mão, um livro de lições mágicas, inúmeras varinhas e três espadas, uma de ouro, uma de prata e outra de bronze.

Por alguma razão sentiu-se mais a vontade ao experimentar a espada de prata, era mais ágil, tinha uma lâmina afiada em linha reta ao estilo oriental. E dedicou-se a fazer movimentos rápidos e precisos com a espada cortando o vento com tamanha elegância e graciosidade dignas de um verdadeiro espadachim real.

Tudo estaria perfeitamente tranqüilo naquele final de tarde até uma estranha ventania abrir abruptamente uma pequena janelinha do sótão surpreendendo Draco. Com as sobrancelhas apertadas o loiro seguiu até a janela fitando o céu.

Nuvens escuras e pesadas mostravam a proximidade de uma tempestade pesada, com ventos revoltosos e muitos relâmpagos. Seus olhos vagaram por todo o terreno da mansão até encontrar Ginny nos limites dos jardins.

A ruivinha estava colhendo algumas ervas e parecia distraída demais, porém algo deixou o sonserino em alerta, algumas criaturas saíam da floresta proibida com a chuva e adentravam nos arbustos dos jardins, centenas de acromântulas cercavam todo o terreno e a Weasley estava no meio dele.

-WEASLEY! WEASLEY SAI DO JARDIM AGORA!

Gritava a todos pulmões o príncipe, mas os ventos contrários não permitia que a ruivinha percebesse seu chamado, Draco sentiu o sangue ferver, apertou a espada em sua mão direita e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam até o local.

Ginny sente um estranho arrepio percorrer seu corpo e levanta-se rapidamente olhando em volta, ventava bastante e os céus estavam carregados de nuvens escuras de chuva. Decidida a ruivinha segura com força a cestinha em seus braços e a passos rápidos segue até a saída do jardim.

Porém um ruído assustador a faz parar seu trajeto. Era um som estranho, meio animalesco o que deixou a Weasley mais amedrontada ainda. Respirando fundo Ginny dá mais um passo quando os ruídos aumentavam acompanhados de um barulho insistente de muitas patas arrastando sobre areia e pedra. A garota ofegou, estava cercada.

Um trovão ecoou feroz dos céus deixando a ruiva apavorada. As acromântulas simplesmente saíram dos arbustos formando um círculo ao redor da garota. Uma das aranhas gigantes levantou as patas dianteiras ameaçadoramente para a Weasley emitindo um som estridente. Ginny levou as mãos aos ouvidos derrubando a cesta ao chão, isso foi o estopim para que as acromântulas avançassem sobre ela.

...DG...

Capítulo 12 finalmente online XD

Espero que estejam gostando da fic pessoal como disse antes a versão quase completa está na minha conta no site Floreios&Borrões o link está no meu perfil ;D


	13. Juntos?

Mais de três acromântulas avançaram sobre a ruivinha que encolhe-se de medo jogando a cesta sobre uma delas que, sentindo-se provocada, ficou mais feroz ainda. Mais um trovão ecoou pelos céus acompanhado por um relâmpago e as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

As quelíceras atiçadas das acromântulas gigantes abriam-se mostrando as presas afiadas, tal imagem apavorou Ginny. Uma delas lançou num jato violento uma bola de teia para atordoá-la, mas por sorte a ruiva fora mais rápida desviando do primeiro ataque, no ultimo instante e viu a bola de teia passar de raspão por seu ombro direito.

No entanto, a ruiva não percebeu que outra bola da gosma branca pegajosa seguia em sua direção lançada do outro lado do jardim, o impacto fora tão forte que a fez gritar de dor, ela debatia-se, mas a teia endureceu rapidamente atando seus pés a fazendo desequilibrar-se e cair duramente no chão.

Cercada e impedida de mover as pernas, Ginny levanta-se usando as próprias mãos para livrar as pernas das tantas bolas de teia lançadas que agora já chegavam à altura do joelho. As acromantulas aproximavam-se lentamente como apreciando a visão de sua vítima debatendo-se em desespero.

-SOCORROOOO! MALFOY ME AJUDA POR FAVOR!

Gritava em pânico quando não encontrara outra alternativa para fuga, a chuva ficara mais intensa e os trovões ganharam uma constância mais freqüente abafando seus gritos. Os olhos castanhos da menina iam de um aracnídeo a outro em pânico, e usando as próprias mãos arrastava-se no chão.

Tentando inutilmente fugir daquele círculo da morte que se encontrava. Porém mais bolas de teia a tiveram como alvo, cada vez mais violentas chegavam a machucar a Weasley que continuava a gritar desesperadamente pelo Malfoy.

-MALFOOOOOOY! ME AJUDA! POR FAVOR! DRACOOOO!

Ela gritava muito assustada quando a maior delas preparava-se para atacá-la de frente. Ginny fechou os olhos com força virando o rosto para o lado, suas mãos já presas e os longos cabelos ruivos grudados ao rosto pela água da chuva.

Já não restava mais esperanças. A acromântula já tinha as patas dianteiras ao alto aproximando as presas do rostinho da ruivinha quando num vulto prateado aquelas patas enormes vieram ao chão num baque úmido.

Um silencio fúnebre instalou-se até ser cortado bruscamente com uma trovoada estrondosa, um relâmpago iluminou os céus antes de Ginny abrir os olhos e surpreender-se ao encontrar uma espada cravada no chão diante de si.

-Ma-Malfoy?

Sussurra temerosa a Weasley tentando enxergar o loiro, mas a chuva tornara-se intensa demais e seus cabelos caíam sobre os olhos.

-WEASLEY?

Gritou o sonserino na tentativa de saber se estava bem.

-MALFOY! EU ESTOU AQUI!

Respondia desesperada a ruiva ainda sem conseguir ver o príncipe.

-USA A ESPADA PARA SE LIVRAR DAS TEIAS!

Exige o loiro ao encontrá-la com os olhos treinados. A acromântula gigante que estava sobre ela andava em círculos difusos agonizando de dor, emitindo sons agudos irritantes que pareciam agitar as demais.

Ginny com dificuldade estende as mãos até a lâmina da espada raspando com dificuldade as teias já endurecidas em seus pulsos. A tempestade aumentara rapidamente, agora além dos relâmpagos e trovões havia a ventania que fazia as folhas secas levantarem do chão seguindo em direção ao jardim.

Draco estava desarmado, mas com o treinamento que recebera em Hogwarts poderia enfrentar qualquer uma daquelas criaturas usando os próprios punhos, mesmo sem magia, sabia onde encontrar os pontos vitais e onde acertar para derrubá-las de uma vez.

-AQUI!

Gritava o sonserino jogando pedras sobre os olhos das acromântulas tentando chamar a atenção para si enquanto a Weasley soltava-se. Os trovões ficaram mais altos fazendo Ginny encolher-se enquanto livrava-se das teias em suas mãos.

A ruivinha ofegou ao perceber que Draco chamava a atenção das criaturas sobre si para salvá-la, mas ficou desesperada quando o viu sem arma alguma. Determinada ela arranca a espada do chão e usando-a como apoio se coloca de pé com dificuldade, afinal as pernas ainda estavam presas.

-MALFOY! MALFOY SEGURAAAA!

Gritou ganhando um olhar descrente do sonserino.

-FICASTE LOUCA? VOLTE PARA A MANSÃO AGORA!

Exigia furioso enquanto desviava das inúmeras bolas de teia, agradecia pelos anos de treinamento e pelo bom reflexo, mas não conseguiria livrar-se de tantas acromântulas assim, mas a ruivinha ignorou o perigo que os cercava e joga a espada de volta para o loiro com certa dificuldade. Mas, como estava fraca a espada caiu a poucos metros do príncipe.

Draco joga-se ao chão na tentativa de alcançar a espada, mas uma das aranhas prendeu as presas em sua bota o arrastando para o outro lado do pátio. Draco arrastou o corpo no chão arenoso sentindo as pedras rasgando sua pele e com um chute forte afasta a aranha gigante bem a tempo de desviar das bolas de teias e investidas das companheiras acromântulas.

Ofegante e com o corpo ainda no chão, ele tentou chegar até a espada mas todas as tentativas lhes pareciam inúteis, toda vez que tentava aproximar-se da espada alguma delas o repelia ou atacava agressivamente e se pedisse para Ginny pegá-la as demais acromântulas a fariam de alvo novamente.

-MAS QUE RAIOS!

Ele tentava de todas as formas, mas não conseguia, sua visão já embaçada com a chuva não ajudava muito, desferiu diversos chutes potentes machucando e até quebrando algumas das patas dianteiras das criaturas, mas sua atenção sempre retornava à Weasley.

Ela estava tão vulnerável agora. O sonserino trincou os dentes furioso, tinha que agir rapidamente. Jogando a capa para o ar, ele confundiu os sentidos das acromântulas ganhando tempo para jogar-se com tudo para onde estava sua espada.

Com a arma em punhos fora questão de instantes até derrubar uma a uma com seus movimentos ágeis e precisos. Com mais um relâmpago ele estava ao lado de Ginny, que tremia bastante, não sabia se fora por medo ou frio. Com um suspiro cansado ele levantou a espada para o alto descendo em direção à ruiva com rigidez, arrancando a grossa camada de teias sobre as pernas dela.

Os olhos da Weasley ampliaram-se em choque e antes que Draco dissesse qualquer coisa, ela já estava com os braços envoltos de seu pescoço e a cabeça escondida em seu peito enquanto soluçava assustada colando seu corpo ao sonserino.

-E-eu ti-tive tan-tanto me-medo!

Dizia entre soluços apertando-se mais contra o loiro que perplexo demorou a retribuir ao abraço, envolvendo protetoramente seus braços firmes ao redor da ruivinha.

Sentiu o coração acelerar e um sentimento de alívio percorrer seu corpo ao tê-la em seus braços, ao tê-la em segurança. Apoiando o queixo sobre o topo dos cabelos ruivos de Ginny, seus olhos percorreram todo o jardim em busca de alguma possível ameaça antes de guiar a garota para o interior da mansão onde estariam protegidos.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco estava a cuidar de alguém. Apesar de ainda sentir-se exausto ele ignorou seus próprios ferimentos. Ao retornar à mansão com a ruivinha em seus braços ele permaneceu por horas a acalmá-la. Diferente do que ele mesmo esperava não fez nenhum comentário sarcastico ou grosseiro, apenas permitia que ela chorasse em seu ombro por tudo aquilo que a aflingia.

Mais tarde, Draco colocou-a na cama e antes de partir prometeu que ficaria ao seu lado até adormecer, como quem faz uma promessa a uma criança pequena, lembrou-se que Ginny era a caçula de seis irmãos e talvez não tivesse recebito tanta atenção de seus pais... rapidamente ele saíra a procura de roupas secas para os dois, naqueles quartos havia inúmeros guarda-roupas e armários, e agradeceu aos céus por encontrar vestidos de tecidos grossos e roupas masculinas em seu quarto.

Sorriu satisfeito ao notar que as roupas adequavam-se magicamente ao seu corpo e seguiu para o quarto vizinho segurando um vestido branco em suas mãos. Por alguma razão achava que esta cor ficaria bem na ruivinha.

Momentos depois o sonserino permanecera a velar o sono da Weasley por toda a noite, com uma dedicação única, assim como prometido. Ao amanhecer Ginny surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o loiro dormindo em uma cadeira desconfortável ao lado de sua cama.

-Ele cumpriu a promessa...

Um sorriso maroto cruzou os lábios rosados antes que ela levantasse cuidadosamente colocando um cobertor sobre ele e seguir para a cozinha para preparar um café da manhã reforçado, afinal os dois não comeram nada desde o almoço no dia anterior.

A ruiva cantarolava animadamente, estranhamente feliz ao lembrar que fora salva de acromântulas por um verdadeiro príncipe. Um Malfoy arriscou-se para salvá-la enfrentando aquelas criaturas sem sua espada. Fora corajoso colocando a sua segurança acima da dele.

-Ele pode estar mudando...

No andar superior Draco acorda com fortes dores nas costas, e surpreende-se ao notar que tinha um aconchegante cobertor o cobrindo, um sorriso fraco formou-se ao pensar que a Weasley o fizera. Talvez os dois poderiam conviver em certa "harmonia" a partir de agora, assim como a tarde de tempestade, ele desejara que suas discussões com a ruivinha fossem passageiras.

E assim passaram-se os dias, Draco cada vez mais atencioso com a Weasley e a ruivinha revelando-se amável e carinhosa ao cuidar dele nas noites de pesadelos. passavam as manhãs a explorar a mansão e suas tardes a procurar nos tantos livros da biblioteca alguma solução mais rápida para a sua maldição, durante a noite cultivavam o hábito de ir ao terraço ver as estrelas ou jogar xadrex bruxo diante da lareira aconchegante da biblioteca principal.

...D&G...

Estavam há exatos três dias naquela mansão e nesme momento os dois reuniram-se na biblioteca onde a coruja negra parecia estranhamente inquieta enquanto Ginny tentava entender um livro de runas que tinha em seu colo. Draco percebeu a agitação da coruja e seu semblante tornou-se mais frio que de costume.

-O que está acontecendo com ela?

Questionou a ruivinha colocando o livro de lado e aproximando-se da coruja. Draco continuou com a expressão indiferente e fechando os olhos enquanto massageava as têmporas ponderou o que deveria responder... mas decidiu-se por revelar a verdadeira razão à Weasley, ejá chegara a hora!

O sonserino estava sentado numa confortável poltrona diante de um bureau de mogno com os braços apoiados sobre um pergaminho em branco.

-Em algumas horas a noiva do príncipe da Sonserina, Daphine Greengrass, chegará ao castelo Malfoy na companhia de sua irmã mais nova Astoria!

Diz sem emoção o loiro ao que Ginny sente uma estranho aperto no peito quando ele falou o nome da noiva. A única vez que ele a mencionara fora antes do acontecimento das acromântulas, lembrando o quanto era linda e perfeita para uma futura rainha, mas escolheu deixar esses sentimentos estranhos de lado voltando aos pensamentos mais racionais.

-Mas como podem levar este casamento adiante sem a presença do noivo?

Questiona a ruivinha incrédula fitando o sonserino com descrença, mas Draco ignora a pergunta de Ginny, apenas levantando uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente, como se a resposta fosse obvia.

-Hoje é o dia que devo enviar uma resposta á minha mãe!

Comenta o príncipe fitando o pergaminho com intensa ânsia. As coisas apenas complicaram-se mais após sua fuga. Ele deveria agir com mais cautela de agora em diante.

-Malfoy... não podemos continuar presos aqui para sempre! Alguma hora terás de enfrentar vosso pai, a maldição e este casamento arranjado!

Diz com seriedade cruzando os braços e aproximando-se da mesa ficando frente a frente com o loiro.

-Não é algo fácil de se fazer Weasley!

Responde Draco com impaciência jogando o pergaminho longe.

-Permanecer nas sombras também não é!

Rebate a Weasley com determinação.

-Ótimo! Digamos que possamos sair desta mansão, ainda estejam a me caçar como a um javali selvagem, meus pais aguardando que eu despose a Greengrass que me repudiará pela minha aparência e o bruxo das trevas querendo minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata! O que me sugere Weasley?

Brada furioso o Malfoy levantando-se e batendo as mãos na mesa com força. Ginny pisca algumas vezes assustada com a reação explosiva do príncipe.

-Sugiro que tomes as rédeas da vossa vida Malfoy! E independente de vossa escolha... tenho-lhe uma dívida de honra por salvar minha vida... e podereis contar comigo, eu estarei ao seu lado...

Diz num sussurro antes de deixá-lo sozinho na biblioteca com uma coruja real inquieta.

...D&G...

Draco permaneceu trancado na biblioteca até o entardecer, observando o crepitar das chamas da lareira com profunda concentração. As palavras da Weasley ecoando em sua mente., ela tinha toda a razão. Draco não poderia deixar Lúcius brincar com a sua vida assim.

-Meu pai merecia pagar por me tratar como estorvo...

E um brilho sagaz atravessou seus olhos quando sua mente iluminou-se numa idéia insana. Os lábios do loiro abriram-se num sorriso malicioso quando levantou-se do sofá e buscou pena e pergaminho para responder à sua mãe.

Horas mais tarde partiu em busca de Ginny.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY!

Gritava enquanto atravessava o salão de entrada da mansão Black ás pressas. Draco corria pelas escadas pulando degrais até adentrar o primeiro corredor esbarrando com toda a força em algo, ou melhor alguém. Graças ao seu ótimo reflexo o sonserino agarrou a cintura fina a impedindo de colidir contra o chão.

-Aiiiiii Malfoy! Querias matar-me de susto ou durante o impacto?

Reclamava a ruivinha não percebendo um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios do sonserino.

-Onde está teu broche Weasley?

Pergunta com ar misterioso ao que a ruiva estreita os olhos.

-O que pretendes Malfoy?

Num movimento elegante, o loiro gira o corpo da Weasley como num passo de valsa segurando uma de suas mãos e com a outra mão em sua cintura.

-Tenho o plano perfeito para "tomar as rédeas da minha vida"! Sairemos desta mansão em três dias!

Anuncia com determinação fazendo a Weasley sorrir. Mal sabia o que se passava na mente do loiro.

...D&G...

-Perdestes o juízo!

Acusa Ginny cruzando os braços furiosamente recusando-se a acompanhá-lo. Draco estava vestindo um traje de gala azul marinho colocava o broche preso na lapela do casaco, admirando-se diante do espelho.

-Weasley...

Diz o loiro com um tom de voz sedutor, mas ganhou um olhar cético da ruiva.

-Não!

-Por favor!

Pede o sonserino puxando as mãos pequenas da garota entre as suas.

-Resta-me alguma escolha?

Questiona retoricamente a Weasley cerrando os olhos para o Malfoy.

-Sinceramente... não!

Responde com satisfação o sonserino, ao que Ginny dá-lhes as costas entrando em seu quarto para trocar-se. Em cima de sua cama encontrava-se um lindo vestido vermelho de seda.

-Maldito Malfoy!

Reclamava a Weasley, achava a idéia do loiro absurda, apenas a contaria seu plano durante um jantar especial... isso tinha cara de armadilha, pensava a ruiva.

Mas tinha de admitir, aquele vestido ficara maravilhosamente bem nela, o espartilho marcava a cintura fina e acentuava seus seios e as várias camadas de saia fazia parecer com pétalas de rosa gigantes com um balanço suave, os sapatinhos trabalhados em pedrinhas de rubi e brilhantes eram uma jóia à parte.

Diante da penteadeira, a Weasley prende os longos cabelos num coque elegante no topo da cabeça deixando os cachos caírem em cascata ao lado do rosto delicado presos por uma tiara de cristais e rubis assim como a gargantilha e os brincos.

Olhando-se no espelho, não conseguira acreditar, esta era a mesma menina que vivia num casebre a cuidar do pai, mais parecia uma princesa. Ginny respirou fundo antes de seguir escadaria abaixo à procura de Draco.

A ruivinha ficou surpresa ao encontrar inúmeros castiçais de vela iluminando o caminho e sob seus pés centenas de pétalas de rosas tão vermelhas quanto o vestido que usava.

O caminho estendia-se até o salão principal antecedendo o sala de jantar, as portas estavam fechadas, e curiosa a Weasley as abriu encontrando o sonserino à sua espera. Ele estava definitivamente lindo, na opinião de Ginny.

Tinha uma taça de vinho em sua mão e seu sorriso congelou diante da imagem da garota. O sonserino não encontrava palavras para descrever a beleza de Ginny, parecia um botão de rosa que acabara de desabrochar, tinha o rosto de um anjo e o corpo de uma mulher.

O loiro piscou várias vezes na tentativa de recuperar sua postura antes de seguir até ela oferecendo-lhe o braço ao que ela aceitou com uma breve reverencia.

Draco a guiou até o centro do salão quando uma música suave começou a tocar. Os olhos da ruiva buscaram a fonte da melodia quando encontrou uma linda caixinha de música sobre a mesa de canto.

-Estás deslumbrante lady Weasley!

Sussurra o sonserino próximo ao ouvido da ruiva que estremece com a proximidade, virando seu rosto bruscamente em sua direção. Seus olhares se encontraram e os narizes quase tocando-se.

-Obrigada!

Diz Ginny num suspiro suave, sentia-se atraída demais por aqueles olhos metálicos, eram fascinantes demais para não admirá-los. Draco não conseguia desviar os olhos da ruivinha em seus braços, ela encaixava-se perfeitamente dentro deles, e a cada segundo que passara tinha mais confiança na decisão que tomara.

-Dances comigo!

Sorrindo ele a segura mais próximo a si e deixando-se guiar pelos passos do príncipe os dois dançaram graciosamente por todo o salão. Nenhuma palavra fora pronunciada, seus olhos permaneciam ligados um ao outro com uma vontade inquebrável, desvendando os sentimentos um do outro através deles.

O Malfoy a segurava com tamanho cuidado que a fazia sentir-se como uma peça valiosa de cristal, extremamente rara e delicada. Ele estava inebriado pelo perfume adocicado da ruivinha e aos poucos fora diminuindo o ritmo dos passos até ter a menina em seus braços apenas num balançar suave, mal saindo do centro do salão.

Ginny deitava a cabeça em seu peito e ele aspirava o perfume adocicado dos cabelos da Weasley. Até o momento que a música parou de tocar e ficaram os dois abraçados no enorme salão iluminado por centenas de velas. Calmamente o loiro a guiou até a varanda que tinha vista aos jardins, onde poderiam ver as estrelas enfeitarem o céu como milhares de pedrinhas de diamante sobre um manto negro infinito, a lua então, recordava uma imensa pérola branca irradiando uma luz suave e fria.

O aroma das rosas misturavam-se às flores do campo e Draco podia perceber um sorriso confuso se formar nos lábios da ruivinha. Chegara a hora.

-Deves estar a se perguntar a razão que levou-me a fazer tudo isso não é lady Weasley?

Questiona Draco beijando a mão da garota num gesto cavalheiresco.

-Disse que anunciaria sua decisão depois de comemorar-mos! Que seria uma grande surpresa... e por que me chama de lady Weasley?

Responde Ginny o fitando com uma mistura de desconfiança e admiração. Os olhos de Draco faiscaram num brilho misterioso.

-Entenderás em breve o título de tratamento...mas admitas que até agora cada instante desta noite fora surpreendente!

Comenta seriamente o sonserino levantando o queixo da Weasley com a ponta dos dedos.

-Prometeste que ficarias ao meu lado independente da escolha que fizesse... e eu preciso de você mais do que em qualquer outro momento da minha vida... Se existe alguém capaz de olhar para mim e enxergar mais do que um trasgo repugnante, este alguém é você! Você desafiou-me desde o primeiro momento, e agora desejo que venhas comigo, que faças parte desta batalha... ao meu lado!

Os olhos do sonserino pareciam hipnotizar a ruivinha que mal percebeu quando um anel dourado marcado em runas antigas materializou-se em seu dedo anelar esquerdo.

-Retornarás

ao palácio do rei Lúcius... como Lady Ginevra Weasley Malfoy! Princesa do condado da Sonserina!

...DG...

Proximo capítulo: Preparando o retorno do príncipe...


	14. Promessas

Os olhos do sonserino pareciam hipnotizar a ruivinha que mal percebeu quando um anel dourado marcado em runas antigas materializou-se em seu dedo anelar esquerdo.

-Retornarás ao palácio do rei Lúcius... como Lady Ginevra Weasley Malfoy! Princesa do condado da Sonserina!

As palavras de Draco ecoavam sonoramente em seus pensamentos. "Lady Ginevra Weasley Malfoy! Princesa da Sonserina!" As mãos congelaram em choque e seus lábios abriam-se em surpresa absoluta, ela estaria sonhando?

O impossível acontecera? Pela primeira vez em séculos desde a existência da linhagem mágica, um Malfoy unir-se-ia a uma Weasley. O sonserino segurou delicadamente a mão esquerda da ruivinha a levantando à altura de seu rosto e beijou-a demoradamente roçando o polegar na jóia de ouro que agora encaixava-se perfeitamente no dedo anelar de Ginny.

-Uma aliança?

Ofegou a Weasley "Gravadas em runas?" pensou sentindo todas as suas terminações nervosa reagindo de forma significativa àquela carícia do loiro. Ele parecia tão devotado à ela naquela noite, cuidando de cada detalhe para surpreendê-la...

-Sim, nossas alianças foram esculpidas com magia antiga, minha princesa...

Draco explica diante da expressão confusa da menina.

-Ma-mas... Malfoy eu não...

Balbuciava a ruivinha completamente impressionada.

-Shhh! Deixe-me convencê-la Ginevra! Só vos peço uma chance!

Pede ele a guiando por uma escadaria lateral que dava pra o jardim. Apertando a mão pequena da Weasley com firmeza transmitindo uma segurança tão realista que Ginny deixou-se guiar sem protestos. Eles caminharam lentamente sob a luz de archotes que estavam presos nos pilares que circundavam uma pequenina fonte onde a ruivinha sentou-se.

-Naquela noite que me recusastes quatro vezes... fora uma das noites mais difíceis da minha existência... foi também a mesma noite que passei a enxergá-la como verdadeiramente és... genuína, corajosa, pura de coração, forte, geniosa, independente e posso garantir, extremamente indócil!

Os olhos de Ginny ampliaram-se em choque a cada palavra do sonserino que com um meio sorriso continuou a falar.

-Estaria a mentir se não afirmasse que também encontrei em ti, uma beleza rara, o sorriso mais espontâneo da minha vida, as palavras mais verdadeiras, os sonhos mais altruístas, os gestos mais graciosos e mesmo em tão pouco tempo... alguém a quem poderia confiar a própria vida!

Ele diz ganhando uma expressão mais séria.

-Naquela tarde de tempestade, quando me vi na eminência de perdê-la... foi o mesmo dia que percebi que somente por você me colocaria numa batalha homicida com as mãos vazias apenas para mantê-la viva...

-Malfoy... poderias estar confundindo as coisas, és um nobre!

Interfere a ruiva aflita.

-Por Mérlin, Ginevra, eu posso suportar as dores dessa maldição, posso lidar com um reino inteiro a me perseguir, posso perder completamente a magia que existe em mim e permanecer com a aparência de um trasgo repugnante sem temer se você estiver do meu lado, por que eu sei que só você conseguiria olhar no fundo dos meus olhos e dizer quem realmente eu sou!

Defende-se o loiro impaciente, perdera toda a calma, não costumava falar sobre o que sentia e esta estava tornando-se uma missão impossível ao que Giiny parecia não permitir-se acreditar nele. Mas, Como poderia culpá-la? Olhou nos olhos dela buscando desesperadamente um sinal para desistir de tudo, mas apenas encontrou medo, não medo dele, mas medo de machucar-se.

O coração do sonserino amoleceu diante da expressão da garota que ainda segurava sua mão com força, buscando novamente aquela segurança que transmitira ao levá-la até a fonte.

-Tinhas toda razão!

Começa o loiro com um sorriso ao notar a expressão de Ginny mudar de temor à completa confusão.

-Um dia e meio não fora o bastante para apaixonar-me por ti! Um dia e meio fora o suficiente para deixar-me encantado, enfeitiçado pela tua presença, pela tua voz, teu perfume, pela forma como teus olhos brilham quando falas da tua família e das pessoas que são importantes para ti!

Ginny levava uma mão à boca em surpresa.

-Não lembro o nome de todos, mas creio que "As aventuras de Alvo Dumbledore", "Dragões e Miotologias", "O reino de Orion" e "As crônicas de Morgana" são vossos livros favoritos, ao menos enquanto estivemos na biblioteca da mansão... sem comentar seu recente desejo pelos volumes de traduções de runas antigas!

A Weasley tinha os olhos rasos d'água neste momento e carinhosamente o sonserino levava a mão ao seu rosto.

-Vossas flores preferidas são lírios, rosas e jasmins, esta ultima tem o mesmo perfume que teus cabelos de fogo... a cor preferida é vermelho, a cor dos grifinórios, apesar de preferir vê-la de branco, não posso negar o quão deslumbrante ficastes! O nome de teus irmãos começando pelo sem cérebro do Ronald, Fred e George, Percival, Charlie, e Bill... e se faltar algum creio que terei de chamá-lo de Weasley, que seria a mesma coisa!

O mundo de Ginny pareceu parar de girar. Seu coração pulava em batidas frenéticas dentro do peito, sua respiração trancou-se na garganta e sua voz desaparecera completamente.

Ela escutara corretamente? Ele lhe fizera uma declaração sincera do quanto precisaria dela ao seu lado? Levara em conta seu conselho e optara por enfrentar seu pai, o rei da Sonserina, o bruxo das trevas e toda a corte real apresentando uma Grifinória como esposa?

A ruiva sorriu pulando no pescoço do sonserino num abraço possessivo e deixando as lágrimas caírem quando sente os braços de Draco a envolverem pela cintura.

-Eu aceito! Eu vos aceito príncipe Draco Malfoy!

Ela responde entre soluços e o nobre sente-se imensamente feliz. Como uma explosão de sentimentos escapasse de seu peito e a única coisa que desejava era manter a ruivinha em seus braços para sempre.

-Agora és a minha esposa, Lady Weasley! A partir desta noite, és minha, Ginevra!

Ele diz com a voz rouca encarando os olhos da menina com um misto de sentimentos que nem mesmo ele conseguiria explicar. Havia um tom de satisfação ao anunciar que aquela menina de cabelos de fogo, gênio indomável e sardas sobre o nariz lhe pertencia.

...DG...

Narcisa estava em êxtase absoluto após a chegada da sua coruja real. Andava de um lado a outro do castelo dando ordens aos seus escravos preparando a grande cerimônia de casamento, que não sabia como aconteceria na ausência de seu filho.

A chegada da noiva corvinal e sua irmã a deixara seriamente angustiada, pois dentro de poucos dias toda a corte do condado vizinho estaria lá para presenciar a união dos Malfoy aos Greengrass que marcaria a nova era de reinado da família Malfoy por toda Gallzar.

A rainha guardara o pergaminho de Draco em um baú no seu quarto, enquanto recebia elegantemente a duquesa Daphine e sua irmã Astoria.

-Sejam bem vindas queridas!

Diz cordialmente Narcisa numa reverencia acentuada.

-Meus cumprimentos rainha Narcisa!

Diz com altivez a Greengrass mais velha retribuindo a reverencia.

-O rei e meu filho deixam suas solenes desculpas, mas em tempos de guerra a presença dos soberanos da Sonserina tornam-se decisivas em batalhas...

Complementa Narcisa guiando as duas até o salão de entrada.

-Entendo perfeitamente, como meu tio diz, as obrigações reais estão acima de qualquer coisa!

Diz Daphine sem vida, seus olhos estavam vagos e ela parecia distante, abanando-se com leque freneticamente.

-Nossa família está em polvorosa com a união de Daphine e Draco, lady Malfoy!

Interrompe Astoria tentando desviar a atenção da rainha.

-Sim, creio que será o casamento do século!

Responde Narcisa com um pequeno sorriso de lado. Sabia muito bem fingir.

-Mas, no trajeto ouvimos muitos comentários acerca da ida repentina do príncipe à campo de batalha e de um suposto trasgo à solta na floresta proibida...

Comenta a mais nova com curiosidade, esperando mais detalhes por parte da rainha, Daphine no entanto não parecia tão interessada assim, desviando os olhos a cada janela que passavam como se estivesse a procura de algo ou alguém nos jardins reais.

-Não ouvi tais rumores, creio que sejam comentários de mau-gosto da plebe! Coisas que não devem ter nossa atenção!

Responde com naturalidade ao que Astoria cerra os olhos em desconfiança, mas logo retorna as feições suaves de antes.

-Parecem indispostas, foram bem escoltadas em nossas terras?

Questionou a rainha ao perceber o semblante fechado das duas irmãs.

-Pelo contrário alteza, fomos escoltadas bem demais eu diria...

Anuncia Astoria lançando um olhar de soslaio para a sua irmã que fingiu ignorar a ironia contida nas palavras dela. Tal troca de comentários não passara despercebida pela Malfoy que ostentando um sorriso forçado indicou-lhes a criadagem para seguirem até seus aposentos.

-Essas duas estão escondendo alguma coisa...

Pondera a rainha levando a varinha ao queixo.

-Kiara!

Exclama a rainha e rapidamente a pequenina elfa doméstica aparece com a cabeça baixa.

-Sim minha senhora?

-Fiques de olhos nas irmãs Greengrass, acredito que algo muito estranho aconteceu na viagem da Corvinal até aqui...

Exige a loira e a elfa curva-se em reverencia antes de retirar-se.

-Ninguém fica debaixo do meu teto e esconde segredos de mim!

Depois de algumas horas a rainha tranca-se em seus aposentos e abre a carta de seu filho. Seus olhos ampliam-se em surpresa, Draco anunciara que desejava retornar ao castelo, que conseguira livrar-se da maldição e traria uma grande surpresa para a sua família. Pediu também que preparassem o melhor quarto do castelo para ele e ansiava para encontrar-se com seu pai.

Os olhos da rainha enchiam-se de lágrimas e seu coração mergulhou num mar de alívio. Seu bebê estava bem e a salvo da maldição. Agora ela deveria cuidar para que tudo estivesse em perfeita ordem para seu retorno, e não permitiria que nada desse errado.

No instante seguinte Lúcius entra no quarto furioso. Batendo a porta com força, enquanto praguejava aos quatro ventos.

-Lúcius tenho ótimas notícias!

Anuncia Narcisa com ansiedade ao que seu marido lança-lhe um olhar cético.

-Nosso Draco retornará em três dias para o casamento com a Greengrass!

-O que disseste?

Responde com uma expressão sombria.

-Draco, nosso filho, voltará para casar-se! Ele disse que livrou-se da maldição!

Explica Narcisa aproximando-se do marido com olhos cheios de esperança.

-Então é melhor ele preparar-se para enfrentar o Lord das trevas!

Diz o loiro com indiferença, dando as costas à esposa que o fitava preocupada.

...DG...

Ainda no jardim, tendo a lua e todas as estrelas como testemunhas daquele momento mágico. Draco levantou-se puxando Ginny pela mão de volta ao salão principal com um sorriso discreto, mas sincero em seus lábios.

Os dois corriam como duas crianças que acabaram de aprontar alguma travessura, trocavam olhares cúmplices e tinham os rostos ligeiramente corados. Parecia uma cena de contos de fadas, ele a girou no ar antes de fazer a caixinha de musica voltar a tocar, dessa vez uma música diferente, mais rápida e com tons mais festivos.

A ruivinha sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não imaginava que eras um pé de valsa Malfoy...

Comenta com um olhar maroto.

-E não o sou, mas a ocasião o impõe, é a valsa dos noivos! E por favor, agora podes chamar-me de Draco!

Responde o sonserino levantando uma sobrancelha em falso tom de ofensa, antes de girá-la no meio do salão.

-Apenas se me chamares de Ginny!

Desafia a ruivinha ao retornar aos braços do príncipe com um sorriso iluminado.

-Como desejar minha querida!

Ele responde sedutoramente beijando-lhes a face deixando a grifinória sem reação. A ruivinha ficara mais vermelha que seus cabelos nesse momento. Draco não esconde a satisfação pela reação da garota, ela ficara linda corada.

Lentamente os rostos foram aproximando-se mais e ao som daquela linda valsa, os olhos fecharam-se e os narizes roçaram suavemente contrastando a pele fria do sonserino com o calor da pele da ruivinha. Estavam perdidos nos braços um do outro, fora um momento de entrega, quando seus lábios tocaram-se hesitantes e ao mesmo tempo tão cheios de desejo.

Os braços de Draco envolveram possessivamente a cintura da garota a puxando mais para si enquanto Ginny levava as mãos ao rosto do sonserino o puxando mais e mais para si, aprofundando o beijo. Fora mágico, sentiam como se alcançassem as estrelas e mergulhassem sem temor num mar revolto. Como se todas as forças da natureza explodissem em magia ao seu redor e o mundo parasse de girar.

Afastaram-se lentamente, ainda com os olhos fechados e agora respirando com certa dificuldade. Draco segurava um sorriso único em seus lábios e Ginny completamente corada esconde o rosto no peito do loiro balançando lentamente no ritmo da música. Fora seu primeiro beijo, e fora a experiência mais extraordinária da sua vida.

Mas algo parecera errado, ela parara no meio da dança. Se quer piscava os olhos, e estes agora enchiam-se de lágrimas assustando o loiro que a fitava angustiado.

-Ginny? Ginny o que está acontecendo?

Ele segurava seu rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra sacuadia levemente seu ombro com todo cuidado para não machucá-la.

-Eu nunca estive tão feliz Draco... mas... mas eu ainda...

Ela começa a falar num sussurro fraco que o sonserino só conseguira entender por estar muito próximo à ela.

-Eu sinto muito, mas, eu não consigo!

Ela diz abruptamente soltando-se dele e correndo para as escadarias e trancando-se em seu quarto. Ao fechar a porta jogou-se contra a mesma ofegando e permitindo que as lágrimas corressem livres de seus olhos.

O príncipe permaneceu paralisado em choque antes de bater a mão na testa com força.

-Como eu fui idiota!

Gritara consigo mesmo antes de correr atrás da ruivinha, subira as escadarias como um raio e em segundos estava batendo na porta do quarto dela.

-Vá embora Draco, por favor!

Pedia a garota com a voz embargada. O loiro sentiu uma dor lacerante no peito, mas não desistiu.

-Ginevra abre logo esta porta!

Exigia exasperado.

-Não! Vá embora, não quero ser um objeto que usarás para provocar a ira de teu pai!

Grita Ginny entre soluços.

-Ginny abre essa porta e me deixa explicar!

Ele pede atormentado forçando a maçaneta.

-Já disse para ir embora! E pares de me dar ordens!

Esbravejava furiosa.

-Não irei embora Ginevra, se não abrires a porta posso derrubar a parede inteira se for preciso e sabes que sou capaz de fazê-lo!

A voz de Draco era ameaçadora e a ruiva rapidamente desviou o olhar para o buraco que existia entre a parede do seu quarto e o dele. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Então digas o que tem a me explicar daí mesmo!

Draco fecha os olhos em fendas assassinas e fechando as mãos em punhos tenta contar mentalmente até cem para não explodir ali mesmo.

-Ginny, sejas razoável, estamos casados...

Ele começa pacientemente, mas sua frase morre ao ouvir um gritinho abafado do outro lado da porta.

-O que fizestes a esta aliança? Ela recusa-se a sair do meu dedo!

Grita Ginny novamente agora num tom de voz furioso e um sorriso malicioso forma-se nos lábios do sonserino.

-São os anéis de casamento da família Black! Depois que a desposei e que me aceitastes as runas os manterão eternamente em nossos dedos! Não há saída, és minha esposa agora e nada pode mudar isso!

Ele diz calmamente encostando-se na porta com os braços cruzados, seria questão de tempo para a grifinória dar-se por vencida e saísse por vontade própria, ao que a ruiva joga o sapato contra a porta o fazendo afastar-se bruscamente.

-Não podes estar falando sério!

Choramingou a ruivinha com a voz afastada da porta e finalmente Draco percebeu que estava aberta o tempo todo. Cautelosamente o príncipe abre-a colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto hesitante para encontrar Ginny jogada na cama como uma garotinha abraçando o travesseiro com força.

O loiro ficara sério e se aproxima a passos lentos da cama. Chagando perto ele ajoelha-se deixando seus olhos na altura dela e carinhosamente tira uma mecha do cabelo que pairava sobre o rosto vermelho da ruivinha.

-Não imaginei que se arrependeria tão rápido!

Ele diz forçando um sorriso. Ela apenas chora mais com as palavras do sonserino que começa a sentir-se desesperado.

-É tão difícil assim ser minha esposa?

Ele pergunta sentindo-se magoado, mas Ginny balança negativamente o rosto, mantendo-se em silencio.

-Ginevra, que inferno, me diz por que estas assim!

Pede o loiro a fitando com desesperança.

-Eu estou com medo Malfoy...

Ela diz baixinho ganhando um afago gentil de Draco em seus cabelos a fazendo relaxar e fechar os olhos.

-Medo de mim?

Ele pergunta calmamente, temendo a resposta.

-Não! Eu não sinto medo de você, não mais!

Ela responde colocando sua mão sobre a dele delicadamente.

-Tens medo do meu pai? Do bruxo das trevas? Da família do Snape? Ginny eu te dou a minha palavra que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém irá machucá-la...

Defende-se Draco com uma expressão angustiada.

-Não é isso... eu apenas... eu nunca beijei ninguém... e eu também não... eu não sei como agir como... como uma mulher casada!

Diz extremamente rubra.

-Somente isso?

Questiona o loiro com um meio sorriso.

-Bem eu... eu sempre sonhei que...

Ela diz timidamente e Draco sorri de canto a incentivando a continuar.

-Eu... eu só irei contar se prometeres não rir de mim!

Ela retruca com um muxoxo ao que o sonserino balança o rosto negativamente. A garota fica furiosamente vermelha antes de continuar.

-Certo... eu sonhava em encontrar um príncipe encantado... num cavalo branco... e quando ele me salvasse de um perigoso dragão nos casaríamos e viveríamos felizes para sempre...

Draco escutava tudo com atenção.

-E depois disso eu teria toda a minha família reunida num imenso jardim neste dia e meu pai estaria curado e Bill, Charlie, Percy e Rony não precisariam estar longe ou em batalhas perigosas... mas, tudo isso parecia tão distante da nossa realidade até mudarmos para este condado e... e agora eu tenho medo de abrir meus olhos e...

-E perceber que fez a escolha errada?

Ele a completa com pesar, mas Ginny senta-se bruscamente na cama largando o travesseiro longe e o puxando pela mão para sentar-se ao lado dela, confuso o sonserino senta-se ao lado dela.

-Não! Draco, tenho medo de abrir os olhos e tudo isso não passar de uma ilusão, de uma mentira cruel... de entregar meu coração e acabar sozinha no final...

Ela diz com os olhos marejados.

-Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha!

Responde o loiro franzindo as sobrancelhas, não estava entendendo onde Ginny queria chegar, já deixara claro que ele não era seu príncipe encantado e que não conseguiria reunir sua família para comemorar uma união feliz de contos de fada, mas se havia algo que ele poderia prometer é que estaria ao seu lado para sempre, mesmo que nunca chegasse a merecê-la.

-Dizes isso agora, és um nobre, nascido em berço de outro cercado de riquezas e pessoas finas... eu sou uma mera plebéia Draco... em algum momento vai comparar-me à sua noiva Greengraas e perceber que cometera um erro!

-Fazê-la minha esposa não foi um erro!

A interrompe com uma voz recriminadora.

-Será que não percebes? Somos diferentes demais! Posso atrapalhar mais que ajudá-lo!

Ela responde desviando o olhar.

-Acreditastes mesmo que a levaria para a batalha sem te dar as armas necessárias para lutar, Weasley?

Questiona furioso o loiro levantando-se da cama e a deixando sozinha por alguns instantes seguindo até seu quarto e pegando uma caixa retangular de madeira e entregando-a.

A ruiva o encarou assustada, mas, ele com um gesto do rosto a incentivou a abrir. Os olhos da grifinória ampliaram-se em choque...

-Uma varinha!

Ela anuncia fascinada com o singelo objeto de madeira.

-Mas eu não sei como usar uma...

Seus olhos brilharam de emoção e Draco a encarando seriamente responde.

-Naquela noite quando os dementadores nos cercaram, a magia que existira em mim já encontrava-se selada pela maldição... apenas consegui lançar o patrono por sua causa... tens a magia em seu sangue e a partir de agora, eu a ensinarei a usá-la!

Os olhos da ruivinha o fitaram com admiração.

-Este é o meu presente de casamento Ginny... e quando tudo isso acabar eu vos prometo, que farei a festa de casamento mais fantástica de toda Gallzar e mesmo que tenha de colocar todo meu exército a caçar seus irmãos um a um, trarei sua família inteira para comemorar conosco!

Promete Draco de joelhos diante da Weasley que ainda estava sentada na cama. Com o coração transbordando de felicidade pela promessa do loiro Ginny joga-se nos braços do príncipe novamente e desta vez o derrubando no chão, mas, antes que ele tivesse a chance de reclamar ela unira seus lábios aos dele apaixonadamente.

Sem quebrar o beijo, Draco inverteu as posições colocando-se acima da ruivinha e depois de afastarem-se ofegantes trocaram olhares cúmplices, com cuidado o loiro com a ponta dos dedos traçou todo o perfil do rosto de Ginny em adoração, memorizando em sua própria pele cada traço seu.

Queria guardar para sempre o calor e a maciez de sua pele, a imagem de seus cabelos vermelhos como fogo, caídos em montes de cachos pelo chão, suas bochechas rosadas, lábios vermelhos e inchados, ofegando ansiosamente e o fitando com a mesma adoração em seus olhos castanhos.

Lentamente ele retirou a gargantilha de rubis revelando o seu pescoço e colo alvo, entregando-se ao desejo ele distribuiu beijos cálidos em toda sua extensão fazendo a grifinória estremecer com as novas carícias. Draco então a pegou em seus braços lavando-a para a cama onde voltou a beijá-la.

E naquela noite os dois tornaram-se um, entregando-se ao outro de corpo e alma.

...DG...

Ginny abriu os olhos preguiçosamente aquela manhã e levantou-se da cama esticando os braços para o alto, notou estar vestindo sua camisola branca como de costume... piscou alguns instantes antes de voltar os olhos para a aliança em sua mão.

-Não foi um sonho?

Ela pergunta com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Rapidamente seus olhos percorrem toda extensão do quarto a procura do sonserino, mas ele já não encontrava-se lá, levantando-se da cama Ginny encontrou na mesinha de cabeceira estavam suas jóias, a caixinha com a varinha e uma rosa.

-Draco...

Ela sorri e veste-se rapidamente, desta vez escolheu um vestido branco, como ele disse que gostava. E prendeu os cabelos no alto deixando apenas algumas mechas caindo em cascatas nas costas, desejava estar linda para seu marido.

Cantarolando a ruivinha desceu as escadas.

-Draco?

Ela seguiu até a biblioteca onde encontrou-o na companhia de um pequeno elfo doméstico. Curiosa Ginny ficou escondida observando a forma como Draco tratava o elfo.

-Aqui esta a chave da mansão Black mestre Malfoy!

O elfo entrega uma chave de ouro para Draco

-Agradeço a ajuda! E não esqueças, ninguém deve saber a localização desta mansão e desta chave!

O elfo fez uma reverencia e desapareceu num ruído muito esquisito para Ginny.

-Porque não entra logo Ginny?

Questiona o Malfoy ainda de costas para a ruiva enquanto guardava a chave de ouro.

-Eu... err... estava...

Começa a garota nervosa, mas é surpreendida quando o sonserino sorri de canto cruzando os braço ao encará-la.

-Estava a me espionar?

Pergunta o loiro levantando uma sobrancelha e Ginny fica vermelha de vergonha desviando olhar.

-Não o encontrei quando acordei e...

Começa Ginny sem jeito, mas Draco a puxa em seus braços protetoramente.

-Ginevra, não precisa ficar com medo... não existem segredos entre nós, eu apenas não queria revelar sua presença aos servos do meu pai!

Diz o sonserino seriamente olhando em seus olhos.

-Estavas preparando o nosso retorno ao reino?

Pergunta Ginny prendendo a respiração por um instante, a idéia de ser apresentada à nobreza da Sonserina como esposa de Draco a assustava. Mas o loiro sabia exatamente como fazer sua esposa esquecer-se disso.

-Não quero que penses nisso agora, lembre-se que hoje a ensinarei como usar uma varinha!

Ele diz tranqüilizando-a e os olhos da ruiva brilham de ansiedade. Draco a fitou longamente, sentia-se o homem mais afortunado da terra por tê-la ao seu lado, docemente ele acaricia o rosto da menina a fazendo fechar os olhos entregue ao gesto do sonserino.

-És tão preciosa para mim Ginny...

Ele diz com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

-Como também és para mim Draco...

Ela responde abrindo os olhos lentamente para fitar o marido. O loiro aproxima seu rosto ao da ruivinha selando aquele momento com um beijo apaixonado, cheio de carinho. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito na vida do casalzinho.

Naquela manhã até o final da tarde Draco e Ginny ficaram na biblioteca cercados por livros e objetos que o sonserino escolhera para as primeiras lições de magia da sua esposa. Fora uma tarefa árdua, exigindo muita paciência do loiro que na grande parte das vezes fora alvo de feitiços de levitação e estuporação.

Mas por mais que tivesse que desviar de feitiços da própria esposa, Draco tinha que reconhecer que a grifinória aprendera tudo rapidamente e fazia sua magia fluir de forma brilhante, demonstrando muita vontade de aprender mais e mais.

-Agora chega Ginny!

Diz o sonserino levantando-se e esticando a mão para a ruivinha.

-Mas ainda faltam muitos feitiços...

Choramingava agarrando um livro de defesa contra artes das trevas.

-Mas estes feitiços são mais avançados, posso ensiná-los outro dia, agora que quero ensinar-lhes outra habilidade!

Insiste o loiro até que Ginny segurou sua mão deixando-se guiar pelo marido. Subiram vários lances de escada até alcançar o sótão. Draco o preparara para parecer um salão de treino, afastara as caixas e baús liberando um grande espaço no centro.

-Eu nunca entrei aqui...

Murmura Ginny observando com curiosidade todo o local. Mas Draco a surpreende entregando-lhe uma espada de ouro.

-Agora vou ensiná-la a usar uma espada!

Ele anuncia envolvendo seus braços ao redor da garota, por trás mostrando como segurar a espada desferindo movimentos e golpes suaves e lentos, aos quais a grifinória marcava com detalhes em sua memória.

E assim passaram-se os dias, Draco ensinando tudo o que sabia a sua esposa e Ginny progredindo a cada aula e treino de espada que muitas vezes eram interrompidos por beijos apaixonados do casalzinho. Ao final do ultimo dia, os dois tinham grandes baús preparados com roupas, jóias e alguns itens mágicos.

Draco vestia-se elegantemente com um traje formal preto, estava como uma verdadeiro príncipe, seu semblante tornou-se frio e seus olhos perderam todo o brilho, Ginny sentia-se desconfortável, mas sabia que era necessário, seu marido agora teria que enfrentar pessoas muito perigosas e toda sua vida estava em jogo.

Ansiosa a ruiva aperta o braço do sonserino. Ela estava deslumbrante, usava um vestido verde esmeralda e seus longos cabelos vermelhos presos num coque alto por uma tiara de diamantes. Usava jóias de ouro e brilhantes o que destacava sua aliança dourada, os lábios levemente vermelhos e o nariz empinado como ensinara Draco.

-Estou pronta!

Diz com determinação para o loiro que beija-lhe o rosto antes de pegar a chave de ouro em suas mãos e apartar.

**...DG...**

**Wow já estamos no capítulo 14 nossa a fic está andando hein! Espero que estejam curtindo a fanfic XD**

**Kissus**


	15. A Reação

Aparataram em um bosque deserto próximo à floresta proibida e em poucos minutos uma enorme carruagem real encontrava-se diante deles. Um pequeno grupo de guardas trajando armaduras e empunhando bandeiras reais da Sonserina dividiam-se na dianteira e na retaguarda da comitiva.

Aproximando-se do casal, o cavalariço de cabelos castanhos e de expressão sombria acompanhado do mesmo elfo que entregara a chave de ouro à Draco reverenciaram-nos antes de abrir a porta da carruagem. Ginny respirou fundo lançando um olhar curioso ao marido.

-Milady! Majestade! Vossa comitiva real está preparada!

Diz com submissão o elfo estendendo a mão para apresentar a comitiva que os acompanharia até o palácio Malfoy. Com um aceno sutil do loiro Ginny segurou a mão do cavalariço subindo os pequenos degraus até entrar no interior da luxuosa carruagem.

Seus olhos ampliaram-se maravilhados. O interior da carruagem era completamente ornamentado em esculturas de ouro e madeira negra, espécime raras encontradas apenas na floresta proibida, os acentos acolchoados com veludo esmeralda e um tapete rubro sob seus pés mais lembrava uma relíquia.

Sentindo o estomago revirar-se angustiado, Ginny sentou-se puxando levemente a saia de seu vestido acomodando-se com porte e elegância como instruíra Draco.

-Nunca senti tanto medo...

Murmura baixinho a grifinória, apertando as mãos sob a barra do vestido. O loiro demorou alguns instantes para entrar na carruagem, preocupada a ruivinha puxou discretamente a cortina da pequenina janela ao seu lado tentando ouvir o que o sonserino falava com seus subordinados.

-Estejam preparados para anunciar a minha chegada ao palácio, junto à minha esposa!

Fora a única frase que ouvira Draco dizer, e ouvi-lo chamar-lhes de "minha esposa" com tanto orgulho fez o coraçãozinho da Weasley-Malfoy aquecer e suas bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas. Rapidamente soltou a cortina e voltou ao seu acento fitando curiosa cada uma das esculturas de ouro.

-Foi um presente de casamento!

Uma voz a fez voltar-se para a porta da carruagem por onde agora Draco entrava.

-Esta carruagem foi o presente de casamento dados aos meus pais pelo próprio Dumbledore!

Diz o sonserino sentando-se ao lado da ruivinha e segurando sua mão pequena entre as suas.

-É um presente maravilhoso Draco...

Ela diz docemente fitando o marido que tinha os olhos vidrados no teto da carruagem.

-Mas, não fora isso que meu pai achou na época!

Responde com indiferença fazendo Ginny franzir as sobrancelhas.

-Esta carruagem é uma raridade como poderia não ser um bom presente?

Questiona a grifinória fazendo o loiro voltar seus olhos cinzentos sobre o rosto vermelho da sua esposa. Ela ficara cada dia mais bela aos seus olhos.

-Ele almejava outra raridade! Mas nada que nos venha a interessar agora...

Diz o sonserino aproximando o rosto de Ginny beijando-lhes suavemente os lábios.

-Terei de me controlar melhor em sua presença...

Diz o Malfoy com um meio sorriso ao encostar sua testa à de Ginny, que arfava muito mais corada que antes.

-Não poderemos nos beijar no castelo?

Pergunta inocentemente a Weasley arrancando um sorriso abafado do loiro.

-Estamos colocando meu plano em ação minha cara Ginevra, ainda não estamos em lua de mel!

Ele responde e vê Ginny cruzando os braços emburrada, odiava ser chamada de Ginevra e odiava mais ainda ver seu marido rindo dela.

-Eu não me esqueci disso milord!

Responde cerrando os olhos irritadiça ao que Draco ria ainda mais.

-Caso tenhas esquecido Malfoy, eu tenho a varinha nesta união!

Diz ameaçadora a ruiva e o sonserino para de rir imediatamente.

-E espero que mantenha-a consigo durante todo o tempo!

Responde o príncipe num semblante sério. Desviando teimosamente os olhos para a janela a ruivinha não percebeu quando o sonserino tomou sua mão e beijou-a carinhosamente.

-Não quero deixá-la vulnerável Ginny!

Ele diz num sussurro fazendo a ruivinha voltar-se para o marido.

-Vais voltar a agir com arrogância como antes?

Pergunta ao loiro com os olhos angustiados.

-Não haverá outra forma de fazê-los acreditar se não o fizer assim!

Responde com pesar o sonserino.

-Não quero ver a mesma cena daquela tarde se repetir Draco...

Diz Ginny, sentindo os olhos marejarem ao lembrar de como vira o elfo ser maltratado no dia que conseguiu o broche.

-Não deverias se preocupar! A manterei afastada de tudo isso!

Responde na tentativa a acalmá-la.

...**DG**...

As horas passaram rapidamente e pela janela da carruagem real, Draco, já poderia ver as torres do castelo Malfoy.

-Majestade, aproximamo-nos do terreno do castelo!

Anuncia um dos guardas ao príncipe. Nesse momento Ginny sentiu as pernas ficarem dormentes e o coração acelerar desordenadamente, estavam aproximando-se da família real mais temida de toda Gallzar.

Onde haviam mitos sobre masmorras repletas de escravos, enforcamentos e assassinatos cometidos sem motivo algum pelos reis. Seus olhos vagaram curiosos pelos campos que circundavam o palácio e vira inúmeros escravos acorrentados, vestindo maltrapilhos e cultivando a terra.

-O que estão a fazer?

Pergunta a ruiva sem tirar os olhos daquela cena assustadora de adultos e crianças acorrentados e mal tratados.

-São prisioneiros de guerra ou devedores do rei, agora trabalham para a família real em troca de suas vidas!

Diz com indiferença o loiro, aquele Draco era frio e inatingível, digno da coroa da Sonserina. Mal dera atenção àquela cena cruel que cercava seu palácio, talvez tendo crescido em meio a tudo isso achasse normal.

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente, mesmo que vivesse desde criança naquele lugar jamais chegaria a ignorar tamanha maldade. Por um instante rezara para que seu pai não estivesse entre os prisioneiros.

-A comitiva real do Príncipe Malfoy chegou!

Uma voz estridente ecoava pelos muros do castelo quando os imensos portões abriram-se para recebê-los.

...**DG**...

No interior do palácio uma dezena de escravos os aguardavam numa fileira impecável. Logo nos primeiros degraus para a entrada do salão encontravam-se os reis Lúcius com sua esposa rainha Narcisa na companhia de Daphine Greengrass e sua irmã mais nova Astoria e suas criadas.

A expressão de Lúcius era dura e ostentava um olhar glacial em direção à comitiva, teria que punir seu filho de forma exemplar e prepará-lo para enfrentar a ira do seu mestre das trevas por colocar em risco seus planos.

Enquanto a rainha Narcisa não conseguia esconder a alegria estampada num sorriso iluminado, afinal era seu filho que retornava livre de uma maldição, seus esforços para protegê-lo valeram à pena e agora tudo estava certo.

Daphine não escondia o olhar aflito em direção à carruagem, aquele lugar a deixava angustiada demais e a presença do príncipe a assustava, agora não teria como fugir, casaria-se com o herdeiro dos Malfoy, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Astoria fitava a carruagem real com os olhos brilhando em encantamento, ansiava para encontrar o príncipe Draco desde a vez que o vira no jardim do seu palácio quando pedira a mão de Daphine em casamento ao seu repugnante tio, o rei Snape.

No interior da carruagem Draco preparava-se para enfrentar seus pais e a sua noiva. Cerrando os olhos ele segura a mão da ruivinha dando um fraco aperto como se dissesse que chegara a hora.

-Príncipe herdeiro da coroa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy!

Quando o cavalariço abriu a porta da carruagem, Draco saíra primeiro ao ser anunciado. A rainha Narcisa já preparava-se para correr até o filho e recebê-lo com um abraço caloroso, mas fora surpreendida quando ouve o anuncio seguinte.

-E sua esposa, princesa da sonserina, Lady Ginevra Weasley Malfoy!

A comoção fora geral, murmurinhos entre os guardas e criados, uma expressão lívida da rainha, um olhar assassino do rei, o semblante chocado da duquesa Daphine e a expressão horrorizada de sua irmã Astoria completavam aquele estranho quadro.

Sem demonstrar a menor preocupação, Draco dirigira-se para a porta da carruagem estendendo a mão para ajudar sua esposa a sair. Todos os olhares do palácio voltaram-se imediatos e curiosos para ela.

-A princesa Ginevra!

Graciosamente, a ruivinha descera pousando sua mão delicadamente sobre a do príncipe antes de tocar os sapatos adornados em pedras de jade no chão de rochas azuis.

Com um reverenciar de rosto leve Ginny cumprimentou aos criados que a fitavam estupefatos. Onde o príncipe Malfoy encontrara tamanha beleza para desposar? Perguntavam-se os escravos, enquanto os elfos domésticos já aguardavam uma guerra entre pai e filho acontecer.

O olhar que Lúcius dirigia à Draco era mortal, com total repugnância e desprezo como no dia que o viu sob efeito da maldição. Diante daquele olhar a ruivinha sentiu-se estremecer, sentiu uma onde de ódio atingi-la dolorosamente como um punhal.

A partir daquele momento ela soube que não haveria volta!

...**DG**...

Narcisa segurava com força o braço de seu marido. Sustentava-se nele ao sentir a força esvair-se de seu corpo e a visão embaçar em montes de borrões coloridos quando as lágrimas lhe vieram.

A mulher que jamais perdera a pose e o auto-controle agora encontrava-se a beirar um colapso real.

-O que aconteceu ao meu filho?

Perguntava-se num sussurro ininteligível, ao ver Draco aproximar-se com a sua escolhida, tendo sua mão protetoramente sobre a dela.

...**DG**...

Lúcius tinha uma expressão de nojo, levantando sarcasticamente a sobrancelha à visão de seu único herdeiro diante de si, preferiria mil vezes vê-lo como um trasgo a tê-lo estragando os planos de seu mestre. Reforçava na mente a idéia de tirar a vida do príncipe com suas próprias mãos.

Mas, no fundo ainda esperava que tudo isso não passasse de uma encenação barata e sem importância alguma, como um ato de um filho rebelde para provocar a ira de seu pai. Uma atitude impensada da qual arrependeria-se amargamente mais tarde.

...**DG**...

Daphine estava em estado de choque absoluto, o leque que balançava freneticamente frente ao rosto corado jazia a seus pés abandonado, seus olhos azuis estavam ligeiramente ampliados e a sua boca aberta em surpresa.

Como se seu próprio corpo recusa-se obedecê-la, não reagira. Seus pés como cravados em terra não saíam do lugar e a visão cada vez mais nítida do seu noivo aproximando-se na companhia da ruiva misteriosa apresentada como sua esposa.

O que acontecera? O que seria dela agora? Qual a reação esperada de uma noiva que fora trocada poucos dias antes do casamento? O que pensariam dela toda a corte real da Corvinal? E seu tio Snape?

Estava arruinada, sua reputação seria jogada à lama? Nunca! Ela fora enganada, deixara para trás sua família, seus amigos e até mesmo o homem que sempre amou para seguir as exigências de sua posição com herdeira.

Não toleraria tal afronta! Não aguardaria passiva enquanto sua vida seria palco de um escândalo deste porte! Afinal não era por qualquer motivo que a conheciam por rainha de gelo.

...**DG**...

Astoria Greengrass estava... maravilhada!

Quando os olhos da garota encontraram a imagem do jovem príncipe Draco Malfoy sentiu-se empalidecer. Jamais vira homem algum em seu reino com tão extraordinária beleza.

Aspirou com dificuldade. Uma força a atraía como imã àqueles olhos azuis cinzentos, seu rosto bem definido e o nariz afilado, os cabelos de um loiro claríssimo como os raios do sol. Este era o noivo da sua irmã Daphine e agora não poderia deixar de pensar como tinha sorte sua irmã ao ser cortejada por ele.

Entretanto quando uma segunda figura surge ao lado do príncipe sente-se ofegar. Uma mocinha que parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, se não mais jovem ainda, com longos e sedosos calos ruivos emoldurando em cachos generosos o rosto pequeno e delicado, tão branco e suave como leite.

Quem seria ela? Por quê Astoria desejava tanto estar em seu lugar agora?

...**DG**...

Marfim e pétalas de rosa, era assim que a imagem da jovem noiva de Draco lhe parecia. Cabelos dourados e brilhantes como o ouro lapidados pelos anões, olhos azuis como o céu da manhã, a fragilidade de um cristal e a beleza de uma ninfa.

O coração de Ginny acelerou dentro do peito, ela era linda, milhões de vezes mais bonita do que ela... as palavras de Draco retornavam à sua mente "uma esposa perfeita para um Malfoy" e a insegurança riscou com unhas e dentes o coragem da ruiva, e por um instante baixara o olhar, encontrando as mãos unidas ao marido que parecia exibir com orgulho as alianças.

Sentiu-se relaxar, mas, apenas um pouco, o pior estaria por vir, e seria agora. Percebendo os olhares de puro desprezo em sua direção, a Weasley-Malfoy fez-se indiferente ostentando um pequeno e superior sorriso nos lábios levemente avermelhados.

-Meu pai, minha querida Mãe... vos apresento minha esposa, a criatura mais preciosa deste mundo e a minha vida, Lady Ginevra Weasley da Grifinória!

Draco anuncia formalmente sua esposa e não consegue conter um sorriso presunçoso dos lábios ao perceber as expressões de horror da ex-noiva e do seu pai.

Lúcius tomando todas as suas forças para manter-se no controle aproxima-se do filho apenas para sussurrar-lhes asperamente:

-Espero que tudo isso não passe de uma piada, Draco!

Diz antes de dar as costas sem menor cerimônia e retirar-se furioso para seus aposentos reais. Sua mãe tinha a mesma expressão desde o momento que anunciaram a chegada da esposa de seu filho, estava fria e mal piscava os olhos.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença antes de segurar a mão de sua mãe.

-Estas bem minha mãe?

Pergunta respeitosamente o loiro fazendo a rainha debulhar-se em lágrimas, um choro que surpreendeu a Ginny, a Daphine e até mesmo à Astoria que parecia estar em outro mundo admirando a imagem do príncipe.

Para o sonserino, no entanto, que tinha sua mãe em seus braços, aquele era um choro forçado, ele a conhecia bem demais, naquele momento se não houvessem companhias ela teria enforcado o primeiro escravo que lhe atravessasse o caminho apenas para aliviar sua ira.

Teria que manter sua esposa longe das explosões de Narcisa. Pensou o loiro fitando a expressão preocupada de Ginny que mordia levemente o lábio inferior, pelos céus será que ela não percebia que o provocava assim? Teve de esforçar-se para desviar o olhar de sua mulher e encarar as irmãs Greengrass.

Estas pareciam atordoadas, indignadas e em choque absoluto.

-Kiara, prepare um chá calmante para minha mãe e leve-o até o jardim de inverno!

Exige o príncipe guiando sua mãe para o interior do castelo, logo ao seu lado estava a ruivinha, no mais completo silencio.

-Descanse!

Exige com um tom de voz afável colocando Narcisa num divã no mesmo instante que a pequena elfa entrega-lhes o chá.

-Levarei Ginevra para conhecer o castelo enquanto repousas!

Diz com naturalidade retirando-se do local, mas sua mãe o intercepta segurando sua mão.

-Draco, precisamos conversar!

Ela diz com a voz dura.

-Em outro momento!

Responde no mesmo tom retirando-se do local e retomando a mão de Ginny entre as suas depositando um beijo amoroso nela. Tal gesto de carinho despertou a ira de Astoria que fingiu tomar as dores da irmã que ficara estupefata com a cena diante de si.

-Príncipe Malfoy, sinto em soar grosseira, mas creio que devas uma explicação à Daphine pelo cancelamento inesperado do noivado que aconteceria amanhã!

Exclama a mais nova Greengrass energeticamente ganhando um olhar curioso de Draco, ele não lembra-se dela, a irmã de Daphine, realmente era tão atraente como a mais velha, mas tinha uma personalidade mais marcante, entretanto.

Cerrando os olhos em fendas perigosas Draco fitou Astoria e Daphine, esta ultima lhe pareceu preocupante, tinha um semblante sombrio e respirava fortemente.

-Duquesa Greengrass!

Reverenciando a ex-noiva o sonserino lhe oferece o braço.

-Acredito que devamos conversar agora!

Completa a loira sem desviar os olhos do príncipe, e minutos depois Ginny e Astoria encontravam-se sozinhas na ante-sala. Com um sorriso malicioso a Greengrass a mediu de cima a baixo com um olhar crítico, que a grifinória fingiu ignorar.

Na realidade estava mais interessada na conversa que Draco tinha com a duquesa Greengrass.

-Então diga-me... lady...?

Começa em tom provocativo a morena, mas Ginny estava preparada para isso.

-Podeis me chamar de Lady Malfoy!

Diz em tom requintado e com o esboço de um meio sorriso, o que fez o sorriso da Greengrass desaparecer.

-Realmente fora uma surpresa do Lord Malfoy trazê-la como esposa... devo-lhes apresentar-me de maneira mais adequada, Sou Astoria Greengrass, irmã da "noiva" do príncipe e segunda na linhagem real, caso alguma coisa acontecesse à Daphine, eu tomaria seu lugar ao lado de Draco!

Diz ironicamente Astoria ganhando um olhar ameaçador da ruiva que fechou as mãos em punhos tentando obrigar sua raiva a esvair-se. Aquela seria uma longa tarde.

...**DG**...

Enquanto as coisas aconteciam no castelo, longe dele, no interior de uma câmara subterrânea encontrava-se o mais temido senhor das trevas, o assassino do velho rei Dumbledore e aquele que jurou destruir a família Potter e o condado da Grifinória.

O homem de aparência grotesca, pele esbranquiçada e olhos rubros como o sangue parecia muito impaciente, aguardava uma resposta do rei Lúcius sobre a chegada do herdeiro da Sonserina e sua união com Daphine Greengrass.

Junto à ele estava Bellatriz Lastrange que vestia uma sinuoso vestido de um veludo negro, preparando-se para o grande jantar desta noite, afinal amanhã seria o casamento mais esperado dos condados e como irmã da rainha sua presença era indispensável.

-Milord, estou pronta para ir!

Diz ajoelhando-se Bella.

-Vá, e traga-me notícias!

Diz virando-lhes as costas enquanto chamava um imenso basilisco ao seu encontro.

-Minha querida Nagini, espero que continues nos calabouços do castelo, creio que o momento do ataque se aproxima...

Murmura com os olhos faiscando em incrueldade.

...**DG**...

Horas mais tarde, Ginny já encontrava-se farta da companhia irritante de Astoria. Ao que parecia a jovem empenhara-se bastante em descobrir seus pontos fracos enfatizando todos os pontos que contariam contra a união dela e de Draco e como os reis estavam decepcionados pela não união dos condados.

-Acredito que o príncipe fizera uma escolha um tanto precipitada... não estás grávida estais?

Questiona com falsa surpresa a Greengrass e agora Ginny considerava seriamente pegar sua varinha e estuporá-la ali mesmo diante dos criados.

-Creio que esteja na hora de recolher-nos!

Diz cordialmente a ruivinha ostentando um sorriso forçado ao retirar-se seguindo as instruções de um dos criados. Ela seguiu até o quarto principal, mas assim que abriu a porta, alguém já esperava por ela.

-Rainha Narcisa?

Pergunta a ruivinha em choque. A loira apenas a mediu de cima a baixo com frieza, não acreditara na "péssima" escolha de seu filho, via-se de longe que era uma garotinha inexperiente e sem grandes atrativos.

-Vais me dizer agora que feitiço usastes para ludibriar meu filho sua Grifinória desgraçada!

Vociferava Narcisa completamente fora de controle levantando a mão ao alto e desferindo uma tapa feroz no rosto de Ginny que surpresa desequilibrou-se tendo que recostar-se contra a porta para não cair.

-Não usei de feitiço algum!

Defende-se Ginny levando a mão ao rosto, seus cabelos outrora presos agora desprendiam-se em mechas.

-Não me enganas! Uma Grifinória sem sobrenome aparece de uma hora para outra casada com meu Draco... digas logo o que queres!

Grita a mulher apontando a varinha para o pescoço da ruiva que lança-lhes um olhar desafiador.

-Quero que me deixe em paz!

Desta vez a grifinória responde no mesmo tom de voz levantando o rosto com altivez, o que deixou a rainha furiosa.

-Oras, como uma fedelha ousa enfrentar-me desta forma?

Bradava Narcisa, mas no mesmo instante que preparava-se para estapear novamente a ruiva, alguém segura firmemente seu pulso. Os olhos da rainha ampliam-se apavorados quando a imagem de Draco lhe aparece num semblante mortal.

-Nunca mais encostes na "minha" mulher, ou esquecereis que é minha mãe e rainha deste condado!

Vociferava o sonserino friamente, assustando Narcisa que afasta-se bruscamente soltando-se do filho, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar fulminante para Ginny. Quando finalmente a rainha retirou-se do quarto, Draco bateu a porta com força, controlando-se ao máximo para não piorar os efeitos da maldição.

-Eu disse para não ficares sozinha!

Bradou esmurrando a porta sem ao menos encará-la, a grifinória pulou de susto, ele não parecia bem.

-Eu sinto muito...

Diz hesitante, mas a ira do sonserino só parecia crescer mais e mais.

-Sentes muito Ginevra?

Ele lança-lhes um olhar incrédulo.

-Fazes idéia do que poderia ter ocorrido aqui se eu não chegasse a tempo?

Ele repreende mordaz seguindo até a esposa e segurando seus pulsos com força obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Já ensinastes como defender-me Draco!

Responde indignada a ruivinha ao que o príncipe revira os olhos impaciente, e respirando fundo afrouxa o aperto em seus pulsos até que Ginny solta-se dele virando o rosto irritada.

Tal movimento deixou a mostra a face avermelhada da grifinória e o sonserino usara todas as forças para não explodir ali mesmo. Com cuidado levou a mão ao rosto machucado da sua esposa e com a outra tirou as mechas que insistiam em cobrir-lhes o rosto.

-Não suportei a idéia de tê-la longe de mim!

Ele confessa a fazendo suspirar.

-Mas Draco...

Ela tenta argumentar, mas o loiro a interrompe novamente.

-Este lugar é perigoso demais Ginny!

Completa seriamente encostando sua testa contra a dela.

-Eu não suportava mais o interrogatória de Astoria Greengrass! Juro pela magia de Dumbledore que seria capaz de petrificá-la se ficasse mais um instante naquela ante-sala real!

Justifica-se Ginny deixando transparecer seu lado impertinente arrancando um sorriso de lado do loiro.

-Ah propósito, meu estimado marido... o que tantos conversavas com a Daphine Greengrass?

Questiona com os olhos semicerrados e braços cruzados ao que Draco divertia-se internamente ao ver sua esposa com ciúmes.

-Algo que será anunciado no jantar desta noite!

Responde misteriosamente deixando Ginny furiosa.

**...****DG****...**

**Ufa! Finalmente saiu o capítulo 15 \o/ as coisas vão esquentar daqui pra frente! O que acharam de Astoria? O que será que Lúcius vai fazer para "punir" Draco por essa afronta? Para descobrir, só lendo o proximo capítulo ;D**


	16. A Primeira Vingança

Depois de um bom tempo até acalmar sua esposa Draco a convencera a esperar até o anuncio do jantar. Passaram o resto da tarde, juntos, enquanto o sonserino a explicava como decorreria o grande jantar no palácio real. Apenas ao anoitecer, o loiro chamou duas criadas para auxiliaram sua esposa a vestir-se e a esconderem a marca vermelha de seu rosto.

Ele ainda teria uma boa conversa com sua mãe a respeito disso. Após a cena escandalosa de ser ameaçada pelo próprio filho, Narcisa Malfoy recolheu-se em seus aposentos recusando-se inteiramente a ser incomodada de seu descanso.

Na realidade a rainha estava arquitetando uma forma de arrancar a verdade daquela grifinóira infeliz, era uma golpista sem classe não haveria outro motivo se não uma poção do amor que obrigara seu adorado filho Draco a casar-se com alguém tão plebe como ela.

Ou quem sabe algo pior, se a ruivinha desgraçada carregasse um herdeiro em seu ventre. Tal idéia fez Narcisa estremecer em desgosto, não permitiria que seu único filho arruinasse a própria vida deste jeito, mesmo que para isso fosse preciso dar fim à vida de uma mulher grávida, ela o faria sem arrependimento.

Decidida, a rainha levantou-se da cama dossel e chamando por suas criadas mandou preparar seu melhor vestido de noite, um belíssimo modelo, completamente preto, afinal, esta noite ela expressaria seu luto. O luto pela morte da linhagem real puro-sangue. Um sonserino jamais aceitaria um grifinório como membro de sua família, muito menos um bastardinho que por ventura viesse a nascer.

**...****DG****...**

Daphine soltava os longos cabelos loiros, mas permanecera no silencio absoluto desde que retornara da conversa com o príncipe Malfoy, nem mesmo a persistência de sua irmã fora capaz de fazê-la dizer uma única sílaba do que Draco lhe dissera.

-Esperes até o jantar Astoria!

Responde Daphine com indiferença trancando-se em seu quarto com sua criada pessoal para preparar-se para a grande noite, escolhera para essa noite um vestido azul celeste que realçava seus olhos e envolvia graciosamente seu corpo acompanhado pelas jóias da coroa corvinal cravejadas em belíssimas safiras.

Enquanto isso a mais nova das Greengrass estava indignada, detestava que escondessem algo dela, especialmente quando este algo era relacionado diretamente ao príncipe sonserino.

Com um humor mais do que péssimo, a garota adentrou seus aposentos e escolheu seu vestido mais ousado, era um modelito nas cores verde esmeralda e licor, as cores, que segundo a rainha Narcisa, eram as preferidas de Draco.

Este vestido em especial, mais justo que os que costumava usar, delineava bem as curvas da jovem Greengrass e desta forma Astoria pretendia surpreender os olhos do príncipe. Por algum motivo desconhecido ela desejava demais o loiro para si.

-Terei os olhos do príncipe para mim a noite inteira, colocarei aquela pobre grifinória em seu devido lugar!

Comentava com uma das criadas que a vestia.

**...****DG****...**

Ginny encontrava-se apreensiva, esta noite seria apresentada à toda nobreza do reino como princesa e enfrentaria em doses mais elevadas comentários e acusações como desta tarde.

Suspirou ao olhar-se diante do espelho. Esta noite, Draco insistira para escolher o vestido mais luxuoso que trouxera, a queria deslumbrante. E para tal chamou as criadas que tratavam de sua mãe para fazer-lhes um penteado requintado e prender a coroa de diamantes que antes guardara para Daphine.

Hesitante a grifinória desfilou para as criadas com um belíssimo vestido de cetim prateado sobre seda branquíssima, tinha um caimento suave, seu corpete desenhava bem o corpo da ruiva e a saia parecia flutuar sobre nuvens pelo balançar tão leve.

Diferente das outras vezes, seus longos cabelos vermelhos estavam totalmente presos no alto de sua cabeça num coque elegante adornado por tranças delicadas onde localizava-se a coroa e deixando à mostra a pele alva de seu pescoço e nuca, o que a ajudou na escolha das jóias.

Ginny escolhera uma gargantilha simples cravejada em diamantes e ouro branco assim como os brincos discretos, mas elegantes, usava uma maquiagem leve que dava um brilho especial ao rostinho delicado da ruiva e escondia a marca vermelha. Os lábios num tom delicado de carmim completavam o semblante angelical.

Para finalizar colocara luvas longas de seda bordada com fios de prata que formavam rosas por toda sua extensão. Suspirou entristecida ao pensar que sua aliança estaria escondida pela luva, mas magicamente o anel dourado se fez perceber adornando o tecido da luva como se ela tivesse acabado de colocar.

Duas batidas foram ouvidas na porta antes que Ginny permitisse que uma das criadas a abrisse. Para sua surpresa, Draco a aguardava frente à porta segurando uma rosa branca em sua mão, tal imagem diante de seus olhos fez o medo da ruivinha desaparecer, dando lugar a um sorriso doce.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, já estão dispensadas!

Diz com gratidão a ruivinha dispensando as duas criadas, simpatizara com as duas enquanto conversavam sobre a Grifinória, ambas foram prisioneiras desde adolescentes e Ginny ouvira atentamente a cada uma delas, ao final prometera tentar ajudá-las a voltar para suas casas.

-Não haveriam palavras na terra capazes de delinear a sombra de sua perfeição!

Diz com fascínio o sonserino ao fitar a ruivinha.

-Agradeço o elogio Draco... mas... e se a Daphine Greengrass se zangar? Afinal estou com a coroa que pertenceria à ela...

Questiona preocupada voltando os olhinhos temerosos para seu vestido.

-Esta coroa pertence à princesa da sonserina, àquela que se tornaria minha esposa! Esta coroa pertence somente a vós!

Draco a repreende ternamente, não conseguiria ficar bravo quando ela o fitava com tamanha súplica em seus olhos. Calmamente aproximou-se da garota acariciando seu rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra entregou-lhe a rosa.

-Me faz lembrar você...

Diz no ouvido da esposa a fazendo estremecer.

-Tão cândida e pura como o teu sorriso!

Recita como se lembrasse de um antigo poema, afastando-se lentamente até encontrar seus olhos.

-Bem como, suave e suntuosa em tamanha exuberância, tal como uma preciosidade a ser resguardada... tal como és para mim, minha adorada!

Um brilho de fascínio atravessou os olhos do sonserino enquanto lhe falava.

-Podes atingir-me com teus espinhos, revelar-se selvagem e independente de meus cuidados e abraços! Mas serás eternamente minha rosa branca Ginevra!

Diz sua ultima frase intercalando-a com um beijo apaixonado. Ginny já não pensava em mais nada além do loiro que a prendia em seus braços possessivamente.

Rendia-se aos beijos apaixonados do sonserino envolvendo ainda timidamente os braços em seu pescoço colando seu corpo ao dele, num conjunto perfeito, aspirando o perfume do seu marido ao senti-lo envolvê-la novamente. Em meio àquele pesadelo no palácio Malfoy, a presença de Draco era o seu conto de fadas.

**...****DG****...**

-Não participarei desta desordem!

Anuncia Lúcius sentado na sala do trono, onde estivera desde a chegada de seu filho, o príncipe Draco.

-Meu estimado esposo, vos suplico! Vossa presença será a única referencia segura neste jantar de comemoração!

Insiste Narcisa com aflição.

-Ainda me sugeres presenciar teu filho arruinar meus planos além da própria vida?

Vociferava o rei cerrando os olhos para a esposa.

-Não percebes que ela o está usando? Casou-se com nosso filho apenas por causa daquela maldição! Deve ter usado amortentia ou um feitiço desconhecido para deixá-lo tão cego! Já pensei até mesmo na possibilidade de estar chantageando nosso Draco com uma possível gravidez!

Argumenta feroz a loira ganhando um olhar consternado de Lúcius.

-Desconfias que aquela ordináriazinha possa carregar um herdeiro Malfoy em seu ventre?

Questiona sem esconder a fúria em seu olhar, finalmente pondo-se de pé.

-Foi o que as criadas ouviram da conversa entre a jovem Astoria e aquela... mulherzinha!

Reponde com total desprezo.

-Não podemos consentir isso Narcisa! A linhagem Malfoy é puro-sangue e circula pela nobreza de Gallzar há séculos!

Bradava com ira e desaprovação andando de um lado a outro da sala do trono como quem tenta arquitetar com urgência um contra ataque a um inimigo desconhecido.

-Não importa como, mas não permitirei que arruínem nosso nome com tamanho desrespeito! Antes decreto o fim de nossa descendência, mas, não terei um neto com sangue grifinório!

Vociferava arrancando a coroa de sua cabeça e a jogando com força no chão.

-É por esta razão que vossa presença se faz necessária, meu marido, tenho um plano que possa interessá-lo por em prática esta noite, na presença de todos!

Diz a rainha Narcisa com um sorriso malicioso sobre os lábios.

**...****DG****...**

Draco guiou sua esposa para o interior do castelo atravessando a imensa sala de jantar. Os olhos da ruivinha admiravam com um brilho especial tamanha riqueza. A sala de jantar tinha um teto mais alto e adornado de lindas pinturas em diversos tons de vedes e prata.

Nas paredes uma requintada coleção de pinturas de centauros e esculturas bruxas que movimentavam-se com instrumentos mágicos em mãos entoando uma melodia suave. E no centro uma longa mesa preenchida de flores do campo e bandejas de ouro com taças de cristal.

Assim como nas demais alas do castelo, havia grandes lustres de prata esculpidos com inúmeras serpentes. Ato que se repetia nas tapeçarias, tapetes, vitrais e móveis que encontravam-se pelos corredores. Cortinas de um tecido de seda leve voavam displicentes ao vento que escapava dentre as janelas.

O chão brilhava a ponto de quase refletir a sua própria imagem e o castelo fora tão iluminado que parecia brilhar como uma estrela no meio daqueles campos desertos que o cercavam.

-Este palácio é luminoso, Draco!

Comentou a ruivinha encantada.

-Apenas quando é do interesse do rei!

Responde com certa dureza em sua voz, o que não passara despercebido pela grifinória.

-O que isso significa?

Questiona curiosa levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Que este lugar pode ser tão sombrio quanto "luminoso"!

Retoma com certa ironia.

-Pensei que adoravas vosso castelo!

Diz com sinceridade o olhando nos olhos, agora estavam na varanda que dava para o labirinto do jardim.

-Adorava o que ele representava Ginevra...

Responde desviando o olhar para a lua que escondia-se tímida entre nuvens escuras.

-Poder?

Arrisca Ginny puxando delicadamente o queixo do loiro obrigando-o a fitá-la.

-A coroa do nosso reino!

Responde para a ruivinha, havia tanto escondido dentro destas poucas palavras que dissera, ter a coroa implicava numa série de atributos que o tornariam um homem abominável demais para revelar à sua princesa.

-Ainda desejas a coroa de vosso pai?

Pergunta gentilmente, mas no fundo sentia o coração acelerar desordenadamente dentro do peito, aquela resposta influenciaria bastante suas decisões futuras e Ginny temia isso.

-Não vou negar que ainda a ambiciono Ginny...

Responde com certa relutância e a grifinória sente-se mais angustiada.

-Mas não da mesma forma!

Conclui o sonserino com um sorriso enigmático que deixara Ginny apreensiva.

-Querendo ou não é um legado valioso da linhagem Malfoy! Um dia podereis entender a importância disto!

Continuou com um pouco de arrogância, mas conteve-se rapidamente para não preocupar sua esposa. Carinhosamente abraçou sua cintura e encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas suavemente. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços era maravilhosa, entorpecente.

Como ter seu mundo completo, preenchendo cada lacuna, cada vazio dentro de si com um sentimento poderoso, que aquecia o coração e que o fazia capaz de derrubar montanhas e atingir o céu. Pela primeira vez reconheceu, aquela pequena em seus braço era sua força e sua fraqueza, seu vício e sua virtude.

-Mas, acima de qualquer coisa, ainda és meu maior tesouro Ginny!

**...****DG****...**

As primeiras carruagem cruzavam os portões do castelo em incontáveis comitivas da nobreza da sonserina e corvinal. Duques, duquesas, Lords e Condes, os mais formidáveis guerreiros reais, realezas e abastados do condado. As damas mais influentes, os homens mais temidos. Todos ansiavam pelo anuncio do casamento do século.

O rei Lúcius e sua rainha Narcisa desceram ao salão poucas horas depois da chegada da Duquesa Bellatriz Lastrange, que recebeu todos os olhares masculinos do salão. A morena estava deslumbrante em suas vestes de veludo. O rosto altivo e o nariz empinado, olhava para todos com depreciação calculada.

Seguiu até sua irmã Narcisa e cumprimentou-a formalmente numa reverência notória antes de retirar-se à biblioteca na companhia de Lúcius que lhe parecia controlado demais para um dia como este.

-O Lord das trevas aguarda notícias suas desde o amanhecer!

Repreende a mulher colocando-se a frente do rei com um olhar desafiador.

-Não poderia enviar notícias após o ocorrido!

Responde entre dentes o sonserino bebericando uma taça de vinho tinto.

-Que ocorrido Lúcius? O retorno de Draco colocaria o plano de união entre reinos no topo de vossas prioridades! Nada poderia dar errado!

Questiona a morena cerrando os olhos com desconfiança.

-Nada mesmo Bella?

Questiona ironicamente o loiro afastando a taça de sua boca a fitando com sarcasmo.

-Deixastes que ele escapasse na companhia de uma desconhecida e agora, meu filho retorna desposando-a!

Explode o soberano jogando a taça de cristal com força na lareira da biblioteca que agitou as chamas perigosamente. Os olhos da morena ampliaram-se horrorizados e seus lábios congelaram. Nenhuma palavra saíra de sua boca depois disso.

-E o pior minha cara Bella... a garota parece carregar um bastardo em seu ventre!

Cospe cada palavra com repulsa o sonserino aproximando-se ameaçadoramente da morena.

-Esta noite, declararei o fim da linhagem Malfoy!

Diz com amargura deixando a Lastrange para trás e retornando à companhia de sua esposa.

**...****DG****...**

Daphine finalmente saíra de seu quarto, mantendo a postura inatingível e semblante impassível. Adiantou-se pelo corredor principal encontrando uma varanda com vista para o jardim leste, lá ficavam guardadas todas as carruagens e coches enquanto os convidados permaneceriam no castelo.

Suspirou pesadamente ao ver a figura de um dos guardas reais patrulhando a entrada das carruagens, com uma armadura de aço e bronze gravada com o emblema do exército Malfoy e uma capa longa nas cores esmeralda e prata com o brasão do reino da sonserina.

Os olhos negros analisavam toda a área com perícia, na mão direita uma lança de prata a qual era manejada em movimento rítmicos para alongar seu braço. Os cabelos rebeldes balançavam indomáveis ao vento. Assim encontrava-se Nott.

A loira não conseguira conter um suspiro apaixonado, e como por obra do destino o jovem vira-se com os olhos focados na sua figura, ela parecia um anjo aos olhos do oficial. As luzes que escapara da janela iluminavam a silhueta da corvinal, seus cabelos dourados como os raios da manhã e as feições de um querubim.

Permaneceram assim incontáveis minutos, apenas fitando os olhos um do outro, ignorando a distancia que os afastava fisicamente e emocionalmente também, como nos romances dramáticos que as jovens da época costumavam ler, eram opostos, distantes, inalcansáveis.

O momento só fora interrompido quando um outro guarda chamou a atenção de Nott, que desviou o olhar mais que rapidamente curvando o rosto em uma reverencia respeitosa antes de retornar ao seu posto.

-Se continuares assim o pobre rapaz terminará na forca!

Uma voz a tira de seus devaneios.

-Se abrires a boca eu mesma a irei enforcar Astoria!

Responde Daphine friamente. Mas a mais nova sorria de canto, com Daphine apaixonada por outro seria mais fácil chegar até Draco.

-Duquesa Greengrass e Milady Astoria, as vossas presenças são esperadas para o anuncio do baile!

Um criado as chamava colocando-se de joelhos numa reverencia submissa exagerada.

**...****DG****...**

Os rei colocaram-se à direita da escadaria principal, quando Daphine chegou acompanhada por sua irmã Astoria, que colocou-se ao seu lado esquerdo, aclamada com sorrisos e aplausos por todos os nobres convidados.

Sua expressão era vazia, indecifrável enquanto sua irmã exibia um sorriso encantador num contraste curioso. Ao lado direito da loira encontrava-se o príncipe Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso arrogante em seus lábios segurando a mão da duquesa com elegância.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se a eles. Bellatriz Lestrange lançava um olhar mortal para o sobrinho, desejando estuporá-lo ali, diante de todos, os sentimentos de Lúcios também não eram tão distintos, via com desgosto seu único filho humilhar toda a sua família em nome de um capricho, de uma atitude impensada pela qual pagaria caro, muito caro.

Narcisa mordia o lábio inferior segurando-se para não derramar mais uma infinidade de lágrimas de decepção pelo seu filho, a cada instante aumentava mais o ódio que sentia pela ruivinha Weasley.

-Agradeço a presença de todos vós!

A voz de Draco se faz ouvir por todos e um silencio respeitoso recai sobre o salão. Agora ele tinha toda a atenção que desejara.

-A presença de cada um de vós nos é valiosa nestes temerosos tempos de guerra! E como muitos de vós já souberam... há pouco mais de um mês, fui vítima de uma maldição lançada por um maldito elfo!

O semblante do sonserino ganhara uma sombra amarga. Murmurinhos ressoavam junto a expressões sobressaltadas dos convidados.

-Fui condenado a parecer um monstro repugnante, recebendo desprezo daqueles que tinha em mais alta conta...

Continua firme o sonserino lançando um olhar de soslaio para o rei que vira-lhe o rosto com indiferença.

-Fui caçado como um javali na floresta negra, atacado pelos meus próprios generais, perseguido por membros da minha própria família... e nada, ninguém fora capaz de livrar-me de tal desventura! O príncipe da sonserina, fora caçado como um assassino por recompensa por seus tão leais súditos!

A voz do loiro tornara-se intensa e amarga.

-A única razão pela qual me tornei um alvo tão almejado pela família real deste condado, foi para a união com a Duquesa Greengrass... união essa que traria a união de nossos condados! A lei de Gallzar é bem clara quanto a isso, torna-se estritamente necessária a união dos herdeiros diretos ao trono para a unificação de dois reinos!

Mais uma vez interjeições de choque e incredulidade tomaram os nobres do salão.

-Isto traria para a sonserina o título de reino mais poderoso e com o maior numero de terras de todo o país! Além de nos proporcionar uma vantagem em números de exercito contra o condado da grifinória... Mas por um inesperado acaso do destino, como um trasgo não poderia desposar uma duquesa da linhagem da senhorita Greengrass!

Draco olou diretamente nos olhos azuis da Greengrass.

-Para por um fim na maldição, eu teria de casar-me com uma jovem pura, que não temesse a monstruosa aparência que recebi... e assim o fiz! Desta forma meu casamento com a herdeira do trono corvinal fora anulado!

Narcisa baixou os olhos sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escaparem por seu rosto pálido, Bellatriz apertava as unhas contra as palmas de sua mão com tamanha força que a qualquer momento poderiam sangrar. Os nobres fitavam espantados para o príncipe que ainda encontrava-se ao lado de Daphine.

-Estou declarando como herdeiro do trono da sonserina a anulação do noivado e a união dos condados! E na condição de soberano deste reino concedo à duquesa Greengrass a liberdade de escolher permanecer em nosso castelo até ser desposada por um pretendente de sua própria escolha!

Um sorriso malicioso atravessou os lábios de Draco no momento em que todos pareciam agitar-se com a notícia. O Lord Grayback deixou cair sua taça no chão, a Condessa Umbrige desfaleceu nos braços de um criado.

Os demais pareciam estupefados, em choque absoluto com expressões de puro horror. Draco finalmente conseguira a reação desejada, sabia que tal humilhação seria pior do que a derrota contra a grifinória. Aquele escândalo não seria esquecido pelos próximos séculos em toda Gallzar.

**...****DG****...**

Ginny ouvia claramente as palavras do sonserino ecoando pelo enorme salão, sentia o estômago revirar e suas pernas ficarem dormentes, nas mãos pequenas espremia impiedosamente um leque rendado tamanho era seu nervosismo.

Houve instantes onde reinavam o silêncio total no salão, eram nesses momentos que o coração da ruivinha parecia acelerar enlouquecido dentro do peito.

Mas, tudo pareceu sair de foco, quando a voz do sonserino voltou a ecoar anunciando em tom orgulhoso:

-Minha esposa, Lady Ginevra Weasley Malfoy da Grifinória!

A comoção dos convidados tomara-a de sobressalto, um sentimento de pura angústia a infligia a permanecer onde estava, a proteger-se daqueles olhares julgadores, dos murmúrios maldosos, dos comentários ácidos de Astória e provavelmente de toda a nobreza da sonserina por ela ser uma grifinória.

Não que a ruivinha tivesse vergonha disso, muito pelo contrário, orgulhava-se de ser uma legítima Weasley grifinória. Mas havia algo muito errado a acontecer, seu coração lhe dizia isso, aliás, lhe gritava através de batidas fervorosas...

-Lady Weasley?

Um elfo a chamara com a voz temerosa ganhando um olhar entristecido da grifinória.

-Eu já estou indo Pharon!

Ela diz suavemente para o elfo, que a fitou em choque por ser a primeira pessoa no castelo a chamá-lo pelo nome. Seguindo a passos firmes, Ginny coloca a mão delicadamente sobre o corrimão de madeira negra adornado em desenhos de ouro e desceu o primeiro degrau.

Ao segundo passo sentiu-se congelar, era o alvo de centenas de olhares naquele salão. Olhares curiosos, encantados, invejosos, críticos... seus olhinhos percorreram aqueles rostos desconhecidos com aflição, sentiu morder o lábio inferior ao dar o próximo passo.

Descer uma escadaria nunca fora tão difícil em toda sua vida.

Não havia um único homem naquele salão que não a fitasse em mais verdadeiro encantamento, murmuravam adjetivos altivos sobre a beleza da princesa, seu rosto cândido, seu olhar inocente e a suavidade que exibia apenas ao contemplar os inúmeros convidados no salão.

Draco seguiu em direção à sua esposa segurando-lhe a mão com adoração refletida em seus olhos. E trazendo-a para seu lado ordena a um elfo que os traga duas taças de vinho para o brinde.

O elfo rapidamente reaparece com duas taças de cristal, uma para o príncipe e outra para Ginny.

-Assim eu declaro iniciado este baile da corte Malfoy!

O som de aplausos era quase ensurdecedor, Draco sentia-se vitorioso diante da expressão mortificada de Lúcius, e mal percebera que Bella havia desaparecido do salão.

Despreocupadamente o sonserino levou a taça aos lábios, gesto repetido por sua esposa. Depois do primeiro gole do vinho... Ginny sentiu todas as suas forças esvaírem-se.

Sua visão ficara completamente enegrecida e seus sentidos aos poucos lhe abadonavam.

Draco...

Um sussurro fraco fora a última coisa que o príncipe sonserino ouvira de sua esposa antes de segurá-la em seus braços.

**...****DG****...**

**AAAaaaaaahhh demorei maaaaaaaas, postei XD**

**Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauha**

**Mais um capítulo emocionante pra vocês *-* o que acharam do segredo da Daphine, gostar de um simples guarda enquanto seu tio a obrigara a casar-se em prol da união dos condados (meio Romeo e Julieta hauhauhaua)**

**Pelo que parece Astoria está apaixonadíssima pelo príncipe Malfoy o que acham disso? Qual será a reação do rei Snape quando ele chegar? Próximo capítulo teremos um pouquinho da visão de Blaise Zabini e do pai da Luna =D**

**E um agrdecimento mega especial para a primeira Review da fic aqui no XD Ownnn Biela Bells espero que esteja curtindo esse capítulo novo *-***


	17. O Choque

Draco largou a taça de cristal sobre os degraus aos seus pés no momento em que passou os braços firmemente ao redor da cintura de Ginny. Fora tudo tão rápido, os olhos do sonserino fitavam angustiados a face pálida de sua esposa, agora desfalecida em seus braços. Flashes passavam por sua cabeça, ela havia perdido a consciência no momento que bebera o vinho.

Muitos convidados pareciam incrédulos, sobressaltados, novamente uma onda de murmúrios e comentários tomara o grande salão e a agitação disseminou-se entre todos que quase que de imediato largaram suas taças de vinho, ostentando expressões horrorizadas em seus rostos.

Os criados tornaram-se alarmados, Daphine tinha os olhos amplos em choque e levava a mão à boca em surpresa. Astoria via aquela cena com profundo desgosto, sentia seu estomago embrulhar diante de tamanha comoção. Narcisa balançava negativamente a cabeça, estava lívida demais para expressar qualquer reação naquele instante.

Algo forte, poderoso pareceu atravessar o peito do loiro como uma lâmina de aço dilacerando sua carne. Ignorando a sensação de medo que lhe ocupava a mente, o príncipe a levantara em seus braços ao estilo noiva, e afastando as pessoas em seu caminho seguiu apressadamente até a ante-sala do trono onde deitou a ruivinha sobre um divã ao lado da varanda, onde sabia ser mais arejado.

Logo em seu encalço encontravam-se as duas criadas que antes ajudaram a ruivinha a preparar-se para o baile, traziam expressões preocupadas em seus rostos. Era a primeira vez que todos presenciavam o príncipe inquietar-se com o bem estar de alguém.

-Chamem um curandeiro imediatamente!

Bradava o sonserino sem tirar seus olhos da garota.

...DG...

No interior das masmorras, as pessoas sofriam ao compartilhar o mesmo vil espaço entre celas úmidas e gélidas, o cheiro forte de sangue e os gemidos de dor ecoavam naquelas paredes de rochas escuras que abrigavam aqueles prisioneiros escravos do castelo Malfoy.

Entre eles encontrava-se Blaise Zabini, o ex-general do exercito, seu porte inatingível há muito já se fora, seus olhos estavam sob olheiras profundas, marcas de noites a fio sem dormir, sempre alerta, sempre em busca de uma falha, uma saída para escapar antes de sua execução.

Já memorizara horários, os guardas, as armas que usavam, e toda a rotina, dividia a cela com outro prisioneiro que aguardava a forca, um velho senhor um tanto espirituoso que falava muitas coisas esquisitas sobre as criaturas mágicas estarem-se preparando para derrubar o reino da sonserina, sobre um bruxo das trevas remanescente e que em breve eles estariam livres.

Apenas alguns dias depois Zabini descobriu que o homem chamava-se Xenófilo Lovegood. O dono do jornal mais odiado do rei. As vezes Blaise encontrava-se a escutar as histórias do velho homem com certo interesse, apesar das idéias absurdas ele poderia perceber uma grande sabedoria por trás daquela fantasia.

Mas seus olhos ganharam um brilho especial quando vira uma das criadas do castelo adentrar as masmorras apressadamente com uma expressão aterrorizada.

-Existe algum curandeiro entre vós?

Questionava recebendo a atenção de todos, os olhos nervosos da criadas analisavam cada rosto até chegar à um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

-E-eu sou aprendiz de curandeiro!

Diz timidamente o rapaz, que Zabini reconheceu por Neville Longbodon, um grifinório que fora preso numa das batalhas. De imediato um dos guardas seguiu até a cela do rapaz o tirando da cela e acompanhando-o até a saída das masmorras.

-Chegou a hora perfeita!

Murmurou o ex-general com um breve sorriso.

...DG...

Uma das criadas correu para fora da sala seguindo as ordens do príncipe enquanto a outra levava um vidrinho com uma poção de odor forte próximo ao rosto de Ginny na tentativa de trazê-la à consciência, mas sua tentativa fora vã.

-Vamos, Ginny acorda!

Pedia angustiado o sonserino agitando-a pelos ombros, mas ela permanecia da mesma forma, fria, pálida... quase sem vida. O desespero crescia dentro do loiro, a imagem da sua princesa desfalecida o tornava louco, quase insano.

Levou uma das mãos ao pulso da ruiva e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito, sentiu-se acalmar ao perceber que mesmo mortiço o seu coraçãozinho ainda batia, sua respiração, no entanto era tão fraca que mal conseguia perceber que ela ainda o fazia.

-Resista Ginny!

Implorava o sonserino beijando sua testa em adoração à sua ruivinha, estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não deixar-se perder o controle e vingar-se de cada criatura ali presente que significasse uma mínima ameaça à sua esposa. Trincava os dentes com força e arfava ao perceber que o ódio que ocupava seu corpo agora levava a mais uma dos dolorosos efeitos da maldição.

Isso já não o importava mais, ele apenas queria ver sua Ginny abrir seus grandes e brilhantes olhos. Queria ouvir sua voz suave, seu sorriso iluminado, mesmo que fosse por um breve instante, para dizer-lhes que estaria tudo bem, ou mesmo para acusá-lo por deixá-la tão vulnerável assim.

Fechando os olhos com força o sonserino levanta-se subitamente no momento que uma das criadas retorna com um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhar assustado. O príncipe o encara com frieza antes de questionar:

-És o curandeiro?

Sua voz soara mais embargada que ácida.

-É... é o único aprendiz de curandeiro presente no palácio...

Murmura em sumissão a criada curvando-se diante do loiro, que volta a fitar o homem diante de si com desconfiança, mas era sua única opção.

-S-sou Neville... Neville Longbondon!

Apresenta-se o outro olhando de soslaio para a ruiva no sofá.

-Não me importa que és! Apenas certifique-se de salvar a minha esposa!

Responde num tom de voz cruel dirigindo-se para as portas de madeira, as quais fechou com tamanha violência que as duas criadas e o pobre Neville estremeceram de temor.

O moreno então aproximou-se da ruivinha para começar a examiná-la, pedindo algumas poções para as criadas que obedeciam prontamente preocupadas com Ginny.

...DG...

Lúcius encontrava-se no interior da biblioteca apontando seu cetro para um elfo lançando-lhes uma maldição imperdoável enquanto este contorcia-se e gritava de dor.

-Maldito elfo!

Vociferava com um semblante perverso. A sua ira poderia ser percebida pela aura mágica densa que o circulava, que tornava o ar mais ácido e se concentrava na ponta do cetro que punia o pequeno elfo.

-Pagarás com a vida pelo teu erro!

Dizia com asco olhando para a criatura quase sem vida aos seus pés.

-Não darás um único passo em direção à ele!

A voz de Draco tirou o rei de seu foco inicial, seus olhos encontraram a figura de seu único filho e uma onda de amargura o tomou completamente. Não havia mais como adiar aquele momento.

-Sua covardia não vai impedir de descobrir quem envenenou a minha mulher!

O príncipe enfrentava seu pai com os olhos semicerrados e as mãos fechadas em punhos ferozes. Mesmo sob efeito da maldição ele ainda podia sentir que seu núcleo mágico explodia dentro de si.

Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios do rei que levantando uma sobrancelha com ironia aproxima-se a passos lentos do filho, deixando o elfo desacordado para trás.

-Estás desafiando seu próprio pai?

Os olhos do soberano brilharam com uma idéia assassina.

-Eu não tenho um pai!

Responde Draco com repulsa.

-Não meu caro Draco... Sou eu, que não tenho mais um filho!

Vociferava o rei aproximando seu rosto ao do filho ameaçadoramente. Olhares mortais cruzaram-se naquele momento.

-Seja o que tenha feito à minha esposa não me impedirá de fazê-lo pagar!

Ameaça o mais novo entre dentes.

-Veremos quem pagará Draco! Passei a minha vida inteira a preparar o maior dos legados que um homem poderia oferecer ao seu filho e veja a forma como me retribuís!

Bradava Lúcius perdendo visivelmente o controle.

-Em momento algum pensastes em mim como teu sucessor! Servia apenas como uma ferramenta para os planos daquele maldito bruxo que segues!

Acusa Draco explodindo sua raiva.

-Se fosses mais ambicioso e menos mimado por tua mãe terias tornado-se um homem e não um moleque sem noção do que significa governar um reino como o "meu"! Jogastes o nome da nossa linhagem na lama esta noite! Desonrastes teus antepassados, humilhastes a família real, expusestes a imagem do condado inteiro como escória!

A voz de Lúcius há muito deixara de ser sarcástica, tornara-se altiva, furiosa e venenosa em cada uma das palavras que pronunciava. Estava vermelho de raiva, seus gritos poderiam ser ouvidos de fora dos domínios da biblioteca enquanto a lareira agitava-se em chamas perigosas.

-Nunca senti tanta vergonha de ser filho do temido rei Lúcius! Mas, uma coisa eu vos garanto... não tardará o momento que a coroa da Sonserina será minha e não podereis fazer nada contra isso!

Ameaça Draco antes de dar as costas ao pai e aproximar-se do elfo caído exigindo:

-Retornes aos seus afazeres!

Depois disso ele deixa a biblioteca ignorando a presença de Lúcius Malfoy, mas ninguém poderia imaginar o quanto doía seu coração por negar o pai que sempre fora seu grande herói, seu maior exemplo e símbolo de poder. O sonserino sabia que a partir daquela noite rompera irremediavelmente o ultimo vínculo com aquele que chamava de pai.

...DG...

No salão o caos instaurava-se, as pessoas agitadas insistiam que alguém havia infiltrado-se no palácio e atentado contra a vida da nova princesa. Todos agora temiam serem a próxima vítima. Recusavam vinho ou qualquer outro tipo de bebida oferecida no baile.

Daphine afastara-se do salão na companhia de Astoria que sorria de forma arrogante.

-Espero que não tenhas nada haver com isto Astoria!

Repreende a mais velha lançando-lhe um olhar acusador.

-Como eu poderia envolver-me com algo tão vil?

Questiona fazendo-se de ofendida Astoria.

-Eu a conheço bem demais e desde a nossa chegada mostrastes demasiado interesse no príncipe Malfoy!

Daphine segura o pulso de sua irmã a obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

-Já vos disse que não o fiz Daphine! Quem deveria estar a preocupar-se com a repercussão disto és tu! Afinal fostes a única abandonada nesta história toda!

Responde acidamente a mais nova fugindo das mãos de Daphine que a fitava estupefata, aquela não poderia ser sua irmãzinha, estava mudada demais.

Enquanto isso no salão Narcisa recuperando-se do choque decide-se por controlar a situação, não permitiria que o estado deplorável na família real tomasse dimensões catastróficas demais pelos quatro cantos do condado.

Com uma elegância nata, a rainha ordenou aos criados que recolhessem todo o vinho tinto servido no baile trocando-o por champanhe e vinho branco. Também ordenou aos guardas que vasculhassem o castelo e não permitissem a entrada ou a saída de qualquer um.

Colocando-se diante de todos no mesmo local onde estivera Draco e apontando a varinha para si amplificando o alcance de sua voz chamou a atenção de todos com uma voz melodiosa e graciosamente arrependida.

-Meus estimados convidados! Peço-vos perdão pelos terríveis incidentes desta noite!

Começa com um olhar suave que convenceria o mais teiosos dos homens a pular de cima de um abismo.

-Temo que a princesa Ginevra tenha sentido-se indisposta, sabem como as jovenzinhas de hoje são frágeis e tímidas! Desta forma não encontro razão para tamanha comoção! Nosso palácio é a maior fortaleza de toda Gallzar desde o tempo de Dumbledore! Então meus queridos, desfrutem de nossa hospitalidade, de nossa música e comida!

Todos seguiam o conselho da rainha, ela os transmitia uma segurança sem igual.

...DG...

-Ela foi envenenada!

A voz de Neville soou grave demais para um rapaz da sua idade, seus olhos analisavam com todo o cuidado o rosto pálido da ruivinha.

-Mas quem faria isso com a Lady Ginevra?

Questionou horrorizada uma das criadas.

-Eu não sei... dissestes que ela perdeu os sentidos ao beber vinho não é?

Pergunta Neville fitando severamente os olhos da criada que acena positivamente confirmando as palavras do ajudante de curandeiro.

-Acredito que o veneno deveria estar concentrado em doses abundantes, graças à Mérlin ela não bebeu mais que um gole ou estaria morta agora!

Explica o grifinório seriamente levantando o tronco da ruivinha a deixando sentada e colocando-se atrás dela pressiona seu abdômen com força diversas vezes até Ginny vomitar o líquido vermelho em uma bacia de prata que uma das criadas trouxera.

Entre tosses frenéticas a ruiva abre os olhos fracamente sentindo toda a garganta queimar, seus olhos ardiam e sua respiração torna-se ofegante. Seu corpo parecia reagir ao expelir o veneno a garota sentia o sangue voltar a correr em suas veias aquecendo seu corpo.

-Graças aos céus majestade!

Comemora uma das criadas ao ver Ginny reagir enquanto a outra corre para encontrar o príncipe Draco.

-O que aconteceu?

Pergunta baixinho e com muita dificuldade, fitando em confusão o rosto de Neville que pela primeira vez admirava a princesa... era a criatura mais bela que seus olhos já encontraram. Ela limpou a boca com a poção que a criada lhe entregara parecendo melhor agora.

Seu rostinho delicado, os olhos brilhantes, a pele clara contrastando com o vermelho forte de seus cabelos, os lábios desenhados pelos deuses... Naville perdeu-se em encantamento.

-Quem é você?

Agora a ruivinha esforçava-se para perguntar ganhando a atenção do jovem ajudante de curandeiro que salvara sua vida.

-Milady ele salvou vossa vida, tirou o veneno que ingeriu no vinho tinto!

Explica a criada com ternura ajudando a princesa a sentar-se corretamente no divã. Ginny piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de lembrar-se do que acontecera, logo então sua cabeça voltara a doer fortemente.

E com uma breve tontura a grifinória quase voltara a desmaiar.

-Recomendo que descanses por enquanto majestade, e beba uma poção de ervas azuis...

Anuncia Neville recebendo um sorriso suave da ruiva.

-Eu vos agradeço senhor...?

-Neville Longbondon!

Apresenta-se o rapaz estendendo sua mão. Ginny a segura e sorrindo responde.

-Vos sou profundamente grata por ter-me salvo a vida!

Agradece a ruivinha deixando o grifinório completamente rubro.

-Majestade, só fiz o meu dever!

Responde virando o rosto sem graça.

-Mas devo contestá-lo, creio que uma poção de raiz de bétula seja mais eficaz para dor de cabeça!

Comenta a garota marotamente fazendo o rapaz sorrir brevemente.

-Uma princesa que entende de poções é algo que não se encontra todos os dias!

Neville agora sorria abertamente, não sentia-se tão bem na presença de alguém há muito tempo. Mas a conversa entre os dois fora interrompida pela chegada de Draco que no momento que encontrou a esposa a sorrir sentiu-se invadido por uma força poderosa, como uma luz guiando-o no interior de sua alma, como o calor do sol aquecendo seu mundo frio, como se sentisse novamente a vida despertar dentro de si.

-Ginny!

Exclamou o sonserino antes de correr ao encontro da sua esposa abraçando-a e beijando seus lábios calorosamente. O mundo inteiro pareceu parar de existir ao redor dos dois. As mãos geladas do príncipe acariciavam ansiosamente o rostinho da ruivinha enquanto espalhava inúmeros beijos por ele.

Ginny quase que de imediato envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco aprofundando o beijo apaixonado, que tornou-se urgente, carregado de carinho, medo, devoção... a grifinória sentia-se mais segura nos braços do sonserino, e depois de afastarem-se ofegantes seus olhos encontraram-se.

Não haviam necessidade de palavras, ela enxergava nos olhos cinzentos uma tempestade de fúria, de medo e incertezas. Do mesmo o sonserino conseguia ver nos olhos da ruivinha a angustia e a preocupação.

Draco abraçou-a com mais força até a grifinória esconder seu rosto no peito do príncipe enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos ruivos levemente.

Depois de alguns instantes o loiro desvia seus olhos da sua esposa para o ajudante de curandeiro que salvou a vida de Ginny.

-Diga-me o que a fez perder a consciencia?

Seus olhos estreitavam-se, mas sua voz não continha o mesmo tom ameaçador de antes.

-Ela ingeriu uma forte dose de um veneno bruxo... por sorte fora apenas um gole, mas pelo conteúdo ácido na bacia de prata posso dizer que haveria quantidade o bastante para se tornar letal!

Responde seriamente Neville fazendo Draco trincar os dentes apertando seu abraço ao redor da sua esposa protetoramente. Fora tudo premeditado, a quantidade certa para matar alguém... a questão era saber para quem iria a taça? Poderia ser tanto para ela quanto para si.

...DG...

Um grito feminino fora ouvido no interior da cela de Zabini, dois homens envolveram-se numa briga agressiva, entre socos, chutes e bastões de madeira machucavam-se e gritavam-se ofensas pesadas.

Os guardas logo entraram em ação para separá-los entrando na cela afastando-os. Foi a hora exata que Zabini e um de seus homens atingiram os guardas na nuca com duas pedras grandes que arrancaram das paredes.

Depois de ver os dois desacordados no chão Zabini instruiu seu companheiro a tirar as armaduras deles e vestir escondendo os dois guardas no interior da cela. Xenófilo cobriu os dois com um lençol velho acenando para o jovem ex-general que com as chaves em mãos abriu duas das celas próximas a ele antes de guiá-los para a saída das masmorras.

A primeira parte de seu plano fora bem sucedida. Mas para sua decepção o senhor Lovegood permaneceria lá. Segundo ele era necessária uma presença confiável para dar informações as criaturas mágicas, no entanto pediu para Blaise encontrar Luna e entregar a ela uma carta junto a sua correntinha.

-Minha Luna merece saber que estou bem e que a sua missão é trazer as criaturas mágicas em segurança até a floresta proibida!

Repetia o senhor Lovegood.

-Eu vos dou a minha palavra de honra! Sua filha receberá sua mensagem e assim que for possível tirarei todos vocês deste inferno de lugar!

Promete o ex-general despedindo-se e já com um próximo plano em mente. Como vingar-se do rei Lúcius.

...DG...

Bellatriz estava furiosa, seus olhos faiscando em ira, as mãos aperando firmemente as rédeas do seu cavalo preto após jogar um encanto de desilusão sobre si. O vento gelado cortava seu rosto pálido e fazia os longos cabelos negros esvoaçarem-se ao ar.

-Maldição!

Tinha de avisar ao Lord das trevas o que estava acontecendo, seus pensamentos vagaram para a noite que encontrara Draco na floresta proibida, ele parecia um trasgo de tão deformado pela estranha maldição.

-Eu não poderia ter deixado a presença daquela desgraçada passar!

Naquela noite estava tão concentrada em levá-lo a todo custo para o palácio Malfoy que não notara a presença da garota ao seu lado. Ele realmente fugira sob companhia de um estranho sob uma capa, mas como estava escuro demais e o príncipe fugira em seu cavalo não teve a chance de descobrir a garota grifinória.

-Grifinórios do inferno, deveriam ser erradicados da face da terra!

Uma expressão de desprezo ocupou o rosto da mulher, dentre tantas mulheres tinha de escolher uma maldita grifinória? Isso apenas contribuiria para deixar o seu mestre mais indignado. Ele tinha planos valiosos para o herdeiro do trono e agora tudo estaria condenado.

-As coisas terão que mudar... por bem ou por mal!

Não poderia permitir que Lúcius decretasse o fim da linhagem Malfoy. Não conseguia aceitar as palavras "sórdidas" do seu sobrinho ao anunciar a anulação do seu noivado e da união entre os condados. Draco só poderia estar sob a maldição do imperius!

As palavras do rei a perseguiam... a garotinha poderia estar esperando um filho! Ela não permitiria que os planos do seu mestre fossem jogados ao vento por causa de um erro como este. Ela mesmo se encarregaria de dar uma lição à Draco.

Ela cavalgou até chegar nas proximidades da cidade, onde desviou sua rota até uma estradinha perdida entre vales. Usando sua varinha ela usou um feitiço para iluminar o caminho até chegar à um chalé abandonado.

-Ele irá me ajudar!

Murmura a morena descendo do cavalo e seguindo a passos determinados até a porta do chalé, que abriu no mesmo instante.

-Ora, Ora, Ora... a Lady Bellatriz Lestrange finalmente dá-me a honra de sua presença...

Uma voz arrastada e apática ecoou na escuridão e Bellatriz fez uma careta de reprovação.

-Vim cobrar uma dívida seu desgraçado!

Responde furiosa a morena apontando a varinha em sua direção, pouco poderia se ver, apenas a silhueta de um homem.

-O que será preciso fazer desta vez... Bella?

Murmura maliciosamente fazendo a Lestrange trincar os dentes.

-Quero que seqüestre alguém!

**...****DG****...**

**Mais um capítulo online para as minhas três novas leitoras XD Laiza (sim eu continuei com a fic e ainda estou escrevendo ela fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^), Biel (Meninaaa assim que vi seu coment corri para postar XD Afinal você não pode ficar esperando né? Ainda mais nesse momento especial \o/) e Sandraa (Ownnnn adorei seu comentário, estou ansiosa para saber o que vai achar desse capítulo)**

**Beijinhos Mágicos**

**fuizzzz**


	18. Turbulências

A noite era o cenário perfeito para a fuga...

As sombras cercavam o castelo e o transito de inúmeras e ricas carruagens para o baile já detinham a atenção de mais da metade do número de guardas, enquanto outros tantos encontravam-se no interior do castelo por ordens da rainha Narcisa, desta forma, eles não levantariam quaisquer suspeitas.

Um sorriso malicioso percorreu os lábios de Blaise Zabini quando deu sinal para seus companheiros o seguir sorrateiramente. Sentia-se como nos primeiros anos de treinamento para o exercito sonserino, os músculos rijos, o coração acelerado, a respiração engatada e o medo de falhar.

Sem perder tempo colocou o elmo da armadura que roubara e seguiu diretamente para os portões onde havia dois guardas. Segurando estrategicamente a lança se aproximou dos dois e diz em tom solene:

-A Rainha Narcisa deu ordens para vasculhar os arredores do palácio!

Mas, os dois lançaram-lhes um olhar desconfiado, afinal estas novas ordens contrariavam as anteriores, e sentindo-se pressionado pela demora dos dois em abrir o portão principal, o qual era a única forma de entrar ou sair daquela fortaleza. Zabini deita a lança na horizontal abrangendo com força o estômago de um deles que cai no chão e é rendido pelos companheiros do ex-general.

Enquanto o segundo ainda gritara por socorro, mas, fora atingido na nunca com o outro lado da lança e cai desacordado no momento em que Zabini e seus companheiros atravessam o portão sem olhar para trás, ganhando a escuridão da noite como maior aliada!

...DG...

"Ela ingeriu uma forte dose de um veneno bruxo... por sorte fora apenas um gole, mas pelo conteúdo ácido na bacia de prata posso dizer que haveria quantidade o bastante para se tornar letal!"

As palavras do ajudante de curandeiro, ecoavam, repetidas vezes na mente do príncipe sonserino, ele encontrava-se sozinho numa confortável poltrona turquesa onde Lúcius costumava ficar. Draco esfregava as têmporas tentando manter uma linha de raciocínio mais coerente, ocultando a vontade de estuporar cada indivíduo que considerasse um possível suspeito.

-Iria dizimar a todos naquele salão!

Murmura cansado perante a insana idéia. Seu animo se fora completamente, quase perdera a sua esposa numa tentativa leviana de envenenamento que por pouco não resultara em conseqüências mortais. Outro problema o atormentava também, naquela mesma noite enfrentara seu pai e agora preparava-se para retornar ao salão de baile lotado de poderosos do reino, sendo que a partir de agora, grande maioria deles representaria uma diferente ameaça aos seus planos.

-Estou num covil de serpentes!

Murmurava numa expressão severa quando Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado, as criadas acabavam de retirar-se junto à Neville que ficou de acompanhá-la no dia seguinte para certificar-se da sua plena recuperação.

-Tudo aqui é feito de serpentes... O que o incomoda tanto?

Pergunta suavemente levando a mão ao seu ombro num gesto carinhoso.

-Não saber quem poderia ter feito algo tão desprezível em meio a um baile da corte!

Explica parcialmente o sonserino sem mover-se de sua postura tensa e concentrada. Ele não poderia negar que já esperava por uma ofensiva direta à sua união com uma grifinória, no entanto não contava que esta viesse a acontecer em pleno baile.

-Draco, já sabíamos que coisas assim poderiam ocorrer independente de qual tenha sido o momento!

Consola a ruivinha confortando o príncipe.

-Mas essa tentativa desqualifica qualquer previsão minha!

Falou entre dentes com um tom carregado em amargura.

-Como desqualifica?

Questiona curiosa fitando o perfil do sonserino contra a luz dourada das velas da ante-sala.

-Quem envenenou o vinho não tinha a certeza se ele viria a mim ou à princesa! E todos sem exceção tinham conhecimento que o brinde dos herdeiros abriria a noite de comemoração, é uma tradição!

Explicava furiosamente para a ruiva que apertava os olhos ao tentar recordar quem trouxera a bandeja com as taças de vinho.

-A pessoa que planejou isso buscava causar comoção ao fazê-lo diante das mais influentes famílias do condado... Minha mãe jamais tramaria algo que afetasse de forma tão drástica a imagem da família real em seu próprio palácio, Bellatriz desapareceu no momento em que a apresentei, caso desejasse mostrar seu desgosto teria presenciado todo o ato com aquele sorriso desgraçado estampado no rosto... o rei Snape ainda não encontra-se nas terras do condado e meu pai... por mais que seja meu maior suspeito, não acredito que ele o faria agora... ele teria outro plano em mãos para humilhar-me publicamente!

O loiro passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente apertando os olhos com força.

-Alguém deveria ter morrido esta noite! Foi este o objetivo...

-Mas, isso não aconteceu! Não deves preocupar-se com aquilo que agora já faz parte do passado, temos um plano para seguir em frente!

Interfere a ruivinha puxando o rosto do marido entre suas mãos, os mesmos olhos preocupados voltam-se para encará-la, e mais uma vez, Draco sente seu peito doer poderosamente.

-Quase tive a ponto de perdê-la esta noite!

Responde o príncipe fitando-a com os olhos irradiando temor.

-Não me permitiria deixá-lo sozinho neste lugar!

Responde perdendo-se nos olhos cinzentos do sonserino.

-Nunca me deixastes sozinho em lugar algum!

Os olhos dele apertavam-se com as lembranças dos dias na mansão Black.

-Minha teimosia obrigou-me a persegui-lo até conseguir o que desejava!

Ginny oferece-lhes um sorriso maroto que o fez sorrir com ela. Ambos sentiam-se tão assustados, mas enquanto tivessem um ao outro resistiriam e seguiriam em frente com a vingança.

-Creio que tenhas razão... afinal tenho seis de seus irmãos para caçar antes da nossa festa de casamento!

Responde o sonserino com uma sobrancelha levantada provocando a grifinória que estreita os olhos em sua direção, mas antes que a ruivinha lhe desse uma resposta afiada, ele a silencia beijando calidamente os lábios da sua princesa.

-Draco... Oh! Perdoem-me!

A voz de Astoria chamava a atenção do casal que separaram-se rapidamente com a entrada da Greengrass que não escondeu a decepção por encontrar a princesa acordada.

-Não desejava incomodá-los, mas todos no salão aguardam ansiosos por notícias da Lady Weasley!

Explica a morena com um tom de voz inocente ao que Ginny cerra os olhos em fendas mortais.

-Lady Malfoy!

Corrigiu a ruiva entre dentes segurando a mão de Draco possessivamente.

-Não deves preocupar-se Astoria... Eu e minha esposa retornaremos ao salão em poucos instantes!

Responde o sonserino levantando-se e estendendo a mão, cavalheiresco, à sua princesa. A cena fez o estomago de Astoria revirar-se, a grifinória tornou-se o centro das atenções, não somente para Draco, mas para todos os convidados do baile real e isso a deixava furiosa.

...DG...

-Ela não é confiável!

A voz de Ginny soava áspera enquanto ela cruzava os braços e virava o rosto para a direção oposta a Draco.

-Ginny...

Era a décima vez em meia hora que a grifinória repetia as mesmas palavras sobre Astoria.

Os dois encontravam-se no salão de baile e foram recebidos com toda a atenção por seus convidados, Draco apresentara sua esposa para todos os nobres da Sonserina e até mesmo permitira que ela dançasse com alguns de seus "amigos" cordialmente, mas sempre de olho na ruivinha.

Lembrança...

Entretanto a presença de Astoria Greengrass tornara-se uma constante, permanecia ao lado do herdeiro Malfoy principalmente quando algum membro da realeza a pedia para a a princesa de esplêndida beleza conceder-lhes uma dança.

A grifinória teve de concentrar-se ao máximo para não pisar nos pés de seus parceiros de dança enquanto lançava olhares fulminantes para a mais nova Greengrass.

"Esperava tal comportamento da Duquesa Daphine Greengrass, por ser vossa ex-noiva, mas esta Astoria está ultrapassando dos limites!" pensava furiosa a ruivinha, que alegando sentir-se indisposta recusava a maioria dos pedidos para dança.

Os seus pés já doíam sobre os saltos e sentia-se fatigada das conversas dos parceiros de dança sobre amenidades e perguntas curiosas, ela sentia-se imensamente mais a vontade na companhia das criadas que ao menos não criticavam tão cruelmente seu adorado condado grifinório...

"És a criatura mais bela que meus olhos já encontraram na face da terra!"

Esse comentário acompanhado por outros mais elaborados ainda deixara Ginny tão vermelha que seus cabelos.

"Agradeço o elogio Conde Colin"

Sorri graciosamente a princesa e os olhos do jovem pareciam hipnotizados por ela.

"Daria-me a honra de pintá-la em uma de minhas obras?"

Pergunta Colin com fascínio.

"És um pintor?"

Questiona suavemente a ruiva tentando mudar de assunto.

"Sim... apenas para as modelos mais suntuosas adornadas em vestes de ninfas"

Responde galanteador o conde a puxando mais próximo a si.

"Receio não tornar-me a modelo de sua próxima obra"

Replica Ginny estreitando os olhos para o moreno, todos sabiam muito bem que ninfas mal usavam roupas.

"Posso insistir a noite toda até aceitares princesa! Sou conhecido por minha persistência!"

Ginny o encarava desconfortavelmente chocada, ela o teria quebrado o nariz naquele instante, se Draco não tivesse escutado parte da conversa e imediatamente a tomado para uma dança lançando olhares assassinos para o jovem Conde Colin Creevey que ainda solteiro tentava flertar com a SUA ruiva.

Mais tarde...

"Não posso crer! Simplesmente recuso-me a aceitar que vossa majestade seja de terras grifinórias!"

Ginny revirava os olhos disfarçadamente, já perdera a conta de quantas pessoas lhes diziam isso.

"Ora! És leve, doce e encantadora como um anjo, diferente daquela escória de Gallzar... são bárbaros, soube que até as mulheres são brutais e lutam como homens"

Este outro comentário levou à um pisão "acidental" de seu salto cravado no pé direito do velho Lord Sprout que mordeu a própria língua para não gritar.

"Oh! Eu sinto tanto Lord Sprout... mas falar sobre a Grifinória me deixa tão nervosa..."

Desculpa-se a ruiva com falso e exagerado pesar.

"Mas temo que o senhor ainda não saiba do pior"

Explica Ginny em tom de confidência.

"Cresci ouvindo histórias de um poderoso ritual das mulheres grifinórias ao usar sonserinos como alvo de seus treinamentos de arco e flecha. É como um ritual de passagem, imaginas como deve ser bárbaro!"

Comentava com inocência diante da expressão apavorada de Sprout que engoliu seco e arrumara rapidamente uma desculpa para correr longe da princesa. Satisfeita com os resultados ela segue para a mesa em busca de um copo de suco quando alguém segura seu braço firmemente.

"Esperei até que todos a tirassem para chegar a minha vez, majestade!"

Um homem de sorriso sombrio, cabelos longos e expressão severa exigia. Assustada a grifinória não sabia se deveria arrancar seu braço das mãos daquele homem ou deixá-lo acompanhá-la em alguma valsa. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o salão encontrando Draco com a duquesa Greengrass numa nova dança, para seu alívio não era Astoria.

"O senhor...?"

"Lord Grayback!"

Apresenta-se formalmente mostrando o porte robusto levando-a para o salão enquanto apertava seu braço.

"Vejo que apresenta-se como uma linda e piedosa princesa!"

Comenta com certa ironia o Lord.

"Piedosa?"

Questiona a ruiva levantando uma sobrancelha intrigada com o estranho comentário.

"Apenas um coração muito piedoso suportaria olhar a aparência repulsiva do príncipe durante os efeitos da maldição..."

Responde sem o menor constrangimento medindo a reação da grifinória que parecia furiosa.

"Como ousas?"

A voz da ruiva elevou-se brevemente.

"Não há dúvidas que o deixastes apaixonado! Tens o herdeiro do maior condado de Gallzar na palma de vossa mão, sua feiticeirazinha traiçoeira"

A voz do Lord Grayback soava bastante ameaçadora enquanto apertava ferozmente a mão da ruiva e sua cintura a impedindo de fugir.

"Não me conheces para julgar-me de forma tão maliciosa! Não sou feiticeira e não estou a manipular meu marido como tens insinuado!"

Defende-se Ginny estarrecida.

"Podes ser ardilosa... mas és apenas uma menina que em breve cometerá um erro, e sobre esse erro a farei arder em agonia diante de todos! Ninguém se coloca diante dos planos do Lord das Trevas!"

Ameaça abertamente.

"Até a próxima lua cheia"

Sussurra no ouvido da ruiva antes de soltá-la bruscamente. Ginny sentia o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegar, aquele homem a havia assustado demais.

Agora a ruivinha fechava os olhos tentando esquecer as conversas desagradáveis, intercaladas pelas vezes que focava sua atenção em Draco e Astoria que dançavam divinamente no meio do salão.

Sentindo seu sangue ferver ela retirou-se para a varanda tomando um pouco de ar quando seu marido chegou segundos depois exasperado, reclamando por tê-la "perdido de vista".

Fim da lembrança...

-Se não estivesses a dançar com a Lady Greengrass, talvez perceberias onde me encontrar!

Rebateu furiosa a ruivinha e desde aquele momento começara a discussão...

-Fora apenas uma valsa cordial!

Explica Draco estreitando os olhos.

-Cordial? A ultima coisa que Astoria Greengrass me pareceu foi cordial ao jogar-se sobre o príncipe dizendo ser "levemente desajeitada" mostrando o decote do vestido "esmeralda como soube ser a preferência do príncipe" ou quando "cordialmente é claro" o intimou a dançar!

Rebate a grifinória imitando a voz falsa da corvinal.

-Onde esperas chegar com isso Ginevra? Sou o herdeiro do trono, e Astoria não fora a única dama com quem dancei esta noite!

Questiona o sonserino ao perder a paciência.

-Se ainda não percebeste, não serei eu a dizer-lhes! Mas nenhuma outra dama comportou-se como ela!

Responde cerrando os olhos a aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de Draco, seus narizes quase tocavam-se e o sonserino como se por instinto já envolvia a cintura da grifinória com seus braços colando seu corpo a dela...

Suas respirações misturavam-se, os olhos fechavam-se lentamente e seus lábios encontravam-se a milímetros de distancia ansiando por possuir todo o calor do outro quando:

-Oh! Estão aqui! O Conde Colin anseia por mais uma ultima dança com a princesa...

Anuncia Astoria satisfeita por mantê-los afastados, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse se quer desviado os olhos para encará-la, Ginny contava mentalmente até mil, no entanto a menção do Conde Colin fez o sonserino rosnar apertando seus braços em volta de Ginny possessivamente finalmente voltando-se para a Greengrass que surgira acompanhada por Colin.

-Meu caro amigo! Permitiria uma valsa com vossa princesa!

Pedia formalmente o jovem conde numa reverencia suntuosa sem desviar os olhos da ruiva.

-Claro que Lady Weasley sentir-se-ia honrada em valsar em vossa companhia Conde Creevey!

Sorri maliciosamente a morena ao ver o olhar fulminante que Ginny lhes dispensava antes de aceitar a mão de Colin e seguir com ele para o salão.

-Jamais vi o Conde Creevey tão determinado a ter alguém para uma valsa desta forma...

Comenta Astoria com um suposto ar distraído.

-Se continuar a insistir demais o farei dançar com as grades do calabouço!

Murmura entre dentes, Draco, que seguiu para o interior do salão ignorando os comentários da morena, aquela seria uma longa noite.

...DG...

Enquanto todos os convidados permaneciam no salão de baile, Daphine fugira dos frequentes cortejos que recebera desde o anuncio da anulação de seu noivado. Não faltavam gracejos e convites por parte de famílias nobres e jovens abastados do condado.

Mas, seus pensamentos furtivos retornavam sempre para o mesmo rapaz de armadura prateada e capa verde esmeralda. Pedira para um dos elfos domésticos levar um recado seu ao cavaleiro Nott, e agora ansiava pelo momento que poderiam se encontrar.

Planejara fugir, ainda esta madrugada, antes da chegada do seu tio Snape no dia seguinte, desejara ficar longe da tempestuosa reação do velho e ambicioso rei do condado da Corvinal, os acontecimentos do baile apenas ofereceram-lhe uma colher de chá em comparação ao que estaria por vir.

Não poderia deixar-se envolver novamente nos planos do seu tio, tampouco deixar-se noivar com um completo desconhecido como se fosse uma mera peça de um jogo de xadrez entre os reinos de Gallzar.

-Esta noite... seremos livres!

Murmura para si mesma retornando aos seus aposentos e recolhendo apenas algumas roupas para a viagem ao condado da Lufa-Lufa. Pediria ajuda a uma amiga de Hogwarts quando chegasse lá. Levariam a mesma carruagem que a trouxera junto à Astoria, e seriam felizes!

Com esses pensamentos a duquesa sorria pela primeira vez em dias.

...DG...

O baile terminava e os convidados retiravam-se para as alas especiais onde permaneceriam até a chegada do rei Snape no dia seguinte. O silencio e a calma retornava ao palácio, ao menos aparentemente.

-Ginevra Weasley Malfoy!

A voz do sonserino elevava a medida que esmurrava a porta do seu quarto onde sua esposa trancara-se anteriormente.

-Vá dormir em algum sofá real! Vejas como ainda é mais confortável que um calabouço!

Gritara a ruiva do outro lado.

-Não irei a lugar algum Ginevra! Abras logo esta porta!

Responde ameaçadoramente o loiro.

-Já vos disse que não!

Gritava em resposta. A ruiva estava tão furiosa que Draco teve de ceder.

-Está bem! Farei com que o ajudante de curandeiro seja tirado das masmorras ao amanhecer!

Imediatamente as portas duplas abriram-se e Ginny encara o sonserino diretamente nos olhos.

-Prometes?

Ela questiona esperançosamente.

-Vos dou minha palavra!

Responde seriamente o loiro, ele sabia que Ginny abominava a escravidão de elfos e estrangeiros especialmente um que tenha lhe salvo a vida. Um sorriso largo surdiu nos lábios da grifinória que pulou no pescoço do príncipe o enchendo de beijinhos.

-Obrigada Draco!

Ela agradece abraçando-se à ele.

-Agora temos que descansar, amanhã teremos um dia difícil pela frente!

Justifica o sonserino abraçando-a carinhosamente. Horas mais tarde a sineta de alarme ecoava estridente pelas três torres do castelo, Draco levantara-se alarmado e agarrara o sobretudo de seda negra com o broche vestindo-o depressa.

-O que está acontecendo?

Questiona Ginny angustiada, os cabelos ruivos caíam em cascatas de cachos sedosos emoldurando seu delicado rosto.

-É o aviso de perigo! Fiques aqui até que eu retorne!

Exige o sonserino retirando-se do quarto apressadamente.

...DG...

-O que houve?

Questionou o príncipe ao chegar à sala de estratégia na torre sul do castelo, o local era uma sala circular revestida em madeira e marfim, nas paredes estampava-se o mapa estendido de todo o condado, sem janelas, as bases de madeira escura chegavam à altura da cintura esculpidas detalhadamente à mão. O tapete esmeralda e o lustre de prata completavam o cenário.

No centro da mesa encontrava-se uma imensa mesa redonda com diversos objetos para estudos de mapas e leitura de documentos de guerra. Lá encontravam-se três generais com expressões nada agradáveis.

-Três celas das masmorras encontram-se vazias e dois dos guardas desacordados e feridos!

Respondeu o mais velho dos generais.

-Onde está o rei?

Questiona Draco em dúvida, Lúcius seria o primeiro a estar naquele gabinete.

-O Rei Lúcius não encontra-se no castelo!

A voz de um elfo doméstico chama a atenção de todos presentes.

-Pode se retirar!

Diz indiferente o velho general ao dispensar o elfo.

-Maldição! Quantos homens temos de pé?

Questiona irado o sonserino.

-Quarenta Milord!

Responde o general de joelhos.

-Certo... dividam-se em grupos de dez e patrulhem as alas próximo a entrada principal, isolem o jardim e quero um guarda na porta do palácio, não deixe ninguém entrar ou sair sem minha autorização!

Ordena severamente abrindo um mapa das terras do rei e apontando pontos específicos.

-Levantem os cavaleiros! Devem dividir-se em grupos de cinco homens seguindo pelo campo, pela margem do rio e pela floresta proibida! Eles não podem ter ido tão longe estando a pé!

Exige o loiro a um oficial que retira-se da torre para seguir suas ordens.

-Acordem os guardas do calabouço e tragam-me uma relação completa com o número de fugitivos, seus nomes e a razão de permanecerem nas masmorras!

Completa Draco voltando-se para um dos generais.

-Senhor... houve também o desaparecimento de dois cavaleiros! Nott e Miles guardavam as carruagens durante o baile real, fazem varias horas que foram vistos pela ultima vez!

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha avaliando as informações antes de anunciar.

-Interroguem os elfos e escravos que estiveram limpando o castelo durante a madrugada, provavelmente sabem de algo que nos forneça pistas!

Depois da ultima ordem o sonserino joga-se contra a cadeira espirando pesadamente. Mas seus pensamentos tornam-se sombrios quando os gritos desesperados de Astoria ecoavam pelos corredores do palácio.

Correndo a irmã da duquesa chegara até o quarto de Daphine e não a encontrara, apenas uma carta endereçada ao seu tio Snape e um pequeno bilhete para ela.

Em poucos minutos Draco, Narcisa, suas criadas e até mesmo Ginny chegara até o quarto da Greengrass que tremia apavorada diante do bilhete que a sua irmã lhe deixara.

-Ela... ela... ela fugiu com aquele maldito cavaleiro!

Dizia entre soluços a morena sendo abraçada por Narcisa que a tranqüilizava e lançava um olhar acusador sobre seu filho. Draco, no entanto, tomara o bilhete de Daphine em suas mãos lendo atentamente.

-Ela fugiu com Nott e Miles!

A voz do príncipe soara ríspida e carregada em desgosto.

-Daphine não queria enfrentar o tio Snape! Ele a teria enforcado por isso!

Dizia fracamente Astoria segurando a carta endereçada a seu tio enquanto retornava a rios de lágrimas novamente, sua irmã jogara sua vida fora ao se envolver com um homem sem linhagem nobre. A morena sentou-se na cama da irmã abalada demais para falar qualquer outra coisa.

Ginny sentia-se tremer por dentro, que espécie de homem teria coragem de fazer isso com a própria sobrinha por ter se envolvido com um homem mais pobre. Ficou horrorizada com o que ouvira de Astoria e seu olhar voltou-se à Draco que abria sem cerimônia alguma os baús e armários do quarto da duquesa.

-Ela não levou muitas roupas, mas tem todas suas jóias! Ela deve planejar seguir para fora do condado!

Anuncia o sonserino com pesar.

-Avisem ao Lord Grayback que bloqueie todas as saídas da fronteira do condado!

Ordena à uma elfa que retira-se rapidamente do aposento enquanto o príncipe seguia em direção à Astoria e se colocando de joelhos segura suas mãos ao prometer:

-Não vou permitir que Daphine arruíne sua vida!

A voz dele era tão convicta que a corvinal sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo.

-Agradeço majestade!

Responde ao que Draco levanta-se e segue para a porta onde Ginny o aguardava. Trocaram olhares desafiadores antes que ele a levasse para o corredor.

-Disse para ficares no quarto!

Repreende o loiro segurando seu braço com força chegando à machucá-la.

-Não poderia ficar parada enquanto algo grave acontecia no castelo! Apenas vi guardas correndo de um lado a outro pelos corredores verificando se estavam todos bem e também não sabia onde o encontrar e depois que ouvi os gritos de Astoria eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu no baile e hoje...

Ginny falava tudo de uma única vez, não desejava que seu marido ficasse irritado, ela apenas agiu para ajudá-lo e não para desafiá-lo.

-E achavas que colocando-se em meio ao fogo cruzado estarias a me ajudar Ginevra?

Vociferava o sonserino a encarando furioso.

-Porque estás me tratando assim?

Questiona a ruiva sentindo os olhos marejarem. Draco ao perceber que descontava toda a pressão que sentia no momento sobre ela arrependera-se a soltando, mas antes que tivesse chance de desculpar-se ela desaparecera entre os corredores.

-Ginevra!

Gritara na tentativa de alcançá-la, sua mente encontrava-se em caos, nunca nenhum dos escravos do castelo conseguira fugir com vida, seu pai também jamais deixaria o palácio enquanto estando na presença dos seus mais valiosos aliados no poder e para completar o quadro a fuga da duquesa com um de seus cavaleiros na véspera da chegada do rei da Corvinal e tudo desencadearia uma sequencia perigosa de conflitos além do que ele teria planejado, agora todos o teriam como principal culpado.

O olhar de Narcisa no momento em que consolava Astoria fora o suficiente para virar do avesso os pensamentos do sonserino, todos o veriam como a má influencia sobre a atitude vergonhosa.

Agora magoara a única pessoa que estivera a seu lado, praguejava mentalmente para a sua incrível habilidade de deixar-se enfurecer, mas um dos cavaleiros do castelo o intercepta antes que encontrasse Ginny.

-Milord, encontramos um dos fugitivos!

...DG...

Ginny correra até a cozinha do castelo, mesmo sem saber como chegara até lá, era um ambiente amplo e muito iluminado até mesmo naquela hora da madrugada em que o sol ainda não nascera.

Sentindo-se desamparada a ruivinha senta-se numa das mesinhas de madeira, respirando com dificuldade pela longa corrida, seus pés descalços pareciam congelar de frio, mas não se importava, sentia mais frio dentro do peito.

Draco se comportara como o príncipe arrogante que conhecera antes de refugiar-se na mansão Black. O olhar que ele lhe dispensara fora tão cruel, tão distante, a fez sentir-se inferior à ele... sentiu as lágrimas arderem nos olhos e deixou-se chorar na solidão daquele lugar, sem saber que estava a ser observada.

Colin deixava os aposentos de uma das criadas com um sorriso malicioso ao encontrar a figura da princesa. Ela trajava apenas a camisola sob um fino roupão de seda negra, os pés descalços e os cabelos rubros contrastando com o tecido escuro destacavam os olhos vermelhos e o rosto pálido da grifinória.

O Conde Creevey sentia-se diante de uma deusa, uma imagem da perfeição.

-Porque choras majestade?

Questiona suavemente o Conde encontrando os olhos da ruiva que o fitavam com terror.

-Não estou chorando!

Responde rispidamente enxugando os olhos com a manga do roupão.

-Creio que nosso excelentíssimo príncipe a magoara não é mesmo?

Questiona o moreno sentando-se diante dela na mesa oferecendo-se para ouvi-la lamentar.

-Não houve nada!

Insistia a ruiva sem deixar-se cair no encanto do conde que lhe dispensava um olhar terno.

-Digamos que ele ficou possesso ao descobrir a fuga de Daphine Greengrass estou enganado? Sentiu ciúmes princesa?

Os olhos de Ginny ficaram ampliados em choque, como ele sabia da fuga da princesa? Entretanto a reação da grifinória apenas aguçou mais a vontade de Colin em provocá-la.

-Como soubestes da fuga da duquesa Greengrass?

Interrogava a ruiva cerrando os olhos para o moreno que joga a cabeça para trás numa sonora gargalhada.

-Não soube por ninguém bela princesa... eu vi com meus próprios olhos... na calada da noite a duquesa esgueirar-se clandestinamente fora dos portões do castelo junto ao seu amante de classe muito inferior!

Explica com indiferença fitando os olhos preocupados da ruiva.

-Não fizestes nada para detê-la? Deverias zelar pela honra de uma dama como ela!

Acusa Ginny perplexa.

-A honra da duquesa Greengrass há muito deve estar perdida, não deveria comover-se com o destino dela Lady Ginevra... homem algum quererá uma mulher já desonrada como ela, provavelmente seu tio a caçará como uma fera atrás de sua presa! É uma pena não poder tê-la retratado em alguma obra minha antes que se perdesse!

Responde solenemente Colin ganhando um olhar de asco de Ginny.

-O senhor é uma criatura repulsiva!

Ele sorris descaradamente, mas Ginny o ignora levantando-se pronta para ir quando ele a alcança puxando-a pelo braço.

-Jamais me senti tão fascinado por uma dama como vós!

Confessa o moreno aproximando seu rosto ao dela.

-Sou uma mulher casada!

Repreende ao jovem soltando-se de seu braço.

-Pouco isso me importa! Lady Ginevra és a encarnação perfeita dos meus sonhos, neste momento mostra-se tão delicada e selvagem que desejo tomá-la em meus braços mesmo arriscando perder a minha vida pelas mãos de vosso esposo!

Declara-se Colin diante dos olhos chocados da grifinória que afasta-se dele assustada, dava para sentir de longe o cheiro de vinho e licor, um odor nauseante que a fez torcer o nariz e afastar-se.

-Deixe-me em paz!

Avisa antes de dar as costas ao conde. Erro fatal, ele a enlaçara pela cintura jogando-a contra uma das mesas ela acertara a peça de madeira com as costas.

-Vejo como olhas para mim, sei que também me deseja...

Diz o moreno ganhando um olhar confuso da ruiva.

-Ficastes louco?

Questiona levantando-se e dando um passo para trás.

-Serás minha Lady Ginevra!

Dizia com os olhos ardendo em desejo. O impacto contra a mesa deixara Ginny extremamente dolorida, mas não menos furiosa.

-Não tocarás em mim!

Gritara a ruiva jogando um dos vasos de flores que estavam sobre a mesa em direção à cabeça do conde que desvia por pouco a segurando pelos pulsos com força.

-Uma princesa um tanto arisca eu diria...

Comenta maliciosamente pressionando seus lábios contra os dela com agressividade. A desejava demais, e aqueles lábios como feito por pétalas de rosas eram tão convidativos que não permitiu-se resistir mais.

Ginny estava apavorada, debatia-se freneticamente tentando afastar o corpo do conde de si, mas o infeliz era mais forte que ela e não tinha como defender-se já que ele prendera seus pulsos, virava o rosto para gritar mas ele a pressiona ainda mais.

Tomada pelo desespero a ruiva levanta o joelho com força atingindo-o em cheio. O golpe que aprendera com seu irmão Charlie realmente era eficaz, o moreno soltou-a na hora dando-lhe tempo para fugir.

No entanto o conde recuperou-se rapidamente voltando a perseguir a grifinória. Ela adentrou um número infinito de corredores gritando por ajuda, mas os únicos que a ouviam eram quadros antigos e esculturas assustadoras.

Olhou para os lados ao perceber-se em uma das torres, não havia saída apenas uma longa subida.

-Ora, ora... onde escondeu-se a minha princesinha?

A voz perversa do conde ecoava ao final do corredor fazendo Ginny estremecer. Maldição! Com tantos convidados no castelo, tantos guardas e criados, não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la? Draco tinha toda razão não deveria ter saído do seu quarto. Praguejando mentalmente a ruiva corria pelas escadas!

-Vamos Ginevra, sei que vosso casamento é uma fachada, permita-se conhecer um homem de verdade!

Porém ao final só encontrara uma grande porta dupla de madeira trancada, não conseguia encontrar sinal de alguma presença do outro lado e isso a deixara aflita.

-Agora não tens para onde fugir milady...

Colin a agarrava pelos pulsos prenssando-a contra a parede.

-Nãooo! Me solta! Me solta agoraaaa! Socorrooo!

Gritara a ruiva e em questões de segundos uma voz carregada em ódio abrira as portas violentamente e interferia aquele momento.

-Se ainda desejar sair deste castelo com vida... Largue-a agora!

A expressão de Draco era de um homem tomado pela ira, seu olhar glacial matava o conde Creevey das formas mais dolorosas possíveis, suas mãos fechadas em punhos ferozes e a maneira pesada como respirava demonstravam o quanto estava disposto a fazer Colin Creevey arrepender-se mortalmente de sua existência.

O moreno volta-se para Draco com uma expressão enigmática.

-Vosso pai concedeu-me o direito de tomar esta mulher no momento em que anulasse seu casamento clandestino...

Os olhos de Draco ampliaram-se em surpresa e temor, seu pai prometera Ginny a outro homem, desaparecera, pois fora em busca de uma forma de desvalidar sua união com a ruivinha.

Sem controlar-se mais o sonserino desferiu um soco no rosto do conde Creevey com tamanha força que chegou a sentir o maxilar estilhaçar em sua mão.

O moreno caíra no chão numa imagem grotesca, todos os guardas que aguardavam no interior da sala adiantaram-se para retirar o conde do caminho do príncipe enquanto Ginny tremia assustada diante d que acontecera, seus olhos vermelhos, os pés descalços e os braços marcados.

O herdeiro sonserino avançou o breve espaço que os separava e a abraçou contra o peito, sentindo-se finalmente segura nos braços do marido a grifinória deixou-se cair em lágrimas e soluços enquanto o abraçava pela cintura.

-Me desculpe Draco! Por favor, me perdoe!

Pedia ela escondendo o rosto em seu peito sentindo-se tremer.

-Não tens de me pedir desculpas por nada disso! Está tudo bem agora, aquele desgraçado não tocará em você novamente!

Prometera o sonserino beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e fechando os olhos. Ouvir os gritos desesperados da sua esposa o deixara louco, mas agora que a tinha na segurança de seus braços tudo parecia tomar seu devido lugar.

-Venhas comigo Ginny... consegui informações sobre os fugitivos... temos um velho conhecido para encontrar, Blaise Zabini!

A voz de Draco soou desafiadora e a ruivinha agora mais calma permitiu-se fitar os olhos do marido com preocupação.

-O que tens em mente Draco?

Um sorriso arrogante surgiu em seus lábios.

-Um novo plano!

...DG...

O sol nascia no horizonte quando os primeiros convidados despertavam ansiosos para descobrir notícias da possível invasão do palácio. Muitos já questionavam a segurança da família real para a infelicidade de Narcisa Malfoy.

Astoria trancara-se em seu quarto afirmando estar fragilizada demais, mas na realidade tentava de todas as formas abrir o envelope que Daphine deixara para seu tio, para seu extremo desagrado a duquesa o lacrara com o brasão da realeza e este não poderia ser violado sem danificar a carta.

Queria saber se agora que a irmã perdera-se na vida, ela estaria apta a ocupar seu lugar e título. Comemorara bastante quando a rainha lhe prometera que encontrariam uma forma sólida de anular o casamento de Draco e da grifinória.

Porém ainda temia a reação agressiva de seu tio Snape, o rei não era conhecido pela sua tolerância à erros e muitas vezes sua fama igualava-se com as atrocidades cometidas pelos Malfoys.

-Espero que ele me permita ficar ao lado de Draco quando a grifinória se for!

Cantarolava a morena jogando-se na cama e deixando a carta de lado, preferia passar seu tempo sonhando com a vida que teria ao lado do seu amado.

Até o momento que ouviu o ressoar de trombetas reais.

-Não pode ser!

A Greengrass empalideceu indo de encontro à janela do quarto, seu tio não poderia ter chegado ao condado tão cedo!

...DG...

Ohhhh Mérlin demorei demais para postar o capítulo T_T

OBS.: Não me odeiem pelo Conde Creevey ser um vilão nesse história, lembrem-se que além de ser uma hitória UA eu precisava de um personagem cruel e não estava com muita paciencia de criar um novo ou ficar pescando entre os comensais do cannon, então coloquei o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça, não tenho nada contra o Collin, ok?

Peço milhões de perdões as minhas leitoras maravilindamente super Biela, Sandra e Laiza! Eu sei que demorei horrores =(

Mas, prometo que nesse fim de semana teremos mais um capítulo super mega power especial *-*

Entaaaaaaaaaaaãaaaaaooo? O que acharam do baile? E da crise de ciúmes do nosso casalzinho? Hauhauahuahuahauha não resisti a vontade de ver Ginny furiosa com Astoria e brigando com Draco para tirar Neville das masmorras XD

Espero que tenham gostadooooo

PS: Coveiroooooo-senseeii estou ansiosa para saber se está gostando da fic ;D


	19. A Decisão de Snape

_**A decisão de Snape**_

_Draco liderava o grupo montado em seu cavalo de pelos negros, tinha uma espada embainhada na cela, na cabeça uma coroa muito parecida com a que Lúcius usava, mas em uma formação mais simples indicando que continuava abaixo do rei, recusou-se a trazer seu escudo, sabia que seus fugitivos não estavam bem armados, trazia sua capa verde com o emblema real e guardava a suas costas um arco e flecha._

_Mais quatro cavaleiros o acompanhavam e ao seu lado num corcel branco como a neve encontrava-se Ginny. A princesa prendera os cabelos ao alto deixando o rosto livre e as longas mechas onduladas caindo por seus ombros, a pedido de Draco usava uma meia armadura frontal de aço que cobria-lhe o peito e parte do tronco além de luvas e botas grossas de couro._

_Era um início de manhã muito frio. O vento parecia ferir-lhes a pele enquanto os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte e aos poucos o céu ganhava tons suaves entre azul e marfim e dessa forma seria mais fácil para o grupo encontrar pistas dos fugitivos._

_Todos os olhares atentavam para o caminho e para a presença feminina, era a primeira vez que uma princesa acompanharia um grupo de perseguição a prisioneiros e todos os cavaleiros presentes estavam impressionados, a grifinória não aparentava o mínimo sinal de preocupação ou temor, seu porte era tão firme quanto o do príncipe Malfoy e seus olhos buscavam com máximo cuidado entre as relvas do campo alguma pista._

_-Senhor há rastros em direção à floresta!_

_A voz de um dos cavaleiros chamou sua atenção, pegadas bem disfarçadas, escondidas entre folhas secas, eles estavam encobrindo seu caminho, o sonserino estreitou os olhos, Zabini nunca adentrara os domínios da floresta proibida, o que o levaria a buscá-la agora?_

_-Dividam-se em duplas a partir de agora! Essa provavelmente é uma das armadilhas para nos despistar! Karavel e Fritz continuem no caminho do campo, Gray e Hank sigam pela estrada real enquanto eu irei pela floresta proibida!_

_Ordena o loiro recebendo olhares alarmados dos cavaleiros._

_-Milord seria arriscado demais seguir com a princesa num local tão perigoso!_

_Questiona Fritz preocupado._

_-Posso vos garantir que não há ninguém melhor para acompanhar-me neste lugar!_

_Responde com certa arrogância o loiro fazendo o cavaleiro concordar com um gesto do rosto._

_-Qualquer pista deles, envie-me um sinal!_

_Avisa o herdeiro antes de acelerar o ritmo da corrida em direção à floresta ao lado da sua princesa._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Astoria sentiu-se apavorada. A presença prematura de Snape no palácio interferia diretamente nos seus planos. A morena ofegou ao reconhecer a carruagem de seu tio cruzando os portões. A carruagem azul marinho com um belíssimo corvo trabalhado em ouro puro e com rodas adornadas por aros de bronze._

_-Ele não pode descobrir que Daphine fugiu, não ainda!_

_Determinada a Greengrass escondeu a carta de Daphine no interior de um fundo falso em sua gaveta de cabeceira, tendo a certeza que estava guardado em segurança ela chamou uma de suas criadas._

_-Avise à rainha Narcisa que meu tio não deve saber tão agora sobre o destino de Daphine! Temos de distraí-lo até o retorno do rei Lúcius e do príncipe Draco!_

_Imediatamente a criada desaparece dentre os corredores até chegar à porta do palácio ao lado da rainha Narcisa. Astoria jogava-se na cama fitando o teto nervosamente._

_-Se tudo der certo, talvez a Daphine não precise se quer retornar!_

_Murmura para si mesma, convencendo-se de que a ausência da sua irmã poderia de alguma forma contar a favor para sua aproximação com o príncipe sonserino assim que tirasse a grifinória de seu caminho._

_Um sorriso malicioso transpassou pelos seus lábios._

_-Ela não perde por esperar..._

_Enquanto isso a rainha Narcisa dispensava a criada de Astoria com um mensagem:_

_-Avise à lady Greengrass que permaneça em seu quarto até o entardecer, manterei o rei Snape ocupado enquanto ela se recupera da sua "indisposição"!_

_Ordena a Malfoy ostentando um semblante suave, ignorando todo o caos que assombrava seu suntuoso palácio e sua adorada família. Lúcius se fora antes do baile terminar, prometendo encontrar uma forma de anular a união clandestina entre Draco e a garota Weasley._

_"__Não retornarei sem ter em minhas mãos a prova dessa farsa!"_

_O soberano não perdeu tempo e partiu para encontrar os sábios do reino. Porém nenhum deles estava preparado para a fuga de Daphine. No fundo a rainha já percebera o estranho comportamento da duquesa, mas não imaginava que ela quebrasse todas as regras e tradições em nome de algo tão fugaz como uma paixão por um mero cavaleiro do reino._

_O homem de cabelos negros desceu de sua carruagem com um semblante indiferente. Com uma pomposa capa negra e uma coroa formada pela imagem de um corvo com suas asas curvando-se circularmente em sua cabeça. Seus olhos observavam minuciosamente cada centímetro que envolvia o palácio Malfoy._

_-Então esta é a fortaleza da Sonserina? Me parece adequada..._

_Diz para si mesmo o temido rei com um ar de superioridade seguindo em direção à rainha Narcisa. No caminho olhou nos olhos de cada um dos criados que se apresentavam em reverencia, a presença de Snape era algo desconfortavelmente inquietante, como se o soberano corvinal tivesse o poder de ler as pessoas através de seus olhos._

_-Sejas bem vindo majestade Snape!_

_Curvou-se exageradamente a rainha enviando-lhe um sorriso encantador, no entanto o moreno apenas retribui com um gesto breve da sua cabeça enquanto buscava com os olhos os demais integrantes da família real._

_-Sinto informá-lo que tivemos um grave contratempo e meu esposo e meu filho precisaram se ausenta ainda cedo!_

_-Compreensível, um reino em guerra exige constantemente a presença de seus senhores!_

_Responde Snape com a mesma aparência indiferente._

_-Mas, devo levá-lo para vossos aposentos, creio que a viagem tenha sido um tanto desgastante não?_

_Comentava afavelmente a sonserina enquanto guiava o rei do condado corvinal para o interior do castelo._

_...__**DG**__..._

_-Draco o que vais fazer se não os encontrarmos?_

_Questiona a ruivinha puxando as rédeas do cavalão para desviar de uma raiz exposta._

_-Nós encontraremos Zabini e seguiremos ao vilarejo!_

_Explica o sonserino ganhando um olhar surpreso da grifinória._

_-Vilarejo?_

_Questiona esperançosamente._

_-Sim, lá poderemos conversar com mais calma!_

_Responde o loiro olhando de soslaio para sua esposa, ela ficara muito estranha desde que mencionara uma parada no vilarejo._

_Os pensamentos de Ginny vagavam para lembranças de Hermione e sua loja de livros, das tardes que passara ao lado da morena aprendendo sobre o poder das poções._

_De Luna Lovegood e suas histórias mágicas sobre criaturas encantadas, a forma como ela mostrava-se conhecedora de magias desconhecidas e como organizava os artigos para o jornal de seu pai._

_Lembranças das noites que jantava com seu pai diante da janela alta da cozinha que dava uma linda vista para as estrelas, e nessas mesmas noites depois de conversarem sobre seus planos de retornarem para a Grifinória ele lhe contava um pouquinho da história de como conheceu sua mãe._

_Eram as noites preferidas de Ginny, dessa forma ela se sentia mais próxima da mãe quando seu pai contava como a conheceu e como foi ter de pedir sua mão em casamento aos quatro irmão ciumentos dela. A ruiva ficara tão distraída que por um descuido quase cai do cavalo a ser atingida por um galho de arvore._

_O animal ficara agitado acelerando o passo bruscamente, desorientada a ruiva tenta puxar as rédeas, mas estas escorrem por seus dedos em questão de segundos._

_Draco atento ao que contecia acelerou o ritmo até chegar a ela tomando-a pela cintura, mesmo sob protestos a trazendo para si. Agora ela tinha que permanecer abraçada a ele com a cabeça sobre o peito do marido enquanto ele prendia as rédeas do cavalo branco na garupa de sua cela._

_-Querias morrer?_

_Bradava ofegante o sonserino a apertando no peito._

_-Eu... eu sinto muito..._

_Responde fracamente._

_-O que estas a pensar Ginny...?_

_Questiona o loiro com os olhos sobre o estreito caminho que seguiam._

_-Sinto falta do meu pai!_

_Responde tristemente sentindo o coração apertar, ágoras faziam semanas que não tivera notícias dele e sua saúde frágil a preocupava bastante, afinal ela largara tudo para vir em busca de uma cura num condado tão hostil como este e agora sentia-se profundamente culpado por deixá-lo sozinho. Uma lágrima solitária caía por seu rosto de porcelana e fora amparada por Draco que parara a busca para fitá-la._

_-Sabes que é perigoso procurá-lo agora!_

_Alerta o sonserino com pesar, conhecera a história de Arthur quando estava com Ginny na mansão Black._

_-Eu sei, mas eu só queria vê-lo... mesmo que de longe! Para saber se ele está bem, se está tomando suas poções... se está sofrendo por minha causa!_

_Diz entre soluços a garota afundando o rosto no peito do príncipe e a envolve carinhosamente afagando seus cabelos vermelhos._

_-Eu sinto muito Ginny!_

_Diz o sonserino já arquitetando uma forma de chegar ao senhor Weasley e trazer alguma notícia para sua esposa, sabia que não poderia enviá-la até seu pai, pois, chamaria muita atenção e seus inimigos (que não eram poucos) poderiam se aproveitar da fragilidade da saúde do seu sogro._

_-Não é sua culpa..._

_Responde suavemente a ruivinha aconchegando-se mais no peito do loiro._

_-Encontraremos um meio de ajudar seu pai! Eu a prometo!_

_Promete o sonserino beijando o topo da cabeça de Ginny._

_...__**DG**__..._

_O sol surgia imperioso no horizonte trazendo um brilho dourado para os campos vazios, o silencio só era interrompido pelos ventos que acariciavam as copas das arvores pelo longo caminho._

_Daphine seguia fielmente ao lado de Nott, o cavaleiro guiava uma carroça velha que encontrara abandonada e prendera dois cavalos para seguirem estrada. A duquesa tinha os olhos vermelhos e a postura curvada pelas horas fatigantes de fuga sem descanso, ainda trajando as mesmas vestes do baile real._

_A expressão do cavaleiro, no entanto, era tensa e alerta, até certo ponto desesperada com a eminência de um escândalo que além de colocá-lo no topo da lista de desertores e traidores do condado, mancharia eternamente a imagem de seu anjo._

_Os olhos do moreno fitaram o semblante cansado da loirinha, mas o que o encheu de coragem, foi o brilho de determinação em seus olhos, e a promessa de uma vida em liberdade, onde ele poderia finalmente desposá-la, ter filhos, formar uma família feliz, unida e preenchida de amor, longe da guerra, longe dos reis._

_-Aguentes firme meu amor! Estamos cada vez mais próximos dos nossos sonhos!_

_Prometera com um olhar terno beijando-lhe de modo casto a delicada mão de Daphine que lhe sorri docemente, seu coração estava partido ao ter de deixar para trás a irmã que tanto amava, mas seguiria em busca da sua felicidade agora, e não teria mais volta._

_...__**DG**__..._

_O ex-general Zabini ofegava sentindo todos os músculos do corpo contraírem-se revoltosos enquanto livrava-se do peso da armadura. Ele e seu grupo escondiam-se exaustos numa clareira no interior da floresta proibida._

_Sentia sede e seu corpo exigia alguns minutos de descanso, longos dias parado, no interior de uma cela, sem conseguir dormir o atingiu com a potencia de um raio. Sua mente gritava para continuarem seguindo adiante, mas seus pés diziam o contrário._

_-Maldição!_

_A batalha entre corpo e mente tomara-lhes mais tempo do que necessário. A esse momento todo o palácio já soubera da fuga de seus prisioneiros e com toda certeza haveria um grupo de busca muito, mas muito mal intencionado atrás deles e provavelmente encabeçado pelo próprio rei, entretanto, a morte não era uma opção para Blaise Zabini._

_-Levantem todos Agora!_

_Bradou chamando a atenção dos mais de vinte homens._

_-Temos que seguir adiante! Quem ficar para trás pode considerar-se um homem morto!_

_Dito tais palavras em um tom amargo e sombrio, o ex-general superou seu cansaço para continuar a árdua caminhada em direção ao vilarejo. Sempre na retaguarda do grupo para apagar pistas, mal sabia ele que um grupo de dementadores o aguardava logo adiante._

_Fora um ataque completamente insano. Haviam mais de cinquenta dementadores cercando-os nas áreas sombrias da floresta._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Lúcius estava de joelhos diante do trono de mármore, ele segurava em sua mão direita um pergaminho lacrado com um brasão vermelho, sentado no trono encontrava-se um ancião de aparência muito, mas muito desgastada._

_Usava uma túnica branca e dourada e tinha inúmeros anéis dourados em cada dedo de sua mão, além de uma bengala de madeira e um chapéu extravagante, em seu ombro repousava uma belíssima coruja branca de olhos dourados que fitavam o poderoso rei._

_-Isto vos será suficiente por agora, o próximo passo terá de ser dado pelo próprio príncipe Draco!_

_A voz trêmula, mas arrogante do velho senhor ganhou a atenção de Lúcius._

_-Claro! Eu mesmo irei orientá-lo para isso meu senhor!_

_E com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios o loiro retira-se da suntuosa sala, retornaria o mais rapidamente possível ao palácio, teria ótimas notícias para Narcisa. Teria agora uma arma definitiva contra a união de Draco e Ginny._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Hermione encontrava-se olhando o nascer do sol da janela de seu palácio, os olhos castanhos da grifinória ganhavam um brilho dourado com os primeiros raios de sol no horizonte._

_Os longos cabelos cacheados estavam soltos sob a camisola marfim que colava-se ao seu corpo graciosamente. Perdida em pensamentos não percebeu a presença de Harry que a abraçou por trás encostando o queixo sobre seu ombro._

_-Minha coroa por seus pensamentos!_

_Murmura o moreno beijando o pescoço da sua esposa._

_-Oh Harry... tenho um pressentimento muito estranho..._

_Diz a grifinória colocando a mão sobre o peito. As palavras de Hermione fizeram Harry franzir as sobrancelhas preocupadamente._

_-Sobre o que?_

_Questiona apertando-a em seus braços._

_-Creio que o tempo do príncipe Malfoy esteja se esgotando!_

_Vira-se para o marido fitando-o profundamente nos olhos._

_-Temo pelo que possa vir a acontecer a todo o condado, não somente aos Malfoys! Luna, o senhor Lovegood, Neville, Simas, o senhor Weasley e a irmã do Rony, a Ginny ainda estarão lá quando o pior acontecer!_

_A grifinória parecia verdadeiramente aflita, agora o semblante de Harry tornara-se sombrio._

_-Achas mesmo que Ginevra possa estar com o Malfoy?_

_Pergunta hesitante._

_-Ela possui o broche, com certeza o príncipe irá se aproveitar disso... se ao menos não estivesse sob poder da maldição ele poderia..._

_Começa Hermione com pesar._

_-Dobby não o teria amaldiçoado se ele não o merecesse Hermione!_

_Defende o moreno a interrompendo._

_-Não estou questionando a decisão do Dobby, mas Harry, um condado inteiro pode vir a pagar pelas maldades da família real, sem falar que isso só iria dar mais tempo para o bruxo das trevas agir contra nosso reino!_

_Hermione agora demonstrava todo seu nervosismo._

_-Eu sei, mas o que esperas que eu faça? Quase a perdi durante a guerra naquele condado, não permitirei que retornes à Sonserina nesse estado! Sou eu que devo enfrentar esse maldito bruxo!_

_Bradava o grifinório._

_-Harry meu disfarce ainda não foi descoberto, eu ainda posso..._

_-Não! Estais frágil demais, não percebes?_

_Corta Harry impaciente, elevando sua voz._

_-Não irei permanecer de braços cruzados!_

_Desafia a morena ao que Harry aperta seus braços em volta dela._

_-Se retornares, irei contigo! E não haverá nada ou ninguém que me impeça de fazê-lo Hermione! Não ficarei nem mais um dia longe de você... ou do nosso bebê!_

_Anuncia com determinação o príncipe acariciando a barriga da morena que ainda não dava sinal da gravidez de poucas semanas._

_-Não esperava menos do meu príncipe..._

_Sorri docemente acariciando seu rosto, apesar dos tempos sombrios ela sentia-se imensamente feliz ao lado do grifinório, ainda mais depois de descobrir esperar o seu primeiro filho, no entanto essa maravilhosa notícia ainda era segredo para todos, apenas ela e Harry sabiam._

_-Mas, Harry, teremos de levar o Ronald!_

_Explica Hermione ao marido que levanta uma sobrancelha enquanto a brindava com um sorriso maroto._

_-Há quanto tempo planejava isso Lady Potter?_

_Pergunta à Hermione com um falso tom de ofensa, mas ela sorri beijando-lhe o rosto docemente._

_-Levar meus melhores amigos ao condado mais sombrio de Gallzar? Creio que desde que saímos de Hogwarts!_

_Responde com um meio sorriso convencido ao que Harry a toma nos braços entre sorrisos._

_-Partiremos amanhã para Sonserina!_

_...__**DG**__..._

_-Posso retornar ao meu cavalo?_

_Questiona Ginny ao sonserino pela milionésima vez._

_-Já disse que não!_

_Responde o loiro sem desviar os olhos astutos do caminho._

_-Mas a posição a qual me encontro é desconfortável!_

_Reclama a grifinória tentando mover as pernas entre as camadas de saia que estavam presas à cela._

_-Não vais retornar ao cavalo, porque a partir daqui seguiremos a pé!_

_Explica pacientemente Draco descendo e a tomando pela cintura com facilidade ajudando-a a descer da cela. Ambos amarraram as rédeas numa arvore e seguiam caminhando para o interior sombrio da floresta._

_Ginny sente um forte arrepio que a fez estancar no meio do caminho, apavorada._

_-Draco!_

_Ela fala fracamente ganhando a atenção do príncipe._

_-O que houve?_

_Questiona preocupado colocando-se ao lado da ruiva._

_-Não está sentindo? São eles... eles continuam na floresta!_

_A voz de Ginny soara falha e seu rosto empalidecera rapidamente._

_-Eles quem?_

_Insistia Draco olhando em volta, mas sem encontrar sinal de ninguém._

_-Temos que ir Draco!_

_Anuncia desesperada e sem perceber ela dera um passo para trás e antes que o loiro tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, ela correra para a direção oposta a que eles seguiam._

_-Ginny volta aqui!_

_Gritava Draco, pegando uma espada em uma das mãos e logo seguindo a ruiva numa corrida desenfreada, não fazia idéia do que a assustara tanto, mas tinha a certeza que não seria algo bom. Ginny corria sem importar-se com a saia de seu vestido a prender-se nos galhos e arbustos no caminho, os cabelos esvoaçantes ganhavam maior destaque em meio às sombras._

_-Ginny!_

_Gritou novamente o sonserino a alcançando e puxando-a pelo braço, porém seus olhos seguiam a direção apontada pela grifinória... cercando-os, mais uma vez... inúmeros dementadores que atacavam o grupo de Blaise Zabini._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Lord Grayback e seus homens já ocupavam todas as possíveis saídas e entradas das fronteiras do condado. O homem de aparência robusta sustentava um sorriso cruel em seus lábios enquanto cavalgava de um lado a outro da estrada principal com o olhar atento ao caminho._

_Ele era um velho guerreiro, conhecia por instinto os caminhos de uma rota em fuga, e sentia de longe o cheiro da traição. Era assim que descrevera a imagem do cavaleiro Nott aos seus homens, um traidor e desertor do exercito, seqüestrador da duquesa e futura princesa da Sonserina, já que para o Lord Grayback, Ginny não passava de uma distração do herdeiro Malfoy._

_-Se colocarem as mãos nele... tirem-lhe a vida!_

_A ordem fora direta e sem margem à qualquer outra interpretação, Lord Grayback era conhecido por não poupar vidas, homem frio, calculista e vingativo, um dos braços direitos do bruxo das trevas e velho amigo de Lúcius Malfoy, a quem encobriu para que saísse do palácio a tempo de encontrar um dos anciões._

_Já havia parado mais de dez carroças e três carruagens vasculhando seus pertences, saqueando algumas jóias e moedas de ouro em troca de permitir a passagem destes para fora do condado, interrogavam e aterrorizavam os pobres camponeses enquanto não encontravam a duquesa Greengrass._

_O sol já estava alto no momento em que avistaram de longe uma pequena carroça velha onde seguia um estranho casal, um cavaleiro com as vestes sonserinas e uma bela dama de cabelos dourados e vestido azul celeste._

_-A descrição não poderia ser mais perfeita!_

_A voz rouca e dura de Greyback soou mortalmente aos seus homens que preparando suas armas avançaram contra os dois fugitivos._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Lúcius chegava ao palácio em seu próprio cavalo, e fora surpreendido pelas informações que um de seus generais de confiança o transmitira, a fuga de prisioneiros, o desaparecimento da duquesa e das ordens de seu filho._

_-Destino amaldiçoado! Não posso ausentar-me do palácio um único instante que um grupo de rebeldes bastardos derrubam minhas muralhas de proteção!_

_Seu humor decaiu completamente, ele seguiu direto às masmorras onde torturou inúmeros prisioneiros até sentir seu ódio esvair._

_-Se mais alguém desejar fugir como aqueles desgraçados fizeram, irão para a forca!_

_Respirando fundo percebeu que as ordens de Draco foram bastante eficientes ao conter que a segurança do castelo fora violada dos convidados e do próprio rei Snape que estava em companhia de Narcisa._

_...__**DG**__..._

_-Ginny, prestes bem atenção... precisamos tirar o grupo de Zabini dessa emboscada! A maioria dos dementadores ainda está sobrevoando a floresta, lançar o patrono agora chamaria atenção demais..._

_Explica Draco apontando a localização dos homens com os olhos cerrados._

_-O que pretendes? Despistar aqueles monstros, sozinho e sem magia? Eu não vou permitir Draco!_

_Desespera-se a ruiva agarrando o braço do príncipe que lança-lhe um olhar tranqüilo._

_-Tenho meus métodos para afastá-los Ginny, apenas preciso que quando estiver distante o bastante com a maioria dos dementadores, lances o mais poderoso patrono que conseguir!_

_A voz do sonserino era profunda e confiante, mesmo assim a grifinória não conseguia livrar-se do medo, a ultima vez que lançou um patrono fora com a ajuda de Draco antes mesmo de conhecerem-se direito._

_-Draco, não sei se conseguirei..._

_-Conseguirás sim! És a minha esposa, a princesa da Sonserina e a mulher mais corajosa que já conheci! No instante que me afastar com os dementadores deves lançar o patrono libertando o grupo!_

_Orienta o loiro entregando sua espada na mão da ruivinha._

_-Se eu demorar a retornar, sabes como usar esta espada!_

_Antes que Ginny tivesse oportunidade para questionar, o príncipe rouba-lhes um beijo apaixonado antes de desaparecer entre as arvores da floresta. A grifinória prendeu a respiração nervosamente em sua garganta segurando a varinha com força em uma das mãos._

_Seus olhos ardiam diante da imagem de vários homens sob a mira do beijo daquela criatura sombria e sentiu-se estremecer novamente, aquele lugar estava repleto de dementadores. Seus olhos alcançaram os céus, e viu as flechas de Draco atingi-los, assim como o som da corneta que o sonserino carregava consigo._

_Um verdadeiro mar daqueles monstros seguiu em direção oposta a floresta proibida, o coração da ruivinha apertou dentro do peito, eles estavam seguindo o seu marido agora. Determinada, Ginny apontou a varinha aos fugitivos gritando com todo o coração:_

_-Expectro Patrono!_

_Uma luz prateada poderosa envolveu os prisioneiros afastando bruscamente todos os dementadores em seu caminho. Poucos minutos depois... todos os homens caiam exaustos no chão e Zabini caído de joelhos não continha uma expressão de choque absoluto ao encontrar Ginevra Weasley ofegante, com os olhos ainda assustados ostentando a varinha ao final de seu patrono._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Lúcius finalmente encontrara-se com Severo Snape, os dois estavam a sós na biblioteca do rei._

_-Agradeceria se não continuasse a me esconder o que acontecera neste castelo Lúcius!_

_A voz arrastada de Snape tomara o rei sonserino de surpresa._

_-Contratempos comuns caro Snape..._

_Responde entre dentes o loiro bebericando um cálice de vinho tinto de sua melhor safra real._

_-Creio que não tenha sido obvio o bastante... o silêncio fúnebre de seus corredores e a expressão sombria de seus cavaleiros e escravos estão longe de uma comemoração matrimonial Lúcius!_

_Os olhos do corvinal fincaram-se na face assombrada do sonserino que apertando os olhos perigosamente responde._

_-Nada pode ser escondido de vossa astucia não é mesmo Severus..._

_Com um suspiro derrotado o rei da sonserina oferece uma poltrona para o moreno sentar-se enquanto lhe contaria toda a história._

_-Pois bem, se assim o preferes... no dia que Draco retornou de vossas terras... um grave incidente ocorreu quando meu filho fora injustamente amaldiçoado!_

_Boa parte daquela manhã o sonserino e o corvinal permaneceram a discutir os lamentáveis acontecimentos. _

_-Mas, esta manhã encontrei a chave que acabará de uma vez por todas com essa união clandestina!_

_Revela Lúcius jogando diante da mesa principal o envelope que o ancião o entregara._

_-Isto é o que estou a pensar?_

_Questiona Snape com uma sobrancelha levantada em descrença, não poderia acreditar que Lúcius iria tão longe contra seu próprio filho._

_-Ora, não se faças derrogado Severus! Deverias dar graças aos vossos ancestrais por não delatar a fuga da vossa sobrinha com um mero cavaleiro do condado!_

_Dessa vez o rei corvinal mostrou-se furioso._

_-O que fez minha sobrinha ainda não interferiu nos planos do Lord das trevas como vosso filho, que me parece sofrer de uma grave problema de comportamento! Se conseguires mesmo anular a união de Draco e da grifinória, creio que Astória esteja pronta para assumir sua posição diante do reino!_

_A voz do moreno era ácida e colocaria a tremer os mais corajosos dos homens._

_-Entendo, mas o que fazer com a duquesa Greengrass?_

_Questiona Lúcius com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios._

_-É só mais uma difícil decisão meu caro Lúcius... mas adianto que prefiro enterrar minha sobrinha a tê-la desvirtuada por um... por um soldado sem classe!_

_A repugnância de Snape era visível._

_-Acredito que Lord Grayback possa tomar as devidas providências para tal!_

_Responde o sonserino ao ver o rei Snape retirar-se a passos duros da biblioteca._

_-Elfos!_

_Bradava o rei e logo em seguida três elfos surgiam diante dele._

_-Avisem ao Conde Creevey para permanecer preparado e levem uma mensagem urgente à Lady Bellatriz Lestrange!_

_...__**DG**__..._

_-WEASLEY?_

_A voz de Zabini soou mais como um insulto, que um questionamento. A ruivinha ainda tinha a varinha apontada para eles e piscando algumas vezes retomou o controle sobre seus medos e correu em direção aos fugitivos._

_Ignorando a expressão atemorizada do ex-general, Ginny tratou de cuidar dos mais exauridos pelo ataque dos dementadores usando a varinha ou até mesmo rasgando partas do próprio vestido para improvisar ataduras para os ferimentos com as plantas da floresta._

_Se utilizando da magia que Draco a ensinara, conseguiu conjurar bacias de água para saciar a sede deles, finalmente dirigindo-se à Zabini que permanecia a fitá-la com incredulidade._

_-Sou eu mesma General!_

_Responde ao moreno que estava boquiaberto._

_-Mas... mas fostes levada por um trasgo!_

_Balançando a cabeça negativamente ele deixa-se cair ao chão encostando as costas contra um tronco de arvore caído._

_-Quem me levou aquele dia, foi o príncipe Malfoy!_

_Explica a ruiva usando a varinha para curar algumas das feridas do sonserino._

_-Draco? Mas era um trasg... A maldição!_

_Blaise jogou as mãos sobre a cabeça furiosamente._

_-Sim... a maldição distorceu toda a aparência dele, e quando eu falei sobre a possibilidade de ajudá-lo ele levou-me para a floresta proibida! Passamos muitos perigos até encontrar um lugar seguro para ficar e finalmente descobrimos uma forma de quebrar a maldição..._

_Agora os olhos do ex-general chegaram até as luvas de couro e sobre elas o anel de casamento de Ginny._

_-Ele a desposou?_

_A surpresa do sonserino o teria derrubado se estivesse de pé, o prepotente, egoísta e soberbo príncipe Draco Malfoy casara-se com uma plebéia grifinória? Livrara-se da Maldição? Um sorriso incrédulo cruzou seus lábios._

_-Sim, era uma das formas de livrar-se da maldição, ele teria de encontrar o amor verdadeiro!_

_Continua Ginny hesitando diante da estranha reação de Blaise Zabini._

_-Como poderia crer na veracidade de suas palavras Weasley? Trabalhavas criando poções, poderias ter o príncipe sob efeito de amortentia!_

_Acusa o ex-general agarrando o pulso da ruiva ferozmente ao que a girfinória o responde ofendida._

_-Não faria uso de algo tão sujo para conseguir um marido!_

_Ginny tentava soltar-se das mãos de Zabini levantando-se, mas o ex-general levanta com ela._

_-Que provas tens Weasley? Foram poucas semanas para descobrir um "amor verdadeiro"!_

_Vociferava deixando todas as dúvidas explodirem em suas mentes._

_-Fora o bastante para unir nossas vidas de forma irreversível!_

_Responde a grifinória entre dentes apontando a varinha para ele._

_-Ainda não consigo confiar em você, eu preciso de prov..._

_Questiona ameaçador o moreno, mas suas palavras são cortadas quando uma flecha leva sua mão longe do pulso da ruivinha prendendo a manga de sua roupa no tronco da arvore atrás de si._

_-Ela não precisa de provas apena da minha presença... Zabini!_

_A voz de Draco ganha a atenção de todos os fugitivos que encolhiam-se apavorados, temendo pela própria vida na presença do herdeiro sonserino._

_-Draco Malfoy..._

_A voz de Blaise saíra impressionada ao que o loiro em poucos instantes encontrava-se ao lado de Ginny encarando o amigo._

_-Temos negócios muito importantes a tratar Blaise... você retornará para o castelo!_

_Começa calmamente o loiro._

_-Não retornarei ao calabouço, prefiro a forca!_

_Responde o ex-general soltando-se da flecha num único movimento._

_-Não retornarás como meu prisioneiro!_

_Os olhos de Draco estreitam-se impacientes._

_-Quero que estejas ao meu lado quando derrubar o trono da sonserina!_

_A resposta do príncipe fez todos os presentes atentarem a cada palavra sua._

_-Estou disposto a recompensar generosamente cada um que se dispuser a lutar contra a tirania de meu pai! E você Zabini, cuidará diretamente da proteção da minha esposa, a princesa Ginevra Weasley Malfoy!_

_Os olhos de Zabini estavam mais amplos que dois pires, nenhuma palavra fora articulada com destreza pelo ex-general e seus companheiros de fuga o encaravam como a espera de uma resposta._

_-Como posso ter certeza de seus planos Draco..._

_Questiona o Zabini cruzando os braços e encarando-o desconfiado._

_-Eu não o teria poupado a vida por encostar a mão em minha mulher caso desejasse vingar-me de vós!_

_A seriedade no tom do herdeiro fora o suficiente para trazer a razão ao ex-general._

_-Qual vosso motivo Draco?_

_Questiona um pouco mais convencido._

_-Ser tratado como um mero peão de tabuleiro das vontades de meu pai, o desprezo pelo meu sofrimento, a humilhação pela minha aparência e tudo o que o rei fez me passar para garantir a ascensão de um bruxo das trevas que deseja minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata não vos parece motivo o bastante?_

_As palavras do príncipe estavam carregadas em amargura e dor._

_-Então porque me procurastes? Sabes que o confundi a um trasgo e enviei meus homens à sua caça!_

_Agora Blaise expressava suas próprias dúvidas._

_-Porque você fora meu único amigo naquele palácio e porque também sei do seu desejo de vingança pela morte de seu pai!_

_A resposta de Draco calou Blaise que desviou o olhar sentindo-se atingido._

_-Posso dar mais detalhes quando chegarmos ao vilarejo! Este lugar nos torna vulneráveis demais!_

_Explica Draco apontando para o caminho que levaria ao vilarejo._

_-Ótima idéia, tenho de entregar uma mensagem à senhoria Lovegood!_

_Ginny congelara no caminho encarando o ex-general._

_-Lovegood? Luna Lovegood?_

_Questiona nervosa a ruivinha diante de um olhar confuso de Zabini._

_-Sim, a conheces?_

_Pergunta curioso._

_-Claro que a conheço! O que tens de entregar à ela?_

_Questiona preocupada a grifinória._

_-Uma mensagem de seu pai!_

_Responde estreitando os olhos para a princesa._

_-O senhor Lovegood é um prisioneiro?_

_A ruiva levou uma mão à boca estarrecida, quantas pessoas conhecidas não poderiam estar lá em suas masmorras sem seu conhecimento, sentiu-se estremecer novamente._

_-Não vos preocupeis, Arthur Weasley não está entre os prisioneiros!_

_A resposta de Blaise a tranqüilizou momentaneamente, mas agora que sabia que o ex-general encontraria Luna, sentiu um forte desejo de pedir-lhes para trazer notícias de seu pai._

_-Zabini!_

_A voz de Draco a poucos metros de distancia o levou a deixar a conversa com a grifinória de lado._

_-Digas majestade!_

_Responde em tom brejeiro._

_-Conheces o senhor Arthur Weasley?_

_Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do ex-general, ele sabia exatamente o que o príncipe grifinório tinha em mente._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Luna estava na feira do vilarejo a procura dos ingredientes para a poção do senhor Weasley, desde a captura de Xenófilo Lovegood, a loirinha permanecera cuidando o pais de sua amiga Ginny, e descobriu-se encantada com o senhor de grande coração e espírito aventureiro._

_Depois da partida de Hermione, Luna encarregou-se de descobrir qualquer informação a respeito do paradeiro do bruxo das trevas, mas tinha certas dificuldades por manter-se preparando poções cada vez mais complexas para a saúde do patriarca Weasley._

_Mas, fora no caminho de retorno à sua casa que Luna fora abordada por um estranho de capuz e botas negras que tapou sua boca e a agarrou pela cintura num aperto mortal. A garota debatia-se desesperadamente jogando sua cesta no chão tentou acertar o rosto do agressor com a ponta de sua varinha, e conseguiu._

_Desprendeu-se dele lançando um feitiço estuporante e recuperando sua cesta correu de volta ao seu caminho, mas fora a voz de Ginny que a fez paralisar._

_-Luna! Luna sou eu!_

_Os olhos azuis encontraram a ruivinha ajoelhada ao lado do agressor caído ao chão esfregando os olhos com força._

_-Em nome dos Nargles!_

_A voz da loira saíra embargada quando correu ao encontro da grifinória a abraçando fortemente._

_-Como senti sua falta Ginny!_

_Diz entre lágrimas a loirinha._

_-Também senti a sua Luna... a sua, da Mione e do papai!_

_Diz Ginny retribuindo ao abraço entre lágrimas de felicidade._

_-Como você está? O que aconteceu? Eu e o senhor Weasley procuramos por você durante dias a fio!_

_Questionava Luna ignorando a presença do homem de capuz que a fitava contrariado._

_-Não posso contar muita coisa Luna, mas vim com o general Zabini trazer uma mensagem de vosso pai!_

_Diante da mensão de Xenófilo, Luna emociona-se novamente. Agora a grifinória e a Lovegood abraçavam-se entre soluços, duas mulheres chorando... Aquele seria um longo dia para Blaise Zabini..._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Astoria estava deitada em sua cama entre soluços e lágrimas fingidas no momento em que soube que seu tio a procurava. A morena segurava aberto, o bilhete que Daphine deixara para ela e sobre o criado mudo deixara a carta que deixava para o rei._

_-Astoria!_

_A voz severa e dura do rei da Corvinal a fez estremecer de puro medo, mas sua obstinação em conseguir o herdeiro sonserino superava qualquer possível obstáculo em seu caminho._

_Levantando levemente o rosto excessivamente vermelho com olheiras profundas, obra de um feitiço de suas criadas. A frágil Greengrass recebe seu tio._

_-Tio... eu tentei impedi-la... eu disse que jogaria sua vida fora... mas ela não me ouviu e eu... eu não pude fazer nada..._

_Dizia entre soluços exagerados o que levou ao rei a entregar-lhe um lenço polidamente antes de falar._

_-Porque não me avisou Astoria?_

_Seu tom apesar de tranqüilo continha um ar ameaçador._

_-Ela disse que me mataria se eu o revelasse!_

_Responde fracamente sem olhá-lo nos olhos._

_-Entendo... mas diante do comportamento de Daphine o nome de nossa família corre grave risco de ser jogado à lama!_

_Snape andava de um lado a outro do quarto de Astoria._

_-Não! Não podemos permitir isso!_

_Desespera-se a Greengrass._

_-Exatamente, é por essa razão que irás assumir o lugar dela Astoria!_

_Responde o rei brindando Astoria com o que mais aspirava._

_-O lugar dela?_

_Questiona sem acreditar._

_-Dentro de pouco tempo será anunciado um novo noivado entre uma descendente da corvinal e o príncipe Draco Malfoy!_

_Snape explica em um tom mais baixo em confidênia._

_-Mas tio... eu não posso aceitar... ele é um homem casado, o que pensariam de mim?_

_Questiona Astoria se fazendo horrorizada diante de tal possibilidade._

_-Na realidade, seu casamento será anulado em breve! Esteja preparada para assumir suas responsabilidades com nosso reino Astoria, independente do que pense a respeito do príncipe!_

_Diz amargamente antes de deixar a sobrinha sozinha aos pulos de felicidade, sua vida não poderia estar mais perfeita._

_...__**DG**__..._

_-Que bons ventos o trazem aqui jovem príncipe Malfoy...?_

_Uma velha senhora com um sorriso sombrio o recebia._

_-Uma visita de negócios minha cara Batilda!_

_Responde com uma reverencia elegante à velha mulher que mal o enxergava corretamente._

_-Sinto o cheiro de feitiçaria no ar... o que aconteceu desta vez?_

_Questiona ao sentir a presença do sonserino mais próximo a si._

_-Uma longa história..._

_Responde displicente sentando-se numa velha cadeira de balanço._

_-Ora, uma velha como eu sempre tem tempo para boas histórias!_

_Exclama com um esboço de um sorriso no rosto._

_-A contarei com todo prazer Batilda... mas antes disso preciso de um importante favor seu!_

_A voz de Draco tornara-se fria._

_-Claro meu querido príncipe, o que poderei vos fazer?_

_Pergunta a velha senhora._

_-Complete o vínculo mágico que me uniu à uma jovem!_

_Os olhos cegos da senhora ampliaram-se._

_-Desposastes alguma jovem proibida jovem príncipe?_

_Questiona a mulher envolvendo-se com a história._

_-Sim, uma jovem proibida à mim, e temo que meu pai procure a ajuda dos anciãos para anular meu casamento!_

_Draco jogava argumentos entre a história de sua união proibida, sabia que esta era a melhor forma de convencer à velha bruxa a ajudá-lo contra Lúcius._

_-Hm... acreditas que teu pai possa reivindicar o voto de destruição?_

_A menção ao ritual que quebraria sua união com Ginny o fez trincar os dentes._

_-Ou até mesmo algo pior..._

_Murmura mais para si do que para Batilda._

_-Pois bem jovem príncipe... preciso que tragas a moça até mim, uma gota de seu sangue dada de bom grado e a declaração de seu coração de que pertencerá somente a vós! Em três horas terei tudo o que precisas para completar o vínculo mágico!_

_Um sorriso vitorioso iluminava o rosto de Draco, dessa vez ele derrubaria Lúcius antes que fosse capaz de agir._

_...__**DG**__..._

_Uau, até que enfim mais um capítulo online \o/ hauhauahuahuahuaha sei que demorei, estive muito ocupada esses ultimos dias, mas aqui está o capítulo 19... o que acharam da decisão do rei Snape? Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam do capítulo ;D_

_Avenna e Raah Almeida, fiquei super mega power e loucamente feliz com os comentários de vocês duas, as novíssimas leitoras da fic aqui no site =), realmente minha idéia era transformar o meu conto de fadas preferido numa versão "a lá" Harry Potter e o casal que mais se encaixou nesse perfil foi Draco e Ginny *-* então fui criando as coisas aos pouquinhos tentando encaixar os personagens aos pouquinhos e talz XD o que acharam desse capítulo?_

_Sandra Longbottom \o/ seus comentários iluminam meu dia huahuahauhuhauhauha adoro escrever os capítulos da Ginny com ciúmes do Draco, da mesma forma que adoro escrever os momentinhos onde o sonserino fica com ciumes da sua ruivinha petulante! Se gostou da cena do baile estou a roer as unhas para descobrir o que achou desse capítulo!_

_Laizaaaaaa garotaaa que já conhecia a fic XD hauhauhauahua você tem vantagens ao mencionar sua opinião na fic, afinal você teve acesso à ela antes de todos pelo F&B *-*! Está acompanhando a fic ainda? Está gostando da evolução da história de Draco e Ginny?_

_Super ultra mega powerrrrrr Biela Bells! Estou sentindo falta dos seus comentários XD Ainda está acompanhando a fic? Gostou do ultimo capítulo? Depois que envenenaram a Ginny o caos se instalou no castelo Malfoy e agora temos o nosso loiro sonserino com sede de vingança! Espero seus comentários mocinha ;D_

_Coveiro-senseeeeeeiii! Espero que esteja gostando da fic, ainda espero saber sua opinião sobre a minha versão "bruxa" dos contos de fada, já que minha idéia principal é fazer o mesmo com outras histórias e com outros casais *-* (olhar sonhador a lá Luna Lovegood)_

_Aos demais, sintam-se convidados a comentar e deixar sua opinião sobre a história XD_


	20. Abrindo o Coração

Capítulo 20

Luna entrava no estúdio que dava para a sua casa olhando de soslaio para os lados, verificando a presença de algum conhecido, e ao notar que o local estava tranqüilo faz um sinal chamando Ginny e o ex-general Zabini para dentro. O momento fora tranqüilo, já que todos a essa hora encontravam-se em suas casas ou tavernas para o almoço.

Rapidamente os dois seguiram a loirinha escondendo-se por baixo de suas capas após Luna fechar a porta, Ginny puxa o capuz, revelando seu rosto corado sob uma respiração ofegante, esgueirar-se pelas sombras do vilarejo escondendo-se de qualquer conhecido fora uma árdua tarefa.

-Venham!

Instruía a loirinha tirando um grande molho de chaves do bolso do vestido e abrindo a porta que dava para a casa dos Lovegood. O coração da ruivinha acelerava desesperado, ela finalmente veria seu pai, e esse pensamento à levou a morder os lábios em antecipação e sentir as mãos soarem frio.

-Ele está no antigo quarto da Mione!

Diz Luna suavemente apontando a escada para Ginny que hesitou ao tocar a mão enluvada sobre o corrimão de madeira. Pressentindo a angústia da amiga, Luna segura seu ombro afavelmente.

-Ele a aguarda desde o dia que desapareceu Ginny! Ele continua resistindo e se cuidando a cada dia para ficar bom e encontrá-la!

Consola a loirinha diante dos olhos preocupados da grifinória. A ruiva apenas afirma com um gesto leve de seu rosto e sobe o primeiro degrau quando Zabini a segura pelo braço a fitando desconfiado.

-Não esqueças... deves manter segredo sobre sua atual condição!

Adverte o ex-general recebendo um olhar irritadiço da Lovegood que o empurra para longe da amiga.

-Vá em frente Ginny!

Ordena a loira quando aponta a varinha ameaçadoramente para o ex-general.

-Agora vais me dizer o que fizestes à minha amiga!

Desafia a Lovegood quando ele cruza os braços a fitando exasperado, essa garota só poderia ser maluca, mas cumpriria sua promessa afinal, considerava Xenófilo um bom amigo, porém quando colocou uma das mãos sobre o casaco ela quase o estuporou.

-Ficastes louca?

Gritava estarrecido ao ver um raio amarelo passar raspando pelo seu pescoço.

-Não confio em nenhum membro do exercito sonserino!

Bradava furiosa Luna apontando a varinha para o rosto do ex-general.

-Diabos! Vosso pai garantiu-me que eras uma moça bondosa e gentil e não uma psicopata!

Rebatia feroz arrancando a carta e a correntinha do senhor Lovegood levantando-a à altura dos olhos de Luna como quem apresenta uma bandeira de paz. A loirinha amplia os olhos em choque.

-Onde conseguiu isso?

A expressão furiosa retornou ao rosto da Lovegood enquanto Zabini praguejava sua sorte, ela se quer o deixara explicar-se, ah agora Draco devia-lhe uma... e pagaria com juros por isso! Afinal ele não poderia fugir da casa dos Lovegood enquanto a princesa não terminasse a conversa com o seu pai.

Enquanto isso Ginny girava a maçaneta dourada da porta, abrindo-a lentamente avistando a figura de seu pai, deitado sobre os lençóis brancos e com vários copos de poções fortificantes sobre o criado mudo ao seu lado.

Entrando devagar ela consegue perceber as janelas entreabertas permitindo a luz do sol adentrar através das cortinas finas iluminando diversos aparatos e apetrechos que ele provavelmente usara para suas invenções.

Um sorriso involuntário formou-se, o sonho de seu pai era ser inventor. Carinhosamente ela fitou o senhor de cabelos ruivos e brancos movendo-se durante o sono, ele parecia tão mais velho e frágil desde a última vez que o vira. Sentando-se ao lado da cama ela acariciou os cabelos de Arthur permitindo que suas lágrimas caíssem pelo rostinho delicado.

-Papai...

Diz fracamente ao beijar sua testa. E no mesmo instante os olhos do senhor Weasley abrem em súbito.

-Minha filhinha? Minha Ginny? Não é mais um sonho?

Questiona o mais velho com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

-Sim papai! Estou de volta! E senti tanto sua falta!

Os dois abraçavam-se emocionados. E quando finalmente soltaram-se do abraço o senhor Weasley a fitava maravilhado, sua filhinha havia crescido, abandonando os traços infantis em seu rostinho, a forma como seus cabelos caíam em cachos perfeitos através dos ombros, o brilho profundo em seus olhos... ela lhe parecia mais madura, mais reluzente e viva do que nunca. E ele constatou emocionado que a garotinha que ele buscava, tornara-se uma belíssima mulher.

-O que aconteceu naquela tarde minha pequena?

Pergunta Arthur carinhosamente à sua filha.

-Oh papai aconteceram tantas coisas... quando saí de casa para levar as poções ao vilarejo...

Assim a ruivinha contou boa parte da sua história, omitindo alguns fatos como ser aprisionada por Zabini em troca da liberdade do pai e da fuga com o príncipe sonserino amaldiçoado, ela apenas lhe disse que estava ajudando a curar o príncipe do condado à curar-se, mas era em segredo por se tratar de uma grifinória.

Porém o senhor Weasley não deixou de notar a aliança reluzente em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, deixando a grifinória nervosa na tentativa de elaborar uma boa resposta ao seu pai.

-Eu não posso continuar escondendo isso do senhor papai...

Ela diz com pesar.

-Meu anjo, nada pode me deixar mais feliz do que a sua presença! Saber que estás bem e segura, protegida das maldades e tiranias desse exército sonserino! Mesmo um matrimônio tão repentino como este!

Explica Arthur tranqüilizando a filha, ele a conhecia muito bem, e sabia que ela o escondia muitas coisas, mas também acreditava que em algum momento ela lhe revelaria a verdade, pois assim era a sua Ginevra.

-Eu estou casada papai... com um homem maravilhoso! O meu príncipe encantado de verdade, ele é doce, atencioso, protetor e romântico, mas apenas quando o deseja ser!

O senhor Weasley a ouvia atentamente, ele parecia impressionado como os olhinhos de Ginny brilhavam ao mencionar o seu cônjuge.

-Minha querida, se ele é um homem tão bom... porque temias a contar-me sobre sua união?

Questiona Arthur confuso ao que Ginny respira fundo reunindo toda sua coragem grifinória antes de responder sem hesitação.

-Ele é um legítimo sonserino, possessivo, astuto e cabeça dura! Além de arrogante, irritante e muito cheio de si! Nós passávamos a maior parte do tempo a nos repelir de todas as formas possíveis e cheguei a pensar que ele odiava-me!

Confessa Ginny sentindo o coração apertar com as lembranças dos primeiros dias na mansão Malfoy. O pai da ruivinha estreitara os olhos mantendo em mente que seu genro era um sonserino nato, e isto o preocupava.

-Éramos obrigados a passar boa parte do nosso tempo juntos até que numa tarde de tempestade, ele se tornou o meu herói... eu descobri em seus olhos algo que eu jamais vira com tamanha opulência... eu consegui enxergar nos olhos dele um sentimento tão profundo e tão fabuloso que não pude resistir!

A ruivinha ruborizou ao lembrar o primeiro beijo.

-Quando percebi já havia entregue meu coração! Eu o ensinava a entender a importância das pequenas coisas, da simplicidade e resignação, em troca ele me mostrou o seu mundo, seus medos e sonhos, me colocou como a dona de sua esperança e liberdade e agora eu me sinto tão completa e tão sublime ao seu lado, que nada nesse mundo poderia pagar o preço de tê-lo encontrado!

Diz com um suspiro a grifinória diante da expressão admirada de seu pai. O senhor Weasley demorou longos minutos a absorver a revelação surpreendente de sua filha até que apertou as mãos da grifinória entre as suas com ternura em seu olhar.

-Minha filha, anseio por encontrar o felizardo que roubou-te o coração! Pois, se ele a faz feliz terá a minha bênção!

Com essas palavras a garota joga-se nos braços do pais entre lágrimas de pura emoção, temia tanto desapontá-lo com a revelação de seu casamento, odiava mentir, principalmente para seu pai, mas contou-lhes sobre sua união ocultando a identidade do seu marido e as atuais circunstancias no castelo.

Percebendo que o tempo passava rápido ela tratou de mudar de assunto verificando as poções e a condição de saúde do seu pai o surpreendendo ao usar uma varinha para examiná-lo. Momentos depois prometendo retornar o mais breve possível a ruivinha despediu-se de seu pai e desceu as escadas encontrando uma Luna enraivecida atacando o ex-general Zabini que usava parte da mobília da casa dos Lovegood para se proteger.

-O que fez ao meu pai?

Luna parecia pronta para atacá-lo novamente quando Ginny interferiu colocando-se entre os dois.

-Já chega! Luna Zabini está aqui para entregar-lhe uma importante mensagem do senhor Lovegood! Ele conseguiu fugir das masmorras esta noite com a ajuda dele!

Explica a ruivinha para a amiga que a fitava com um semblante preocupado.

-Isso é verdade?

Pergunta Luna docemente para Zabini que a encarava como se ela fosse a própria bruxa das trevas.

-Ele enviou-me com essa corrente afirmando que seria a sua prova!

Diz Zabini estendendo a carta e recolocando o capuz ao se recompor.

-Agora Weasley, temos que ir!

Diz severamente o ex-general puxando-a pelo braço, mas a ruiva fora mais rápida escapando de suas mãos e abraçando Luna novamente ao sussurrar:

-Darei um jeito para encontrá-los novamente, por favor, cuides de meu pai!

Implora a ruivinha ao que Luna afirma com um gesto do rosto antes de deixá-los ir.

...DG...

Daphine tinha a respiração descompassada e seu coração parecia que iria dilacerar dentro de seu peito. Cavalgava a toda velocidade inclinando o corpo para frente desviando dos feitiços paralisantes dos quais era o alvo. Haviam mais de trinta homens a persegui-la, todos liderados por Greyback.

Todo seu esforço era dobrado a partir do momento que carregava seu amado Nott desfalecido em seu colo. Com a varinha em punho e com as rédeas acirradas entre os dedos da mão a loirinha não pensa duas vezes antes de avançar em direção à fronteira.

Há muito já desviara do caminho para Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa... de agora em diante estava seguindo para seu maior inimigo... o reino da Grifinória, com um cavaleiro sonserino ferido e ostentando ainda as jóias e a coroa da Corvinal. Daphine sabia, desde o momento que escapara do palácio Malfoy, que não haveria mais volta.

Selou seu destino de uma vez por todas e não se arrependeria jamais, estava lutando com garras e dentes pelo seu grande amor. Cerrando os olhos a duquesa aponta a varinha para trás lançando uma sequencia insana de maldições que abriam desde buracos no solo até explodir os homens longe de seus cavalos.

O caminho que seguia dava para um campo aberto, desta forma estria mais vulnerável ainda aos ataques inimigos, precisaria cruzar todo o campo e atravessar os vales entre as montanhas que afastavam os reinos da Sonserina do Grinfinório.

-Daph...?

A voz do sonserino a fez congelar seus pensamentos e mesmo sem desacelerar o ritmo da fuga ela o fitou com imensa ternura, ele estava tão machucado, tão pálido e abatido que a duquesa não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos azuis. Ela sentia-se tão culpada ao vê-lo assim, ferido.

-Daph meu amor, não chores!

Pedia com a voz embargada o cavaleiro que conteve um grunhido de dor ao tentar mover-se de sua posição, deitado de barriga sobre o cavalo.

-Nott, não se mexa mais! Logo estaremos longe deste pesadelo!

Dizia a corvinal desviando o olhar para o horizonte onde estaria a fronteira com a Grifinória. Esforçava-se para não chorar, ela recusava-se a agir como uma donzela em perigo, não era nenhuma menininha indefesa, ela não era a rainha de gelo por qualquer motivo.

Nesse momento mais feitiços explosivos passavam de raspão pelos ombros da duquesa, eram tão precisos quanto flechas e acertavam o solo logo a frente obrigando a loira a puxar as rédeas de uma única vez quase derrubando a si mesma e a Nott que agarrou-se à cela com um dos braços e com o outro segurou Daphine pela cintura a mantendo no controle do cavalo.

-Daphine, pare o cavalo!

Exige Nott lançando um olhar assassino para seus perseguidores. Os olhos da loirinha ampliaram-se em choque.

-Não! Seria suicídio!

Responde horrorizada a corvinal apertando as rédeas em suas mãos.

-Daphine eu disse para parar o cavalo agora!

Sibilava transtornado o cavaleiro usando toda a força para sentar-se tomando as rédeas da loira, e parando o cavalo, desce no meio do campo diante de uma Daphine desesperada.

-O que estais a fazer?

Gritava para Nott que a impediu de descer.

-Salvando a sua vida!

Responde o sonserino com um semblante sombrio.

-O quê? Nott não é hora para brincadeiras! Subas logo neste cavalo e vamos!

Exigia a corvinal sentindo-se angustiada, não acreditava no que ele estava afazer.

-Daphine, deves seguir até as fronteiras grifinórias sem olhar para trás!

Diz seriamente o sonserino diante dos olhos marejados da loirinha.

-Não! Recuso-me! Não irei sozinha!

Bradava a duquesa segurando defensivamente sua varinha, mas o olhar de Nott a fez recuar.

-Não ouses colocar-se em risco!

Vociferava o moreno tirando a espada da bainha e posicionando-a antes de puxar uma varinha com a outra mão e murmurar um encanto de desilusão sobre ela e o cavalo.

-Não posso suportar a idéia de arriscar sua vida! Eu não quero me afastar de você!

Agora Daphine já permitia as lágrimas correrem livre por sua delicada face, Nott ao perceber sentiu-se morrer aos pouquinhos por dentro, ela era seu anjo, inalcançável e brilhante.

-Ao protegê-la estarei protegendo a mim mesmo! Daph, és a minha vida, a coisa mais preciosa que já encontrei em meu caminho! É como uma estrela no céu escuro desta guerra e já contento-me em saber que todo esse nosso sacrifício valeu à pena se puder te ver finalmente livre! Livre para brilhar tão poderosamente quanto o sol, por que estarei sempre aqui dentro do seu coração sentindo todo o calor que irradia de ti! Estaremos para sempre juntos, eu prometo!

As palavras de Nott soavam como uma promessa e uma despedida, o frágil coração da corvinal não suportaria deixá-lo.

-Não vou deixá-lo!

Ela gritava revoltando-se.

-Prometa-me!

Gritara o moreno segurando a mão da loirinha admirando-a como uma jóia divina sobre um altar em adoração. Ela estava tão linda, lembraria eternamente daqueles olhos azuis como os céus, céus onde chegou a alcançar a cada vez que a viu sorrir para ele.

-Prometa-me Daphine!

Agora o sonserino lutava contra a vontade de derramar suas próprias lágrimas.

-Nott, eu não posso, essa fuga não terá o menor sentido sem vós...

-Em nome do amor que sentes por mim Daphine! Prometa-me!

Exigia Nott desesperando-se ao ver que os homens de Greyback se aproximavam deles.

-Digas que eu o verei novamente!

Implora Daphine sentindo-se enfraquecer completamente.

-Estarei sempre olhando para vós!

Diz o sonserino antes beijar carinhosamente sua mão guardando a sensação suave de ter a pele da loirinha em seus lábios, ah, um dia ele sabia, um dia iriam reencontrar-se, e ele a veria sorrir, e poderia ser finalmente feliz.

-Adeus Daph!

Diz Nott antes de virar-lhe as costas e correr contra Greyback que possuía uma expressão cruel em seu rosto. Agora o cavaleiro sonserino apostaria sua própria vida que ninguém se aproximaria de Daphine até que ela tivesse cruzado a fronteira, não importando o seu destino após isso, ele não temia perder a vida se isso significasse que Daphine ganharia sua liberdade.

...DG...

Astoria estava radiante, seus olhos cintilavam. Não encontrariam outra palavra para descrevê-la além de magnífica! Todos os convidados que pousassem seus olhos sobre a sobrinha mais nova do rei Snape estariam enfeitiçados por sua beleza.

As duas criadas de Narcisa estavam a atendê-la esta manhã, enquanto a mais velha delas ainda estava a observá-la atentamente enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos castanhos, a outra separava-lhe os vestidos para escoher.

A senhora cuidava das fitas a amarrar nos cabelos da jovem Astoria enquanto a mesma cuidava em deixar os lábios em um suave tom carmesim que os tornava mais chamativos, ou como ela mesma dissera... _atraentes..._

A senhora de cabelos prateados não conseguia acreditar que agora eu estava a "servir" a lady Greengrass que tinha tentado separar Draco de sua esposa incontáveis vezes desde seu retorno! Ela desconfiava da Greengrass pela tentativa de envenenamento de Ginny e desde então não conseguia sentir-se bem na presença da corvinal.

Diferente da princesa Ginevra, Astoria era de uma personalidade duvidosa, enquanto a ruivinha não seguia padrões, nem mostrava-se donzela indefesa, mesmo que em muitos momentos necessitasse de proteção, parecia não temer o perigo, mesmo que estivesse sozinha.

A mais jovem era o oposto completo de Daphine, não tinha escrúpulos, era traiçoeira e fingia muito bem diante daquelas que a interessavam, especialmente seu tio Snape.

A criada não entendia como a astuta rainha Narcisa a tomara por protegida, será que não enxergava a falsidade nos olhos dela? Talvez fosse mesmo este o motivo que fizera a rainha cair aos "encantos de Astoria".

-Tragam-me o baú de daphine! Creio que ela já não precisará usar seus vestidos de gala, e esta tarde pretendo estar apreciável aos olhos do príncipe Draco!

Comenta com entusiaso a Greengrass.

-Como desejar milady!

Responde a mais nova, porém um brilho crue atravessou os olhos da corvinal.

-Não dirija-se à mim como milady! A partir deste momento, devo ser chamada por Duquesa Greengrass!

A voz de Astória era feroz, e seu rosto contorceu por completo numa careta de repugnância às criadas.

-Sim duquesa Greengrass!

Repetiam ambas em uníssono, retirando-se do quarto.

-Espero que Draco não demore muito a retornar!

Diz Astoria voltando para a penteadeira com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios. Se o plano de Lúcius vingasse, ela seria em breve a esposa do herdeiro sonserino assumindo o lugar de sua irmã Daphine e livrando-se da garota Weasley.

-Ela seria uma perfeita criada! Seria obrigada a presenciar minha felicidade e ascenção ao lado dos Malfoy, ocupando um lugar que nunca será seu!

Comenta Astoria sentindo-se renovada ao fazer novos planos. Ela só tinha uma certeza... em breve haveria um casamento, o "seu" casamento!

...DG...

-Um voto de destruição?

A voz de Narcisa soara estarrecida.

-Sim! Este voto estará completo assim que Draco retornar ao palácio com aquela garotinha desagregada da Gifinória!

Diz Lúcius com arrogância atirando o pergaminho sobre a mesa que o separava de Narcisa. Os olhos da rainha alargaram-se chocados e suas mãos tremiam.

Não ousaria se quer tocar naquele objeto de aparência inofensiva, sabia que em seu interior haveria uma grande quantidade de magia das trevas guardadas suficiente para apagar toda a existência de uma pessoa.

-Poderíamos machucar nosso filho!

Diz fracamente a Malfoy sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho, ela sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer sua nuca, a intenção de Lúcius a assustou.

-Assim como poderíamos privá-lo de uma visita do Lord das Trevas!

A voz de Lúcius tinha um nuance definitiva e seu semblante era tão impassível que mal parecia discutir algo que colocaria a vida do próprio filho em risco mortal.

-Não posso concordar com isso Lúcius!

A rainha balançava negativamente a cabeça.

-Prefiro enforcá-la! Tirar-lhe a vida com minhas próprias mãos! E já pensastes no que fazer caso ela esteja mesmo esperando um filho?

A voz de Narcisa alterava-se gravemente, a ideia de algo que pudesse ferir Draco a apavorava, entretanto, a possibilidade de vingar-se da interesseira Ginevra a agradava profundamente.

-Após fazer Draco assinar este voto, o destino da plebeia ficará em suas mãos Narcisa! Não me importo com o futuro dela ou de um possível bastardinho!

Os olhos de Narcisa ganharam um brilho cruel.

-Se for preciso mate-os o mais rápido possível! Quanto mais rápido ela desaparecer da vida de Draco, melhor para nosso reino!

Completa o soberano antes e invocar um dos seus elfos domésticos ordenando que preparasse a recepção ao príncipe e sua esposa para o mais breve possível. Agora ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para obrigar seu filho a assinar aquele pergaminho com seu próprio sangue!

...DG...

Zabini levara Ginny pelo mercado, tentando não levantar muitas suspeitas ao comprar algumas peças de roupas com as moedas de ouro que conseguira roubar de um senhor no caminho. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois seguiram para um beco na área mais sombria do vilarejo, onde encontraram boa parte dos homens de Zabini numa cabana abandonada.

-Trouxe comida e algumas roupas!

Anuncia o ex-general jogando um saco de comida e outro de roupas no meio deles que estavam em círculos.

-Não vai comer também?

Questiona um deles, mas Blaise o interrompe.

-Ainda tenho um outro negócio a tratar!

Responde mecanicamente puxando Ginny pelo braço e a guiando para fora da cabana.

-Onde vais me levar agora?

Questiona a ruivinha já cansada do tratamento frio de Blaise Zabini.

-Draco deixou bem claro que não a quer sozinha com meus companheiros de cela, a única forma de evitar isto é levando-a até ele!

Explica indiferente o moreno recebendo um olhar fulminante da grifinória.

-Até quando vais tratar-me como uma mercadoria?

Bradava a ruiva soltando-se dele e colocando as mãos na cintura numa pose brava.

-Até ter a certeza de que nãos estais a manipular as coisas Weasley!

Diz Zabini ao estreitar os olhos para a grifinória que abra a boca indignada.

-Como eu poderia manipular algo?até pouco tempo atrás eu só sabia produzir algumas poções para ajudar a saúde de meu pai e agora sou uma manipuladora de inocentes?

Os olhos da ruivinha faiscavam furiosos.

-Amortentia poderia muito bem servir-lhe!

Responde em tom provocativo o sonserino e Ginny segurou a vontade de estapeá-lo ali mesmo.

-Ainda insistes nisso? Eu não o enfeiticei! Preciso jurar pela minha vida? Ou desejas interrogar-me quem sabe usando veritasenssun?

Desafia a grifinória o encarando com coragem.

-Não preciso de veritasenssun para perceber quando mentem para mim Weasley... conheço muitos métodos capazes de persuadir uma pessoa a me contar a verdade!

Ameaça Zabini.

-Mas acredito que vosso esposo me arrancaria a cabeça se ousasse realizar qualquer um deles com a sua princesa!

Fala sarcasticamente Zabini sendo surpreendido pela varinha da grifinória em seu pescoço perigosamente acompanhado de um olhar colérico.

-Não tenho medo de dizer-vos a verdade!

A garota o surpreende novamente ao entregar sua varinha ao ex-general.

-Arranque a verdade de mim!

Exige Ginny diante dos olhos chocados do sonserino. Ele tomou a varinha de sua mão hesitante.

-Não posso fazê-lo!

Responde Zabini desviando o olhar.

-Porque não? Se vais ficar ao nosso lado e ajudar o Draco nessa vingança, preciso que confies em mim!

Argumenta a gifinória e Zabini aponta a varinha para ela estreitando os olhos, os olhos dos dois encontraram-se num choque antes que ele murmurasse:

-Legilimency!

Depois disso Ginny sentiu-se completamente zonza e quase fora ao chão se não fosse por Zabini a segurá-la no ultimo instante. O sonserino estava em choque absoluto, conseguira ver através dos olhos da ruivinha toda a sua vida!

Desde a ida para o reino sonserino para curar seu pai, deixando a família para trás, os anos de trabalho para sobreviver durante a guerra, a solidão, o medo de não voltar a ver seus irmãos, o momento em que defendeu o elfo do cavaleiro, a fuga na floresta proibida, a estadia tempestiva na mansão Black, o segredo do broche em forma de flor, o casamento, a chegada à sonserina e a recepção dos Malfoys.

O ex-general ofegou diante de tudo o que conseguira descobrir. Em nome dos céus como tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo? Ele conseguiu sentir com a força de uma dilúvio cada um dos medos de Ginny, como ainda menina sentira na pele cada sacrifício para ajudar seu pai.

Ele viu pelos olhos dela, como ele quando general fora cruel com os grifinórios e escravos do reino. Como ela, mesmo tendo os motivos para aproveitar-se do seu poder como princesa, apenas desejou visitar seu pai e dizer o quanto o ama. Ela realmente era uma alma nobre e como o elfo dissera, de coração puro.

Quase que imediatamente flashes de sua infância retomaram sua mente...

Ele lembrou-se dos momentos de sofrimento ao lado do próprio pai, quando chegaram à sonserina como escravos. Viu seu pai ser cruelmente torturado pelo rei Lúcius durante anos. Quando ele ainda pequeno foi levado das escuras e assustadoras masmorras para o castelo onde deveria servir ao príncipe sonserino.

Fora um alívio sair daquele lugar de miséria, mas ele sofreu demais estando afastado do seu pai, que continuou a trabalhar com o dobro de esforços para que seu filho pudesse continuar no castelo, sem trabalhar no campo e sofrer com as torturas do rei. Apenas anos depois, ao completar treze anos, Zabini descobrira que seu pai, Giulio Zabini, fora morto num dos rompantes de fúria do soberano sonserino.

Depois daquele fatídico dia, ele endurecera seu coração e sua alma, permanecendo ao lado de Draco desde então, deixando-se influenciar pelo Malfoy mais novo, entrara em Hogwarts e á muito custo conseguiu entrar no exército pouco tempo depois, deixando para trás as memórias sobre o passado de seu pai.

Passou a seguir os mandamentos de Lúcius como um legítimo sonserino, deixara-se iludir pelas riquezas e pelo poder que alcançara em seu posto de general, acreditando estar acima do certo e errado. Ele abandonara seus sonhos de criança, de tornar-se um grande Lord e ajudar seu pai, agora ele importava apenas consigo e ninguém mais.

O único que sabia de seu era Draco e o rei, ambos conheciam-se bem, o príncipe conseguira convencer seu pai a enviar Zabini com ele para Hogwarts e sempre esteve ao lado do moreno, mesmo que do seu próprio jeito, arrogante, egoísta e também cruel, mas ainda considerando-o um bom amigo.

Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Estava perdido. Ver as lembranças de Ginny apenas trouxe de volta toda a história de sua vida, seu sofrimento e reacendeu seu desejo por vingança. Zabini ainda permanecia estático com a grifinória respirava pesadamente sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

-O que foi isso?

Questiona a ruiva retomando o controle sobre si levando uma mão à cabeça sentindo-se atordoada.

-Eu vi suas memórias!

Explica vagamente o moreno ainda perdido em pensamentos.

-Viu minhas memórias? Mas você só murmurou "Legilimency...

Ela foi interrompida pela mão de Zabini sobre sua boca.

-Shhh! Não vais querer que todos no vilarejo descubram que usamos arte das trevas como magia!

A voz de Blaise era abafada, os dois estavam escondidos nas sombras do beco que dava para a casa abandonada quando passava um casal de sonserinos falando sobre a chegada do rei corvinal.

Os olhos de Ginny ampliaram-se ao ouvir os comentários.

-Temos que avisar ao Draco!

Diz a grifinória encarando Zabini com preocupação crescente.

-Venha! Ele está na casa de Batilda Bagshot!

Diz seriamente o ex-general.

-Batilda Bagshot? Aquela que escreveu os livros sobre magia...

Começa Ginny impressionada.

-Sim ela escreveu os livros mais importantes sobre a magia dos nossos tempos, e sim, ela ainda está viva, é uma das anciãs do reino e Draco a espera em sua casa!

Completa impaciente o sonserino arrastando Ginny com ele até o local.

...DG...

Draco aguardava Ginny enquanto explicara a Batilda os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, a senhora encantou-se com a história do príncipe, e mesmo não concordando em alguns pontos sobre a decisão de vingança do Malfoy, ela o ouvira atentamente apreciando a companhia.

Em pouco tempo uma batida forte na porta de entrada e um elfo doméstico abre a porta.

-A senhora Batida e o príncipe Malfoy os aguardam! Sigam-me depressa!

Instruía o elfo sendo seguido por Blaise Zabini e Ginny que parecia muito angustiada procurando a presença de Draco com os olhos. Ela não estava apenas ansiosa por estar na casa de uma das personalidades mais importantes de Gallzar, mas com o que implicaria a ida de Draco até ela.

O elfo doméstico os levou até uma grande sala adornada caprichosamente nas cores vinho e dourado com inúmeras estantes preenchidas de livros e quadros antigos que pareciam pertencer aos antigos reis de Gallzar. O carpete carmim e a mobília de uma madeira avermelhada completava a aparência da sala, mas estranhamente o local encontrava-se coberto por uma fina camada de poeira.

-Oh! Então são estes... o destemido ex-general Zabini e a princesa Ginevra Malfoy?

Questiona com um sorriso sombrio a velha senhora, estreitando os olhos para focá-los melhor.

-Lady Bagshot!

Zabini a reverencia formalmente.

-É uma honra conhecê-la Lady Bagshot!

Diz fragilmente a grifinória, seu sorriso era fraco e sua pele estava ligeiramente pálida. Ela parecia realmente estranha aos olhos de Draco que levantou-se no momento que entraram na sala, e seguiu até sua esposa com um semblante preocupado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Questionou o sonserino no ouvido da ruivinha que balança a cabeça negativamente sem o olhar nos olhos.

-Ginny...

Adverte o sonserino apertando os olhos, ele sabia que algo havia acontecido, e logo seus olhos alcançaram Zabini, que balança negativamente a cabeça como se dissesse que ainda não era hora para discutirem isso, escondendo o aborrecimento por não saber o que estava acontecendo, Draco leva Ginny para sentar-se com ele junto à Batilda.

A velha senhora estava em êxtase por receber tantas pessoas em sua casa, passara boa parte de seus dias sozinha na companhia de seu elfo doméstico e seus livros, ter alguém com quem conversar e ainda mais com uma história tão envolvente despertou nela o desejo de agir.

Zabini permanecia perdido em pensamentos sobre seu passado e lançava olhares preocupados à Ginny, ela permanecera em silêncio absoluto desde a sua chegada. Draco parecia ser o único que conversava realmente com Batilda, no entanto sua mão segurava protetoramente a mão de Ginny num aperto firme, mas gentil.

-Creio que chegamos ao momento esperado!

Anuncia Batilda.

-Creio que o príncipe já deixou claras suas intenções ao retornar ao reino ao lado de uma jovem proibida à ele como herdeiro! O casamento dos dois não é visto de bom grado pelo soberano da Sonserina!

A voz de Batilda era firme e despertou a atenção de Ginny que sentiu o coração acelerar com a referência a seu casamento com Draco, quase que instintivamente a grifinória aperta a mão do sonserino possessivamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente.

-O casamento realizado pelas palavras e magias das joias da família Black é um dos mais antigos e poderosos vínculos de Gallzar, no entanto a união matrimonial entre os dois ainda não está finalizada!

Explica severamente a senhora.

-E Lúcius sabe disso!

Diz Draco entre dentes diante de um semblante assustado de Ginny.

-Ele pode recorrer aos anciões do condado e exigir um voto de destruição!

Continua Batilda e Zabini estreita os olhos em choque, Lúcius teria mesmo coragem para isso?

-Voto de destruição?

Questiona a ruivinha pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

-Ginny... um voto de destruição é um contrato vinculado à magia das trevas, ele é capaz de quebrar qualquer união ou proteção construída pela magia antiga, ao ser assinado com o sangue da vítima!

Começa seriamente Draco encarando os olhos angustiados da grifinória, ele segura ambas as mãos da ruivinha que nunca lhe pareceu tão frágil.

-Mas as consequências para quebrar a magia vinculativa são catastróficas, desde a explosão do núcleo mágico que leva à destruição da alma dos envolvidos à memórias perdidas e morte deles...

Completa Zabini com um semblante sombrio. Ginny estava em mais que absoluto estado de choque. Como um pai poderia ir tão longe arriscando a vida do próprio filho para separá-lo de uma plebeia grifinória.

-Draco!

Ginny o chama com a voz falha ao que o sonserino percebe nos olhos vermelhos dela que estava a pouco de desmoronar, a ruivinha estava segurando sentimentos demais e não conseguiria manter-se assim por muito tempo, Draco pôde perceber agora que eles precisavam imediatamente de um momento a sós com sua esposa.

Pedindo um instante para falar com a grifinória, Draco leva-a para uma salinha ao lado da varanda da velha casa da Bagshot, onde finalmente soltou sua mão e pode envolvê-la em seus braços enquanto a deixava derramar suas lágrimas e seus medos, agora ele estaria ali, protegendo-a contra tudo o que a aflingia com sua propria vida se fosse preciso.

A grifinória afundou a cabeça no peito do sonserino e permitiu que suas lágrimas a tomassem numa onda furiosa e tão dolorida quando o aperto que sentia em seu coração, ela soluçava enquanto envolvia os braços com toda a força sob os braços dele. Sentia-se tão assustada, e permaneceu assim junto ao sonserino por incontáveis minutos sentindo-o afagar seus cabelos com carinho e acariciando suas costas a trazendo mais para si até fazê-la sentir-se mais segura, até perceber suas lágrimas secarem e sua respiração normalizar.

O príncipe sonserino manteve-se em silencio apenas confortando a ruivinha em seus braços, ele respeitou o silencio dela enquanto segurava-se por dentro, era dificil tê-la tão fragilizada sem saber a razão de tanta tristeza... Draco fechou os olhos com força enquanto milhões de ideias percorriam seus pensamentos para levá-la a reagir assim, pensou sobre o encontro dela com o pai, será que ele a rejeitara? Ou se ainda estava vivo? Ela correu algum perigo? Alguém a ameaçou ou a machucou? A Lovegood não a recebeu?O que raios estaria acontecendo? O sonserino já não conseguia evitar a insegurança que o tomava aquele instante.

-Ginny o que aconteceu?Por que estás assim?

Perguntou finalmente quando ela afastou o rosto de seu peito mostrando-o vermelho e molhado de lágrimas, seus olhares encontravam-se intensamente, e o príncipe pode perceber o brilho desolado nos olhinhos da grifinória. Com um semblante preocupado o loiro leva ambas as mãos ao rosto da ruivinha e com movimentos suaves enxugava suas lágrimas uma a uma antes de beijar-lhe ternamente os lábios. o calor que sentiu ao tocar os lábios de Ginny fora o bastante para fazê-lo insistir em saber o que a acontecera, queria arrancar dela qualquer dor ou sofrimento.

-Por favor, Ginny... o que aconteceu?

Pedia Draco mais uma vez mergulhando nos olhos da ruivinha, o coração do sonserino estava acelerado em ansiedade quando ela quebrou o olhar fechando os olhos novamente.

-Eu... Encontrei o meu pai... ele estava com a Luna, ele estava tão abatido, não saiu da cama desde que eu desapareci e quando o vi ele parecia tão mais frágil...

Começa a grifinória sentindo os olhos arderem na eminência de novas lágrimas, ela respirou fundo antes de continuar enquanto Draco ganha um semblante mais sério, ele percebia o quanto estava sendo dificil para a ruivinha lhe falar.

-Eu não consegui mentir para ele Draco, eu não falei sobre o broche ou sobre seu sobrenome... mas eu contei que estava casada com um sonserino...

Ela diz de uma única vez, estava muito nervosa, visivelmente amedrontada, ela temia que ele condenasse a atitude dela por falar para seu pai algo que ele pedira para manter em segredo, mas para sua surpresa Draco continuava em silencio ouvindo cada palavra sua com atenção. Isso a deu coragem para continuar.

-Ele disse que se meu "escolhido" me faz feliz nossa união teria sua benção! Eu me senti tão feliz... exultante em saber que poderíamos contar com meu pai...

Completa entre uma nova onda de lágrimas, respirando profusamente antes de permitir-se olhar o sonserino nos olhos, fora nesse instante que ela viu quando Draco solta o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões sentindo-se aliviado e beija a testa da ruivinha ao envolvê-la em mais um novo abraço, ele esperava algo muito mais sério e perigoso.

-Mas eu não posso!

Anuncia Ginny afastando-se dos braços do sonserino que a fitava confuso. Ela ofegava balançando a cabeça negativamente, mesmo assim não conseguia encará-lo, estava tão confusa...

-Não podes mais o quê Ginny?

Questiona estreitando os olhos para ela, ela ainda escondia algo e ele sabia disso, o pior estaria por vir agora.

-Não posso permitir que a nossa união o leve a riscos como o voto de destruição!

Grita a grifinória sentindo o desespero a tomar por inteiro, ela tremia levemente e retornara o olhar para ele, Draco reconheceu nos olhos da sua esposa medo, um medo profundo que nem mesmo ele já conseguira ver nos olhos de seus inimigos ou escravos. Ele dera um passo hesitante em sua direção mas ela afastara-se novamente desviando os olhos nervosamente, ela não conseguiria ir adiante caso se permitisse olhar em seus olhos.

-É melhor nos separarmos!

Diz entre novos soluços Ginny... Porém, Draco a encarava estupefato ele tinha os olhos paralisados e uma expressão de choque, não poderia crer no que ouvia, levou alguns breves segundos para ele reagir a tudo o que ela dissera. Tomado por um sentimento de ira Draco cruza a distância entre eles segurando seus braços com força a obrigando a olhar no fundo de seus olhos, que agora transbordavam em fúria.

-O que estás a dizer Ginevra? Nossa união não pode ser desfeita!

Vociferava o sonserino perdendo a calma, não poderia tolerar a ideia de perdê-la assim tão fácil, que raios ela não o deixava explicar as coisas e já tomava decisões precipitadas em seu nome.

-Draco isso é loucura! Batilda disse que nossa união não está concluído e se Lúcius o fizer assinar aquele voto eu... eu não vou suportar se alguma coisa te acontecer por estar casado com uma Weasley da Grifinória!

Gritara de volta soltando-se dos braços dele.

-E me abandonar agora vai impedir que meu pai ainda o faça?

Desafia o sonserino aproximando o rosto perigosamente ao da grifinória, ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e fechava as mãos em punhos ferozes, tinha de controlar-se ele sabia, mas nesse momento enviara a maldição, a etiqueta e a presença de Batilda e Zabini para o espaço. Não a deixaria desistir.

-A minha presença esta ameaçando a sua segurança, a sua alma, suas memórias, toda a sua vida! Eu não posso aceitar isso! Corres o risco de morte não entendes? Esse caos será fruto da nossa união!

Defende-se a ruiva aumentando o tom de voz, as lágrimas insistiam em embaçar sua vista e Ginny quase desequilibra-se ao chocar-se contra uma mesa agora sentindo o coração fazer-se em milhões de pedacinhos.

-Não! Eu não vou repetir Ginevra! Não há como voltar atrás, agora é minha esposa, contra a vontade do meu pai ou não! Nada vai me fazer desistir de tê-la ao meu lado!

Fala o príncipe puxando sua mão esquerda e tomando a mesma mão da esposa até a altura do rosto da grifinória.

-Essa é a prova de que o que existe entre nós dois é real, é definitivo, completo e eterno Ginevra! Cada uma dessas runas gravadas em ouro anuncia que nos pertencemos de corpo e alma e reafirma que a mesma magia que nos colocou frente a frente do mesmo destino e a magia que nos uniu jamais serão quebradas!

Diz o príncipe fora de si arfando furiosamente mostrando as alianças que reluziam vibrantes ao tocarem-se seus olhos eram um misto de desespero e paixão. Mas, a grifinória ainda relutava.

-Eu já entendi porque veio procurá-la! Batilda sabe como desfazer tudo isso! E eu poderia desaparecer da sua vida e despistar vosso pai, ele poderia ser implacável no início, mas...

Insistia a ruiva, mas o sonserino a silencia com um beijo avassalador. Trancando-a em seus braços possessivamente, não poderia deixá-la desistir, não poderia deixá-la ir, Ginny era parte de seu ser, de seu corpo e de sua alma, ela era a sua vida por inteiro, ela o completava, o possuía, o guiava, aquecia seu coração, protegia-o de seus próprios temores, era seu porto seguro, sua confidente, companheira, sua força e sua fraqueza, ela era a única parte boa que existia dentro dele.

-Nada do que ele possa fazer vai mudar a minha escolha Ginevra! Não vais deixar-me por motivo algum, porque o que existe entre nós, o que aconteceu no dia que a pedi para ser minha, significou mais do que uma união mágica! Mais do que uma chance de vingar-me... Eu a tomei com tão grande desejo e paixão e nada em toda minha vida fora tão sublime como a sensação de tê-la em meus braos! Eu a possuí e em troca eu encontrei-me em seu mundo, vivendo contigo os mesmos medos, compartilhando os mesmos sonhos e ensinamentos, despertastes o melhor de mim, eu recebi seu coração e aos poucos você já tinha o meu em suas mãos! Se estiver ao seu lado me obrigar à enfrentar todos esses riscos, saberei que até a morte valeria a pena se significasse fazê-la eternamente minha! Não sou perfeito, não tenho uma boa reputação fora do reino, não sou como seus pais desejariam ou alguém que ganharia facilmente o respeito dos seus, não tenho muito a oferecer agora além de um futuro arriscado e muito perigoso... mas, eu a amo Ginevra Weasley Malfoy! A amo acima de todos os riscos!

Ginny estava sem palavras diante da declaração do sonserino, sentiu todas as suas resistencias serem derrubadas de uma única vez, ela não poderia suportar viver longe do príncipe de olhos cinzentos. O coração acelerou desordenadamente, sentiu o corpo esfriar e esquentar num choque que percorreu cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo.

Queria sorrir e chorar, gritar e comemorar ao mesmo tempo. Com os olhos embaçados por lágrimas ela respira fundo abrindo a boca surpresa. O homem que a desposara, que mudara completamente sua vida, que cruzara seu destino de forma irreversível agora declarava com todas as letras que a amava.

-Eu o amo Draco! O amo mais que a minha própria vida, o amo acima do que seria permitido ou não, acima de nossos reinos, de nossos nomes de qualquer maldição ou magia! Eu o amo com tudo o que eu sou e com tudo o que me fizestes ser! És meu tesouro mais precioso, para sempre o meu príncipe encantado, e eu jamais suportaria vê-lo arriscando-se desta forma tão mortal!

Revela a grifinória envolvendo o pescoço do loiro e entregando-se a um beijo apaixonado, urgente e cheio de sentimentos explodindo em seus corações. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura com tamanha força que tirou seus pés do chão. Ele apenas deixou-se guiar pelo sentimento de extase em seu coração, sentia-se pleno, completo, único com a sua ruivinha, somente sua, eternamente sua.

Tão entregues, mal percebiam que aquele momento acabava por selar o destino dos dois. A magia transbordava daquele contato, daquela entrega e verdadeiro amor. Envolvidos num turbilhão desenfreados de sentimentos e cegos pela necessidade um do outro não notaram a luz que os cercava naquele momento... uma explosão de poder que levou todos os itens mágicos daquela casa vibrarem perigosamente. Batilda e Zabini levantaram-se alarmados adentrando a sala onde estava Draco e sua princesa, e com expressões impressionadas presenciaram algo que nunca esperavam ver... finalmente Draco livrara-se da maldição!

...DG...

OMG! Demorei séculos para postar dessa vez! Milhões de perdões T_T tive que rever o capítulo inteirinho, probleminhas com o PC ¬¬ que estava contra mim, maaaaaaaaaaaas capítulo on *-*

O que acharam hein? A fuga desesperada de Daphine mega triste... Zabini lembrando o passado, o encontro da Ginny com o pai, o voto de destruição finalmente explicado, e a declaração de Draco quando pensou que Ginny iria desistir dele para salvá-lo de Lúcius!

Ufa...

Prometo que próximo capítulo não tardará! Até domingo estará on!

As super leitoras que deixaram oments uma super hiper mega ultra obrigadaaaaa por acompanharem a fic *-*


	21. Uma Nova Fase

Capítulo 21

Uma nova fase

Os braços do príncipe sonserino a envolviam possessivos, a trazendo para si com desejo e desespero, ela poderia sentir as batidas poderosas do coração do loiro contra o seu, o perfume dele a inebriava e o calor do seu abraço trazia reações em cadeia por todo seu corpo. Ginny sabia, aliás, sempre soube... ela pertencia à ele, ela pertencia àqueles braços, àqueles lábios, àquele homem, àquele destino, e mais um vez, entregava-se completamente ao seu grande, primeiro e verdadeiro amor, de corpo e alma.

Aquele momento trazia mais do que revelações e declarações de amor eterno. Draco sentia isso no lado mais profundo de seu ser, ele experimentava essa nova magia aquecer e libertar seu coração, o sonserino conseguia encontrar pequenos traços dessa magia que aprendera a chamar de amor, em cada parte de sua existência ao lado da grifinória.

O herdeiro Malfoy não estava apenas confessando "amar" sua princesa, algo completamente inesperado para um príncipe tão egoísta criado com todo o luxo e arrogância que seu reino poderia oferecer, além do passado sombrio de guerras, escravidão e mortes sustentado pelos seus pais, mas revelava em seus pequenos atos e declarações toda sua admiração, devoção, encantamento e mais puro respeito, por ela, pela plebéia que tornou-se valiosa em sua vida.

Draco aprendera a respeitar as escolhas de Ginny, assim como sua honestidade, coragem, determinação, força de vontade, compaixão e toda sua história. A forma como ela sempre esteve ao seu lado, como apesar de todos os motivos que tinha para afastá-lo e rejeitá-lo, ela perseverava, ela jogava palavras duras obrigando-o a abrir os olhos, apontava seus maiores erros e o derrubava literalmente ao chão até que conseguisse aprender a lição.

Ele a amava por completo e estava lutando com todas as suas forças, com a sua vida para proteger esse sentimento, não apenas por Ginny, mas pelo que seria de sua vida sem ela. Aquele momento que trazia desabafos, tensão, medos, perigos, dor, tristeza e um sentimento sublime de plenitude e paixão, ele também sabia, que para sempre estaria destinado a amar a pequena ruivinha grifinória, independente do que seu sobrenome, seu reino ou o resto do mundo viesse a questionar.

Seria inacreditável para muitos, mas, Draco Malfoy aprendera a respeitar limites, a pensar em alguém antes de si mesmo, a esforçar-se apenas para fazer alguém sorrir, a apreciar o pôr-do-sol, a ler um livro em um dia de chuva, a cozinhar, ou ao menos a tentar empunhar uma panela corretamente quando tentara surpreender sua esposa, aprendeu a passar horas fitando as estrelas segurando a mão pequenina e quentinha da sua ruivinha, a controlar sua mania de grandeza e ambição quando fazia planos com ela, chegaria até mesmo a desistir de sua vingança se isso a fizesse abandonar de vez dessa idéia insana de deixá-lo.

E acima de tudo, ele aprendera o verdadeiro significado de se ter um coração, um coração humano, que padece e ao mesmo tempo regozija-se em glória ao ser presenteado com o sorriso de seu grande amor. Capaz de enxergar no outro, não alguém inferior à ele, mas um igual, digno não apenas de existir, mas de realmente viver, livre e em paz. Pois cada um tem um valor especial, e ele pode perceber quando Neville salvou a vida de Ginny na noite do baile.

Tudo isso fora despertado no sonserino por Ginny e agora, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, a maldição que condenava o jovem príncipe dissipava-se numa corrente mágica poderosa que se espalhou por toda a residência de Batilda Bagshot numa explosão calorosa e carregada de vibrações elétricas, assim como os sentimentos dos dois, como o encontro entre o fogo e o gelo, o certo e o errado, o bem e o mal, o sol e a lua, entre Draco e Ginny existia uma conexão além do impensável, mas assim como o amanhecer, quando o sol levanta das profundezas do mar, essa união estava destinada a acontecer, palavras da própria Batilda horas mais tarde.

...DG...

Daphine continuava a cavalgar numa velocidade insana, seus olhos ganharam uma tonalidade vermelha profunda, não enxergava mais nada a sua frente, as lágrimas, as malditas e insistentes lágrimas continuavam a escapar de seus olhos assim como os soluços presos em sua garganta.

Não estava certo, não conseguiria viver sem ele, seu desejo era dar meia volta e morrer ao lado de Nott, mas seu cavalo seguia impiedosamente adiante, quase que em transe. Porém Daphine estava abalada demais para perceber isso. Seu coração estava dilacerado dentro do peito, na sua cabeça, lembranças de sua despedida dolorosa com Theodore Nott. Seu cavaleiro, seu herói, seu grande amor.

Ela ainda ouvia os sons de lâminas de espada digladiando entre si, ouvia a voz de Nott bradando feitiços de ataque e minando todo o caminho que poderia levar até ela, evitando que os homens de Greyback a seguissem, ele estava dando tudo de si por ela...

Uma nova onda de lágrimas a tomava quando aproximou-se de um penhasco, a duquesa mal percebera que aproximava-se de sua morte até que trotes violentos de um cavalo cruzaram seu caminho e um homem alto de olhos quase dourados a arrancou de sua montaria no ultimo instante.

O cavalo que a loirinha cavalgava atirou-se do penhasco numa visão assustadora. A Greengrass apenas se deu conta do verdadeiro perigo ao sentir um par de braços a envolverem e livrarem-na de uma morte certa. Engolindo em seco a duquesa volta-se para seu salvador, temendo encontrar um dos homens de Greyback, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber um pequeno lenço estendido em sua direção pelo cavaleiro de armadura dourada e capa negra.

Seus olhos piscaram confusos antes de aceitar o lenço e enxugar suas lágrimas, suas mãos tremiam violentamente e Daphine obrigou-se a retomar o controle de seu corpo novamente, antes de fitar o rosto do desconhecido que a salvara.

-Estás bem Lady Greengrass!

Ela ofegou, a voz grave do rapaz assim como suas feições e o brasão em sua armadura, revelavam que ela estava diante de um nobre, e de alta linhagem a julgar pela armadura de ouro, mas ela não esperava encontrar um duque do condado Lufa-Lufa em plena fronteira grifinória.

-E-estou bem, agradeço-vos Lord Diggory!

Responde ainda fortemente abalada, no entanto não poderia evitar fitá-lo com certa desconfiança, algo lhe dizia que Cedric não a encontrara por acaso e isso a preocupava, afinal seu plano original a levaria a fugir para seu condado com seu amado Nott, e ninguém além de sua velha amiga Susan Bones saberia disso.

-Alguém enfeitiçou o cavalo para levá-la ao penhasco!

Diz Cedric estreitando os olhos para o lado por onde Daphine havia percorrido, buscando alguma presença ou sinal que denunciasse o autor do feitiço de imperius sobre a montaria da jovem duquesa.

-Os homens de Greyback!

Diz com amargura a corvinal apertando a varinha em sua mão livre, aquele nome estaria gravado em sua memória eternamente.

-Vamos! Estamos sobre uma fronteira em tempos de guerra! É melhor evitarmos mais riscos!

Anuncia Cedric passando um braço pela cintura de Daphine e segurando as rédeas com a outra mão levando-a até seu acampamento militar.

...DG...

-Ficaste louco? Perdeste o juízo?

Ronald Weasley estava em choque. Seus olhos azuis mais amplos que um par de pires e seu queixo literalmente no chão diante da determinação de Harry.

-Hermione pelo amor de Merlin! Diga ao Harry que isso é suicídio! Ele não pode seguir em frente com esse absurdo!

Implora o ruivo para a morena que balança a cabeça negativamente ao general grifinório.

-Rony, é nossa melhor chance! Estamos nessa guerra contra a Sonserina há gerações, agora que temos o apoio dos elfos refugiados teremos uma chance real de derrubar os Malfoy de uma única vez!

Defende-se Harry ao que Rony esfrega os olhos freneticamente não conseguindo processar a informação de que estariam partindo para a Sonserina e não à um passeio ao vilarejo de Hogsmead como o casal anunciara. Sua cabeça iria para a guilhotina assim que seus superiores (leia-se Reis e amigos mais íntimos como o rei Sírius, Lord Lupin e a sua assustadora esposa e comandante da tropa de guerreiros de defesa, Tonks) descobrissem que ele estava apoiando essa idéia!

Harry e Hermione planejaram fazer uma surpresa ao ruivo, levariam apenas uma carruagem simples e poucos pertences, apenas o essencial, nos limites da fronteira já esperavam por eles uma pequena diligencia disfarçada para entrarem na sonserina como escravos capturados para o condado, e ao chegarem lá escapariam e retomariam a loja de livros de Hermione onde reuniriam seus aliados e levariam seus planos adiante.

O problema seria convencer o ruivo a seguir com eles, como general o Weasley mantinha-se sempre em batalhas e recusava-se a deixar a linha de frente a não ser para proteger seu grande amigo o príncipe Harry ou Hermione que retornara a pouco tempo. No entanto ambos sabiam que esta seria a oportunidade perfeita para Ron encontrar seu pai e possivelmente Ginny, além de permitir ao general rever Luna Lovegood, por quem alimentava uma paixão desde Hogwarts.

-Harry, seus pais vão colocar Gallzar de cabeça para baixo se não os encontrarem no castelo até o anoitecer!

Ameaça o Weasley estreitando os olhos para os amigos, mas Harry ignora tomando as rédeas da carruagem por conta própria enquanto Hermione se encarregaria de convencer o general. Com um suspiro cansado a morena empurra literalmente o ruivo para seu assento e colocando-se frente à ele o encara seriamente.

-Rony, nos conhecemos a tempo demais para perceber que o que planejamos não é uma brincadeira inofensiva, estamos lutando contra esse mal desde nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts e não pretendemos permitir que essa guerra perdure até mais uma geração, temos que proteger o futuro de nossos filhos!

Falava com firmeza a grifinória levando a mão suavemente até seu ventre, estava decidida a colocar um ponto final em toda essa batalha, não permitira que seu filho vivesse em tempos tão sombrios como os que passara ao lado de Harry e Rony até agora, essa pequenina vida que crescia dentro dela, era a sua maior motivação para lutar.

-Durante os últimos meses que estive no condado sonserino observei de perto como tudo gira em torno das vontades do rei Lúcius que obedece cegamente ao mesmo bruxo das trevas que tentou matar o Harry desde que nascera... aquele bruxo esconde-se em algum lugar na sonserina e com a ajuda dos elfos pude traçar alguns pontos de intersecção que me levam a três possíveis localizações dele! No entanto seria quase impossível o exercito grifinório chegar até eles sem cruzar as fronteiras!

Explica Hermione apontando para os mapas que ela desenhara durante o tempo que passou com Dobby.

-Isso é loucura! Não há como quebrar a resistência deles e chegar até esses pontos com vida!

Desespera-se Rony que começa a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-Mione, Harry... nós três sozinhos não seremos suficientes para encontrá-lo mesmo que nossas opções se restrinjam à três possíveis esconderijos! Quem sabe ele ainda possa locomover-se para outro lugar enquanto conversamos agora!

Dessa vez Harry pára a carruagem abruptamente voltando-se para o seu melhor amigo.

-Ele não tem como locomover-se mais Ron, porque sua alma não está completa! Sua magia ainda esta severamente condenada depois da grande batalha que teve contra Dumbledore e depois disso conseguimos pistas de que ele busca soluções de imortalidade em sacrifícios de criaturas mágicas e poções proibidas! Ele está fraco Ron, e pela primeira vez em três décadas temos a chance de alcançá-lo enquanto está vulnerável!

A voz de Harry era grave e carregava um tom definitivo.

-Mas Harry e toda aquela historia sobre a profecia e ...

Ronald insistia que seria tolice continuar com o plano, mas dessa vez o príncipe não se permitira ficar escondido num castelo enquanto as pessoas que mais amava lutavam por sua vida, ele não era nenhuma donzela em perigo para passar incontáveis dias preso numa torre de castelo aguardando uma solução milagrosa cair dos céus. Ele era um grifinório de verdade e iria lutar por seu povo de igual para igual.

-Somente eu poderei matá-lo Ron! E será exatamente isso que farei, mas não consegurei sozinho, apenas preciso saber se estarás ao meu lado ou não!

Um silencio inquietante pairava entre eles.

-O Harry não conseguiria se quer alcançar a fronteira sem a minha companhia!

Desafia Ron balançando negativamente a cabeça, mas o brilho maroto nos seus olhos denunciavam o seu apoio aos amigos.

-Estás vendo Hermione! Depois me acusas de ser uma má influencia sobre ele!

Prefere o ruivo fazendo-se de indignado levando a grifinória a suspirar aliviada pelo clima amigável ter retornado à normalidade.

-Oras general Weasley! Não desfaça de vossa majestade de forma tão leviana, esquecestes do incidente dos hipogrifos no quarto ano? De quem foi a idéia brilhante de pegar uma garra de hipogrifo para presentear a Lovegood?

Provoca Harry deixando Rony extremamente envergonhado.

-Ah, mas foi a Mione que nos salvou e não vossa "majestade"!

Responde o Weasley.

-Nunca imaginei que ela chegaria a petrificar todos eles bem a tempo!

Responde Harry sorrindo largamente com a lembrança enquanto Hermione concentrava-se em escrever uma mensagem aos reis Potter.

-Mas voltando ao que realmente interessa, quem mais sabe sobre nosso "plano"?

Questiona Ron.

-Duas pessoas na verdade, Cedric Doggory e a outra eu não posso revelar a identidade agora ou a Mione me arranca a cabeça!

Responde Harry tomando as rédeas novamente diante de um olhar desconfiado do ruivo.

...DG...

Bellatriz sorria triunfante ao sair da velha cabana entre as montanhas e tomar seu cavalo em direção ao esconderijo de seu adorado Lord das Trevas. Um sorriso cruel nos lábios e os cachos ébanos esvoaçantes sobre o vestido negro a faziam lembrar uma feiticeira maligna de contos de fada. Levantando habilmente sua varinha ela lança a si mesma um feitiço de desilusão antes de adentrar por um caminho tortuoso com inúmeros pedregulhos e fendas.

As feições gélidas da Lestrange nada recordavam a beleza da bruxa quando ainda era uma menina e tinha os homens mais poderosos do país aos seus pés. Toda sua beleza e encanto se perderam quando ela conheceu as magias das trevas pelas mãos do seu poderoso mestre que anunciava a criação de um novo mundo, onde eles teriam todo o poder sobre qualquer criatura mágica da face da terra, onde poderiam imperar sobre a vida e a morte.

Estava satisfeita que até o momento ninguém fora em sua procura, com certeza o rei Lúcius impediu que os guardas do castelo a seguissem. Agora ela não teria de se preocupar com más notícias ao seu Lord. As coisas caminhariam em seu fluxo ideal novamente, certamente dentro de poucas horas ela teria seu plano concluído, afinal Goyle fora bem recompensado por seus serviços e ainda esta noite ela esperava a prova de que sua missão fora bem sucedida.

Lembrança... "Quero que seqüestres a concubina de meu sobrinho, o príncipe Draco Malfoy" exigia Bella.

"Mas que interesse tens numa mera cortesã Bellatriz?" questiona provocativamente o homem de aparência grotesca diante de um olhar fulminante da morena que altera a voz furiosa.

"Nada que vos interesse, deves-me um grande favor e ainda o recompensarei por isso" A voz estridente da Lestrange levou Goyle a fazer uma careta em desgosto.

"Será arriscado adentrar o castelo e tirá-la de lá! Quanto tempo terei?" questiona Goyle encarando intensamente os olhos de Bellatriz.

"Dois dias, e não me importa quais artimanhas tenha de usar conquanto me traga a maldita grifinória" vociferava a mulher com os olhos faiscando em ódio.

"Será que poderei aproveitar-me da pobre mocinha? Pergunta maliciosamente Goyle, mas Bellatriz aponta a sua varinha para sua garganta ameaçadoramente. "Eu a quero viva, para que o Lord das trevas seja o único a tirar-lhes a vida da forma mais dolorosa possível! Não tocarás nela além do necessário Goyle" a voz da morena soara mortal e o homem balançou a cabeça em concordância, conhecia Bella bem demais para ir contra sua ira.

"Traga-a para a cabana e envie-me um sinal" e depois desse aviso a mulher desaparece... Final da lembrança.

-Bella... trouxe-me boas noticias?

Questiona o bruxo de olhos rubros.

-Creio que sim meu Lord! Vossos planos irão concretizar-se dentro de poucos dias!

Responde de joelhos a morena sem esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

-O que guardas de mim Bella?

Pergunta em um tom de voz tão suave quanto ameaçador.

-Trarei ao mestre uma boa distração para suas noites... em breve!

Revela a Lestrange com um olhar ousado diante do sorriso amargo na boca do bruxo das trevas.

-Aguardarei esta companhia ansiosamente!

Responde perverso com os olhos faiscando em maldade.

...DG...

O casal encontrava-se em perfeita sintonia, tão entregues, mal percebiam que aquele momento acabava por selar o destino dos dois. A magia transbordava daquele contato, daquela entrega e verdadeiro amor. Envolvidos num turbilhão desenfreados de sentimentos e cegos pela necessidade um do outro não notaram a luz que os cercava naquele momento... uma explosão de poder que levou todos os itens mágicos daquela casa vibrarem perigosamente. Batilda e Zabini levantaram-se alarmados adentrando a sala onde estava Draco e sua princesa, e com expressões impressionadas presenciaram algo que nunca esperavam ver... finalmente Draco livrara-se da maldição!

-Pelas barbas de Dumbledore!

Murmurava a senhora Batilda com os olhos assombrados. Zabini estava ao seu lado parecendo tão estupefato quanto à senhora. Nunca presenciaram a dissolução de uma maldição com uma reação tão poderosa como esta.

Sentiam seus próprios núcleos mágicos resistirem à vibração intensa do feitiço quebrado naquela pequena ante sala. O elfo doméstico chegara logo em seguida fitando o herdeiro sonserino com olhar mais assustado do que sombrio, apertando ferozmente a bandeja de prata em suas mãos calejadas.

Ginny afastou-se de Draco apenas o bastante para esconder seu rosto no peito do sonserino que beijava o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente, ainda não dando-se conta da presença de mais três indivíduos a observá-los.

Permaneceram assim até que o broche em forma de rosa trinca rachando-se ao meio, acompanhado de um som agudo que chamou a atenção dos dois. Os olhos de Draco ampliaram-se preocupados até que Ginny levantando o rosto angustiada, encontra as feições do príncipe tão perfeitas quanto antes.

-Draco, estás livre! Estás livre da maldição!

Revela a grifinória levando uma mão ao rosto do sonserino com um sorriso iluminado e os olhinhos brilhando.

-Meu amor, estás livre da maldição!

Repete Ginny pulando no pescoço dele num abraço emocionado ao que o Malfoy a toma nos braços a tirando do chão sem esconder a felicidade que sentia. Mas a comemoração dos dois fora interrompida por um breve ataque de tosses de Zabini que esforçava-se para chamar a atenção dos dois.

-Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês quase levaram a casa da Lady Bagshot ao chão!

Reclama Blaise estreitando os olhos para o casal, Ginny ficara mais vermelha que seus cabelos enquanto Draco sorris de lado passando um braço pela cinturinha da princesa e voltava sua atenção ao amigo antes de responder.

-Creio que finalmente poderemos enfrentar o rei Lúcius de igual para igual!

Responde o Malfoy com um tom misterioso. Horas mais tarde, Draco, Ginny e Zabini despedem-se de Batilda com a promessa de retornarem em breve e seguem para onde o ex-general escondera seus companheiros de cela.

Uma vez na casa em ruínas, o príncipe sonserino explica os detalhes essenciais de seu plano assim como também ouvira atentamente os motivos de cada um para participar da vingança contra o rei Lúcius e o temido bruxo das trevas, ainda assim Draco ainda precisou de muita paciência, pois muitos deles não demonstravam confiar no filho do rei, acreditando que tudo não passaria de uma armadilha cruel.

Depois de muito trabalho para ganhar o mínimo de confiança dos fugitivos, Draco, Ginny e Zabini preparavam-se para a segunda parte do plano do príncipe, o retorno ao castelo Malfoy! A ruivinha não escondia o semblante preocupado ao montar o cavalo com seu marido, já que o seu ficara com Zabini que retornaria como escolta para a princesa.

Draco apertou seu abraço na cintura da princesa antes de liderar o caminho, ambos usando capuzes para não chamar tanta atenção. Já era tarde avançada quando os três chegaram aos muros do palácio e o Malfoy finalmente no controle de seus poderes estendeu a espada mostrando o brasão da família real para reconhecimento dos guardas que abriram os imensos portões.

Ginny ofegou ao perceber mais adiante a carruagem real da Corvinal e toda sua comitiva real. Era clara a presença do soberano Severo Snape. Ela envia um olhar angustiado ao marido.

-Draco o rei Snape está aqui! Será que já descobriu sobre a duquesa Greengrass?

Pergunta a ruivinha sentindo o coração apertar, coisas muito ruins estariam para acontecer, ela poderia sentir isso.

-Provavelmente sim! Deve estar agora a discutir com meu "pai" a melhor forma de me fazer casar com a próxima na linhagem da coroa Corvinal!

Responde Draco impassível ao que Ginny estreita os olhos irritadiça.

-Astoria Greengrass!

Murmura furiosa a grifinória recebendo um olhar divertido de Zabini, o ex-general ansiava por conhecer a mulher que segundo a Weasley tentou roubar seu marido desde o primeiro dia que chegaram ao castelo.

-Ela ainda não será nossa principal preocupação Ginny!

Explica Draco calmamente na tentativa de tranqüilizar a sua princesa e chegando próximo as escadarias de entrada ao castelo ele desce do cavalo antes de auxiliar Ginny a fazê-lo, era realmente difícil equilibrar-se com todas aquelas inacabáveis camadas de saias e babados e a grifinória agradecia por seu marido ser tão cavalheiro ou ela teria ido direto ao chão.

Ainda com os braços na cintura delicada da ruivinha, Draco aproxima seu rosto ao dela e sussurra baixinho:

-Tomes cuidado com qualquer aproximação de meus pais, ou qualquer membro da comitiva real de Snape! Zabini estará contigo todo o tempo que estarei ausente!

Explica o loiro fitando os olhos angustiados da princesa.

-Draco não quero que o enfrentes sozinho!

Diz a grifinória agarrando com força as mangas de sua capa como se temesse que ele a deixasse.

-Nada de mal poderá me acontecer!

A tranquiliza antes de beijar-lhe o templo do rosto e voltar-se para Zabini.

-Sabes bem o que fazer Zabini! Mantenha Ginny em segurança, em todo caso deve levá-la até o Longbondon da grifinória para estar a postos caso o desgraçado do veneno volte a agir!

Ordena Draco ganhando um semblante sombrio.

-Serei como uma sombra de vossa princesa!

Responde Zabini com uma reverencia formal antes de acompanhar Ginny e dizer baixinho.

-Cuidarei para manter senhores como o Conde Creevey distantes!

Os olhos da grifinória ampliam-se em choque, como ele poderia saber sobre o desagradável incidente com Colin Creevey? Ela piscou os olhos por alguns segundos até lembrar da forma como ele varreu sua mente com magia negra e estremeceu ao recordar novamente os momentos de terror com o conde esta manhã.

-Agradeço-vos!

Responde baixinho ao ex-general seguindo com ele para a ala real.

...DG...

Draco separou-se de Zabini e Ginny e seguiu para a biblioteca onde sabia que encontraria seu pai. E fora lá na grande poltrona adornada com veludo esmeralda e esculpida em detalhes em ouro que encontrou Lúcius e nada mais nada menos que Severo Snape.

Ambos os reis apresentavam semblantes entre repugnância e desprezo. O príncipe sonserino teve de se esforçar para manter o controle, agora estava diante dos dois reis mais cruéis de toda Gallzar, não seria prudente desafiá-los sozinho.

-Esperava uma reunião privada... "papai"! Não sabia que precisava de uma testemunha para intimidar seu único filho!

Profere Draco com ironia controlada levando Lúcius a estreitar os olhos em sua direção e Snape trincar os dentes diante da ousadia daquele príncipe fedelho.

-Draco... não me desafies!

Alerta o soberano da Sonserina num tom mortal, mas Draco ainda não tinha começado.

-Não há desafio algum Lúcius Malfoy!

Responde friamente ao seu pai antes de reverenciar exageradamente o rei corvinal.

-Oh rei Snape... creio que não ficou satisfeito diante dos últimos fatos, mas não vos perturbeis, arranjarei um bom partido para desposar sua sobrinha! Um legítimo sonserino, só não vos ofereço a mão de meu pai pois ainda não está viúvo!

A declaração do príncipe fora o estopim. Lúcius e Snape já estavam de pé apontando a varinha para o herdeiro sonserino que continuava imóvel, sem expressar qualquer sinal de arrependimento ou temor.

-Se minha mãe está viva é por um milagre! Bastaria uma ordem do maldito bruxo das trevas e cortaria sua garganta e a descartaria assim como pensou em fazer comigo e "minha esposa" noite passada"!

Agora o loirinho cuspia cada palavra com ira seus olhos eram perfurantes como aço e suas mãos fechadas em punhos furiosos denunciavam que o sonserino não estava apenas provocando seu pai. Ele estava o colocando em seu lugar.

Snape estreita os olhos na tentativa de identificar algum sinal de leviandade ou vacilo por parte de Draco, o jovem herdeiro mostrava-se transtornado e este seria o momento ideal de desvendar algumas verdades e tomá-las a seu favor.

-Que estas a dizer?

A voz arrastada e desdenhosa do rei snape se faz ouvir, no entanto os olhos de Draco não moviam-se de seu alvo, o rei Lúcius.

-Ele descartou-me como escória no momento em que fui amaldiçoado, pretendia enganar a duquesa Greengrass apenas para ter o acordo de união dos condados nas mãos do que ele chama de Lord das Trevas!

Draco agora gritava ferozmente, alguns guardas ouvindo a discussão adentraram a biblioteca, porém Draco fora mais rápido.

-Expeliarmos!

Gritou arrancando as varinhas dos dois e voltando-se para a entrada ao ver dois guardas reais se aproximarem.

-Incenddiare!

Bradou apontando a varinha para a porta e um muro de fogo repeliu a entrada dos subordinados do rei.

-Ainda não terminamos! Até onde o senhor seria capaz de ir para alimentar sua ambição por poder? Já enganou seus aliados, escravizou seus próprios soldados e agora sacrificaria seu único herdeiro para isso!

Anuncia o príncipe diante dos olhares estupefatos dos dois reis.

-Vossas palavras podem condená-lo a uma morte dolorosa Draco!

A voz de Lúcius estava carregada em veneno.

-Não mais dolorosa que ouvir do próprio pai que sua existência é inútil! Não mais dolorosa do que saber que era apenas uma peça de xadrez nas suas mãos!

Acusa o loiro com ira antes de voltar-se à Snape.

-Se esperava assistir de primeira fileira a destruição de um voto perpétuo! Prepare-se!

Draco seguiu a passos firmes até o bureau onde descansava inofensivamente o pergaminho. Os olhos de Lúcius ampliaram-se em alarme, Snape encontrava-se congelado sobre seus pés quando o herdeiro tomando uma penas de sangue com sua mão direita assinou sem hesitação alguma a ultima linha vazia do pergaminho.

-Agora esta feito!

Ironiza Draco quando runas vermelho sangue começaram a brilhar perigosamente sobre o papel. A energia negra contida naquele pergaminho liberava raios negros em todas as direções como um circuito elétrico muito volátil e o bureau começou a tremer violentamente diante dos três homens ali presente.

...DG...

Ginny adentrou seus aposentos seguida pelas criadas de Narcisa, que ansiavam por sua chegada. Zabini como o próprio Draco instruiu permanecera vigilante na porta do quarto da princesa enquanto as criadas contavam-lhe tudo o que ocorrera em sua breve ausência.

A ruivinha escutava horrorizada a forma como Astoria manipulou a fuga de Daphine ao seu favor e sentiu um desejo insano de quebrar a cara de pau da corvinal tamanha sua raiva.

-Ela planejava tomar o lugar da irmã desde o começo!

Murmura a grifinória estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Lady Malfoy temo que ela possa ser a culpada pelo veneno em seu vinho tinto!

Diz a mais velha com pesar enquanto ajudava a ruivinha a prender o laço do espartilho do vestido vermelho sangue que ela usaria para o jantar.

-Ela não tinha o direito de mentir tão cruelmente sobre o caráter da própria irmã! Tomar as roupas dela, se anunciar duquesa e ainda desfilar sorrisos aos convidados como se nada tivesse acontecido... ela não tem coração?

Ginny não se continha mais.

-Creio que a inveja a levou a perder qualquer sentimento de piedade... ela não pareceu esforçar-se muito para dissimular diante do seu tio... ela é tão traiçoeira que tenho medo de servi-la. Mais parece uma cópia mais jovem de Lady Narcisa!

Comenta a mais nova enquanto terminara a trança que tomava todos os longos cabelos ruivos da princesa até a cintura entrelaçando fitas de cetim pretas e douradas.

-Obrigada pelas fitas Lenora! Mas quanto a "duquesa Astoria" creio que em breve ela retornará ao seu devido lugar o mais breve possível!

Os lábios seguiam levemente rosados e os olhos ganharam um brilho dourado sobre os olhos. As criadas capricharam ao máximo para que Ginny surpreendesse a todos, especialmente para que superasse Astoria Greengrass.

-Agradecemos minha senhora, mas sabemos que quem deve encontrar o seu lugar aqui somos nós!

Responde temerosa a senhora levantando-se com dificuldade e sendo ajudada pela mais nova que não conseguia aceitar passivamente os maus tratos de seus senhores.

-Lady Ginevra, sei que seria deselegante e até ofensivo, mas não posso aceitar mais isso, a Olga não suporta mais tanto trabalho, esta manhã a Greengrass a castigou por não conseguir segurar uma bandeja apinhada de xícaras sem tremer, ela está em idade avançada! Sei que é ousadia que não passamos de escravas dentro desse castelo, mas não posso suportar mais tanta humilhação!

Ginny levantou-se rapidamente da penteadeira e seguiu até a criada de cabelos prateados.

-O que ela lhe fez?

Pergunta com um olhar sereno, que cativou a criada a revelar seu sofrimento, após quase meia hora, uma Ginevra furiosa explodia pelas portas de seu aposento quase matando Zabini do coração.

A grifinória estava tão possessa que se que notou a presença do ex-general e seguiu diretamente até o salão de festas onde Astoria encontrava-se a distribuir sorrisos na companhia da rainha Narcisa Malfoy.

Assim que adentrou o salão seu olhar cruzou com os olhos pretensiosos de Astoria, uma atmosfera tensa instalou-se e faíscas elétricas eram trocadas entre as duas jovens. A grifinória seguiu a passos determinados até as duas e todos os olhares voltaram-se de imediato para a princesa.

Zabini chegara pouco depois ainda confuso com a reação da Weasley e para seu desespero Draco Malfoy ainda não encontrava-se lá.

-Como vou defendê-la da rainha na frente de toda a nobreza do reino?

Praguejava o ex-general impressionado com a ousadia da ruivinha.

No entanto as coisas realmente ficaram piores no momento em que Ginny desferiu uma tapa escandalosa no rostinho arrogante da Astoria silenciando a todos os convidados e até mesmo os quadros e pinturas mágicas que tocavam uma melodia suave.

Ninguém ousava se que respirar, a rainha Narcisa tinha os olhos amplos em choque e Astoria mal conseguira reagir, congelara com a mão sobre a face dolorida numa expressão apavorada.

...DG...

OMG! Demorei uma eternidade maaaaaaaaas postei huaauhauhauhauhauhauahuahua!

O que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente o Draco está oficialmente livre da maldição! Mas será que ele vai se livrar do voto de destruição depois de enfrentar seu pai desse jeito?

Harry e Hermione praticamente seqüestraram o Rony para a sonserina e ainda guardam mais surpresas para o ruivinho, como será que ele vai reagir quando encontrar a Luna? E quando descobrir que sua irmãzinha casou-se com um sonserino... especialmente "o sonserino" que o Harry e a Mione desconfiam...?

Daphine escapou por pouco de uma morte certa graças ao Cedric, o que será que ele estava fazendo por lá hein? Alguém desconfia?

E finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee a Ginny deu um belíssimo tapa na cara de pau da Astoria *-* hauauhauhauahuahuah será mostrado em mais detalhes próximo capítulo "Eu Prometoooo"!

Feliz Natal a Todas as minhas leitoras DIVAS divinas ;D


	22. Angústias

Ninguém ousava se quer respirar, a rainha Narcisa tinha os olhos amplos em choque e Astoria mal conseguira reagir, congelara com a mão sobre a face dolorida numa expressão apavorada.

Alguns segundos a mais se passaram em absoluto silencio. O ar era pesado, como se sustentasse uma fina camada de gelo, pronta para quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos. Haviam centenas de olhos ampliados presenciando chocados a cena, à espera de uma explosão da duquesa Greengrass, assistindo de camarote ao próximo escândalo envolvendo a realeza Malfoy.

Era algo memorável, admirável, surpreendente e extremamente perigoso. Nunca na história do reino mais cruel de todos os tempos alguém, teve a ousadia de atacar fisicamente e diante de inúmeras e poderosas testemunhas um membro da realeza.

Zabini tinha uma expressão de puro estarrecimento, apesar de estar paralisado em choque, seu cérebro trabalhava à milhas por segundo, como salvar a princesa Weasley de uma certa, lenta e dolorosa morte pelas mãos assassinas da rainha Narcisa influenciada pelo humor negro da jovem Greengrass.

Ele teria que desaparecer com todas as cordas da forca, destruir a guilhotina e mandar os elfos esconderem qualquer tipo de lâmina cortante que significasse alguma ameaça, para depois enviá-la para longe do castelo até a ira das duas mulheres inimigas diminuísse.

No entanto a ruivinha não parecia disposta a parar por aí, aproveitando que todos estavam momentaneamente "imóveis" no grande salão principal, a grifinória toma sua varinha em mão apontando perigosamente para o pescoço da rival.

Astoria prendeu a respiração ampliando os olhos amedrontados. Ginny a petrificara diante de todos os nobres da Sonserina sem demonstrar qualquer temor ou receio. Ela ardia em fogo e queria fazer justiça aqui e agora.

-Que esta seja a ultima vez que maltrata um criado dentro deste palácio lady Astoria! Ou garanto que receberás em troca a mesma cortesia que dispor a cada um deles de uma única vez!

Sussurra alto o bastante para até a rainha Narcisa ouvir, no entanto o silencio fúnebre instaurado permitiu as palavras ameaçadoras de Ginny ecoarem em alto e bom tom para cada convidado naquele salão.

Voltando-se para a rainha, a ruiva estreita os olhos com ira e empinando o nariz com altivez digna de uma legítima Malfoy levanta uma sobrancelha como se a desafiasse a pará-la enquanto dirigia-se aos convidados.

-Peço-vos perdão pela chegada repentina, caros e nobres convidados...

Todos os olhares voltaram-se impressionados para a ruivinha. A rainha Narcisa permanecia em controle de seus atos enquanto sua mente maquinava febrilmente uma boa solução para neutralizar qualquer ameaça da esposa de seu filho.

-Os últimos acontecimentos devem tê-los preocupado o bastante, no entanto creio que a partir de agora teremos que colocar certas pessoas em seus devidos lugares! Caso contrário, meu marido será a ultima de vossas preocupações nesta breve estadia no castelo Malfoy!

A voz de Ginny era doce, mas o brilho de seus olhos deixariam até mesmo Lúcius intimidado. Agora todos tinham uma certeza em mente... não desafiar uma ordem da princesa Ginevra da Grifinória!

A rainha Narcisa tinha os olhos faiscando em direção à Ginny, um sorriso presunçoso formava-se em seus lábios finos enquanto sua mão alcançava sorrateiramente sua varinha dourada. Ninguém desafiava a autoridade de Narcisa dentro de seu castelo e sobrevivia para contar o que acontecera depois.

...DG...

O olhar frio de Daphine percorria cada centímetro daquele acampamento militar. Cedric a guiava em direção à sua tenda, a maior dentre todas, sob olhares curiosos de seus soldados, mas bastou uma única palavra do comandante Diggory e ninguém ousava se quer mencionar o nome da duquesa da Corvinal.

-Enquanto estiver aqui ninguém irá incomodá-la duquesa!

Explica o rapaz curvando-se em breve reverencia, mas Daphine não movia um único músculo em resposta, enquanto Cedric recolhe em seu baú algumas peças de roupa e entregou para a loira.

-Vista-se com isso, chamarei um elfo para preparar-lhes um banho! Cuidarei para que os homens de Greyback mantenham a distancia exata de nosso acampamento!

Anuncia o comandante antes de se retirar da cabana a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois um jovem elfo chamado Maxino, que aqueceu a água numa simples banheira de madeira, ajudou-a com seu vestido de festa caríssimo que agora estava em ruínas.

A loira estava perdida em suas lembranças, seu coração estava dilacerado pela decisão de Nott, seus planos perderam todo o brilho, toda a razão de existir sem ele, o que ela faria de agora em diante? Estava sozinha, sem família, sem nome, título, sem suas jóias, sem honra ou qualquer uma de suas tantas riquezas... nem mesmo restava-lhe suas roupas.

Desesperou-se, mas apenas internamente, por fora conseguiu manter a postura dura até perceber algo realmente chocante... as roupas que Cedric lhe dera eram de homem! Furiosa a Greengrass retira-se da cabana, vestindo a calça cáqui e a camisa branca de Cedric assim como as botas dele, que foram encolhidas pelo elfo para se adequar ao tamanho da duquesa.

Os olhos azuis congelavam tudo a sua frente, ela seguia a passos apressados até Lord Diggory tendo sua varinha em mão.

-O que significa isso?

Questiona entre dentes tirando o capitão da posição concentrada em que se encontrava.

-Serviu-lhe perfeitamente bem! Fico feliz duquesa Greengrass!

Anuncia Diggory fitando-a encantado. As roupas encolhidas revelavam mais do corpo da jovem Greengrass que seu vestido anterior, os longos cabelos loiros presos numa trança lateral e seu rosto de porcelana realçando os olhos profundamente azuis completavam a visão mais angelical de sua vida.

-Não posso vestir-me como um de seus homens!

Esbravejava a Corvinal sentindo-se indignada.

-Sinto muito, mas é a única forma de não chamar a atenção dos homens de Greyback!

Explica solenemente levantando-se e fitando os olhos gelados de Daphine segurando um manto da Lufa-Lufa em seu braço direito.

-Disse que os manteria distante!

Acusa Daphine colocando as mãos na cintura. A sobrancelha de Cedric levanta desafiadoramente, como seria possível ela ficar ainda mais atraente com raiva?

-E os manterei, mas caso exista algum espião nos arredores é melhor estarmos preparados não concordaria comigo duquesa?

Pergunta em tom maroto diante do olhar fulminante da loira.

-Tome, vista esse manto, em breve teremos companhia e creio que desejas manter vossa identidade em segredo por enquanto!

Cedric entrega o manto para ela e segue em direção aos seus soldados que começaram a fazer as primeiras fogueiras. Os olhos atentos da Greengrass nunca deixaram o capitão Diggory, ele estava cortês demais para um comandante de um reino inimigo... havia algo que o senhor Diggory não a estava dizendo, e sem mencionar a companhia que ele aguardava... agora ela estava determinada a descobrir.

...DG...

-Agora esta feito!

Ironiza Draco quando runas vermelho sangue começaram a brilhar perigosamente sobre o papel. A energia negra contida naquele pergaminho liberava raios negros em todas as direções como um circuito elétrico muito volátil e o bureau começou a tremer violentamente diante dos três homens ali presente.

Lúcius sentia suas mãos arderem em fogo assim como Snape sentia seus olhos congelarem em direção ao príncipe Malfoy. Algo havia dado errado, muito errado no instante que Draco assinou com sangue aquele pergaminho.

Draco tinha o coração batendo dolorosamente contra o peito. Sentia lances de magia das trevas circundando seu corpo e sua mente. O sonserino engoliu em seco quando percebeu as runas gravarem-se em seu corpo enquanto tentava violentamente arrancar aquela aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar bem como algo tentar entrar a golpes dantescos em sua memória.

O príncipe lutou com todas as suas forças e magia, deu graças aos deuses por estar livre da maldição e sob o controle de sua própria magia, caso contrário ele seria um alvo fácil para o poder do voto de destruição.

Agora ele sentia que lutava contra seu próprio lado mais obscuro, contra o antigo Draco, contra o modelo de príncipe sonserino que encheria seu pai de orgulho e que faria seus inimigos tremerem de medo com um único olhar de seus olhos cinzentos.

As mãos do príncipe fechavam-se em punhos ferozes, seu rosto se contorcia numa expressão dolorosa enquanto seus dentes trincavam vorazes. Draco chegava ao limite de sua resistência, a magia aprisionada no pergaminho era poderosa demais para enfrentar abertamente como ele fez.

O loirinho ofegava, seu corpo já não conseguia mais conter a invasão da magia das trevas, mas suas memórias lutavam com garra ao trazer a imagem de Ginny no dia que descobriu-se apaixonado por ela. Ela era a chave para sua maldição, era a força que o movia, a luz que o guiava, a razão de sua transformação... e seria agora a magia que o libertaria do voto de destruição como a própria Batilda o revelara.

O anel da família Black vibrava fervorosamente em seu dedo emitindo um som agudo e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Draco fechou os olhos, deixaria a magia dentro dele agir, agora ele não tinha mais controle sobre o seu corpo.

...DG...

Greyback retornava aos terrenos do castelo trazendo o corpo do desertor e traidor do reino, Theodore Nott. A expressão cruel e seu sorriso sombrio alertavam aos demais soldados da coroa as conseqüências de qualquer desobediência ao rei Lúcius.

-Trago o infeliz que desonrou a armadura sonserina!

Caía uma chuva pesada, nuvens escuras cobriam os céus das terras sonserinas, relâmpagos e ventanias assolavam os campos onde os escravos trabalhavam arduamente do nascer ao pôr-do-sol.

Os portões do castelo abriam-se em silencio, os companheiros de Nott baixavam suas cabeças e escudos em luto. Ninguém ousava professar uma única palavra de conforto, sabiam que qualquer reação seria entendida como afronta à coroa e teriam suas vidas em risco.

-Traição neste condado é pago com a própria vida! Que sirva de exemplo aos demais... eu terei o prazer de caçá-los e tirar suas vidas uma a uma!

Ele era um homem de grande poder, tinha inúmeros e poderosos seguidores, haviam rumores sobre a natureza de seu real poder que atemorizavam gerações, ele se tornava um homem invencível sob a lua cheia, e em poucas noites, ela brilharia no céu, transformando em realidade o monstro que habitava na alma do Lord.

-Onde estão todos? Tenho um premio ao meu rei!

Não havia ninguém para receber o Lord Greyback e seus homens... mas o homem de feições grotescas adentrou o castelo como se fosse o próprio Lúcius, arrastando o corpo do soldado Nott pelo punho, como se o mostrasse tal qual um troféu, uma caça valiosa a ter sua cabeça empalhada e ostentada sob uma lareira.

-Lúcius! Lúcius eu trouxe a sua vítima!

Gritava descontroladamente seguindo para a biblioteca, mas ao abrir as portas é arremessado longe por uma explosão de magia das trevas, batendo fortemente contra a parede de rochas negras e caindo desacordado no chão.

...DG...

-Finiten Encantatten!

Murmura Narcisa para Astoria que estava horrorizada, a nova duquesa Greengrass tira a mão do rosto mostrando a marca vermelha dos dedos da princesa sobre sua bochecha e seus olhos brilhavam com ira. Seu rosto fervia dolorosamente, a força da grifinória fora subestimada e agora as conseqüências machucavam o orgulho da duquesa.

Ela fora humilhada diante da nobreza que em breve a veria como princesa Malfoy, e agora sua honra fora manchada com a brutalidade doentia da escória grifinória. Todo seu esforço escaparia por entre suas mãos se não colocasse sua autoridade e soberania sobre a ruiva infeliz diante dela.

-É hora de estabelecer limites querida Astoria! Proves que és digna de ser uma Malfoy!

Aconselha Narcisa apontando para Ginny que ganhava toda a atenção dos nobres e olhares admirados das mulheres presentes. A rainha apesar do semblante tranqüilo queimava em aversão por dentro. Mesmo que não fosse através de suas mãos, a ruiva sofreria por seu atrevimento.

-Grifinória desgraçada! Sectumsempra!

Bradou a corvinal contra a ruivinha, diante de centenas de olhares apavorados dos convidados. Ginny pressentindo o perigo virou-se rapidamente para Astoria.

-Protego!

Gritou a grifinória com determinação, Draco a ensinara a defender-se de maldições como estas bem a tempo. Um choque de luz poderia ser visto no salão entre gritos assustados e murmúrios dos nobres presentes.

-Estupore!

Vociferava Astoria.

-Incendius!

Responde Ginny lançando um jato de fogo sob a cabeça da Greengrass derrubando longe sua tiara e deixando alguns fios de cabelos chamuscados. Agora o grande salão de festa tornava-se palco do duelo entre as duas mulheres do príncipe sonserino, a grifinória e a corvinal.

-Reducto!

Ataca a duquesa, mas Ginny não precisava se esquivar, antes que a ruivinha tivesse a chance de responder...

-Impedimenta! Incarccerus!

Gritava Zabini surpreendendo a todos e prendendo a Greengrass novamente, e com a varinha apontada em sua direção.

-A pena para um ataque desleal a um membro da realeza Malfoy é a forca!

Anuncia Zabini com um sorriso malévolo que deixou a duquesa pálida, assim como a rainha que tinha os olhos amplos em terror. Todos no salão recuavam assustados temendo serem o próximo alvo da realeza sonserina. Não poderiam assumir lados, apenas permanecer em silencio.

-Kiara! Não deixe ninguém dentro deste salão lembrar-se deste lamentável acontecimento!

Exige a rainha para sua elfa antes de voltar-se para Zabini com ar de repugnância e desgosto. A pequena elfa gira sua varinha no ar murmurando "Obliviate" depois disso todos no salão não recordavam de mais nada das ultimas meia hora...

-Creio que este não seja o melhor lugar para discutirmos!

Anuncia Narcisa seriamente com a pose soberana sem desviar os olhos de Zabini que permanecia ao lado de Ginny como pedira Draco, o ex-general percebera o verdadeiro risco que a grifinória corria naquele castelo habitado por serpentes e entendia a preocupação de seu amigo com a proteção de sua esposa.

Os quatro retiraram-se do salão, Narcisa seguia a frente de todos sendo seguida de perto por Astoria e por fim Zabini e Ginny que iam lado a lado seguindo até o jardim de inverno onde finalmente Astoria livra-se da sua fúria.

-Como ousas atacar-me como uma besta primitiva?

Acusa a duquesa apontando a varinha para Ginny, mas Zabini entra em seu caminho lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador.

-Com a autoridade e ousadia de uma princesa sonserina!

Rebate Blaise diante de uma Astoria descontrolada.

-Uma plebéia não pode tocar em uma sangue puro como eu!

Vociferava a corvinal raivosamente.

-E uma cobrinha arrogante deveria saber manter sua língua venenosa longe dos maridos alheios!

Bradava Ginny a ponto de estuporá-la.

-Marido? Nada mais és que uma concubina do herdeiro Malfoy!

Acusa Astoria, mas Zabini interfere novamente.

-Cortaria vossa cabeça fora por insultar a princesa!

Ameaça o ex-general.

-Perdestes o juízo? Sou a última herdeira do rei Snape! Terei de exigir vossa cabeça numa bandeja de ouro soldado, assim como terei o prazer de fazê-la minha escrava pessoal Weasley da grifinória!

Ameaça a duquesa para a princesa e ao ex-general que apenas sorria de canto voltando os olhos negros para a rainha Narcisa. Já Ginny trinca os dentes para a Greengrass.

-Ninguém tem o direito de maltratar seres humanos ou mágicos por se sentir superior à eles! Todas as criaturas merecem respeito e lady Greengrass foi cruel com pessoas inocentes, não vou tolerar isso! E só para constar lady Greengrass... prefiro a forca à servi-la!

Defende-se Ginny com coragem, ela não iria recuar quando se tratava de proteger os mais fracos, ela cresceu como a maioria deles, pobre, subjugada pelos mais ricos e humilhada pelos sonserinos por causa de sua origem.

-És realmente uma louca... vossa morte nos seria motivo de glória! Faria-nos um favor!

Responde Narcisa com repugnância.

-Oras... como tens a audácia de comparar-nos à baixa criadagem? Eles nasceram inferiores e devem-se considerar honrados em nos servir! Poupamos-lhes a vida em troca de sua servidão, isso é nobre e não desumano! Assim ensinamos a eles a lealdade!

Responde Astoria apertando sua varinha com tamanha força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. As palavras da ruiva a tiravam o senso de sensatez.

-A lealdade de um povo não é construída sobre sacrifício e humilhação! Mas pelo respeito que lhes for mostrado!

Rebate a grifinória furiosa, lembrando que tivera esta mesma conversa com Draco na noite em que ficaram na floresta proibida.

-Essa é a estratégia dos fracos!

Responde Narcisa indiferente, no entanto a rainha estava verdadeiramente a observar o comportamento das duas mulheres que em breve estariam ao lado de Draco governando todo o reino.

-Não, essa é a estratégia dos sábios! Ninguém em sã consciência manteria sob seu teto criados que alimentam o ódio e o desejo de vingança contra vós!

Explica Ginny recebendo um olhar impressionado de Zabini, ele estava entendendo as palavras da princesa e recordando seu próprio passado, sua sede por sangue e justiça ao sacrifício de seu pai despertando no fundo de sua mente.

-A princesa Ginevra tem toda a razão!

Anuncia Zabini.

-Um mero criado dando conselhos à nobreza... não estamos em decadência para pedir vossa ajuda!

Responde Astoria com altivez.

-Não imaginava que este era o tipo de mulher que nossas altezas desejavam para o jovem príncipe... descontrolada, fraca e de pouca inteligência?

Provoca Blaise. Ginny tenta suprimir a vontade de rir quando Narcisa estreita os olhos em sua direção.

-Uma grifinória sem nome ou condições não é digna de meu filho! Espero que esteja claro que vossa presença é indesejada neste palácio!

Responde com asco a rainha.

-Não é minha intenção permanecer aqui por muito tempo! Este lugar e as pessoas que aqui se encontram causam-me náuseas!

Responde Ginny irritada para a sua sogrinha que aperta os lábios com força evitando responder à ruiva.

-Uma selvagem sem a menor educação! É este o modelo de esposa que nossos súditos esperavam do príncipe Malfoy?

Rebate Astoria com um sorriso irônico.

-Aposto que sim!

Responde Zabini seriamente para desgosto da corvinal. Maldito soldado que colocava-se ao lado da princesa e ainda ousava questioná-la como um igual. Certamente os ideais absurdos da garota Weasley da grifinória estavam contaminando seus servos.

-Os sonserinos sentiram-se traídos por uma grifinória de sangue pobre pisar nos terrenos do castelo! Assim como toda a família real! Acredito que este mal exija uma dose extra de sacrifício para ser reparado... e cuidarei pessoalmente para sua partida de minhas terras mulherzinha!

A rainha diz dando as costas para ambos e guiando Astoria para os aposentos reais.

-Agradeço por sua ajuda Zabini... não teria conseguido enfrentar essas duas sozinha...

Diz Ginny respirando profundamente na tentativa de manter-se calma, enfrentar Narcisa e Astoria sem ter de lançar um único feitiço de combate era algo a ser comemorado.

-Gostei da duquesa...

Comenta Zabini para Ginny com sarcasmo enquanto a ruivinha balançava negativamente a cabeça enquanto fitava assustada sua aliança tremendo sob seu dedo anelar.

-Draco está em perigo Zabini! Temos que encontrá-lo agora!

Diz a grifinória alarmada.

-Como em perigo? Ele não poderia ter... maldição! O voto de destruição!

Bradou o sonserino correndo ao lado de Ginny pelos corredores do castelo.

...DG...

A aliança de Ginny estava gelada, como se a grifinória ostentasse uma peça de gelo e não de ouro em sua mão. A princesa e Zabini correram até a entrada do corredor que daria para a biblioteca. Os dois paralisaram em horror, havia o corpo de um soldado de bruços no chão, assim como de um dos nobres que dançara com Ginny na noite anterior.

A ruiva correu até o soldado virando-o para ela e teve de conter um grito de pavor em sua garganta quando já de joelhos buscou os pulsos do soldado enquanto o ex-general parecia petrificado. Ele nunca conseguira discernir o impacto de se deparar com o corpo sem vida de Theodore Nott.

-Nott?

Questionava Zabini. Quando os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas, Blaise teve a certeza... não havia mais chance para seu amigo. A cena deixou Zabini com sede de sangue, Nott era um de seus pouquíssimos amigos no exercito sonserino. Um rapaz nobre, justo e cheio de sonhos e agora tudo estava acabado para ele.

A ruivinha levantou sentindo-se estremecer, cada passo a mais em direção à biblioteca, mais sombrio se tornava aquele castelo... como as palavras de Draco no dia anterior. Pelos ferimentos mortais espalhados pelo corpo do soldado, percebia-se que fora cruelmente assassinado e algo lhe dizia que o causador de cada uma daquelas feridas estava ao seu lado...ele deveria estar longe dessas terras, junto à Daphine!

-O que será que acontecera à eles nessa fuga?

Os olhos da grifinória alcançaram o lord Greyback. Uma mistura de medo e raiva cresceu dentro da ruivinha, ele ainda respirava, mas parecia apenas inconsciente. Porém, um furioso ex-general lançou uma série de feitiços estuporantes sobre Greyback quando Ginny segura seu braço a tempo, impedindo que tirasse a vida dele.

-Lord Greyback pode ser a única pessoa que saiba o paradeiro de Daphine Greengrass! Não podes matá-lo!

Insistia a grifinória colocando-se a frente de Blaise, seus olhos também demonstravam a mesma fúria contra Greyback, mas seu coração ainda obrigava-se a pensar na segurança de todos envolvidos no incidente desta manhã. Agora eles tinham uma prioridade, encontrar seu marido Draco Malfoy e depois disso eles saberiam quais as medidas a tomar contra Greyback.

-Depois de encontrar o príncipe, eu juro que farei esse bastardo implorar misericórdia!

Vociferava Zabini antes de petrificar o homem e cobrir o corpo de Nott com o manto sonserino de sua própria armadura. Agora segurando firme o braço da princesa seguiram com cautela até a entrada da biblioteca. O ex-general precisava de todo cuidado afinal algo ou alguém fora capaz de derrubar um homem como Greyback então seria perigoso demais expor a princesa à isso.

Quando alcançaram as portas de madeira da biblioteca, Ginny teve apenas um vislumbre de Draco quando as portas se fecharam com o efeito devastador da magia e as vozes desesperadas de Snape e Lúcius poderiam ser ouvidas.

Ginny correu em direção à porta sentindo o coração disparar furiosamente dentro do peito, esmurrando a madeira escura enquanto gritava por Draco. Zabini lançava todo o tipo de feitiço para desbloqueio que conhecia, mas as portas não pareciam se mover, um barulho épico e assustador poderia ser ouvido pelos dois, como se havesse um furacão dentro daquele lugar.

Passaram-se vários minutos assim, sentiam todo o chão tremer e o ar esfriar antes de conseguirem explodir as portas. Seus olhos ardiam em desespero, a magia que emanava da biblioteca era intensa, atordoante, capaz de sufocá-los.

Sentindo-se estremecer rapidamente a Weasley leva uma mão à boca impedindo-se de vomitar, aquele ambiente a fazia mal, todo seu corpo parecia reagir à magia das trevas, ela apenas desejava sair de lá o mais rápido possível, porém a incerteza sobre o paradeiro de seu príncipe a obrigou a vencer esses breves obstáculos à procura do seu marido.

-Ginevra este lugar está amaldiçoado, não podemos permanecer por muito tempo... Draco já não encontra-se aqui!

Zabini tenta tranqüilizar a Weasley pousando hesitante uma mão sobre seu ombro, mas a ruiva desvia rapidamente do ex-general voltando-se para ele desesperada.

-Ele está aqui sim! Eu senti seu chamado, ele tem que estar em algum lugar dessa biblioteca e eu irei encontrá-lo!

Bradava Ginny entre lágrimas, uma voz no fundo do seu coração gritava que algo muito ruim acontecera ao sonserino, ela não conseguia sentir mais vida na aliança Black e a presença do príncipe parecia quase inexistente agora.

-O voto de destruição foi ativado... Draco conhecia as conseqüências, não há mais nada a ser feito!

Explica Zabini pegando o pergaminho e tentando tirar a grifinória daquele lugar.

-Não! Draco não se foi Zabini! Ele não poderia... não agora... ele não me abandonou aqui!

Gritava entre soluços a princesa caindo de joelhos no chão e cobrindo o rosto com suas mãos trêmulas.

-Princesa...

Começa Zabini ajoelhando-se diante dela, mas o grito de agonia e desespero da grifinória o fez paralisar. Ela batia os punhos no chão descarregando toda sua dor, chamando o nome dele, derramando lágrimas grossas e cobrindo seu rosto com tristeza absoluta. O ex-general tinha de respeitar sua aflição.

-Eu não posso continuar sem o Draco! Meu amor me dê algum sinal, por favor...

Gritava a Weasley deixando-se cair no chão de madeira escura, abraçando seu ventre com força tentando consolar-se e ignorando a aliança fria em seu dedo anelar.

-Temos que sair desta biblioteca Weasley...

Insiste o ex-general, ele iria fugir com ela para longe... como Draco o havia instruído caso algo desse errado com seu plano. Ginny leva a mão esquerda ao rosto fitando entre mais soluços a sua aliança reluzir emitindo uma vibração tão frágil que a ruiva mal percebera.

-Ele não teria me chamado se não tivesse escolha Zabini!

Ela fecha os olhos permitindo-se ouvir apenas as batidas cruéis de seu coração. Ele não a teria deixado, ele não teria assinado aquele voto se não tivesse a certeza que nada seria capaz de afastá-los!

"Vamos Ginevra Malfoy... pensa..." obrigava-se a ruivinha. Ela então enxuga algumas lágrimas e percorre os olhos por todo o chão ao seu redor até que levantou-se com dificuldade, sua visão era turva, ofegava bastante e seus passos eram incertos, mas a grifinória levou a varinha, apontando-a para o bureau com determinação.

-Bombarda!

Gritou a garota e logo a pesada peça e madeira nobre fora arremeçada à metros de distancia. Os olhos de Blaise ampliaram-se em choque. Havia um alçapão debaixo do bureau. Ainda com a varinha apontada para o mesmo local a grifinória anuncia:

-Vamos encontrar o meu marido Zabini!

...DG...

Foi no cair da noite que o príncipe Harry, sua esposa Hermione e um visivelmente contrariado Ronald chegaram ao acampamento do exercito Lufa-Lufa. Cedric tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto ao receber seus convidados grifinórios.

-Perderam o juízo? Envolvendo o exercito da Lufa-Lufa ? Vocês querem a ira do Sírius sobre nós também?

Desespera-se Rony avançando sobre Cedric. Que levanta uma sobrancelha em confusão pela reação do general grifinório.

-Calma Rony... Cedric é nosso aliado, Sírius ainda não sabe de nada!

Explica Harry ao ruivo, no entanto ele volta a questionar o general lufa-lufa.

-Há quanto tempo sabias deste plano?

Agora Hermione desvia os olhos do ruivo, Harry prende a respiração e Cedric ainda sem entender responde solenemente.

-Oras desde o retorno da lady Hermione!

Essa fora a resposta errada, segundo Diggory, pois a careta de incredulidade do outro general, com os olhos exageradamente amplos e o queixo caído.

-Todos sabiam menos o general de primeira divisão e melhor amigos daqueles que arquitetaram toda essa "fuga" e "ataque surpresa" ao Lord das trevas mais temidos das ultimas décadas?

Agora Rony estreitava os olhos e apertava a mão sobre o punho da sua espada.

-Ronald Weasley, seu comportamento está passando dos limites! Como já dissemos anteriormente, sabíamos que evitaria ao máximo que seguíssemos em frente com o nosso plano, sua responsabilidade é manter Harry em segurança, de qualquer forma só poderias fazer isso estando aqui com ele!

Esbraveja Hermione já impaciente cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos para o ruivo, mas Harry a abraça por trás a tranqüilizando.

-Mione essa raiva pode fazer mal ao nosso bebê!

Sussurra o moreno antes de voltar-se para Ron.

-Temos um grupo agindo secretamente na Sonserina há algum tempo Ron, temos Neville no castelo, Luna no vilarejo, Batilda Bagshot no interior da cidade e Dobby na floresta proibida onde conseguiu uma trégua com os elfos para podermos agir!

Explica Harry seriamente quando Cedric puxa um mapa semelhante ao que Hermione mandara codificado em runas para Harry semanas antes.

-Nossa localização nas fronteiras está protegida por encantos de desilusão e barreiras especiais, estamos em vantagem uma vez que boa parte dos soldados sonserinos concentram-se nas terras do castelo para proteger a reunião de Lúcius e Snape para o casamento real dos seus herdeiros diretos ao trono!

Começa o Diggory ganhando agora um olhar impressionado de Ron.

-Temos quanto tempo para entrar em batalha?

Questiona o general grifinório.

-Creio que uma semana!

Responde Hermione, recebendo a atenção de todos.

-Porque tanto tempo?

Pergunta Ron.

-Hermione suspeita que o lord das trevas tenha o apoio dos lobisomens!

Fora Harry que respondera a pergunta do Weasley que ganhou uma expressão sombria.

-Remus poderia nos ajudar! Porque tanto segredo Harry?

O general parecia inconformado com isso.

-Por que não podemos chamar atenção demais! Queremos derrubar o lord das trevas primeiro, enfraquecendo a realeza sonserina para depois vencermos esta guerra!

Anuncia o príncipe com determinação, ele já estava farto de todos os riscos envolvendo aqueles que mais amava.

-Quero derrubar Lúcius e Snape!

Interfere Cedric com semblante sombrio.

-Teremos justiça Cedric, acabaremos com essa guerra o quanto antes! Não vou permitir que meu filho viva em tempos de guerra!

Promete Harry, no entanto Rony o encarava estupefato.

-Filho? Você vai ser pai?

Questiona furioso o ruivo agora olhando para Hermione em choque.

-Vocês!

Gritou o Weasley apontando para seus melhores amigos acusadoramente.

-Mentiram para mim! Me arrastaram para uma missão suicida e agora descubro que a Mione está grávida e entrando nessa guerra? O que mais preciso descobrir? Temos Snape como aliado?

Ironiza o general sentando-se numa das toras de madeira que serviam como banco quando Daphine Greengrass entra em cena.

-Meu tio pode não contar como aliado, mas eu lutarei como aliada da Grifinória! contanto que eu possa ter a cabeça do Lord Greyback numa bandeja .. posso revelar tudo o que sei sobre os Malfoy!

Cedric estava pálido, e antes que qualquer um questionasse a presença de uma duquesa corvinal em seu acampamento militar ele apressasse em contar como a encontrara ali.

Depois de longas horas de conversa na cabana do general Diggory Rony saiu mais vermelhos que seus próprios cabelos, sendo seguido de perto por Hermione e Daphine e com Harry e Cedric segurando em cada braço do grifinório.

-EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO DRACO MALFOY! NINGUÉM TOCA NA MINHA IRMÃZINHA!

...DG...

Capítulo rapidinho para vocês! Eu reconheço que é beeeeeeeeeeem curtinho, mas please não me matem prometo que próximo post compensarei com bônus! Hauhauhauhauahuahua a partir de agora vamos entrar numa versão mais sombria da fic. Owwwwwwwwwwnnn os comentários maravilhosos me deixaram super hiper mega power emocionada XD

Desejo a todas vocês um DIVO divino ano de 2013!

Beijos mágicos =*


	23. Provações

Draco sentia uma dor de cabeça quase insuportável, seus músculos estavam rígidos e seus movimentos lentos, respirar era algo doloroso e seus olhos teimavam em manterem-se fechados por mais que se esforçasse para enxergar através da forte luz daquele lugar.

Com dificuldade levou a mão à nuca sentindo um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer entre os dedos, não precisava ver para deduzir que era seu sangue. E para seu desespero havia muito encharcando suas vestes, isso o estava enfraquecendo e aos poucos a temperatura do seu corpo caía.

Flashes vagos, confusos, como meros e coloridos borrões atravessavam sua memória, o que teria acontecido? Onde estava? Porque estava tão ferido? A sensação era como se alguém o tivesse acertado o crânio com uma marreta.

Ainda caído ao chão o sonserino esforça-se para levantar o corpo. A visão ainda turva e a força exagerada que fazia para levantar do chão o estava deixando tonto, Draco engoliu seco e o gosto amargo do sangue tomava sua boca. Assustado ele perde o equilíbrio e volta a cair no chão.

A dor era lacerante e o príncipe gritou em agonia, respirando com dificuldade o Malfoy retoma a postura novamente para levantar-se, apoiando os cotovelos no chão e usando ao máximo a força de seus braços para empurrar seu corpo para cima. Até que com grande dificuldade ele conseguiu ficar de pé, fora a sua primeira vitória.

Agora o segundo passo, buscou sua varinha e a apertou ferozmente entre os dedos sujos de seu valioso sangue. Respirou fundo até recuperar o fôlego, era difícil, o ar queimava em seus pulmões. E novamente abriu os olhos deixando a luz ofuscar sua visão por breves instantes antes de reconhecer o tapete carmesim, as paredes revestidas de madeira negra e mármore, os móveis luxuosos que ocupavam o salão de entrada da mansão Black.

-Como cheguei aqui?

O sonserino pisca algumas vezes em descrença antes de ouvir um resmungo de dor a poucos metros dali. Virando o rosto lentamente e apontando sua varinha na direção da voz o príncipe sonserino encontra o rei corvinal Severo Snape.

As suas vestes pareciam chamuscadas e o rosto ficara ainda mais sombrio, um rastro de sangue poderia ser visto ao alcance de sua perna direita desde o grande corredor até onde se encontrava agora o corvinal.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco estreita os olhos em sua direção, ele achava mesmo que poderia fugir agora?

-Petrificus Totallus!

Bradou o loiro e imediatamente o rei ficara congelado. Draco respirou aliviado ao perceber um pouco depois que ainda tinha em seu poder as varinhas de Snape... e Lúcius.

O sonserino empalideceu ao lembrar de seu pai. Onde estaria o soberano da sonserina agora? O príncipe angustiou-se olhando em volta com alerta, porém não encontrava nenhum único vestígio da presença de seu pai.

-Maldição eu deixei a Ginny sozinha!

Vociferou o loiro sentindo-se apavorar quando a sua aliança jazia mais fria que a neve em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Ele sabia que precisava retornar, e teria de ser agora!

...DG...

Ginny seguia o ex-general Blaise Zabini enquanto cuidadosamente desciam as estreitas escadarias de madeira pelo obscuro alçapão recém descoberto.

-Em todos estes anos servindo à coroa sonserina, jamais ouvi sobre uma entrada secreta na biblioteca... deve haver algo muito valioso a ser guardado ou uma rota de fuga há muito esquecida!

Murmura Zabini perplexo enquanto Ginny puxava as saias de seu longo vestido para evitar um acidente inesperado enquanto seguia o ex-general.

-Esse lugar é assustador demais para uma rota de fuga!

Responde a grifinória estreitando os olhos para as paredes.

-Para que essas runas?

Questiona a ruivinha quando Blaise leva a varinha para uma das rochas.

-Servem para fortalecer o castelo, são runas de sustentação! Todo o palácio é coberto por elas!

Explica o moreno antes de continuar o caminho. A grifinória no entanto encarava preocupada aqueles desenhos antigos... havia algo errado, a maioria deles estava deformados demais para entender... talvez o castelo não fosse mais a mesma fortaleza impenetrável de antigamente.

O lugar era adornada de runas encravadas nas rochas frias de suas paredes, o cheiro de ratos mortos era demasiado forte e a cada passo que davam seus sapatos e vestes envolviam-se por densas teias de aranha e poeira.

Como se não entrassem naquele lugar há anos. Zabini com a varinha de Ginny guiava o caminho com seu "lumos" aqueles degraus pareciam intermináveis, estavam literalmente mergulhando metros e metros no subsolo do castelo.

Respirar estava se tornando algo difícil, logo os dois reduziram o ritmo das descidas, estava ficando extremamente quente e a umidade das paredes apenas dificultavam qualquer apoio dos dois.

-Isso pode nos levar a lugar algum!

Resmunga Zabini já impaciente em meio aquela escuridão.

-Não criariam uma escadaria para o nada Zabini!

Repreende a grifinória tomando a varinha da mão do ex-general e liderando a descida espiral daqueles infinitos degraus, estava ficando nauseada pela descida circular sua cabeça doía e seus pés imploravam por descanso, mas sua determinação a chegar ao final desse misterioso alçapão e encontrar alguma pista de Draco a impediam de parar.

-Não vais mesmo desistir não é? Podemos estar seguindo para uma morte lenta e dolorosa, pode ser algum tipo de calabouço ou sala de tortura!

Alerta Zabini verdadeiramente preocupado, estavam há muito tempo literalmente descendo em círculos estreitos era alienante, assim como também poderia se classificar como uma armadilha bem colocada, nada no castelo Malfoy existia sem um propósito bem específico.

-Não me importam os fins para este lugar Zabini, apenas desejo encontrar o meu marido e sair deste lugar sombrio!

Anuncia Ginny voltando-se para o ex-general que encontrava-se alguns degraus acima pronto para responder-lhes, quando um barulho estranho de algo pesado sendo arrastado ganhou a atenção dos dois.

-O que foi isso?

Questiona a ruivinha olhando para o final da escadaria.

-Com toda certeza lady Weasley, nada de bom!

Sussurra Zabini tirando sua espada da bainha e pedindo para ela desativar seu "lumos" da varinha enquanto ele seguiria em frente. O silêncio voltou a reinar completamente, a grifinória só poderia identificar sua respiração e as batidas frenéticas do seu coração e por um breve instante ela sentiu a aliança esquentar, mas, apenas por um segundo antes de um silvio assustador ecoar no interior de uma ala.

-Tem uma câmara de ar logo a frente!

Alerta Zabini ainda em tom de voz baixo e agora Ginny só sabia que ele estava logo a sua frente pela proximidade de sua voz, a escuridão era total. A grifinória prendeu a respiração e permitiu-se perceber que havia uma mudança no movimento do ar, com cuidado ela dava passos sobre os degraus seguintes para não se deixar cair.

Blaise tinha os olhos em fendas assassinas, o suor escorria por sua testa e sua espada empunhada com determinação, ele desconhecia o inimigo, mas pela promessa que fizera à Draco e a si mesmo de proteger Ginevra Malfoy o faria arrancar a cabeça do inimigo num único golpe de sua espada se fosse preciso.

Entrando sorrateiramente na ala, Zabini tentou adaptar seus olhos à escuridão, mas não obtendo os efeitos desejados, murmurou para Ginny o esperar no ultimo degrau enquanto averiguava o local e apurou os ouvidos e seus demais sentidos para encontrar o inimigo, afinal fora um valioso general do exercito mais mortal de toda Gallzar e sabia como e onde achar seus alvos.

...DG...

-Agora eu entendo o que significa fogo Weasley!

Murmura Daphine impressionada com o trabalho que Harry e Cedric tiveram para segurar o ruivo até Hermione petrificá-lo e levitar o corpo paralisado do Weasley até a cabana de Cedric.

Harry soltou o ar de seus pulmões exausto enquanto Diggory piscava repetidas vezes os olhos em incredulidade enquanto retornava para o lado de Daphine entregando-lhe uma tigela quente de sopa.

-É melhor se manter bem preparada duquesa... creio que pela reação do general Weasley retornarás ao castelo sonserino antes do que esperávamos!

Aconselha o lufa-lufa sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto observava seus homens recolhendo suas armas e retornando a suas tendas menores. As estrelas ocupavam os céus escuros como pequenos brilhantes atraindo os olhos da corvinal.

As estrelas, a lembravam de Theodore Nott. Das palavras doces, das promessas e sonhos, dos beijos apaixonados... do amor. A loira sorri com amargura, fora livre ao lado dele, experimentara a felicidade verdadeira, mas fora tudo tão rápido, tão pouco. Seu tio, as tradições, os reinos... toda essa loucura lhe roubara a felicidade, o seu grande amor.

Seu coração apertava dentro do peito, mas a rainha de gelo recusava-se a derrubar a máscara de indiferença e revelar a jovem frágil e desesperada por vingança dentro de si. Deixaria tudo para trás, fortuna, título, família, tradições, a guerra e até mesmo sua única família, Astoria, mas apenas depois de fazer Greyback e Snape pagarem.

Sutilmente ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro num carinho reconfortante, quase materno, mas que a fez saltar assustada. Cedric havia deixado seu lado e agora estava lá a única mulher do acampamento além dela. A princesa Hermione Potter.

-Como você está?

Perguntou suavemente a morena.

-Estou bem, não tenho ferimento algum! Consegui me defender bem durante a batalha!

Responde desconfiada a duquesa, não fazia isso por mal, mas estava acostumada a ficar distante de grifinórios desde sempre, e encontrava-se na presença da princesa do condado que seu tio Snape planejava destruir com tamanha paixão que a assustava.

-Eu sei que és uma oponente inbatível lady Greengrass... desde a época de Hogwarts!

Responde com um sorriso a grifinória deixando Daphine um pouco mais confortável em sua presença.

-Mas me referi a algo que temos aqui!

Explica Hermione colocando a mão sobre o coração. Os olhos da duquesa ampliaram-se surpresos.

-Co-como soube?

Questiona Daphine sentindo-se verdadeiramente intimidada.

-Não é comum uma duquesa abandonar seu reino, títulos e tesouros para trás e juntar-se a um exercito inimigo... apenas por revolta!

Começa Hermione mirando os olhos castanhos para as estrelas.

-És bem perspicaz Lady Potter!

Responde Daphine ainda a fitando com surpresa.

-Você disse que queria vingança... quando eu estava na sonserina, uma grande amiga me ensinou que por trás do desejo de vingança, existe um sofrimento muito forte, uma perda irrecuperável! No caso do Cedric, foi o assassinato da sua noiva Cho Chang, no caso do Rony, parte de sua família ficou presa aqui, por anos sem notícias, o Harry pelas mortes de grandes amigos nessa guerra... e você?

Questiona a grifinória voltando-se para Daphine que a ouvia silenciosamente.

-Perdi a minha felicidade!

Responde vagamente desviando os olhos para longe da princesa.

-Acredita que vingando-se poderá recuperá-la? Tens mesmo certeza disso?

Pergunta Hermione num tom de voz tranqüilo e quase protetor, todos diziam que a brilhante Hermione Granger, filha de não mágicos e sem título de nobreza era uma princesa única, preocupada com o bem estar de todos a sua volta e sempre ajudando e protegendo os mais fracos, nesse momento Daphine se enxergou como fraca. Abaixando a cabeça evitando encarar a grifinória ela responde:

-Me trará paz, apenas isso, mais nada!

Depois disso ela retira-se para a cabana de Cedric, desejava ficar sozinha, para sempre.

-Rony já está dormindo!

A voz de Harry tira Hermione de seus pensamentos sobre a duquesa Greengrass.

-Tomara que amanhã ele esteja mais tranqüilo...

Murmura Hermione sentindo os braços de Harry passando por sua cintura enquanto ele a abraçava por trás, colocando o queixo sobre seu ombro, juntos fitavam as estrelas com esperança.

-Temos que acabar logo com essa guerra Harry! Não suportaria perder ninguém mais!

Revela Hermione voltando-se para o seu príncipe com os olhos marejados.

-O que aconteceu Mione?

Pergunta o moreno docemente a apertando mais em seus braços.

-Não consigo imaginar perdê-lo! Eu não suportaria Harry!

A voz da grifinória estava embargada e Harry levou as duas mãos ao seu rosto a obrigando a encarar seus olhos.

-Então não imagines isso Hermione! Nada neste mundo me deixaria longe de você ou do nosso filho! Vamos derrubar os Malfoy, derrotar o bruxo das trevas, colocar um fim nessa guerra e vamos dar montes de irmãozinhos para nosso bebê crescer em um mundo de paz! É nisso que deves pensar!

As palavras de Harry deixaram Hermione emocionada, e logo a grifinória envolve seus braços em seu pescoço e o rouba um beijo urgente e apaixonado que é retribuído com a mesma paixão pelo príncipe. Os dois se perderam entre beijos e apenas afastaram-se em busca de ar.

-Eu te amo Harry! Agora e por toda a eternidade, você é a minha felicidade e se preciso for eu enfrentarei esta guerra sem varinha para proteger tudo o que você significa para mim... a nossa vida!

Diz Hermione ligeiramente ofegante diante do olhar fascinado do príncipe grifinório que sorria apaixonado para ela.

-Eu a amo lady Hermione Potter, ontem, hoje, eternamente, até que a próxima grande aventura nos una novamente!

Anuncia Harry antes de beijá-la novamente selando a promessa de amor eterno entre eles.

...DG...

Luna retornava para sua casa usando sua conhecida capa de linho azul celeste e levando em sua cesta uma boa quantidade de ervas para as poções do Sr. Weasley. O patriarca dos Weasley não estava nada bem, seus delírios de febre haviam piorado consideravelmente esta noite.

A emoção do reencontro com Ginny o afetou demais apesar de ter sido uma experiência tão maravilhosa, era emoção demais para o velho coração de Arthur, que cedera um pouco tomando todas as poções necessárias que Luna fazia para sua recuperação.

A loirinha atravessa a sala ainda bagunçada após seu confronto com Blaise Zabini. O pingente de seu pai agora estava pendurado junto ao seu numa corrente dourada que nunca se separava dela. Num suspiro cansado, Luna tira sua capa e sobe as escadarias para verificar o Sr. Weasley que dormia pacificamente depois de tomar a ultima poção do dia.

Suavemente a loira leva a mão à testa dele verificando sua temperatura e solta um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que a febre havia ido embora. Ela sorri para os rabanetes pendurados na cabeceira da cama.

-Sabia que iriam funcionar!

Murmura mais animada antes de se recolher em seu próprio quarto, acendendo algumas velas, Luna senta-se diante da penteadeira repleta de pequenas bonequinhas de porcelana, presente de sua falecida mãe, e admira sua imagem no espelho.

Ela era a cópia de sua mãe Celeste Lovegoog. Uma corvinal que usara todos seus conhecimentos para derrubar a ameaça o bruxo das trevas, depois de ser descoberta, foi perseguida pelos seguidores dele. Ela morreu tentando proteger sua filhinha, diante dos olhos de Xenófilo.

-Todos nós temos contas a acertar com o bruxo das trevas... mas apenas um poderá aniquilá-lo!

Murmura tristemente a loirinha penteando os longos cabelos loiros como lembrava ter visto Celeste fazer com os seus quando era mais nova. Estavam a tanto tempo enfrentando as trevas que mal percebiam que o tempo os afastavam das suas famílias, dos seus amigos... dos seus amores.

Lembrou-se dos tempos de Hogwarts, quando muitos desconfiavam de suas habilidades mágicas, que a humilhavam e maltratavam até conhecer Hermione, Harry e especialmente Ronald.

Luna sentiu-se corar ligeiramente ao lembrar-se do ruivo, ele lhe roubara seu primeiro beijo, e como o destino fora engraçado ao colocá-la ao lado da única irmã do seu adorado general e agora encontrava-se a cuidar do seu pai por eles.

Ela sentia-se ao menos satisfeita por isso... era como ainda estar perto do ruivo... de certa forma o estava, o Sr. Weasley passava boa parte do tempo a contar-lhe sobre os filhos, especialmente Rony de quem se orgulhava por sua bravura e por ter conseguido ser um dos primeiros da família a ser chamado para Hogwarts.

Luna estava perdida em pensamentos quando uma coruja de penas brancas e olhos vivos surgiu em sua janela sorrateiramente a assustando.

-Edwiges?

Questiona a loirinha se aproximando e permitindo que a coruja lhe entregasse a mensagem antes de desaparecer no breu da noite. Os olhos azuis da jovem piscaram em ansiedade e preocupação antes de abrir o pequeno pergaminho.

"Querida Luna,

Estamos de volta ao condado e com grandes reforços, espero que tenha tudo preparado, pois dentro de poucos dias chegaremos ao vilarejo, Neville já sabe da nossa chegada e aguarda noticias suas, Dobby mantém os elfos em segurança e Batilda conseguiu novas informações sobre os Malfoy! Nos veremos em breve... Ah, e Harry lhes trouxe um presente muito especial.

Cuidado sempre,

Hermione"

O rostinho pálido de Luna agora encontrava-se radiante, ela agora abraçava a carta contra o peito e dava pulinhos de felicidade, esta guerra estava na sua reta final, ela podia sentir isso e logo logo Gallzar teria seu merecido futuro de paz! Agora a única coisa na qual ela desejava se concentrar... qual seria o presente muito especial que sua amiga lhe falara?

...DG...

Draco levara Snape para um dos quartos da mansão e a contra gosto curou-lhe a grave ferida em sua perna direita antes de enervar o rei corvinal. Para sua sorte o velho estava inconsciente e exausto demais para despertar.

Com um encanto simples, o Malfoy o acorrentou à cama e retirou-se em busca de seu pai. Estava escurecendo e magicamente os archotes se iluminavam pelos corredores formando sombras aconchegantes e espalhando calor pelos arredores da mansão Black.

Draco evitava distrair-se, mas fora quase impossível passar pelo quarto que dividira com Ginny desde sua primeira noite como marido e mulher e não entrar lá. Tudo naquele lugar tinha um pouco da sua ruivinha, a começar pelas cores vivas, a arrumação impecável, o perfume dela impregnado nos lençóis, ele quase poderia sentir a presença dela naquele quarto.

A imagem da sua grifinória o deu forças para continuar sua busca, apesar das dores de cabeça se tornarem mais e mais fortes. Conseguira com um feitiço simples estancar o sangramento, mas não alcançava o ferimento e não sabia se era grave demais ou não. Ignorando a dor o sonserino segue para o sótão. Lá guardava seus maiores tesouros... as espadas da família Black, agora com sua magia recuperada ele poderia usufruir de toda as poderosas habilidades delas.

Aquele fora outro lugar onde passara horas do seu dia com Ginny, a ensinando a defender-se... fora lá a primeira vez que percebeu o quanto se importava com ela, quando a viu cercada por acromântulas na tempestade. O príncipe sentiu um frio aterrador o percorrer com esta lembrança, esteve tão perto de perdê-la e ainda não tinha dito que a amava.

Quem sabe, depois que isso tudo tivesse um fim, ele retornaria com Ginny para a mansão e viveria ali com ela, ao seu lado, longe de reinos, condados, guerra... onde ele poderia viver apenas para ela, realizar seus sonhos, formar uma família, ter uma nova chance como desejava no dia que descobriu que a amava.

Deixando o passado para trás, o loiro toma a maio das espadas Black. Uma das mais impressionantes, forjada por um raro metal de origem desconhecida, porém mágica, cravejada por inúmeras esmeraldas circundando uma única pedra de rubi, seu punho era revestido por pele de dragão e mudava de cor de acordo com o impulso mágico que seu possuidor utilizasse.

Essa seria a sua arma... para enfrentar Lúcius Malfoy.

...DG...

Narcisa Malfoy estava em estado de choque absoluto. Seus olhos vidrados no estado atual da biblioteca onde reuniam-se os reis dos mais poderosos condados e seu único filho estava em destroços.

O corpo de Theodore Nott jazia ao lado do Lord Greyback no final do corredor, havia grande movimentação de guardas e elfos patrulhando o castelo e guiando os convidados as suas devidas alas em segurança, enquanto os demais escravos cuidavam do trabalho braçal, limpando os destroços, recuperando documentos importantes e restaurando barreiras mágicas danificadas pela magia negra que emanava do lugar.

Neville junto a outros escravos e elfos domésticos estava encarregado da limpeza da biblioteca Malfoy. O grifinório preocupou-se ao notar marcas de sangue espalhadas por todo lado especialmente no tapete, alguém estava gravemente ferido, talvez não durasse mais um dia sem os devidos cuidados.

Seus olhos vagavam para as pessoas correndo apressadas de um lado a outro do castelo, rostos apavorados, olhos horrorizados, gritos de insegurança. O caos preenchia a fortaleza Malfoy. Narcisa perdera completamente o controle, a rainha fora levada aos gritos da biblioteca e desmaiou ao ver a poça de sangue no tapete.

Não havia sinal de Lúcius, Draco ou Snape. Astoria estava mortificada diante de tamanha destruição, recusando-se a acreditar que naquele local estavam seu tio, seu "noivo" e o rei da Sonserina. A jovem Greengrass parecia uma estátua de mármore de tão pálida e as criadas de Narcisa a levaram de volta aos seus aposentos.

Os elfos estavam com grande dificuldade de manter as pessoas longe da biblioteca, mas para o desespero de Neville nenhum dos rostos pertencia à Ginny. Seu coração apertou brevemente, ela não poderia estar na biblioteca quando a explosão de magia das trevas aconteceu.

Isso ao menos o servia de consolo. Foi em uma das vezes que se aproximou do bureau, ou ao menos o que restara deste, que Neville percebeu pisar em falso numa porta de madeira. Curioso, aproximou-se mais retirando os demais escombros e revelando um alçapão.

Olhando para os lados e percebendo que agora a biblioteca parecia mais vazia que o normal, o grifinorio sorrateiramente entrou no alçapão e fechou a porta atrás de si.

...DG...

Zabini prende a respiração ao se encontrar exatamente no centro da ala. O ar estava agitado ao seu redor e o chão sob seus pés eram de terra batida, cobertos por restos mortais, ossos, retalhos de roupas e até mesmo alguns objetos.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho o ex-general tenta seguir até o outro extremo da ala, não poderia perder mais tempo. Ginny estava logo atrás dele, desprotegida nessa escuridão, ele precisava de cautela.

Apertando o punho da espada ele arrisca um ultimo passo quando ouve um silvo doentio o cercar, o som de algo grande, extremamente pesado o cercando tirando os restos de seu caminho o pegara de surpresa.

-Weasley luz!

Grita o ex-general.

-Lumus máxima!

Gritou a ruivinha entrando na ala e iluminando todo o local. Depois disso os dois congelaram em horror diante do cenário que os envolvia. Corpos, sangue, objetos antigos, roupas apodrecidas e uma cobra mortalmente gigantesca.

-Inferno! Corra Weasley!

Ordena Blaise percebendo que a cobra havia voltado-se para o local de onde vinha a luz. A ruiva ampliou os olhos apavorada, seus pés pareciam conectados ao chão, mal conseguia mover-se quando Zabini correndo atrás da cobra que reconheceu por Nagini joga-se com tudo sobre o corpo dela cravando a lâmina de sua espada atravessando as escamas até cortar a carne da cobra gigante.

Furioso o animal sacudia o corpo contorcendo-se de dor, o movimento desesperado acabou por prensar Zabini contra uma parede, e o ex-general soltou a espada ao sentir suas costelas sendo esmagada pelo peso da cobra do bruxo das trevas.

O grito de dor de Blaise acordou Ginny que quebra o feitiço de bombarda disposta a enfrentar a cobra.

-Incendius!

Bradou a grifinória em direção aos restos mortais que agora iluminavam a ala por inteiro e agitavam ainda mais Nagini que deixou Zabini desacordado de um lado e avança ferozmente sobre a ruiva.

-Bombarda!

Gritou a Weasley, mas a cobra fora mais rápida desviando do ataque que golpeou as rochas das paredes fazendo as runas acenderem em cores vivas de vermelho e azul.

Percebendo o avanço da criatura assustadora Ginny segura a barra do vestido e corre para o lado oposto apontando a varinha em direção à cabeça de Nagini.

-Confundus!

O feitiço passou de raspão pelas escamas da cobra que investia em um novo ataque sobre a grifinória. Os silvios do animal se tornavam mais mortais com a proximidade para desespero da ruivinha.

-Estupefaça!

Gritou quando Nagini estava a poucos centímetros dela. Para sua grande surpresa o feitiço ricocheteou e a jogou com toda força contra as rochas de runas brilhantes. Sentindo todos os músculos do seu corpo seriamente machucados, tudo começou a escurecer na visão da ruivinha, mas ela não desistiria.

Com um esforço sobre-humano ela estende sua varinha e aponta para a espada de Zabini.

-Accio!

Gritou no topo de seus pulmões, Nagini avançava sobre ela para dar-lhe o bote mortal quando as mãos da grifinória alcançam a espada e colocando-a entre as presas da cobra e seu corpo apoiado contra as rochas ainda a mantinha de pé, Ginny consegue cortar profundamente o lado da cabeça da serpente que afastou-se da princesa no mesmo instante.

Respirando pesadamente a grifinória já não encontrava mais forças para segurar a espada, ela deixa-se cair de joelhos, sua visão turva mostravam Nagini sacudindo o extenso corpo doentiamente e mesmo ferida estava a ponto de atacar-lhe novamente quando uma explosão fora ouvida a sua frente e um silvio de agonia ecoasse por toda a ala estremecendo as paredes e acendendo ainda mais as runas em um tom vermelho sangue ofuscante.

A ruivinha piscou algumas vezes até perceber alguém de pé a sua frente, com uma magnífica espada cravada sobre a cabeça de Nagini.

-Draco...

Ela murmura antes de cair inconsciente no chão. Neville chegara no exato momento que o príncipe sonserino arrancava sua espada da cabeça de Nagini e corria para Ginny que estava desacordada no chão, as runas brilhavam mais forte ainda, e logo o grifinório percebeu Zabini tentando inutilmente levantar-se com uma das mãos apoiando suas costelas provavelmente quebradas.

Toda a ala começou a tremer, as rochas caíam vertiginosamente do teto da ala que ficava cerca de dezesseis metros do chão. Draco percebendo o perigo e o significado original das runas tomou a ruivinha em seus braços e Neville foi em socorro do ex-general sonserino e seguiu o príncipe para a saída oposta da ala, as escadarias já não eram mais uma opção.

...DG...

Fora uma das noites mais angustiantes da sua vida. Tinha duas costelas esmagadas, doía como o inferno respirar, sua cabeça latejava de dor e suas pernas mal o sustentavam. Assim o ex-general Blaise Zabini mantinha o silencio absoluto guando apenas para si toda essa dor enquanto ajudado por Neville.

Draco ainda segurando Ginny nos braços seguia sem olhar para trás até alcançar uma saleta que antecedia um corredor extenso de piso de mármore. As runas haviam desaparecido das paredes e a escuridão voltou a reinar, o silencio entre eles era tenebroso demais para qualquer um tentar quebrar.

Ao chegarem ao local o príncipe sonserino com uma voz extremamente fria anunciou que nenhum deles deveria seguir em frente, a menos que desejasse um encontro nada agradável com o bruxo das trevas.

-Estás dizendo que esta é a maldita passagem para o esconderijo "dele"?

Questiona Zabini em estado de choque, Neville estreita os olhos em direção ao corredor, memorizar aquele caminho seria muito importante para chegar até o bruxo das trevas.

-É bom manter isto em mente para seus aliados da Grifinória Longbondon!

Responde Draco com repugnância deixando Neville nervoso e Zabini lívido.

-Não me importo se estejam tramando atacar esse bruxo das trevas, mas saibam que não será fácil! Nagini era o mais inofensivos dos seus seguidores e nesse momento não quero ninguém no meu caminho!

Alerta o príncipe lançando-lhes um olhar glacial.

-Ma-mas, príncipe Malfoy eu...

Começa Neville hesitante quando Draco o corta furioso.

-Esqueça esse maldito lugar para seu próprio bem!

Vociferava o loiro agora voltando-se para Zabini.

-Pedi para manter minha esposa em segurança e a trouxeste ao encontro do bruxo das trevas?

Gritava com uma determinação feroz o loirinho.

-Ela teria me explodido em pedacinhos se a impedisse de entrar aqui!

Responde Zabini no mesmo tom, mas vacilando quando a dor de suas costelas se fizeram sentir.

-Que lhes tomasse a varinha, a levasse a força para longe daqui!

Acusa o príncipe possesso de raiva levando Naville a dar um passo para trás assustado.

-Se não consegues controlar vossa própria esposa como esperas que eu o faça?

Responde mordaz o ex-general e Draco estreita os olhos perigosamente para o amigo apontando a lâmina de sua espada na direção de seu peito, um raio branco atingiu as costelas de Zabini recuperando a forte contusão.

-Ninguém controla a minha Weasley!

Anuncia o sonserino antes de colocar Ginny sobre uma cadeira que ele mesmo conjurou. Com um cuidado especial ele acariciou o rostinho pálido da ruivinha antes de enervá-la. Os olhos da ruivinha abriram-se lentamente, com certa dificuldade ela os abriu por inteiro e tomou uma respiração profunda, preenchendo seus pulmões de ar recuperando-se do corpo completamente dolorido.

Draco sorriu fracamente para ela, mesmo nos piores dos momentos, a visão de sua ruivinha o brindava com tanta beleza e paixão que ele não conseguiria jamais evitar sorrir ao seu lado. Quando Ginny finalmente recuperou-se do choque, pulou da cadeira para pescoço do príncipe sonserino dando-lhes um abraço esmagador quse o levando ao chão tamanha surpresa.

-Eu sabia que estavas vivo! Eu sabia!

Murmurava entre soluços a ruivinha sem soltar-se de Draco que passa seus braços em volta da cintura da grifinória beijando-lhe o rosto enquanto a acalmava. Apenas alguns bons minutos mais tarde Ginny diminuiu o aperto de seus braços e se afastou apenas o bastante para fitá-lo nos olhos.

-O que aconteceu na biblioteca Draco? Me prometeste que o voto de destruição falharia, mas quando senti a aliança Black esfriar eu fiquei desesperada!

Questiona a grifinória analisando cada mínimo detalhe do rosto dele, dizendo a si mesma que ele estava bem, que estava vivo, ao seu lado e que nada mais importava agora.

-Esclarecerei cada uma de suas dúvidas Ginny, mas este não é o local ou momento certo para isso, temos que sair daqui! Todos nós!

Anuncia o loiro olhando de canto para Neville e Zabini. Segurando a mão de Ginny ele instruiu Zabini e Neville a formarem um círculo e desaparataram todos juntos para a mansão Black.

Todos encaravam Draco estupefatos, com exceção de Ginny que parecia maravilhada em estar de volta ao lugar onde se apaixonou pelo sonserino.

-Bem vindos à mansão Black!

Diz o loiro levantando uma sobrancelha em arrogância diante das expressões atordoadas de Neville e Zabini.

-Senti tanta falta deste lugar!

Murmura Ginny com um sorriso encantado.

-Agora prestem atenção... minha casa... minhas regras!

A voz do sonserino tornou-se repentinamente séria.

-Passaremos esta noite fora dos limites do castelo!

Anuncia o príncipe para total perplexidade de Neville.

-Não podemos ficar longe do castelo!

Desespera-se o grifinório.

-Nós não iremos ficar longe do castelo, Longbondon, mas você vai!

Zabini lança para Draco um olhar desconfiado, ele conhecia o príncipe sonserino bem demais, sabia que ele não daria nenhum passo sem medir suas conseqüências, se ele não queria o Longbondon em Hogwarts deveria haver um motivo.

-Draco o que está acontecendo?

Pergunta a ruivinha completamente confusa.

-O voto de destruição fora ativado, no entanto a magia negra se converteu contra toda a biblioteca, estaríamos mortos se a aliança Black não fosse ativada como chave do portal, para minha infelicidade Snape me alcançou e acabou vindo comigo até a mansão, neste momento está trancado no andar acima sem sua varinha... Meu pai desapareceu sem deixar vestígios e há pouco tempo descobri que Neville Longbondon é um espião da Grifinória!

Revela Draco arfando de ira. Neville no entanto, não recua.

-Desejamos colocar um fim nessa guerra!

Defende-se o grifinório com firmeza.

-E eu desejo que fiquem fora do meu caminho!

Vociferou o sonserino com uma expressão tão cruel quanto seu pai.

-Harry, Hermione e Ronald estão a caminho, eles poderão ajudá-lo Malfoy!

Argumenta Neville diante do olhar impressionado de Zabini que balançava negativamente a cabeça enquanto Ginny congelou na menção do nome de Hermione e Rony, e antes que seu marido respondesse de forma venenosa a grifinória se coloca entre os dois, encarando Neville nos olhos.

-Ronald? Ronald Weasley?

Questiona sem esconder a emoção a ruivinha.

-Sim, o general Weasley, vosso irmão!

Confirma Neville e Ginny sente os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

-Draco eles podem nos ajudar!

Agora a ruivinha estava determinada a convencer o príncipe sonserino a aliar-se à grifinória a qualquer preço.

-Não Ginevra... serão eles os primeiros a derrubarem-me! Para os grifinórios eu sou apenas mais um Malfoy não entendestes ainda? Não haverá como concordarem numa aliança com o príncipe da sonserina!

Gritava o loiro para a Weasley que cruzava os braços e estreitava os olhos para ele.

-Draco Malfoy como ousas levantar a voz para mim?

Grita a ruiva furiosa antes de aproximar-se mortalmente do loiro apontando seu dedo indicador sobre o peito do sonserino acusadoramente.

-Se achas mesmo que eles não confiariam em vós, e com toda a razão diga-se de passagem, eles não encontrarão motivo algum para não confiar em mim!

-Ginny...

Começa Draco, mas a grifinória continua.

-Eu já conheço Hermione Gr... Potter e meu irmão é o general da Grifinória... Nada poderia dar errado!

-Tudo poderia dar errado Ginevra! Não vou envolvê-la nessa guerra e ponto final!

Interfere Draco completamente fora de si. Percebendo a situação, Zabini puxa Neville para o andar superior com a desculpa de verificar o prisioneiro "Snape".

-Eu já estou envolvida nessa guerra desde que cheguei aqui!

Defende-se a grifinória.

-Não vou colocar a minha mulher como moeda de troca com os grifinórios Ginny!

Bradava o Malfoy ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Não tens outra escolha Draco! Se não acabarmos com essa guerra agora nunca teremos paz!

Explica a ruivinha aproximando-se dele.

-Meu pai não irá descansar enquanto não a tirar de mim Ginny, por favor, permaneça aqui com o Longbondon! Será melhor para nós dois, e desta forma até mesmo o Potter e seu irmão estarão a salvo!

A voz de Draco diminuía de tom, ele já estava cansado das discussões, do medo, da luta...

-Draco, por favor, confie em mim!

Pede a ruivinha o abraçando suavemente levando uma das mãos à sua nuca. Draco se encolheu em seu toque e Ginny afastou-se bruscamente ao ver a mão manchada de sangue.

-Oh meu Deus!

Gritou Ginny com olhos alarmados e sem deixar o marido se quer abrir a boca para explicar, ela já o tinha levado ao quarto que dividiam desde a noite do casamento e começado a fazer um bom curativo com algumas poções que ela mesma havia deixado para trás.

Depois de uma boa hora de cuidados, os dois se preparavam para dormir, na cama, um ao lado do outro, estavam tão exaustos, mas o sono não vinha e o jovem casal permanecia em silencio, apenas encarando os olhos um do outro.

Ginny passou uma das mãos suavemente sobre o rosto de Draco que fechou os olhos deliciando-se com a carícia suave da sua ruivinha.

-Eu...

Começou a grifinória, mas hesitou antes de mudar de idéia e completar.

-Eu te amo!

A voz da ruivinha falhava e Draco percebeu que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas em seus olhos. Preocupado ele a abraça forte contra seu peito acariciando seus longos cabelos vermelhos enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

-Assim como eu te amo minha princesa... perdoe-me por tê-la deixado sozinha por tanto tempo!

Ginny afastou o rosto do peito do sonserino fitando seus olhos docemente antes de roçar seus lábios rosados e macios sobre os dele num beijo suave que logo transformou-se em urgente e apaixonado. A necessidade que sentiam do outro quebrara qualquer barreira de sanidade, eles apenas desejavam um ao outro com ardor. Aquela noite eles entregaram-se de corpo e alma como na primeira vez.

**...DG...**

D**emoreiiiiiiiiiii quase um mês a postar o capítulo... sorry T_T eu ainda tinha esperança de receber algum comente =( mas minhas leitoras me abandonaraaaaaaaammm! (dramática)**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês como prometido este capítulo fecha algumas das lacunas anteriores hauhuahauhauhauhauhauha! Escrevi tudo com muito carinho XD Super agradecimentos pelos comentários DIVOS divinos!**


	24. Surpresas

Daphine revirava na cama enquanto mais um pesadelo a atormentava. As imagens de Nott ficando para trás e enfrentando sozinho os homens de Lord Greyback, a voz profunda do cavaleiro gritando para que não olhasse para trás, que seguisse em frente e fosse livre. A Greengrass trincava os dentes com força e gotas de suor escapavam por seu rosto.

Ela chorava e debatia-se chamando por ele, pelo seu amado e fiel cavaleiro Theodore Nott. A noite sombria envolvida por um fino véu de nevoa branca agitou-se quando o jovem general lufa-lufa adentrou sua tenda apressadamente, desperto pelos gritos de Daphine.

Cedric deixara sua tenda para Daphine e dormia ao lado de fora para preservar a honra da linda duquesa de cabelos dourados. Nenhum cavaleiro de seu exército ousava mencionar algo em referencia à corvinal, as ordens do general Diggory foram bastantes claras e ninguém ousaria desafiar a ira dele.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama segurando os pulsos de Daphine a impedindo de debater-se e machucar-se ainda mais. A expressão no rosto da corvinal era de desespero, ela respirava pesadamente.

-Lady Greengrass!

Chamava Cedric na tentativa de acordá-la.

-Lady Greengrass acorde!

Insistia o general mais preocupado ainda. Vendo que nenhuma das tentativas foram eficazes, ele solta a corvinal e apontando a varinha para a entrada da tenda diz:

-Muffiatto!

E logo depois voltando para Daphine.

-Enervarte!

Com um suspiro angustiado a loira abriu os olhos de súbito. Cedric percebendo a confusão e as lágrimas nos olhos de Daphine aproxima-se ajoelhando-se novamente ao pé de sua cama.

-Estás sentindo-se bem?

Pergunta com seriedade e preocupação o lufa-lufa, mas Daphine recusava-se a responder. A duquesa apenas abraçou o próprio corpo chorando em desespero, encolhendo-se na cama. Comovido, Cedric nada diz, apenas abraça a duquesa permitindo que suas lágrimas por Theodore caíssem no seu ombro.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio absoluto até Daphine acalmar-se nos braços de Cedric. Ao perceber que trajava apenas uma combinação que Hermione lhe emprestara a duquesa corou furiosamente afastando-se do lufa-lufa e cobrindo o corpo com o lençol.

-Desculpe-me Lord Diggory!

Diz a corvinal esforçando-se para sua voz soar mais firme.

-Não há problema lady Greengrass... neste acampamento não existe alguém que entenda melhor vossa perda do que eu!

Explica Cedric solenemente levantando-se com um semblante sério e virando-se para a saída da tenda, quando a loira o segura pela mão.

-Lady Potter me disse sobre sua noiva... eu sinto muito!

Diz Daphine recebendo um olhar furioso e ao mesmo tempo triste de Cedric.

-Eu sinto muito se o incomodei com essa lembrança, peço-vos desculpas não pretendia ofendê-lo... sinto muito!

A corvinal solta bruscamente a mão do general lufa-lufa e põe-se a desculpar-se desesperadamente. Apesar de toda sua revolta e dor pela perda de Nott, Cedric lhe acolhera mesmo ela sendo de um condado inimigo, lhe dera roupas, comida e um abrigo, defendeu sua honra e salvou sua vida...

-Está tudo bem! Permaneça na tenda durante o dia e os elfos cuidarão do que precisar, estarei fora numa missão no vilarejo! Não nos veremos até o anoitecer!

Ela balançou a cabeça sem uma palavra mais, a voz de Cedric era cortante. O mínimo que Daphine poderia fazer para preservar sua dignidade e seu nome era retratar-se, mas para sua surpresa, Cedric nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e deixou a tenda sem olhar para trás.

...**DG**...

Ginny abria os olhos lentamente, os primeiros raios da manhã invadiam seu quarto através das finas cortinas brancas, e a brisa suave do outono a brindava com o aroma das flores silvestre. Respirou fundo e esticou o corpo dolorido sentindo-se envolvida por deliciosas camadas da mais macia seda e penas de ganso.

Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados ao sentir o perfume de um certo príncipe sonserino preencher o ar. Esta noite fora tão angustiante, sentiu o coração apertar e um medo sobre-humano de perder aquele que mais amava no mundo, mas fora recompensada ao reencontrá-lo e pelo seu retorno à mansão Black.

Esta mansão era como um pedacinho do paraíso em sua vida... o lugar maravilhoso onde conheceu o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy, o lugar onde se apaixonou de verdade por ele, onde prometeu ajudá-lo a se livrar da maldição, onde jurou acompanhá-lo até o fim, e neste mesmo quarto... que agora compartilhavam, entregou-se para ele pela primeira vez.

Sentiu o rosto aquecer e tomar vários tons de vermelho sob sua pele, os longos cabelos ruivos espalhados sob os lençóis brancos brilhavam intensamente como sob efeito de magia, mas, para a grifinória, a verdadeira magia ela só conhecera com Draco.

Ele era seu príncipe encantado... que não surgira como um sapo... talvez um trasgo ou até mesmo um dragão a cuspir rajadas de fogo perigosas... mas de um coração valioso que Ginny descobriu que poderia amar. Enfrentaram tantas coisas juntos, e agora a eminência de uma guerra ameaçava os dois novamente.

Suspirou novamente. As discussões da noite anterior retornavam com a força de uma tempestade fria. O doce e gentil escravo Neville, que lhe salvou a vida, era um espião do príncipe da Grifinória, ajudando o famoso Harry Potter, também grande inimigo de Draco Malfoy... sua amiga Hermione, era a princesa grifinória que estivera a cuidar de Ginny a pedido de Rony, que era um general, e estava a investigar o condado sonserino em segredo.

Céus ela estivera na antiga livraria de Hermione, recordou-se da saleta onde Hermione a escondeu quando os cavaleiros do rei invadiram o vilarejo em busca do elfo que havia enfeitiçado o príncipe Draco. Apesar do terror daquele momento, a ruivinha lembrava-se de todos os mapas, dos pergaminhos...

Ela abriu os olhos bruscamente sem importar-se com os efeitos da luz sobre eles, e levantou-se em sobressalto, o coração explodindo dentro do peito quando percebeu a chance que tinham para realizar uma aliança com os grifinórios.

-Draco?

Chamou pelo príncipe, olhou em volta, apenas o silêncio se fazia presente, mas, não surpreendeu-se por encontrar-se sozinha na cama. Tornara-se quase um hábito do sonserino deixá-la para trás enquanto seguia seus misteriosos planos.

No entanto, assustou-se ao perceber que na cabeceira da cama, onde deveria estar seu marido, estavam uma espada embainhada, com punho trabalhado em ouro e pedras de rubis presas a um fino cinto de couro com um pequeno pergaminho trazendo em letras rebuscadas e escuras, uma mensagem de Draco.

Sentindo uma sensação de angústia transpassar seu corpo, ela tomou a espada sobre um mão e com a outra arrancou o pergaminho.

"Ginevra,

Disse-lhe para nunca deixares esta espada longe de ti e na primeira oportunidade encontrar-se-ia sem ela, não dê-me mais motivos para sentir-me preocupado com sua segurança, és-me valiosa demais para arriscar-se desta forma.

Estejas preparada para enfrentar todos os possíveis perigos que nos aguardam e não deverás sair dos limites da propriedade! Lembre-se que Snape e Longbotton estarão na mansão e peço para não se deixar envolver pelas ameaças do rei corvinal, este pode ser persuasivo, mas inofensivo sem sua varinha.

Sei que estarás em segurança, nenhum deles conhece os limites da nossa casa como vós! Estarei com Zabini a procura do rei Lúcius.

Draco Malfoy"

-Não acredito que teve a coragem de me deixar para trás! Não conseguira se quer curar-se de seus ferimentos e já partira em busca de sua maldita vingança!

Furiosa a grifinória deixa o pergaminho sobre o criado-mudo e segue até a grande janela na lateral do quarto onde teria a vista perfeita das copas das arvores sombrias da floresta proibida. Tinha a certeza que seria o único meio de fuga caso conseguisse ultrapassar as barreiras mágicas de proteção da mansão Black.

Apertou a espada em suas mãos recordando-se dos perigos que aquele lugar guardavam, a mínima possibilidade de reencontrar Bellatriz Lestange, dementadores e acromantulas gigantes, a fez estremecer. Mas, nada a impediria de salvar seu sonserino.

-Preciso sair da mansão e encontrar o Rony!

Sem perder tempo a ruivinha vestira seu longo e suntuoso robe de seda, pegou sua varinha e seguiu corredor adentro, os pés descalços sobre o mármore frio e os cabelos numa confusão rebelde emolduravam divinamente seu rostinho delicado.

Não demorou muito para encontrar o quarto onde estava o temido rei corvinal Severo Snape. Draco tinha razão, ela conhecia cada canto da luxuosa mansão Black, tinha certeza que encontraria o tio da duquesa Greengrass no ultimo aposento daquela ala bem como poderia apontar o quarto na posição oposta como o aposento de Neville Longbottom.

Ginny congelou ainda segurando fortemente a maçaneta dourada da porta que dava para o quarto, onde se encontrava, o temido rei corvinal, a grifinória tinha uma expressão de horror.

O homem de feições tenebrosas e compridos cabelos negros rangia os dentes em delírio enquanto ardia em febre, o sangue nos lençóis mostravam que seu ferimento estava seriamente infeccionado.

Deixando seus próprios medos de lado, a grifinória correu ao encontro de Snape. Não suportava ver alguém a sofrer assim, era completamente desumano e cruel, até mesmo para um tirano como Snape.

Tentou soltar as correntes que o prendiam pelas pernas, mas fora inútil, Draco usara magia avançada demais para que a ruivinha desfizesse.

Sem escolha ela teve que tirar as ataduras do ferimento sobre a perna de Snape. Os gritos de dor ecoavam pelo quarto quando a grifinória limpava as ataduras com sua varinha.

-Accio poções de cura e cesta de ervas!

Bradou e sua cesta com ervas e poções chegou ao seu lado enquanto ela limpava o ferimento e aplicava unguento sobre o profundo corte. Trocou as ataduras e fez algumas compressas até perceber a febre do rei corvinal ceder.

...**DG**...

Estava frio e completamente silencioso nos estábulos reais, os cavaleiros da coroa patrulhavam ao redor da fortaleza e uma fina camada de nevoeiro ocupava o caminho até a entrada do palácio Malfoy. Dois homens vestindo casacos negros de linho e veludo, esgueiravam-se sorrateiros entre as sombras que antecediam o alvorecer.

O mais alto deles, possuía cabelos loiros pálidos e um porte altivo, distinto e ao mesmo tempo ágil, mais conhecido por Draco Malfoy, abria caminho para o moreno atrás de si, o ex-general Blaise Zabini. Retornavam ao castelo Malfoy em segredo, a alta nobreza da sonserina ainda presente e muitos inimigos em potencial a vigiar constantemente os acontecimentos para relatar ao misterioso bruxo das trevas.

Draco estava furioso, os seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam com ira, seus passos bem como sua determinação em encontrar Lúcius eram implacáveis. Tinha num aperto feroz em sua mão direita uma varinha negra e embainhada em sua cintura, a mesma espada que utilizou para perfurar a cabeça de Nagini na noite anterior.

Mudara completamente seu plano ao descobrir que Ronald Weasley estava no condado e que os grifinórios preparavam um ataque surpresa, sua cabeça assim como as de seus pais estariam a rolar no momento deste encontro. Discutiu com Zabini os últimos acontecimentos enquanto ainda estavam na mansão Black.

A decisão de Snape em colocar Astoria no lugar de Daphine, o duelo entre a nova lady Greengrass e Ginny e especialmente a morte de Theodore Nott como tributo aos dois reis, o pobre garoto que fugira com Daphine Greengrass perdera a vida para libertá-la das garras do tirano corvinal. Tudo contribuía para a cólera do príncipe sonserino.

-Não temos muito tempo antes que algum cavaleiro nos encontre!

Alerta o ex-general ao loiro, observando atentamente os corredores sombrios, ele segurava uma espada de prata em suas mãos, o silencio fúnebre era cortado por uma iluminação fraca cedida pelos grandes archotes e murmúrios fantasmagóricos advindos dos movimentos dos retratos bruxos no interior do salão principal.

-Seguiremos para a passagem do subsolo através da biblioteca! Quero aquele lugar destruído antes da chegada de Potter!

Explica o príncipe entre dentes, estreitando os olhos ao mencionar o nome do outro grifinório.

-Pensei que seguiríamos os rastros de vosso "estimado" pai!

Responde Zabini desconfiado.

-Ele virá correndo para o castelo assim que souber do ataque, e quero uma armadilha perfeita para capturá-lo!

Conclui o loiro com uma expressão sombria antes de desaparecer entre as sombras da ante-sala que levava à biblioteca. Para a surpresa do príncipe sonserino, Narcisa Malfoy lá o aguardava.

...**DG**...

Luna sorria enquanto enfeitava a casa com ervas perfumadas por todos os lados. Usava um vestido rosa antigo com bordados em marfim sobre todo o corpete laçado com cordas de cetim perolado. Prendera os longos cabelos loiros no alto da cabeça com leves trançados e colocara na mesma correntinha o seu e o pingente de seu pai.

Ela cantarolava enquanto vestia a longa capa azul e tomava a cesta em suas mãos seguindo para o mercado da vila, desejava preparar as poções do senhor Weasley antes que este acordasse. O sol surgia aos poucos no horizonte dando tons vivos ao céu azul, tão azul quanto os olhos da Lovegood.

Seguiu o mesmo caminho que percorrera todas as manhãs, os camponeses já montavam pequenas barracas para a venda de suas ervas e verduras, a estreita estrada de terra que dava para a vila estava ocupada por carroças carregadas de mantimentos e grãos frescos, entre elas uma carruagem de porte médio que já vira melhores momentos há algumas décadas atrás.

A loirinha não dera muita atenção e comprou suas ervas antes de seguir para sua casa quando esbarra em um estranho de cabelos castanhos e olhos quase dourados. Era um jovem atraente de botas surradas e casaco de linho simples.

-Perdoe-me Milady!

Desculpa-se o rapaz curvando-se educadamente para a loirinha.

-Não pareces arrependido do que fez para desculpar-se!

Responde Luna docemente, mas com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade. O rapaz sorriu.

-És perspicaz... Estou a procura de uma velha livraria que pertence à minha irmã... Hermione Granger... a conheces?

Questiona o rapaz estendendo discretamente para Luna um pequeno pergaminho.

-Basta seguir pela estrada principal até o centro da vila, é a única livraria entre posto de guardas e a mercearia real! Qual vosso nome?

Explica Luna sorridente.

-Comarco Granger! Agradeço vossa ajuda milady! Espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve!

Luna meneava a cabeça em concordancia e logo despede-se do rapaz. Apressando os passos a loirinha segura a cesta numa das mãos enquanto com a outra abria o pergaminho que Cedric acabara de entregar.

Sorriu ao lembrar que o lufa-lufa apresentava-se como irmão de Hermione.

"Sua surpresa a aguarda"

A loirinha adiantou-se ao cruzar a estufa que dava entrada para sua casa. Tinha o coração acelerado e mal tirara sua capa azul celeste, abrindo a porta de madeira seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão da sala de visitas até a escadaria que seguia para o andar superior.

-Olá?

Arrisca fracamente, não desejava despertar o senhor Weasley. Mas fora recebida pelo silencio. Ainda não satisfeita, a loirinha deixa a cesta sobre uma mesinha de mogno e procura por todos os lados alguma pista de sua "surpresa" olhava entre os castiçais, nos criados-mudos, nas estantes de livros, nos armários e até por trás das cortinas.

Estava prestes a subir as escadas, quando seu pé direito tocou o primeiro degrau sentiu um braço a prender pela cintura por trás e outro tapar sua boca furtivamente. Estremeceu assustada, na pressa esquecera sua varinha na cesta e só lhe restava debater-se para escapar.

No entanto era inútil, o agressor revelou-se muito maior e mais forte que a Lovegood e em instantes ele a tinha colocado contra a parede e arrancado seu capuz... e protegido pela capa da invisibilidade estava...

-Ronald?

Os olhos de Luna ampliaram-se em choque e surpresa absolutas. O ruivo apenas sorri sentindo-se hipnotizar pelo sorriso radiante da sua loirinha e sem esperar mais ela envolveu o pescoço do Weasley o trazendo para si enquanto Ron livrara-se da capa por inteiro e envolvia a cintura fina de Luna.

O mundo parecia parar de girar, o perfume suave de flores que emanava da loirinha deixava o grifinório inebriado, aproximaram o rosto um do outro lentamente, deixando os olhos anunciarem o peso e o ardor da saudade. Segundos mais tarde os dois compartilharam um beijo apaixonado, repleto de urgência e saudades.

...**DG**...

Depois de algumas horas de intensos cuidados, finalmente o velho rei já não tinha febre e a cicatrização da ferida em sua perna estava mais avançada graças as suas poções. Ginny estava tão concentrada em cuidar dele que não deu-se conta do silencio que imperava nos arredores da mansão.

Preocupada com a palidez mortal do rei corvinal, a ruivinha decidiu preparar um café da manhã reforçado para o "prisioneiro" antes de seguir em frente com o seu plano. E foi ao seguir pelos corredores em direção à ala norte para as cozinhas e depois de cozinhar uma canja e um bom café ela retornava para o corredor equilibrando tudo numa bandeja de prata recheada de frutos ate que recordou-se de Neville Longbottom.

Agitada a ruivinha deixa a bandeja numa mesinha do corredor e procura em cada quarto a presença do grifinório.

-Neville!

Gritou assustada ao encontrá-lo acorrentado e amordaçado ao pé da cama. O pobre rapaz estava quase a sufocar enquanto tentava inutilmente soltar-se, os cabelos castanhos completamente desgrenhados e as roupas mais amarrotadas ainda.

Todos seus esforços pela liberdade foram bruscamente interrompidos com a entrada de Ginny. O grifinório virara o rosto tão rápido que sentiu os músculos contraírem-se dolorosamente. Mas nada conseguia impedir que Neville Longbottom ficasse deslumbrado com a presença da linda princesa sonserina diante de dele.

Ela estava maravilhosa, os longos e brilhantes cabelos ruivos em cascata por seus ombros alcançando as curvas delicadas de sua cintura com ligeiros cachos nas pontas. O rostinho suave e levemente rosado destacando os olhos claros, a longa camisola de seda no branco mais puro envolvida pelo penhoar perolado que apenas tornava mais angelical a imagem da Weasley.

O grifinório ofegou, nunca encontrara mulher tão bela em toda sua vida, se soubesse que Ronald possuíra uma irmã tão atraente não pensaria duas vezes em desposá-la. A cada passo da ruivinha em sua direção, ostentando em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada o deixava mais nervoso ainda, o perfume dela, o toque suave de suas mãos sobre seu rosto ou tirar-lhe a mordaça... ela parecia um anjo.

-Neville você está bem?

Questionava Ginny preocupada, era a terceira vez que perguntava e o jovem grifinório parecia petrificado na mesma posição desde que ela entrara no aposento onde fora mantido prisioneiro.

-Neville?

Insistia Ginny pegando a varinha apontando diretamente para ele. Tal movimento despertou o Longbotton quase de imediato.

-Ginevra Weasley! Graças a Dumbledore, pensei que não teria chance de sair daqui!

Agradece Neville desesperadamente enquanto a ruivinha tentava quebrar os trincos da corrente que o aprisionava.

-É Ginevra Malfoy!

Corrige a princesa com impaciência enquanto tentava outro encanto para desbloquear as correntes. Neville apenas balança negativamente a cabeça antes de chamar sua atenção novamente.

- Temos que sair deste lugar e encontrar Harry, Ronald e Hermione! Não podemos perder mais tempo, Malfoy e Zabini pretendem destruir o caminho que leva ao esconderijo do bruxo das trevas, temos que impedi-lo!

Explica o moreno engolindo em seco quando ela deixa a varinha de lado e puxa sua espada para acertar os grilhões.

-Qual o encanto que usaram para aprisionarem-te?

Pergunta a ruivinha ofegante depois de desferir furiosamente vários golpes de sua espada.

-Inccacerous e Disagea Coercerus! Se tivesse minha varinha aqui poderia desativar as runas de selamentos, mas, levaria muito tempo precisaríamos de alguém que conheça bem os encantos!

Desespera-se o grifinório.

-Não consigo decifrar essas runas, mas... talvez Snape consiga!

Anuncia a grifinória levantando-se de súbito. A expressão de horror de Neville era desoladora.

-NÃO! Não podes chamar o inimigo para ajudar-nos, se ele tiver uma varinha tirará nossas vidas sem pensar duas vezes!

Explica Neville ficando mais pálido ainda.

-Ele não poderia me prejudicar, sou a esposa do único herdeiro do trono sonserino e o tenho como refém!

Defende-se Ginny guardando a sua espada na bainha.

-Ele não medirá esforços para vingar-se!

Anuncia Neville preocupado com a possibilidade de Ginny entregar a única chance de escapar nas mãos do tirano corvinal.

-Teremos de barganhar!

Responde a ruiva sentando-se diante de Neville e cruzando os braços enquanto tentava pensar numa solução.

-Ele não aceitará qualquer opção, a única coisa que ele deseja é casar Astoria com o príncipe Malfoy o quanto antes para reunir os dois condados antes da guerra tomar proporções irremediáveis!

Alerta Neville tentando em vão mudar de posição, suas pernas estavam dormentes e os músculos de suas costas completamente tensos.

-Bem eu sou a única com uma varinha em toda a redondeza... ele me ouvirá, garanto! Creio que posso oferecer ao soberano corvinal o que ele mais deseja... mas, para isso eu preciso que me explique cada uma dessas runas, preciso levá-las ao rei Snape para que as traduza!

Diz a grifinória com determinação.

...**DG**...

Narcisa Malfoy recusou-se a deixar a biblioteca enquanto não encontrasse qualquer vestígio de Lúcius ou Draco. A rainha tinha olheiras profundas sobre os olhos, e encontrava-se mais pálida que normalmente seria. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho gelado como a morte e sua varinha lançava maldições a cada criado seu que ousasse parar suas buscas.

O vestido negro com fios de ouro e bordados em desenhos de plumas e babados vitorianos desfilavam impecáveis enquanto a soberana andava de um lado a outro recitando um mantra baixinho trabalhando sua memória nas ultimas palavras que trocara com seu marido. Seus cabelos loiros presos impecavelmente em um coque apertado onde sua coroa prendia como um diadema de pedras preciosas cravejada sobre serpentes de ouro.

-Ninguém saíra desta biblioteca enquanto meu marido ou meu filho retornarem!

Vociferava enquanto respirava pesadamente, o cansaço ainda presente, mas a angustia pela vida dos homens mais importantes da sua vida a mantinham de pé.

-O corpo do traidor Nott está na torre oeste majestade!

Anuncia um elfo de aparência deteriorada, trajando apenas uma túnica com os brasões sonserinos.

-Mantenham o corpo intacto! Bellatriz e McNair desejam o seu sangue para um ritual! Mantenha nossos "convidados" longe da ala oeste!

Ordena a rainha voltando-se para o espelho que trouxera de sua sala secreta. Ela afastou-se da grande movimentação de seus criados e escravos e percebendo-se sozinha tocou a ponta da varinha no vidro.

-Mostre-me Lúcius Malfoy...

Sua voz falhara ao dizer o sobrenome, ela estava desesperada, enviara seus cavaleiros à busca de sua irmã Bellatriz e deveriam chegar logo após amanhecer, mas ficar todo esse tempo sem notícias a deixava apavorada.

-Mostre-me meu marido!

Exigia alterada, mas o espelho nada mostrava, apenas uma nuvem escura e ecos vazios de significados... o espelho apresentava-se oco de vida e uma sensação de terror tomava a rainha sonserina. Sentindo as mãos tremendo ela deixou-se apoiar num divã enquanto seus olhos vermelhos e profundos tentavam em vão ignorar as lágrimas.

-Mostre-me meu filho!

Murmura com a voz embargada a rainha, mas antes que tivesse a chance de encarar o espelho novamente fora interrompida.

-Majestade, não encontramos Lady Ginevra Malfoy!

Diz uma das criadas temerosa, curvando-se em completa submissão.

-Como não encontraram aquela pequena miserável? Por culpa dela este caos amaldiçoou nossa família! Ele deve estar por perto, não me importa os meios que usem para encontrá-la, mas tragam-na viva, a venderei como escrava para Lord Creevey o quanto antes!

Gritava histericamente Narcisa. Do outro lado da ala que dava para a grande biblioteca Malfoy, Draco ouvira a tudo impressionado ao lado de Zabini.

-Sim milady!

Responde a criada retirando-se da presença da rainha que levantara-se furiosa apertando o espelho entre as mãos.

-Mostre-me a maldita grifinória que arruinou meu filho!

Gritara para o espelho com ódio. Zabini agarrou com força o cabo de sua espada enquanto Draco trincava os dentes visivelmente transtornado, se Narcisa descobrisse o paradeiro de Ginny, teria Snape gravemente ferido e um espião grifinório ao lado da princesa sonserina.

-Maldição!

Murmurava o príncipe ao imaginar o que sua mãe ao lado de toda a nobreza do condado poderiam fazer com a ruivinha ao acusá-la de traição. Não haveria outro jeito, ele teria de intervir antes de colocar sua armadilha em ação.

-Zabini, arranque aquele espelho das mãos de minha mãe! Nos encontramos no calabouço!

Avisa o loiro e em instantes o ex-general faz sua presença conhecida.

-Encontramos o príncipe Malfoy!

Gritava o moreno chamando a atenção de todos, os olhos de Narcisa abandonaram o espelho, imediatos e pousaram mordazes sobre aquele que fora prisioneiro de seu marido e general de confiança de seu único filho.

...**DG**...

Cedric seguiu para a livraria de Hermione, usando as chaves que a mesma lhe entregara, abriu os cadeados e desfez as correntes sob as grades e em seguida atravessou a grande porta dupla de madeira que davam para a entrada.

Ao abrir as portas, deixou os primeiros raios de sol tocarem as inúmeras estantes de livros e pergaminhos, já empoeirados e em grandes pilhas, o carpete vinho, as paredes em tons suaves de creme e dourado contrastando com a madeira escura das prateleiras arrojadas.

Nas laterais janelas grandes em forma quase triangular, seus vitrais tinhas cores vinho e amarelo sobre eles, em uma discreta menção as origens grifinórias. No centro um lustre de metal envelhecido, bastante simples em forma circular, sobre ele cinco taças de vidro esfumaçado para as velas. O balcão ficava ao fundo daquele salão.

Haviam inúmeros retratos mágicos sobre as paredes, mas diferentes do que se eram acostumados, pintavam paisagens, castelos e navios... nada além do silêncio emanavam deles. Com um meio sorriso teve que aplaudir mentalmente o trabalho de Hermione, era um local discreto, simples e ao mesmo tempo bem localizado, ela teria como trabalhar tranquilamente seus pesquisas sem levantar suspeitas alguma.

Seguindo ainda as orientações da princesa grifinória, o general lufa-lufa adentrou o salão até encontrar uma entrada em falso sobre a ultima prateleira encostada à parede. Precisou empurrar com força a pequena porta de entrada até revelar um pequeno quartinho adornada por centenas de mapas, desenhos, livros, cartas e pergaminhos. Ali estava todo o trabalho de Hermione Potter nos últimos meses que estivera no condado sonserino.

-Muito bem... onde encontrar o mapa para a cidade dos elfos?

Murmurava o Diggory em choque com as pilhas e mais pilhas de mapas e runas naquele lugar... demoraria muito mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Lembrou-se da conversa com Daphine Greengrass pouco antes de sua partida... prometera que retornaria antes do anoitecer, não lhe agradava a idéia de deixá-la presa a tenda o dia inteiro.

Respirou fundo e balançou negativamente a cabeça. A duquesa corvinal não lhe saía dos pensamentos, a sua beleza divina, sua personalidade forte, sua postura altiva, sua insubmissão, a forma como não se deixava intimidar e principalmente como mantivera-se forte após ter perdido o amor da sua vida diante de seus olhos sem nada poder fazer.

Ele admirava a jovem duquesa, ela desafiou o rei corvinal conhecido por suas crueldades e estava disposta a entrar nessa guerra para fazer justiça... ele conhecia os sentimentos que atormentavam a jovem corvinal como ninguém, ele perdera Cho num ataque surpresa durante uma viagem que a comitiva da família Chang fazia entre os condados corvinais e grifinórios.

Ele estivera em missão durante o ataque, e soubera dias mais tarde através de sua prima, lady Susan Bones, que todos naquela comitiva, nobres, crianças, idosos, elfos e escravos foram cruelmente torturados e mortos pelos seguidores do misterioso bruxo das trevas.

O jovem general passara meses em reclusão, culpando-se por não estar presente e lutar pela vida da sua noiva. O próprio soberano do condado Lufa-Lufa teve de chamar sua atenção, não era a conduta de um cavaleiro recém-nomeado general afundar-se em lamentação, mas lutar para que a justiça seja feita em nome da perda sofrida.

Sírius Orion Black poderia ser um rei conhecido por sua honestidade, lealdade e bravura, mas não tolerava fracos, jamais fora cruel ou tirano, no entanto para fazer parte de seu valoroso exército, apenas os melhores tinham uma chance. Reconhecendo a oportunidade de vingar a morte de sua noive e honrar o nome de seu condado, Cedric tornou-se o melhor entre os melhores. Depois daquele ataque, muitos outros vieram e toda Gallzar entrara em colapso de guerra.

Com um suspiro cansado o lufa-lufa voltava-se para analise de outros mapas, as lembranças da morte de Cho lhe foram demasiada dolorosas para afundar-se em sofrimento agora. Estava a poucos passos de colocar um ponto final nesta guerra e quem sabe assim seu coração e sua consciência viveriam em paz, bem como a memória de Cho seria vingada com a queda dos seguidores das trevas.

...**DG**...

Ginny entrava no quarto onde o soberano corvinal, Severo Snape, encontrava-se desacordado, a ruivinha respirou fundo antes de atravessar a porta, trazia nas mãos a mesma bandeja de prata com um reforçado café da manhã, agora pela metade já que oferecera uma parte à Neville.

A conversa que tivera com o espião grifinório não lhe saíra da cabeça, ouvira as coisas horríveis que Snape dissera sobre sua própria sobrinha Daphine, conhecia as histórias sobre sua crueldade e intolerância, bem como sabia que era um dos mais fieis seguidores dos bruxos das trevas.

O rei corvinal, desejava poder como Lúcius, e não se importava em passar por cima de qualquer um que considerasse um obstáculo, o jovem cavaleiro Nott fora uma das vítimas de sua ira, e por sorte Daphine escapara ou também não seria poupada, pensou Ginny estremecendo com a lembrança do corpo do cavaleiro e da fúria de Zabini.

Teria de ser firme e tão frígida quanto um verdadeiro sonserino... colocando a bandeja ao lado da cama sobre o criado mudo e verificou uma ultima vez as ataduras sobre as feridas do rei antes de apontar a varinha sobre ele.

-Enervate!

Murmura levemente a grifinória e no minuto seguinte os olhos negros e atordoados do tirano corvinal abriram-se bruscamente. Ele ofegava, mais pálido que um lençol, uma expressão de horror estampada em seu rosto de linhas severas, enquanto tentava, em vão, enxergar contra a luz que escapava das grandes janelas do quarto.

Viu-se obrigado a fechar novamente os olhos ao ser invadido por uma extenuante dor de cabeça, sua perna doía como se uma espada a transpassasse, seu corpo inteiro pareceu pesar dez vezes mais, respirar era doloroso e sentia um metal frio e machucar e envolver os pulsos e suas pernas. Com um grunhido de dor, Snape abriu os olhos em fendas enxergando apenas um vulto de uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos.

Engoliu em seco, talvez ainda estivesse em delírios...

-Lily?

Pergunta com um fio de voz assustando Ginny que aproxima-sedo corvinal levando uma das mãos sobre sua cabeça verificando sua temperatura.

-Rei Snape, não sou Lily, sou Ginevra Malfoy, esposa do príncipe Draco!

Explica a ruivinha pacientemente quando uma das mãos de Snape seguram num aperto feroz a mão que estava sobre sua testa.

-Não toques em mim meretriz!

Gritava o corvinal com repugnância. Ele teria machucado a ruivinha se as correntes não o mantivessem preso à cama. Rapidamente a grifinória afastou-se dele puxando o braço com força.

-Teria mais respeito com a pessoa que salvou-lhes a vida se estivesse em seu lugar!

Responde furiosa a ruiva colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos para o corvinal, era mesmo um intragável arrogante.

-Respeitar uma infeliz que deita-se com um príncipe em troca de liberdade e ainda se denomina sua esposa? Eu sinto nojo de alguém como vós... percebe-se de longe que és daquele maldito condado grifinório!

Provoca Snape com sua voz arrastada em tom arrogante. A expressão de asco e o olhar enviesado que lançou à Ginny seria o suficiente para levar a mais alta nobreza a encolher-se em humilhação.

-Arrancaria-lhe a língua se não precisasse de vossa ajuda tanto quanto precisas da minha!

Responde Ginny entre dentes apertando a varinha ferozmente, usava cada fibra do seu ser para impedir-se de cortar a língua ferina do tirano corvinal com a sua própria espada, mas as palavras de Neville Longbottom a prendiam a importância de tê-lo em boas condições.

-Se fosse vós não teria aprisionado um rei!

Rebate mordaz o corvinal sibilando de raiva, seus olhos lançavam um brilho mortal em direção a grifinória que tremia furiosamente pela vontade de atacá-lo.

-Não vos aprisionei!

Responde friamente apontando a varinha sobre as correntes.

-Diffindo!

Bradou e o feitiço atingiu os grilhões, mas nenhum mínimo arranhão fora feito.

-Percebeste? Não consegui libertá-lo, tive que tratar de suas feridas ainda o tendo aprisionado!

Completa apontando para as ataduras sobre a perna dele. Sanpe assistia a tudo em choque. Sua ferida... como machucara-se? Como chegara àquele lugar estranho? Porque a única pessoa à recebê-lo fora a maldita garota grifinória que intrometera-se no caminho da união entre os condados como desejava o bruxo das trevas?

-Onde está Lúcius Malfoy?

Bradou o corvinal com um semblante sombrio assim que as memórias do dia anterior povoaram sua mente. Apostaria sua coroa que tudo faria parte de um plano desta ordináriazinha grifinória, após ter quebrado a união ilegal com o príncipe através do voto de destruição estaria a perseguir os envolvidos na questão.

-Diga-me mulher desgraçada onde está o rei sonserino?

Gritou fora de si o corvinal reunindo toda sua força para puxar as correntes ao seu limite com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Ginny assistia à cena impressionada com a reação agressiva do soberano corvinal.

Estava tão assustada que demorou para perceber o quanto ele lhe dirigia insultos e acusava-a de traição... do outro lado do corredor Neville tentava em vão libertar-se das correntes, tinha os dentes trincados ferozmente enquanto tentava levantar-se.

Ouvira os gritos de Snape e sentiu o sangue ferver em ira, nem que esta fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse ele faria o rei corvinal engolir cada insulto à ruivinha que lhe salvara a vida. Ele desejava gritar para que ela amaldiçoasse o tirano e o silenciasse, ela não merecia ouvir tamanhas barbaridades e isso revoltava o espião grifinório.

Ginny balançou negativamente a cabeça lentamente enquanto apontava a varinha para o rei bradando furiosamente:

-Mordacae!

E os lábios de Snape colaram-se o impedindo de pronunciar um único ruído se quer.

-Agora vais apenas ouvir... caso contrário, não arrependerei-me de arrancar tais insultos de vossa língua com a lâmina de minha espada, quem sabe até pior... esperar até que meu esposo escute por si cada uma de vossas palavras e decida-se por fim a sua existência!

Ameaça perigosamente a princesa sem hesitar, usara a frieza de Draco e as palavras de Zabini. A combinação da dupla sonserina surtiu o efeito desejado no tirano corvinal, que de imediato congelou com os olhos arregalados em pavor diante da ruivinha.

...**DG**...

Luna Lovegood sorria jovialmente abraçada ao general grifinório de cabelos ruivos, trocaram beijos e carícias por horas a fio, os cabelos antes presos da loirinha estavam completamente soltos sob as mãos de Ronald Weasley.

-Então eras a surpresa que Hermione me enviara?

Questiona Luna corando enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre o peito do ruivo que apertou os braços em torno da cintura da sua Lovegood, perdendo-se em devaneios com o perfume dela.

-Minha chegada à Sonserina fora uma surpresa até mesmo para mim...

Comenta o ruivo enquanto contava para Luna como o príncipe e seu melhor amigo Harry Potter com a ajuda de Hermione, o levara levianamente até as fronteiras. Depois de meia hora de risos Luna, Ronny a levou para sentar-se no grande divã no canto da sala.

-E Hermione não desistiu de lutar apesar de sua condição?

Pergunta Luna curiosa levando o Weasley a ampliar os olhos.

-Como sabes disso? A gravidez de Hermione está mantida em sigilo absoluto!

A expressão horrorizada do general levou a Luna a rir novamente antes de responder-lhes.

-Intuição feminina... eu dificilmente erro sobre isso!

Explica com um sorriso doce enquanto acariciava o rosto de Ronald com a mão direita, admirando cada traço do seu belo rosto, suas feições fortes, seus olhos tão azuis...

-Uma criança é uma benção na vida de um casal Ronald, a união de Harry e Hermione estava destinada a acontecer e fora abençoada pelas estrelas!

Falava Luna suavemente, a calma e a maciez de sua voz eram como um balsamo para os ouvidos do general que fechou os olhos e beijou a palma da mão de Luna que acariciava seu rosto.

-Espero que em breve sejamos tão abençoados quanto eles!

Confessa Ronald abrindo os olhos e tendo uma expressão sublime sobre o rostinho iluminado de Luna.

-Assim que esta guerra tiver um fim... pedirei vossa mão em casamento para o senhor Lovegood!

Promete o ruivo sem determinação, amava a pequena loirinha desde os tempos de treinamento pesado em Hogwarts, ela era uma menina extremamente doce, inteligente, leal, corajosa e rara, conquistara seu coração e pensamentos no momento que foram apresentados um ao outro, em um baile de mascaras em Hogwarts.

-Oh Ronald, eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

Confessa a loirinha atirando-se aos braços do general grifinório enquanto roubava-lhe um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor, felicidades e promessas.

-Temos que nos concentrar a partir de agora meu pequeno anjo!

Anuncia Ronald encostando sua testa à dela enquanto respirava profundamente, ele poderia passar uma eternidade aos beijos com Luna, mas não poderia ultrapassar certos limites, desejava desposá-la antes de se permitir avançar em algo além de beijos.

-Vamos ao escritório de meu pai!

Os dois estavam sentados na sala de estudos de Xenófilo Lovegood, Ronald na poltrona diante de um magnânimo bureau de mogno polido e a loirinha sobre o braço da mesma enquanto mostrava-lhes cada uma das descobertas e denúncias que seu pai anunciava no jornal.

-Estavam escravizando criaturas mágicas também?

Questiona o ruivo horrorizado com os documentos que Luna e seu pai guardavam naquela sala.

-Não somente essas criaturas, mas cada bruxo que se mostrasse contrário às ordens da coroa... como meu pai!

Explicava a loirinha baixando os olhos ao recordar-se do dia que capturaram seu pai. Ronald percebendo a tristeza nos olhos de Luna, leva uma das mãos gentilmente sob o pequeno queixo dela a obrigando a levantar o rosto e fitá-los nos olhos.

-Não precisas se preocupar... eu estou aqui agora e prometo-vos que libertarei vosso pai!

Promete solenemente o grifinório ao sentir os braços de Luna o envolver pelo pescoço num afago suave, leve e terno assim como ela.

-Não sabes o quanto ansiava pela tua chegada!

Confessa Luna permitindo-se sorrir novamente. Os dois trocaram um beijo carinhoso antes de Ronald notar o pingente que Luna usava.

-Este pingente... não me é estranho...

Murmura o grifinório num semblante severo.

-É um dos objetos mágicos do papai, mas ainda não descobri como ativá-lo!

Explica Luna distraidamente ao general.

-Deve ter algum motivo para que tenha deixado a seus cuidados Luna!

Preocupa-se o Weasley franzindo a testa ficando mais sério ainda.

-Na realidade, ele enviou-me depois que Blaise Zabini fugiu do calabouço do castelo Malfoy e trouxe Ginny para cá!

Relembra Luna com uma expressão distraída, no entanto a reação de Ronald a surpreendeu. Ele simplesmente levantou-se bruscamente com a menção ao nome de sua irmã mais nova.

-Blaise Zabini? O que ele fez com a minha irmã?

Gritava o general grifinório fora de si.

-Não fez nada de mal, ele está servindo ao príncipe como responsável pela proteção de Ginny! Malfoy estava preocupado com ela e a mandou aqui com o ex-general para que encontrasse o senhor Weasley!

Explica Luna rapidamente, antes que o grifinório explodisse em mais uma crise de fúria.

-Meu pai? Ele está aqui? Ele sabe da Ginny com o Malfoy?

Pergunta o ruivo completamente atordoado enquanto Luna suspira pesadamente... esta seria uma longa conversa...

...**DG**...

Ginny usava um vestido de seda e rendas nas cores verde e dourado, a saia com vários babados de renda era mais leve e apesar da aparência, muito mais fácil de ser usada enquanto caminhava. Ela abriu mão dos saiotes que davam o volume e a pompa a saia tendo em vista que seguir pela floresta proibida seria bastante perigoso para deixar a vaidade intervir.

O corpete do vestido era bastante justo e desenhava magnificamente as curvas da grifinória acentuando os seios fartos e a cintura fina. As mangas chegavam pouco mais do antebraço justas ao corpo com rendas em toda sua extensão. Para finalizar, usava botas de couro marrom, na cintura o cinturão com sua espada e os cabelos presos em uma trança que pendia por seu ombro esquerdo.

-Vamos seguir até os limites da propriedade e tentar aparatar para a floresta proibida!

Explica Neville ao lado da princesa que permanecera em silencio desde o instante que deixaram a mansão Black.

-Existem seis tipos de escudos de proteção ao redor da propriedade Black, não poderemos simplesmente aparatar!

Relembra Ginny seriamente enquanto pensava numa forma de escapar da mansão.

-Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini conseguiram sair deste lugar, então também poderemos... não lembra-se de ninguém mais ter sido capaz de atravessar essas barreiras de proteção?

Questiona Neville.

-Apenas alguns elfos!

Responde a grifinório franzindo a testa com a lembrança de Draco escondendo uma chave na biblioteca da mansão.

-Existe algo que talvez possa nos ajudar!

Anuncia a ruivinha correndo novamente para a mansão até encontrar o objeto desejado, não demorara muito e ela teve a gaveta desbloqueada e a chave dourada em suas mãos. Sorrindo triunfante, Ginny retorna para os jardins ao encontro de Neville.

-Esta chave dá acesso a entrada da mansão Black... talvez nos leve a saída também!

Explica a princesa quando ela e o espião da grifinória seguram a chave e a ativam... uma luz dourada os envolveu completamente e no instante seguinte estavam fora da propriedade Black, no interior sombrio da floresta proibida.

A mudança súbita de ambiente deixou a ruivinha um tanto zonza, enquanto Neville parecia impressionado por não conseguir mais enxergar qualquer vestígio da mansão Black.

-Precisamos deixar a floresta e seguir para a vila!

Diz o grifinório ainda com uma expressão de choque em seu rosto.

-Temos que tomar cuidado, este lugar está ocupado por dementadores!

Alerta Ginny puxando sua varinha à altura do rosto e tendo a outra mão instintivamente sobre o punho da espada como Draco lhe ensinara nas tantas aulas de esgrima.

Neville agora em posse de uma varinha fizera um encanto simples para mostra-lhes qual a direção a seguirem e cautelosamente a dupla de grifinórios avançou sobre as sombras tenebrosas da floresta.

-Ronald estará na vila?

Pergunta Ginny sentindo um traço de esperança e saudades percorrer o coração.

-Provavelmente! Escondido na casa dos Lovegood é claro!

Responde Neville enquanto desviava de algumas raízes expostas e iluminava o caminho com sua varinha.

-Ele conhece a Luna?

Pergunta a ruivinha curiosa, havia tanto o que saber sobre as suas amigas Luna Lovegood e Hermione Granger depois que descobrira o verdadeiro motivo que as trouxera ao condado.

-Sim, ele esteve enamorado da lady Lovegood desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, quando se conheceram!

Neville sorri com a memória deixando a ruivinha ainda mais curiosa.

-E Hermione? Como tornou-se princesa? Como conheceu o Rony?

Continua a princesa.

-Bem, ela foi uma das primeiras garotas a freqüentarem uma escola exclusiva para nobres! Por não possuir título ou fortuna ela sofrera muito durante os primeiros anos... mas sempre se destacou como a melhor e mais brilhante bruxa da nossa geração e logo no primeiro ano Harry já tinha expressado seu encantamento por ela!

Explica Neville parando apenas para conferir a direção que seguiam.

-Harry se aproximou dela bem como Ronald que ingressara em Hogwarts como cavaleiro do herdeiro grifinório! Você deve saber disso, já que Zabini também fora cavaleiro do herdeiro sonserino! Os três tornaram-se conhecidos como o trio de ouro logo após um sério incidente da fuga de um troll que quase tirou a vida de Hermione, depois disso tornaram-se inseparáveis!

O grifinório sorria enquanto narrava a história para uma Ginny maravilhada.

-Houve muitos problemas até que Harry quebrou todas as regras da linhagem Potter para desposar Hermione mal completando dezessete anos de idade, mas tudo fora mantido em segredo por causa da guerra! Hermione perdera os pais em um ataque dos seguidores do bruxo das trevas, e depois disso abdicou da segurança do palácio e usou o disfarce da livraria para colher informações, ela conseguiu elaborar mais de vinte mapas com todas as rotas do condado sonserino, entregava-nos os nomes dos seguidores das trevas mais poderosos, descobriu o paradeiro dos elfos e teve o apoio de todos eles para colocar um fim à guerra!

Completa percebendo um brilho sonhador nos olhos de Ginny.

-Luna e seu pai sempre apoiaram o fim dessa guerra, apesar de toda a família pertencer à corvinal e pela mãe dela ter sido uma sonserina da alta nobreza eles lutaram bravamente ao nosso lado descobrindo muitos dos segredos que envolviam o misterioso bruxo das trevas!

Encerra Neville.

-Draco contou-me das aventuras do trio de ouro! Mas, não imaginava que eles passaram por tudo isso! Estou impressionada com tudo o que Hermione fizera até agora... eu nunca cheguei a imaginar! Especialmente a Luna, ele sempre fora tão doce que não consigo imaginá-la em meio a uma guerra!

Responde Ginny surpresa e ao mesmo tempo admirada com a história por trás das únicas pessoas que poderia chamar de amigas naquele condado. Os dois já se aproximavam da estrada de terra batida que seguia para a vila quando ouviram o trotar de cavalos a toda velocidade trazendo uma carruagem negra com um brasão de aço sobre ele formando um magnífico L adornado em folhas de oliveira lapidados com capricho.

Percebendo o perigo, Neville toma Ginny pelo braço e se escondem entre os troncos largos das arvores sombrias. O espião girifinório fizera sinal para que ela mantivesse silencio absoluto quando a carruagem parou, e de dentro dela saiu... Bellatriz Lestrange.

-Encontrem-na e traga aquela maldita garota e o bastardinho em seu ventre para minha querida irmã Narcisa... ela vai aprender a nunca desafiar um Malfoy!

Exige a morena com um sorriso de escárnio, recebera uma coruja de Narcisa informando da possibilidade de estarem nos arredores da antiga propriedade Black e desejava acabar com a vida da grifinório que tornara-se causa da ruína da sua família.

-Como desejar milady!

Goyle sorriu sadicamente enquanto descia da carruagem, seria um dia bastante divertido para ele.

-Vamos caçar uma garotinha hoje... e nos divertir bastante antes de devolvê-la ao castelo!

Murmura para seu companheiro Crabbe antes de adentrar a floresta proibida. Neville trincava os dentes apertando sua varinha com força enquanto Ginny estava apavorada com a possibilidade de Bellatriz e seus capangas a encontrarem, como conseguiram seu paradeiro? Como escapariam para a vila ao encontro de Ronald com esses dois monstros a caçá-la como um animal à prêmio?

...DG...


	25. Temores

Goyle sorriu sadicamente enquanto descia da carruagem, seria um dia bastante divertido para ele.

-Vamos caçar uma garotinha hoje... e nos divertir bastante antes de devolvê-la ao castelo!

Murmura para seu companheiro Crabbe antes de adentrar a floresta proibida. Neville trincava os dentes apertando sua varinha com força enquanto Ginny estava apavorada com a possibilidade de Bellatriz e seus capangas a encontrarem, como conseguiram seu paradeiro? Como escapariam para a vila ao encontro de Ronald com esses dois monstros a caçá-la como um animal à prêmio?

O tempo parou para Ginny depois das palavras dos capangas de Bellatrix, nesse instante uma brisa suave percorreu as copas das árvores e o som fraco do farfalhar das folhas esverdeadas contra os galhos escuros sob suas cabeças a despertaram de volta à realidade que se encontrava.

O pânico tomou conta do coraçãozinho da ruiva, as palavras enraivecidas da Lady Lestrange ecoando em sua mente como um mantra sombrio, tal qual uma maldição imperdoável que soara cruel e mortal. Eles não hesitariam em tirar-lhe a vida independente das condições e das conseqüências disso... eram homens sem coração!

A cada segundo que se passava, os passos pesados de Crabbe e Goyle eram ouvidos atentamente pela princesa, mais e mais próximo de onde se escondia ao lado de Neville Longbottom da grifinória. Engoliu em seco, teriam coragem de machucá-la mesmo se estivesse carregando um filho do príncipe sonserino em seu ventre.

Só a manteriam viva até encontrar a rainha Narcisa! Ouvira bem cada palavra, especialmente os comentários sujos de Crabbe e Goyle sobre o que fariam com ela enquanto a "escoltavam" para o "castelo". Levou uma das mãos à boca horrorizada, só o pensamento do que poderiam fazer se a capturassem a levava a ter náuseas.

O espião grifinório tinha um semblante sombrio, a raiva crescendo dentro do peito, mal ousavam respirar, estavam perto demais dos inimigos. Praguejou mentalmente, temendo que agora seu plano de seguir para o vilarejo estivesse ido por água abaixo. Precisava pensar em uma alternativa rapidamente, uma guerra estava por acontecer em breve, ele pressentia o perigo.

Assim como Ginny, levava uma varinha na altura do rosto e preparava-se para criar alguma distração enquanto daria à ruivinha a chance de escapar. Ao contrário da grifinória, ele tinha experiência de sobra em combates desleais como o que estava por vir e desejava dar a chance da princesa encontrar seu irmão após anos de separação além de que ela seria a melhor opção para levar os grifinórios para dentro da fortaleza que era o castelo Malfoy.

A respiração contida e os batimentos do coração parecendo explodir dentro do peito, eram quase ensurdecedores para a dupla de grifinórios. Estavam lado a lado, encolhidos contra o tronco maciço de uma velha árvore e suas raízes suspensas, escondidos sob as sombras daquela floresta misteriosa, pés enterrados contra pequenos arbustos e folhas secas. Contando com a sorte e pedindo aos céus uma chance de escapar, afinal o destino de Gallzar estava por ser determinado e eles não poderiam esperar ali.

Não demorara muito a carruagem de Bellatriz desapareceu de vista, o trotar dos cavalos e resmungos de seus cavalariços já não eram mais ouvidos ao longe. Neville respirou profusamente olhou ao redor até encontrar uma grande arvore de poucos galhos, fez um gesto para a mesma e logo segurou levemente o ombro de Ginny como se indicasse para ela permanecer onde estava.

-Como é a garotinha?

Questiona Crabbe com um sorriso perverso, enquanto puxa a varinha e desenha círculos roxos no ar.

-Pequena, como uma boneca de porcelana e cabelos cor de fogo... e o melhor de tudo... é grifinória, dá para sentir o cheiro dela de longe!

Responde sarcasticamente Goyle arrancando uma gargalhada grotesca de seu companheiro. Neville franziu os lábios com força, usando de toda sua concentração e força de vontade para não atacá-los nesse mesmo instante, não suportava que falassem desta forma com uma dama, especialmente Ginny.

-Muito bem... quem a encontrar primeiro lança um sinal! Não queremos chamar atenções indesejadas enquanto a "conhecemos" não é?

Questiona Goyle batendo no ombro do outro antes de seguir para um estreito caminho entre raízes intrincadas. Crabbe apenas sorriu maliciosamente antes de procurar um caminho diferente numa outra direção, enquanto cantarolava o hino do reino sonserino como um velho pirata bêbado.

Neville levantou-se e seguiu para trás da outra árvore o mais rápido e silenciosamente que conseguiu. De lá o Longbottom enxergava melhor os movimentos de Crabbe e Goyle. Os dois estavam realmente empenhados. Lançavam feitiços e armadilhas por todos os lados enquanto avançavam pela floresta proibida, cada um para um lado diferente, planejando cercá-los.

Ginny olhava em volta com aflição, não teriam como sair da floresta sem serem vistos e seguir pela mesma iria despertar a atenção dos capangas de Bellatriz Lestrange não seria fácil. Neville cerrava os olhos enquanto pensava em como distraí-los quando um berrar agonizante de Crabbe fora ouvido ecoando entre as arvores sombrias da floresta.

-O que diabos é você?

Questiona Crabbe furioso para uma pequenina figura encapuzada que entrara em seu caminho. Mas, apesar do tom ameaçador em sua voz, Crabbe não obteve uma única palavra do estranho ser.

-Não tens língua? Perguntei quem diabos é você!

Vociferava o bruxo e seu rosto rechonchudo ganhava uma coloração vermelha tamanha raiva, a criatura permanecia imóvel sob aqueles mantos sujos e esfarrapados.

-RESPONDA-ME!

Bradou avançando sobre o menor, quando percebe uma pequena varinha apontada em sua direção. Em instantes as raízes sob seus pés ganham vida agarrando ferozmente as pernas de Crabbe o jogando num golpe rápido ao chão.

-Dobby não deixar que machuque a moça de coração puro!

Anuncia o elfo bravamente.

-NÃAAAAOOOO! FAÇA ISSO PARAR! EU IMPLORO!

Desesperava-se o bruxo se contorcendo enquanto as raízes, como serpentes armadas com espinhos venenosos seguiam enlaçando sua presa, o prenderam por completo dos pés ao pescoço. Em poucos minutos, Crabbe mal conseguia respirar.

-Seu coração estar cheio de maldade! Enquanto não conhecer a luz não terá a confiança de Dobby!

Diz sabiamente o pequeno elfo tirando seu capuz e apontando a frágil varinha para o bruxo lançando uma maldição silenciosa o transformando num javali gigante antes de estuporar o grandalhão que jazia desacordado amarrado pelas raízes das arvores nesse momento...

-CRABBE!

Gritava Goyle à procura do companheiro. Conhecia bem os perigos daquela floresta, mas confiava que seu amigo saberia se cuidar bem sozinho... pensou que tivesse caído e alguma armadilha, mas, depois dos gritos apavorados do mesmo temeu que os dementadores os cercassem.

Ginny e Neville trocaram olhares alarmados, o que poderia ter acontecido? Quem os teria atacado? Deixando esses questionamentos de lado e tomados pela coragem, a dupla aproveitou a chance que tinham ao ver Goyle seguir em auxílio ao seu companheiro e seguiram desesperadamente numa corrida para o lado oposto da floresta proibida.

Ginny amaldiçoou-se mentalmente pelo peso da saia de seu vestido, por mais que tentasse correr, era cada vez mais difícil, a cada segundo olhava para trás nervosa esperando por um ataque surpresa, Neville seguia na frente usando a varinha e lançando feitiços rápidos para abrir caminho em meio à inúmeras raízes expostas e galhos espinhosos.

Os dois temiam deixar rastros, mas não teriam muita escolha, o tempo contava contra eles, de um lado os guardas patrulhavam a estrada real, atrás deles dois mercenários sob comando de Bellatriz Lestrange, sob suas cabeças, centenas de dementadores somente à espera para atacá-los...

-Estamos cercados! Temos que ser muito cautelosos de agora em diante!

Desespera-se a ruivinha com o rosto vermelho e respiração descompassada, todo o esforço da fuga a deixara com as pernas trêmulas. Parou ao lado de um tronco caído e deixou recostar sobre o mesmo enquanto recuperava o ar. Neville a ajudou antes de dar uma breve volta na clareira onde se encontravam, o grifinório ajoelhou-se coletando algumas ervas no chão antes de virar-se para Ginny.

-Estamos perto do vilarejo! Essas ervas são muito utilizadas em poções e temperos na cidade...

Explica arfante, também cansado, mas disposto a seguir em frente.

-Então devemos continuar!

Anuncia a princesa com um sorriso no rosto estendendo a mão para o grifinório que a segura firmemente enquanto deixava-se perder nos olhos da ruivinha, admirava sua determinação, sua força de vontade, seu espírito e sua coragem.

-ACHEI VOCÊS!

A voz doentia de Goyle os pegara de surpresa, o homem corpulento de feições sombrias exibia um sorriso maligno. Seus olhos brilhando em maldade quase tanto quanto os inúmeros anéis adornados de ouro e prata em ambas as mãos, lembranças de cada assassinato cometido a mando da Lady Lestrange.

Neville se colocou a frente de Ginny encarando seriamente o bruxo, protegeria a ruivinha com a sua própria vida se fosse preciso. A grifinória no entanto já tinha a espada em sua mão, não permitiria que aquele monstro encostasse um único dedo sobre ela, a coragem superando seu medo, nada a impediria de chegar até Ronald e ajudar Draco.

-O QUE FIZERAM AO LORD CRABBE?

Bradava furiosamente tirando a varinha em uma mão e empunhando uma espada na outra.

-ESTOU DANDO A CHANCE DE RESPONDEREM ANTES QUE EU VOS CORTE AS CABEÇAS!

Gritava enquanto dava passos lentos em direção aos dois que não hesitaram em apontar a varinha na direção dele.

-Expelliarmus!

Bradou Neville avançando sobre o inimigo.

-Estupore!

Gritou Ginny saindo de trás do espião grifinório.

-Protego!

Sibilou Goyle impedindo que ambos os feitios o atingissem e num movimento rápido de sua espada partiu para cima de Neville.

...DG...

Luna trazia dois pares de xícaras de chá e um bule de cerâmica azul numa bandeja de prata em suas mãos enquanto subia alegremente as escadas para o primeiro andar da casa de seu pai. Com um sorriso suave a loirinha abrira a porta de madeira enegrecida num rangido abafado para encontrar Ronald Weasley e seu pai engajados numa profunda conversa.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, não queria interromper aquele momento. As cortinas do quarto do Sr. Weasley finalmente estavam abertas. Havia luz aquecendo todos os resquícios de poeira, trazendo mais vida ao patriarca ruivo. Desde a visita de Ginny, Arthur encontrava-se novamente preso à cama, convalescido.

A chegada de Ronald não fora uma surpresa somente para Luna, mas trouxera algo de muito especial para o Sr. Weasley. Trouxe esperança, e a loirinha conseguia perceber isso em seus olhos, que ganharam tamanha vida que fez o coração da corvinal saltar dentro do peito, o sorriso que dera ao reconhecer o filho tinha levado até mesmo o duro general Weasley às lágrimas.

Os dois abraçaram-se fortemente, sem nada dizer, apenas tentando esmagar com a força daquele abraço toda a saudade que a ausência do outro causara dentro do peito.

-Meu filho... deixei um garoto na Grifinória... e hoje encontro um homem!

As palavras de Arthur valeriam mais do que todos os tesouros da terra para Ronald. Com um sorriso quase infantil o general sentou-se na cama de seu pai que agora animado com sua presença guardava cada detalhe, cada traço do seu amado filho.

Percebera os cabelos mais longos, a expressão mais severa, as cicatrizes de batalha, a postura de soldado... pouco lembrava seu garotinho Rony... mas depois daquele sorriso, Arthur tinha certeza. Este era o seu filho!

-Demorei dias para me recuperar depois que Dean me cortou com a espada!

Explicava Ronald como recebera a ultima cicatriz. Estava de pé segurando no alto a própria espada, desferindo golpes no ar bravamente.

-Meu menino vencendo duelos! Quanto orgulho!

Comemorava o Sr. Weasley com os olhos brilhando em admiração absoluta, e assim que viu Luna na porta assistindo a tudo sorridente fez questão de convidá-la.

-Venha minha filha, junte-se a nós! Rony está contando como recebera a ultima cicatriz depois de um duelo desleal com espadas!

Anuncia Arthur pela primeira vez se levantando e ajudando Luna com a bandeja. Ronald sorria como há muito não fizera. Sentira tanta falta de seu pai... sentou-se então ao lado de Luna, mas estranhou uma quarta xícara de chá sobre a bandeja.

-Teremos companhia?

Questiona o general arqueando uma sobrancelha para a loirinha que lhe devolve um sorriso genuíno.

-Cedric não tardará!

Diz dando de ombros ao que Ronal simplesmente dá de ombros, conhecia bem as "intuições" de Luna, e sua noiva jamais se enganara.

-Esteve com Molly e seus irmãos?

Questiona Arthur com um misto de ansiedade e preocupação.

-Mamãe está bem! A ultima vez que a vi estava no castelo com Lady McGonagall, depois que os gêmeos foram para a cidade ela não quis ficar sozinha nas terras, os impostos cada vez mais altos não estavam ajudando muito de qualquer forma!

Explica o general grifinório seriamente, as lembranças das dificuldades de sua família pesando sobre seus ombros, perdera a conta de quantas vezes cobrira os impostos das terras Weasley. O olhar de Arthur perdeu todo o brilho, amava suas terras, sentia falta de Molly, era seu dever manter as propriedades Weasley bem... ou o que poderia deixar aos seus filhos?

-Bill se casou com uma estrangeira, tentou convencer a mamãe a se mudar com ele, mas ela estava irredutível! Charlie ainda está treinando dragões e envia dinheiro sempre que pode, Percy não nos manda notícias há meses e os gêmeos andam de cidade em cidade vendendo suas invenções! Eles são o maior sucesso!

Continuava Rony tomando cuidado com o excesso de informações para não alarmar seu pai, estava condençando os fatos para não surpreendê-lo. Seu coração permanecia muito frágil para arriscar agora.

-Molly não deveria ser tão rígida com Bill... todos devem seguir em frente, me sinto orgulhoso que meu primogênito esteja construindo sua própria família assim como Ginevra! O que me diz de você Ronald... quando pretende me dar netos? Estou ficando bastante velho e cansado...

Resmunga Arthur, escondendo do filho a melancolia no olhar, desejava poder participar mais ativamente da vida de seus herdeiros, sabia que teria pouco tempo para vê-los com seus proprios filhos.

O comentário deixara as orelhas do general completamente vermelhas e o pobre grifinório engasgou com o próprio chá levando Luna e ao Sr. Weasley a gargalharem ruidosamente as custas de Ronald.

-I-isso não teve graça oras!

Esbraveja o ruivo estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços sobre o peito fervorosamente até receber um beijinho casto de Luna que sorridente anuncia:

-Vamos nos casar assim que esta guerra acabar e libertarmos meu pai, logo teremos quantos herdeiros o senhor desejar!

A objetividade e inocência na voz de Luna deixara o Sr. Weasley sem palavras enquanto Ronald ganhava tons agressivos de vermelho por toda extensão da sua pele. Tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, o ruivo pigarreia alto e desviando o olhar para a janela finalmente toma coragem para abordar o tema de seus anseios.

-Estou preocupado com Ginevra papai, ela já esta em idade de casar!

Anuncia Ronald seriamente recebendo um olhar reprovador de Luna.

-Vossa irmã já encontra-se casada!

Diz a corvinal servindo mais chá ao Sr. Weasley ignorando o rosnado de protesto do noivo.

-Isso não está certo, precisamos de um homem dos nossos!

Esbraveja o general, mas dessa vez é seu pai que o faz calar-se.

-Ginevra não é a mesma criança que viu há quatro anos Ronald! Ela sabe muito bem reconhecer o caráter de um homem e se aceitou casar-se com um sonserino tem a minha bênçao para isso! Ela enxergou o amor no coração de um homem, não em sua origem!

Repreende o patriarca severamente.

-Não ensinei meus filhos a agirem com preconceitos!

Conclui encarando Ronald que tinha uma expressão amarga em seu rosto.

-Ela lhe contou que este homem se chamava Draco Malfoy? E que só o fez para barganhar a vossa liberdade pai?

Responde asperamente o general deixando Luna perplexa e o Sr Weasley em choque absoluto. O pobre senhor soltara a xícara de suas mãos e permaneceu estático até ouvir o barulho da porcelana se estilhaçar ao chão... o silencio fúnebre reinou em todo quarto.

...DG...

O príncipe Draco esperou pacientemente, escondido entre as grossas cortinas de linho que adornavam todo o corredor principal até a ala exterior à grande biblioteca real. Ouvira atentamente como Blaise convencera Narcisa ausentar-se daquela ala para ir ao encontro do príncipe sonserino.

O ex-general não enganara apenas a rainha, mas alertara toda a guarda real que o príncipe finalmente fora encontrado, ainda no palácio... e o que mais chocou a soberana sonserina... nas masmorras junto aos prisioneiros de Lúcius.

O choque fora absoluto, em segundos a biblioteca Malfoy encontrava-se vazia e até os guardas que vigiavam as proximidades já não seriam obstáculos para Draco intervir com seu plano. A passos silenciosos, o loiro atravessou o corredor deserto, e sorrateiramente alcança o local onde assinou com sangue o voto de destruição.

Um olhar incrédulo se formou nas feições do sonserino, aquele cenário de escombros era o que restara de um dos lugares mais valiosos do castelo? Seus olhos não acreditaram no que viam.

Rastros de sangue, o efeito da magia das trevas emanando numa aura poderosa, sentia os pulmões bradando pela necessidade de ar, aquele lugar estava contaminado demais para que suportasse permanecer ali por muito tempo.

Apertou mais forte o punho da sua espada, a ira tomando conta de seus pensamentos, toda aquela magia poderia tê-lo levado à morte e seu pai se quer pestanejou em obrigá-lo a fazer parte disso.

Trincou os dentes com força, não permitiria jamais que algo tão abominável voltasse a acontecer dentro do seu palácio... ele colocaria um ponto final nas loucuras do rei, estava ali por um único motivo, enfrentar Lúcius e tomar a coroa sonserina para si, somente desta forma seria dono do seu próprio destino.

-Reserare finitto!

Com o simples encanto a passagem sob o grande bureau de mogno mais uma vez encontrava-se aberta.

-Dessa vez... nosso encontro será definitivo pai!

Promete o príncipe a si mesmo antes de seguir sozinho para o tão temido esconderijo do bruxo das trevas. Usando todas as magias que conhecia para desbloquear o caminho da descida em escadarias circulares que fora bloqueada no ataque a Nagini.

Se dependesse do herdeiro sonserino, aquela passagem seria completamente destruída depois que conseguisse sua coroa. Nenhum bruxo das trevas colocaria seus pés naquele palácio, e menos ainda um grifinório seguiria ao encontro dos seguidores dele através desta passagem.

Desceu as escadarias sem hesitar, a vontade de encontrar seu pai o movia como um motor de guerra. Reforçava em sua mente lembranças de toda uma vida em que foi educado para ser como Lúcius. Cada esforço, cada escolha, cada mínima coisa feita por ele unicamente para orgulhar o pai. O temido e cruel rei do condado Sonserina.

Lembrou com amargor a face tomada por repugnância de seu pai ao vê-lo depois da maldição. A forma dura e ácida como referiu-se ao próprio filho naquele momento de desespero. A ambição dele superando a compaixão pelo único herdeiro... a cada memória, mais ódio cegava os olhos e coração do príncipe sonserino.

Não demorou muito e logo estava frente às rochas que bloqueavam a entrada para o salão subterrâneo onde enfrentara Nagini. Levantou sua espada e apontou diretamente para a passagem.

-Bombarda!

Uma explosão impressionante abalou as paredes de rocha e os degraus sobre seus pés com a força de um poderoso terremoto. As rochas foram jogadas longe forçando uma entrada para que Draco pudesse seguir em frente ao encontro do seu pai.

...DG...

Zabini seguia com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seu rosto sombrio. Cada passo seu ecoava pelos imensos corredores do castelo. Breves murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos entre as paredes de mármore, cada movimento era assistido pelos inúmeros retratos dos antigos ancestrais da linhagem Malfoy.

O sonserino cansava-se de estar constantemente cercado por tanto ouro e peças de bronze fundido em contrate com o verde sonserino. Até mesmo os archotes e candelabros possuíam formas de serpentes ostentando olhos de jade. Cada detalhe daquele império custava uma verdadeira fortuna, e fora tudo construído com a escravidão de homens inocentes como seu pai.

A comoção da rainha Narcisa pelo desejo de encontrar seu filho a transformara num alvo fácil para o ex-general. Ele a guiava para os calabouços e uma pequena comitiva de criados a seguia silenciosamente a passos rápidos.

-Ele encontra-se muito debilitado! Por isso demoramos tanto à identificá-lo majestade!

Expressa Blaise com um falso e dramático pesar. A expressão no rosto da rainha tornou-se mais aflita ainda, com uma mão fechada fortemente sobre o peito e os olhos banhados em lágrimas ela ofegou e segurou com força a varinha na outra mão. Estava branca como papel e os lábios tremiam levemente.

Era como uma presa encurralada pelo predador, Zabini tinha o controle agora, ele sabia que a partir deste momento daria as cartas para esse jogo.

-Não creio que seja apropriado para a rainha ver o príncipe nesse estado. Recomendo que apenas alguns criados entrem na cela da morte!

Diz seriamente o ex-general com um brilho maligno no olhar. Narcisa tinha os olhos amplos em choque absoluto. Como em nome dos céus, deixaram seu único filho trancafiado na cela dos moribundos? Cela da morte era um poço frio e úmido, sem janelas, um lugar fétido onde deixavam os prisioneiros doentes e feridos para morrerem.

-Oh não!

Desespera-se Narcisa sentindo suas forças esvaírem-se do corpo. As suas duas criadas grifinórias a seguraram e acomodaram a rainha em um dos divãs da ante-sala real. Estavam próximos à ala oeste onde dava a saída para os terrenos inferiores e estábulos.

-É melhor ficar e esperar que os criados o tragam ao vosso encontro!

Aconselha Zabini com uma breve reverência, preparando-se para sair quando ouve uma voz estridente ecoar nas proximidades da ante-sala. Levantou uma sobrancelha com a ironia do destino. Logo atrás do pequeno grupo de criados que seguiam a rainha Narcisa, encontrava-se a nova duquesa Greengrass, Astoria.

-Ouvi que encontraram o príncipe!

Diz ofegante a jovem corvinal, mal contendo o sorriso triunfante e os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Segurava a saia do vestido suntuoso com força e tinha o rosto levemente corado pela corrida, somente a idéia de ter o herdeiro sonserino ao seu alcance sem a presença incômoda da escória grifinória que se dizia sua esposa a deixara nos céus.

-Ouvistes demais!

Responde Zabini entre dentes. Mas a corvinal ignora o ex-general seguindo diretamente para a rainha Narcisa.

-Diga-me... é verdade que ele está aqui no castelo?

A morena arfava enquanto segurava ansiosamente as mãos de Narcisa. A rainha lança para a jovem duquesa um olhar plácido, vazio antes de responder fracamente.

-Ele foi encontrado no calabouço! Temo que a ira de Lúcius o tenha obrigado a castigar nosso filho de forma cruel!

Os olhos de Astoria ampliam-se em pânico. O que teriam feito ao herdeiro sonserino? Ao seu futuro marido? Levou uma das mãos sobre os lábios prendendo um gemido de angústia. Olhou em volta alarmada, desejando desesperadamente que alguém lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo!

Fora dormir com a certeza que o voto de destruição havia falhado e que seu tio, o rei Snape, bem como o rei Lúcius da sonserina desapareceram. Havia muito sangue na biblioteca Malfoy assim como uma camada perigosa de magia das trevas emanando em cada centímetro daquele lugar.

Tal acontecimento fora somado à notícia de que trouxeram o corpo do cavaleiro Nott e que em breve esperavam encontrar Daphine, também morta. No entanto, o que mais a assustava, era desconhecer o paradeiro de Draco Malfoy, não conseguira nenhum sinal de onde poderia estar o príncipe.

-Onde ele está? Ordeno que levem-me até ele!

Vociferava a corvinal levantando-se bruscamente e apontando a varinha para as costas de Zabini.

-Não me ouvistes? Ordeno que leve-me até o príncipe!

Exige a Greengrass furiosamente.

-Tire essa varinha das minhas costas!

Sibilava Zabini num tom de voz mortal, ele virou apenas o rosto sobre o ombro para poder encarar a duquesa com o canto dos olhos. Colocaria um ponto final na petulância daquela mulher.

...DG...

O som de lâminas em choque ecoou entre as arvores daquela floresta sombria. A luz que escapava das densas copas das árvores refletiam perigosamente nas duas espadas em confronto. A expressão de horror no rosto de Goyle não se aproximava do semblante incrédulo de um certo espião grifinório.

Tudo pareceu transcorrer em câmera lenta. Neville não conseguia se quer respirar, viu a espada do inimigo descer em sua direção antes que tivesse chance de bloquear sua chegada com um feitiço de escudo, viu sua vida passar por diante de seus olhos, acreditou que este seria mesmo o seu destino final. Morreria sem dar a Ginny a chance de reencontrar seu irmão, a estaria deixando nas mãos dos capangas de Bellatrix.

Porém, a culpa que o assolava, teve fim quando Ginny havia se colocado a sua frente sustentando corajosamente o peso e a força da lâmina da espada de Goyle enquanto dava a Neville a chance de contra atacar. O grifinório ficara congelado diante daquela imagem.

Ginevra não pensara duas vezes antes de se colocar entre Goyle e Neville com a espada em mãos. Tinha um semblante determinado, um brilho fugaz, cheio de vida em seus olhos claros, estava dando tudo de si, e nada nem ninguém iria impedir que chegasse até Ronald e lutasse pela liberdade de Draco.

-Maldita sejas!

Esbravejou o grandalhão, puxando a espada para trás e desferindo novos golpes jogando todo o peso do seu corpo a cada novo ataque, levando Ginny a recuar, usando a espada numa posição defensiva.

-Crucius!

Goyle atacava Neville antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de ajudar a ruivinha. O grifinório começou a gritar e contorcer-se no chão desesperadamente chamando a atenção da Ginny que sentiu o seu corpo inteiro estremecer a cada grito do espião.

-Pare com isso!

Gritou angustiada a ruiva desferindo seu primeiro golpe ofensivo sobre o sonserino que tendo a atenção desviada para a grifinória, suspendeu seu feitiço sobre Neville.

-Serás a próxima!

Ameaça Goyle com um sorriso cruel e num golpe rápido a lâmina de sua espada passa de raspão pelo rosto da ruivinha.

Assustada, Ginny joga o corpo para trás ganhando distância, mesmo assim o sonserino continuava a atacar passando a espada de raspão pelos braços da grifinória, sem criar cortes profundos, mas dolorosos o bastantes para que ela desejasse fervorosamente não ter que sustentar uma espada novamente.

-Confundus!

Ataca Neville deixando o grandalhão atordoado, aproveitando a chance, Ginny empurra sua espada longe e consegue partir ao meio a varinha do capanga de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Expulso!

Gritou Neville derrubando Goyle de uma única vez.

-Diffindo!

Continuou o grifinório avançando sobre o sonserino e partindo a espada em vários pedacinhos diferentes.

-Estás bem?

Pergunta a ruivinha com o rostinho completamente rubro e suas mãos trêmulas pelo esforço da luta. Neville volta-se diretamente para Ginny encontrando um filete de sangue correndo pela bochecha da jovem. Seus olhos ficam vidrados na figura frágil da princesa, a pele branca e suave contrastando com o vermelho intenso do sangue.

Quase que hipnotizado o grifinório leva uma mão ao rosto de Ginny limpando delicadamente o rastro de sangue face da ruivinha. Instintivamente a irmã de Rony se afasta, sentindo o ferimento arder e percebendo estar machucada ao notar a mão de Neville suja de sangue.

-Precisamos curar esses ferimentos!

Diz Neville sentindo o coração acelerar, somente a proximidade de Ginny tinha esse efeito sobre ele. A conhecera em tão pouco tempo e mesmo assim encontrava-se completamente deslumbrado pela grifinória.

-Não podemos perder tempo! Cuidaremos dos ferimentos quando encontrarmos Ronald!

Diz com determinação a ruivinha, tirando do bolso do vestido um lenço e enxugando o rosto ferido rapidamente.

-Vem comigo!

Diz o espião olhando em volta e segurando com força a mão de Ginny, antes que ela tivesse a chance de questioná-lo, ouve passos na direção deles. Eram passos rápidos, leves e bastante assustadores sobre os montes de folhas secas caídas sobre o chão. Alerta, Neville arrasta a ruivinha consigo pelo interior da floresta proibida, mas não conseguiram evitar que o estranho os alcançasse.

Um barulho estranho como uma bolha estourando em pleno ar e um pequeno elfo com capa e capuz surge diante dos seus olhos.

-Dobby demorar para encontrar a moça de coração puro!

Sorria o elfo olhando diretamente para Ginny. A ruivinha ofegou, há muito tempo não via o elfo que salvou do cavaleiro sonserino, e uma mistura de medo e alegria a invadiu quando ela se abaixou para abraçar o pequenino elfo.

-Foi você que atacou o outro comparsa de Bellatrix não foi?

Pergunta a princesa ignorando a expressão de choque no rosto de Neville Longbottom.

-Dobby saber que missão da moça de bom coração ser muito difícil, mas não se enganar, moça tem coragem e conseguiu quebrar maldição! Agora Dobby ajudar moça a fugir da floresta proibida!

Explica Dobby deixando Ginny emocionada.

-Dobby? És o elfo que Hermione ajudou a fugir do palácio não és?

Questiona Neville ainda em choque.

-Lady Potter ser gentil com Dobby! Por isso Dobby retribuir favor levando os elfos para o vencer o mal no castelo Malfoy!

Responde o pequeno elfo seriamente para o Longbottom. A ruiva sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo no momento que o pequeno elfo falou o sobrenome de Draco, temia pela vida do seu príncipe sonserino.

-Entendo... será que poderias nos levar até a casa dos Lovegood? Fica no vilarejo real! Temos que encontrar o general Weasley!

Pede o grifinório se colocando ao lado de Ginny e encarando o elfo.

-Por favor, Dobby, é muito importante chegarmos lá!

Insiste a ruivinha segurando as mãos de Dobby que lhe sorri tranqüilizador.

-Seguram firmes as mãos de Dobby!

Ambos grifinórios obedeceram e pela primeira vez, aparataram com um elfo na casa de Luna Lovegood. Assim que colocaram seus pés no tapete da sala, gritos furiosos eram ouvidos no andar superior.

Ginny ofegou e apertou mais forte a mão pequena de Dobby. Era a voz de seu pai, Arthur Weasley. Desesperada, a ruiva, não esperou por Neville e subiu as escadas com a varinha em punho, pronta para atacar quem fosse preciso para proteger seu pai.

Mas a cena que a princesa encontrou a fez perder toda a cor, suas mãos ficaram úmidas e geladas e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Luna se encontrava entre pai e filho, separando a discussão acalorada de ambos. Arthur parecia acusar Ronald de algo e Rony protestava acusando nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Os olhos azuis celestes de Luna prenderam-se na imagem da ruiva grifinória segurando firmemente a maçaneta dourada da porta do quarto. Em segundos, Ronald e Arthur silenciaram suas acusações e fitaram a ruivinha, ambos arfando pesadamente, com as mentes fervilhando em caos, olhando para Ginny como se tentassem ler através de seus olhos a verdade, ambos estáticos.

-Ginny minha filha... diga que não é verdade! Diga-me que não casastes com Draco Malfoy!

Pede o senhor Weasley numa súplica angustiada, seus olhos marejados e a mão sobre o coração cansado doente. Do outro lado Ronald encarava sua irmã severamente, olhos estreitos, rosto vermelho e mãos fechadas em punhos.

...DG...

Mais um capítulo online XD depois de meses não é?

Maaaaaaaas, como prometi não abandonei a fic! E espero não atrasar tanto os próximos capítulos, afinal estamos na reta final do nosso conto de fadas... ou melhor... contos de bruxos ^^

Beijinhuxxxx mágicoooooos!

Até semana que vem!


	26. Reencontros Conturbados

-Ginny minha filha... diga que não é verdade! Diga-me que não casastes com Draco Malfoy!

Pede o senhor Weasley numa súplica angustiada, seus olhos marejados e a mão sobre o coração cansado doente. Do outro lado Ronald encarava sua irmã severamente, olhos estreitos, rosto vermelho e mãos fechadas em punhos.

O mundo parecia ter parado de girar na mente da ruivinha. A respiração contida em sua garganta a sufocava e o desespero infligia seu peito dolorosamente sob a imagem desolada de Arthur Weasley e a expressão decepcionada de seu irmão Ronald.

Seus olhos arderam na eminência de lágrimas. Sentiu as mãos estremecerem de um frio inexistente, suas pernas tremularam e o seu corpo parecia ter dobrado de peso quando se percebeu apoiando-se contra a porta para manter-se de pé. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, não agora, não assim!

Angustiada, encontrou Luna com os olhos, a loira encarava a amiga com o coração amordaçado dentro do peito, os olhos sonhadores estavam agora alarmados pela surpresa e o lábio inferior preso fortemente entre dentes enquanto forçava-se a manter-se em silêncio.

-Não precisa mentir para nós Ginny!

Sibilava Ronald quebrando o silêncio fúnebre entre eles, lançando para sua irmã um olhar profundo e perturbado. Ela trajava vestes requintadas, mas os antebraços e o rosto estavam sujos, repletos de cortes e sangue. Furioso amaldiçoou mentalmente Draco Malfoy, jurando vingar-se do sonserino bastardo que deixara sua única irmã em tal estado.

Ginny abriu a boca em choque absoluto, mas nenhum ruído escapara de seus lábios.

-Deixe-a em paz Ronald!

Repreende Luna afastando-se do ruivo e correndo até Ginny com preocupação estampada em seu rosto. A loira segurou o braço da amiga a levando para dentro do quarto, ela estava pálida como um fantasma.

-Diga-me Ginevra!

A voz grave de Arthur fez o coração de Ginny pular uma batida tamanha surpresa, ele jamais a chamava pelo seu primeiro nome completo, o patriarca Weasley encontrava-se genuinamente magoado com sua única filha.

-Eu não menti!

Diz fracamente a grifinória recuperando-se do choque.

-Ele mudou pai, ele não é o mesmo homem cruel de antes!

Conclui arfante. Olhando no fundo dos olhos de seu pai, desejando de todo coração que ele pudesse enxergar a verdade através de seus olhos como sempre fizeram ao conversarem por longas horas a admirar as estrelas em sua humilde casa próxima à estrada real.

Arthur era muito mais do que uma figura paterna para Ginny, era seu herói, seu melhor amigo, seu confidente, a confiança dele era um dos maiores tesouros que a grifinória possuía e vê-la quebrando em milhões de pedacinhos sem que lhe dessem a chance de se justificar, a estava matando por dentro.

-Como não?

Interrompe Ronald mordaz avançando sobre a ruiva, para no instante seguinte ser impedido por Neville.

-Não ouses tocar nela!

Alerta o espião feroz para o general grifinório.

-Fosses tu Neville? Fosses tu a tirar minha irmã das garras do Malfoy?

Pergunta Ronald surpreso com a chegada do amigo.

-Não era uma prisioneira! Nunca fui!

Gritou Ginny furiosa, não iria permitir que Ron continuasse torcendo a sua verdadeira história com Draco desta forma tão abominável. O ruivo encarou a irmã estupefato, nunca ouvira Ginny rebelar-se contra ele desta forma.

-Foi ela que me salvou Ronald, não o contrário!

Responde Neville severamente para espanto do general.

-O que estais a falar?

Repreende o general voltando-se para o próprio pai agora.

-A maldição obrigava o Malfoy a encontrar alguém que o amasse! Ele usou os sentimentos de Ginny papai! E ela se deixou ser usada para salvá-lo!

Estourava Ronald até Ginny seguir até ele possuída por sua ira, ergueu para o alto sua mão direita antes de esbofeteá-lo no rosto.

-Eu não me deixei usar por homem algum Ronald!

O silencio que se seguiu era tenso, pesado, sufocante. Os irmãos trocaram olhares feridos e intensos demais para ser interrompido por palavras.

-Deverias ao menos respeitar a condição do nosso pai!

Sibilava a ruiva com os olhos vermelhos, balançando negativamente a cabeça em desgosto antes de voltar-se para o seu pobre pai, que agora sentava na cama, com uma mão apertando com força o peito, respirando com dificuldade, não se sentia nada bem.

-Draco não é mais o monstro que foi amaldiçoado por um elfo meses atrás! Ele aprendeu a amar de verdade, aprendeu a respeitar os outros, abriu mão de conforto e dos prazeres de uma união com a duquesa corvinal porque me amava! Ele estava disposto a lidar com essa guerra por conta própria para não me machucar!

Desabafa Ginny não contendo mais as lágrimas que avançavam desesperadamente por seu rosto delicado. Luna levou uma das mãos à boca enquanto Ronald permanecia no mesmo lugar que Ginny o deixara, com uma mão sobre o lado do rosto onde ela o havia acertado.

Neville assistia a tudo em silencio absoluto, tentando não intrometer-se no que era claramente uma discussão em família, no entanto se algo ameaçasse Ginny, estava disposto a enfrentar o próprio general da Grifinória em sua defesa. Era o mínimo que lhe poderia oferecer, depois que a ruivinha o salvara bravamente da morte pelas mãos de Goyle há poucas horas atrás.

-Filha... você sempre foi tão doce e ingênua... nunca deveria tê-la trazido comigo para esse inferno de reino!

Murmurava Arthur ignorando as palavras da filha.

-Deveria ter escutado vossa mãe, e tê-la casado o quanto antes!

Insistia pesaroso o senhor Weasley para horror de Ginny.

-Não papai! Não digas isso! Draco nunca me machucou, nós nos amamos!

Protesta entre soluços a grifinória, agora segurando a mão do seu pai enquanto este tentava fervorosamente controlar as fortes emoções que sentia.

-Ginny será que não entendestes ainda? Ele vos manipulou! Usou da sua inocência da forma mais vil! Nenhum Malfoy tem coração, isso foi tudo uma armadilha suja daquele infeliz!

Gritava Ronald para sua irmã, apertando com força o punho de sua espada. Não podia acreditar que o desgraçado do príncipe sonserino enganara sua doce irmãzinha a tal ponto de fazê-la voltar-se contra os seus. Isso era imperdoável.

-Ronald seja razoável!

Alerta Luna interferindo novamente em defesa da amiga ruivinha.

-Razoável? Luna todos aqui estão cegos ou o quê?

Esbraveja o grifinório em fúria.

-Olhe como Ginny está machucada! Isso foi tudo culpa dele! Eu tenho certeza!

Vociferava apontando para os ferimentos da irmã mais nova enquanto discutia com Luna que o encarava magoada.

-Estás cometendo um grande erro Ronald, estás cego pela tua raiva!

Responde Luna afastando-se de Rony e deixando o quarto a passos firmes.

-É melhor deixar que eles conversem a sós!

Sugere Neville tentando levar Ronald para fora do quarto. O espião percebera o estado do Sr. Weasley e a ira do general, sabia que nesse momento Ginny precisava esclarecer as sua situação com seu pai antes de enfrentar seu irmão.

-Não! Não posso permitir que esse absurdo siga adiante!

Gritou Ronald fora de si empurrando Neville longe.

-JÁ CHEGA!

Gritou Ginny recebendo a atenção de todos naquele pequeno quarto no mesmo instante. A grifinória finalmente se colocara de pé, respirando pesadamente e com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, no entanto, sua voz emanava de uma autoridade e firmeza capazes de silenciar até o revoltoso general da Grifinória.

-Em primeiro lugar Ronald!

Começa apontando feroz para seu irmão mais velho, os olhos em chamas e a determinação guiando cada um dos seus passos em sua direção.

-Sendo o único entre nós que não presenciou qualquer acontecimento na Sonserina nos últimos meses, deveria engolir suas palavras antes de sair cuspindo bolas de fogo como um dragão sobre algo que mal terias idéia!

Acusa tão furiosamente que o ruivo mal conseguiu abrir a boca para protestar, ela estava decidida a derrubar por terra uma a uma das acusações sobre sua união com o príncipe sonserino.

-Estive a cuidar sozinha do nosso pai enquanto você estava no conforto do palácio com seus amiguinhos da nobreza grifinória! Sacrifiquei anos para curar a sua doença e a primeira coisa que fazes ao reencontrá-lo é tentar levá-lo à morte! Não tens idéia do que está provocando em seu coração?

Repreende fervorosamente a ruiva levando o general a recuar um passo impressionado com a postura da sua irmãzinha.

-O que aconteceu entre vocês em Hogwarts ficou em Hogwarts! Não sou mais uma menininha indefesa, não sou mais uma criança desde que deixei o condado da Grifinória para tratar nosso pai aqui! Negociei a liberdade de nosso pai por um objeto mágico que me foi dado pelo elfo que amaldiçoou o príncipe e não com um casamento forçado!

Responde a ruiva amargurada e ao mesmo tempo amotinada com o comportamento seu irmão. Ele não podia condenar seus sentimentos por Draco, ele não tinha esse direito.

-Não podes negar que seu "adorado" príncipe foi um carrasco miserável e prepotente! Sua "paixãozinha" idiota não pode apagar todos os crimes que ele cometeu!

Insiste Ronald falando entre dentes, seu rosto a poucos centímetros dela numa postura ameaçadora.

-Ele se arrependeu das crueldades que fez! Quem é você para negar uma chance a alguém que se mostra verdadeiramente arrependido? Ele está lutando contra o próprio pai nesse momento para impedir que o bruxo das trevas ocupe a Sonserina! Está arriscando o próprio pescoço enquanto discutimos Ronald!

Defende-se a ruivinha apertando os olhos com força.

-Não digas que vosso distinto "marido" pretende lutar lado a lado com o príncipe Harry nessa batalha?

Questiona sarcasticamente o grifinório recebendo um grunhido furioso de sua irmã.

-Ele pode ser orgulhoso demais para unir-se à Grifinória, mas, também tem a certeza de que nenhum de vós confiaria nele por culpa de seu passado!

Revela Ginny fora de si.

-Ótimo, então o covarde enviou você aqui para pedir ajuda?

Interfere Ronald ácido.

-BASTA!

Agora Neville puxa o general pelo braço e o joga contra a parede com força puxando sua espada e colando-a perigosamente na garganta do ruivo.

-Malfoy pode ser o desgraçado mais infame da face da terra, mas se tivesse que apostar a minha varinha em algo, iria estar do lado de Ginevra! Tenho certeza absoluta que ele ama sua irmã! Ele a ensinou a usar uma varinha tão bem quanto manipular uma espada, colocou seu próprio general como escolta para ela, enfrentou uma cobra dez vezes maior que ele para salvá-la e a proibiu de procurá-lo porque não a queria machucada nessa guerra! Ele sabia que reagiria assim e tentou poupá-la disso!

O espião grifinório estava farto da explosão de Ronald, não suportava ver como Ginny estava lutando para defender-se das acusações cruéis de seu próprio irmão.

-Eu vi Ronald, eu estive lá! Eu acompanhei cada passo deles, ouvi seus planos, vi a forma como Malfoy seria capaz de desistir de qualquer coisa por ela! Mérlin, Luna presenciou isso, toda a corte sonserina presenciou a adoração que ele tem por ela, o elfo que amaldiçoou o príncipe está no andar inferior nesse momento se desejar interrogá-lo, mas, escute vossa irmã agora e tenha um mínimo de respeito pela condição de seu pai!

Empurrando a lâmina de sua própria espada com força, Ronald deixou o quarto em silêncio absoluto, mas, não sem antes lançar para Ginny um olhar furioso.

-Obrigada Neville!

Agradece Ginny respirando fundo, reunindo todas as suas forças para não desabar ali mesmo. O espião apenas fez uma breve reverencia para a princesa sonserina antes de deixar o quarto silenciosamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Sabia muito bem o quanto a ruivinha precisava falar a sós com seu pai.

-Será que agora podes me explicar o que realmente houve aqui!

Exige Arthur severamente encarando a filha.

...DG...

Cedric caminhava silenciosamente entre a multidão de pessoas no mercado real. Sabia que este era o caminho mais longo e mais movimentado para a casa de Luna, haviam pessoas demais por todos os lados, no entanto sua experiência como general o ensinara que estes ambientes agitados eram os melhores meios para se chegar a informações importantes sobre um reino desconhecido.

Ouvia atentamente cada conversa, atentava para as pessoas, observando cuidadosamente como se portavam, como falavam e em como seguiam suas vidas. Havia muitos comerciantes, homens simples do campo vendendo suas hortaliças, mulheres jovens carregando cestas de flores de um lado a outro, senhoras de idade avançada ofertando lindos tecidos feitos à mão, crianças carregando sacos de grãos para ajudar seus pais ou então guiando carroças com especiarias por toda a vila em busca de um bom comprador.

Era um reino sofrido, mas como qualquer outro, as pessoas buscavam seguir com suas vidas honestamente, sem grandes ambições, sem maldades e curiosamente sem magia. A fama do condado sonserino era forjada num reflexo tortuoso de seus soberanos, os Malfoy. Seus súditos eram tidos como criaturas violentas, cruéis e ambiciosas, espalhavam-se boatos de que as crianças eram ensinadas a odiar grifinórios desde cedo e que deviam obediência e adoração à família real sonserina.

Cada jovem na idade de dezesseis anos apresentar-se-ia de bom grado ao exercito da serpente sonserina e preparariam-se para a guerra contra aqueles que não eram dignos de possuir magia! Com algumas poucas conversas ele percebeu que tudo que ouvira antes, tratava-se de uma gigantesca mentira. Pais temiam que seus filhos fossem levados pelo exercito real, famílias pagavam fortunas como impostos e quando não sustentavam-se mais tornar-se-iam escravos do rei Lúcius.

Nenhum súdito ou camponês poderia possuir uma varinha, a menos que pertencesse à realeza. Fazer uso de qualquer item mágico sem a permissão da família real sonserina, era severamente punida com a forca. Estrangeiros eram evitados a todo custo, não por serem odiados pelo povo, mas por serem alvos constantes dos ataques dos guardas reais entre tantas outras atrocidades que poderia ouvir.

Hermione tinha razão, o povo sofria nas mãos do rei Lúcius. E qualquer criatura mágica naquele reino, era tida como ameaça aos planos da coroa do condado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, cobrindo o rosto com um capuz de couro antes de entrar numa espécie de taverna local. Pediu uma bebida enquanto tentava absorver as informações que descobrira no mercado.

Ao seu lado a bolsa de couro onde Hermione escondera os mapas e pergaminhos com suas pesquisas e no bolso da capa algumas moedas de ouro, nenhuma arma, nenhuma espada, não desejava levantar suspeitas. Assim que sentou-se numa mesa da taverna, ouviu as gargalhadas esganiçadas de um grupo de homens trajando armaduras reais.

Eram cinco deles, entraram na taverna já bêbados, destruindo tudo em seus caminhos. O senhor que servia as bebidas tremia desesperado quando o maior deles o puxou pela gola de suas vestes o arrancando por trás do balcão e atirando-o ao chão.

-Onde estão nossas moedas de ouro?

Bradou o grandalhão para o velho senhor que cobria o rosto com as mãos temendo ser golpeado a qualquer instante.

-Entreguei tudo o que tinha noite passada, não tenho mais dinheiro!

Desculpava-se agoniado sob o olhar furioso do homem de armadura.

-Ele está mentindo!

Diz um deles apontando a lâmina de sua espada em direção ao senhor no chão.

-Por favor, acreditem em mim, não tenho mais moedas de ouro, mas posso pagar com outras coisas, tenho bebidas muito boas, comida...

Insistia angustiado implorando para que os guardas reais não cobrassem sua dívida de impostos e transformá-lo num escravo.

-O rei não quer suas bebidas! Ele quer ouro!

Esbravejava o mais novo deles chutando o senhor no estômago violentamente. Cedric levantou-se furioso, vira o bastante! Seguiu determinado até o grupo de homens que espancava impiedosamente o dono da taverna e puxou o maior deles pelo ombro.

O grandalhão encarou Cedric com um ar hostil.

-O que quer?

Resmungou ignorando completamente seus companheiros a desferir golpes bárbaros sobre um senhor de idade avançada.

-Aqui estão as moedas de ouro! Deixe-o em paz!

Diz entre dentes o Lufa-lufa, estendendo o saquinho com moedas para o guarda real que o encarava descrente. A essa altura, seus companheiros deixaram o pobre senhor no chão e encaravam curiosos o general lufa-lufa.

-Onde arranjou esse ouro? Você não se parece com os homens da sonserina!

Acusa o grandalhão estreitando os olhos para Cedric que mantém uma postura inabalável até então.

-Estou fechando a livraria que pertence à minha irmã, Hermione Granger! Não sou deste condado!

Justifica sem se deixar intimidar pelos guardas que agora o cercavam perigosamente.

-Não aceitamos dinheiro de estrangeiros!

Vociferava o grandalhão, mas sem devolver as moedas de Cedric.

-Então terão de deixar esta taverna de mãos vazias!

Responde seriamente antes de arrancar o saquinho com as moedas das mãos dele e apontar para a porta atrás de si. Os cinco homens gargalharam alto, ridicularizando o jovem lufa-lufa... mal sabiam eles que instantes mais tarde estariam sendo jogados pela porta da taverna, desarmados, inconscientes e sem suas armaduras.

Cedric deixou as moedas de ouro com o senhor e seguiu pacificamente para a casa de Luna, carregando com ele cinco disfarces perfeitos para infiltrarem-se na fortaleza Malfoy.

...DG...

Zabini estreitava os olhos perigosamente, sua mão direita alcançando o punho de sua espada enquanto ouvia a voz irritante de Astoria a gritar-lhes mais e mais ordens.

-Leve-me até o príncipe AGORA!

O ex-general contou até dez mentalmente, respirou fundo fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para soltar o punho de sua espada, tamborilando nervosamente os dedos sobre o mesmo. Com seu sorriso mais leviano, voltou-se para a duquesa Greengrass.

-Milady, como estava dizendo à vossa majestade, as condições do príncipe não são as melhores nesse momento por isso creio que seja mais "apropriado" aguardarem os criados trazerem-no ao castelo!

Falava lenta e pausadamente como se estivesse a dirigir-se a uma criança de sete anos de idade.

A ironia brilhava nos olhos negros do sonserino e Astoria abria a boca dramaticamente numa expressão indignada, sentia-se enraivecida por um mero súdito da realeza impedi-la de ir ao encontro de seu futuro marido, e mais ainda por ser tratada como uma criancinha tola.

O tom irritantemente "calmo" e falsamente "paternalista" de Blaise Zabini a tinha ofendido diante dos criados da rainha. Estreitou os olhos, empinou o nariz e estufou o peito orgulhosamente.

-Não vos pedi conselhos! Dei-lhes uma ordem!

Anuncia venenosamente entre dentes a corvinal, apontando a varinha para a porta diante dele.

-Mostre-me o caminho se não desejar ir para a forca!

Ameaça a duquesa mantendo o mesmo olhar furioso sobre o ex-general. Maldita seja! Pensava Zabini, a garota estava interferindo em seu plano.

No entanto, mal teve tempo para responder à ordem da duquesa, pois, a rainha Narcisa posta-se ao seu lado, segurando firmemente o antebraço de Astoria, reunindo suas forças para apoiar a corvinal.

-Leve-nos até meu filho! Astoria tem razão, precisamos vê-lo não importando suas condições! Ele deve saber que não está sozinho, e que pode contar conosco!

Anuncia a soberana sonserina ostentando um semblante firme, contrastando com os olhos incrivelmente avermelhados pelo choro.

-Se assim desejam!

Responde a contra-gosto o ex-general, liderando o caminho para os calabouços reais a passos determinados, rápidos, sem hesitação. Seu semblante era sombrio e propositalmente, ignorou os olhares e gemidos de repugnância das duas mulheres que o seguiam ao passar entre as celas dos escravos. O lugar era frio, fétido, as pessoas amontoavam-se em pequenos espaços, mal vestidas, sujas, famintas... desesperadas e desamparadas.

Narcisa e Astoria seguiam horrorizadas com o que viam, mas, nenhuma delas demonstrou o mínimo de compaixão, nem mesmo no momento que atravessaram as celas onde trancavam as crianças que serviam ao palácio. Alcançando a escadaria suja e estreita que dava para o subsolo, havia pouca luz e um forte odor de sangue no ar. Eles estavam diante da cela da morte.

-Expelliarmus!

Gritou o ex-general tomando as varinhas de Narcisa e Astoria.

-Joguem-nas no calabouço até segunda ordem!

Exige o sonserino para o horror das duas. Seus próprios criados as tomaram pelos braços lançando-as de encontro aos moribundos da cela mais tenebrosa do palácio sonserino.

-Tirem-nos daqui! Eu exijo que libertem-nos!

Gritava a rainha finalmente percebendo a armadilha do ex-general Blaise Zabini.

-Sinto muito majestade, mas tenho outras ordens a seguir e libertá-las não está em meus planos!

Responde com um sorriso satisfeito o moreno, dando as costas para as duas mulheres nobres.

-Estão dispensados, mas não deixem que ninguém venha para o calabouço até o caid da noite!

Explica Zabini aos criados que obedeciam com prazer. Ver as duas mulheres mais desprezíveis do reino pagando por suas maldades valia a pena os riscos que estavam correndo.

-Você se arrependerá mortalmente disso Zabini!

Gritava Narcisa.

-Morrerás na forca!

Gritava desesperada Astoria.

-Isso é música para meus ouvidos!

Cantarolava Blaise ao subir as escadas tranquilamente ouvindo os gritos e maldições das duas soberanas em sua direção.

...DG...

-Filha! Eu não aprovo a forma como enfrentastes vosso irmão mais velho! Ele a ama, estava preocupado com sua segurança tanto quanto eu estou agora!

Repreende o velho e cansado Sr. Weasley balançando vigorosamente a cabeça num aceno negativo.

-Papai ele não tinha o direito de jogá-lo contra mim!

Defende-se a grifinória enxugando as lágrimas antes de sentar-se numa cadeira próxima a cama de Arthur.

-Ele não me colocou contra ninguém! Mas estava desesperado, acreditando que alguém estava brincando com os seus sentimentos, tirando proveito da sua irmãzinha!

Explica o patriarca com ar cansado.

-Draco não tirou proveito de mim! Eu o encontrei muito debilitado pela maldição pouco depois que os guardas sonserinos deixaram nossa casa! Eu estive a cuidar dele por dias, ele sofria dores terríveis papai! Simplesmente não podia abandona-lo!

Explicava a ruivinha sentindo o coraçãozinho apertar com as lembranças do sofrimento do seu príncipe pelos efeitos da maldição.

-Ele é um príncipe! Tem criados e curandeiros a sua disposição Ginny! Não tinhas obrigação alguma de cuidar de um Malfoy!

Interrompe o Sr. Weasley nervoso ao segurar as duas mãos da sua filha entre as suas.

-Ele havia abandonado o palácio! O rei mandou caçá-lo como um javali selvagem! Iriam machucá-lo ainda mais papai!

Defende-se Ginny deixando a angustia falar mais alto que a razão.

-Como poderias ter tanta fé nisso querida?

Questiona Arthur com um semblante desamparado, ainda acreditando que sua menina fora cruelmente enganada.

-Porque enfrentamos todos os perigos lado a lado, passamos por dementadores, fugimos dos soldados do rei e escapamos dos ataques insanos da Lady Lestrange, porque Draco recusava-se a seguir as ordens de seu pai! Todos o viam como um monstro e não mais como um príncipe!

Falava enfaticamente ansiosa a ruivinha.

-Ginny... há muitas coisas que ainda não tem explicação nessa história!

Alerta o patriarca seriamente, trazendo Ginny de volta à razão estava deixando as emoções falarem através dela e precisava do máximo de concentração e segurança para convencer seu pai da inocência de Draco.

-No começo... nós discutíamos o tempo inteiro, era quase impossível tolerarmos um ao outro! Ele era arrogante e me chamava de impertinente e petulante boa parte do tempo! Trocávamos insultos constantemente, mas no fundo entendíamos a revolta que o outro sentia com os caminhos tomados pela vida! Enquanto eu só desejava ir embora do reino com meu pai, e como ele sonhava em ser livre das manipulações do rei e seguir a própria vida!

Começa a princesa com um pequeno sorriso nostálgico. O coração aquecendo com as lembranças dos primeiros dias na mansão Black ao lado do seu sonserino de olhos metálicos.

-O que pretendes dizer-me com isso Ginny?

Pergunta Arthur mais interessado na narrativa de sua filha mais nova. A ruivinha apenas lhe sorriu brevemente entregando-lhe uma xícara de chá e puxando a varinha de suas vestes lançou um rápido encanto de aquecimento sobre a xícara deixando seu velho pai impressionado.

-Que nenhum de nós escondia o que realmente pensava um do outro! Sabíamos que pertencemos a mundos diferentes, reinos diferente, famílias diferentes... temos gênios completamente incompatíveis... mas... aos poucos... fomos nos aproximando!

Confessa sentindo o rosto esquentar, mordeu o lábio inferior ligeiramente corada antes de prosseguir.

-Ele me ensinava a usar magia, conversava comigo, contava da sua vida no palácio e como fazia de tudo para ser como seu pai... até o dia que foi amaldiçoado! Ele se decepcionou com o rei, descobriu que ele preferia mais poder do que o bem do próprio filho e por isso fugiu!

Ginny desvia o olhar de seu pai para a janela, esperou alguns instantes, mas como Arthur não a interrompeu, decidiu por continuar, com um longo suspiro a princesa sonserina volta a falar.

-Estávamos na mansão Black por dias e nos aproximamos depois que ele me salvou do ataque das acromantulas numa tarde tempestuosa! Ele disse que poderíamos ir embora da sonserina em paz depois que ele se recuperasse, mas as coisas mudaram e nos apaixonamos!

Nesse momento a grifinória encarou firmemente os olhos castanhos do seu pai, seu coração acelerou desejando do fundo da sua alma que ele entendesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Não acreditas que foi repentino demais? Ele poderia tê-la enganado, usados uma poção do amor, lançado-lhe um feitiço!

Contraria o senhor pousando a xícara na bandeija no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama.

-Ele não podia usar magia papai, e acredite em mim ele jamais acertaria os ingredientes de uma poção do amor!

Responde Ginny com um sorriso vitorioso, sabia que Arthur não poderia argumentar contra isso.

-Quando nos casamos ele ainda estava sob efeito da maldição! Até o momento em que vim visitá-lo papai, Draco estava na forma de um trasgo e mesmo assim eu continuava o amando tanto quanto no dia do nosso casamento, e foi o amor que ele sente por mim que o fez vencer a maldição há poucos dias atrás!

Termina a grifinória com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, mas sustentando um sorriso sincero em seus lábios rubros como sangue.

-Realmente o amas minha filha? O amas tanto assim?

Pergunta o Sr. Weasley comovido com a determinação de Ginny em defender o homem que a desposara.

-Sim papai! Eu o amo muito, eu nunca imaginei que um dia seria capaz de amar tanto assim! É como uma explosão poderosa de calor dentro do peito cada vez que nos aproximamos! E o mundo parece para de girar quando ele me abraça, sinto uma imensa vontade de sorrir a cada vez que ele chama meu nome e sinto saudades absurdas quando ele não está por perto! É inexplicável e maravilhosamente única a sensação de estar com ele!

Confessa a garota abrindo o coração para seu pai. Arthur respira pesadamente sem desviar os olhos da sua pequena menina que agora mostrava-se uma verdadeira mulher.

Não teria como voltar atrás, independente dos motivos que levaram sua filha ao caminho do príncipe sonserino, ela já encontrava-se perdidamente apaixonada por ele, e nada do que pudesse fazer iria mudar os sentimentos de Ginny por Draco Malfoy.

-Então é definitivo minha querida? O jovem príncipe sonserino é mesmo o dono do vosso coração?

Pergunta gentilmente levando uma das mãos para o queixo da grifinória levantando o rostinho pálido da ruivinha.

-Sim papai!

Responde sem hesitar.

-Então não tens que me provar nada mais! Como disse antes, se este homem foi o escolhido de teu coração, é digno de minha bênção!

Responde tranquilamente o Sr. Weasley. Os olhos da grifinória ampliam-se em choque e um sorriso iluminado enfeitou seus lábios no momento em que pulou na cama de seu pai e deu-lhes um abraço apertado com todo o carinho e gratidão que sentia.

...DG…..

No andar inferior da casa dos Lovegood, Ronald andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro enquanto Neville continuava sentado numa poltrona assistindo impaciente ao general cobrir o pequeno elfo Dobby de perguntas.

-Mas, se por acaso ele enganasse a Ginny, ele ainda poderia escapar da maldição não é? Se ele a fizesse acreditar que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele? Ele poderia usar amortentia!

Esbravejava o ruivo. Neville massageava as têmporas exaustivamente, Ronald Weasley estava o tirando do sério.

-Não! Se o príncipe enganar a moça de coração puro a maldição ficar mais forte! O príncipe Malfoy só escapar da maldição com sentimentos puros, e a moça de bom coração mostrar à ele os sentimentos bons! Dobby estar muito orgulhoso!

Explicava o pequeno elfo confuso com a fúria do ruivo.

-Será que não entendestes ainda que isso não poderia acontecer Dobby? Ele é um maldito sonserino rico e Ginny uma simples camponesa grifinória! Estamos em guerra!

Gritava o Weasley praticamente arrancando os cabelos em desespero.

-O amor verdadeiro vencer qualquer guerra! O príncipe precisar de amor assim como a moça de coração puro! Você não poder interferir!

Acusa o elfo estreitando os olhos para Ronald furioso.

-Oh eu vou impedir sim! Assim que acabarmos com essa guerra anularemos a união de Ginny com o Malfoy e encontraremos um casamento adequado para a minha irmã! Isso é uma promessa!

Garante o general seriamente.

-Não irás anular união alguma Ronald!

A voz feroz de Ginny fez o grifinório congelar diante do elfo e finalmente voltar-se para sua irmã que descia a escadaria suavemente.

-Ginevra não iremos discutir isso agora!

Ameaça o ruivo entre dentes.

-Não iremos discutir meu casamento de forma alguma!

Responde altiva a ruivinha.

-Ótimo até porque essa união ilegal nunca poderia ser chamada de casamento!

Reponde mordaz o grifinório recebendo olhares reprovadores de Luna e Neville.

-Poderia sim!

Ronald quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando Hermione gritou atrás dele. A grifinória seguiu com Harry para a casa de Luna após uma longa visita à sua velha madrinha, Batilda Bagshot.

-Pelos céus Hermione, poderias ter-me matado de susto!

Acusa o general com uma mão sobre o coração.

-Oras não sejas tolo!

Repreende amigavelmente Harry batendo no ombro do melhor amigo antes de dirigir-se para Ginny.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Ginny! Hermione sempre falou muito sobre vós!

Cumprimenta Harry com uma breve reverência antes de apertar calorosamente a mão de seu amigo Neville.

-Como estava dizendo Rony, a união de Ginny e Malfoy é totalmente válida uma vez que a maldição foi desfeita e a confirmação dos votos foi completada com a benção de Batilda Bagshot há poucos dias atrás! Nem mesmo um voto de destruição poderia detê-los!

Conclui Hermione seriamente para seu amigo ruivo antes de seguir ao encontro de Ginny e cumprimentá-la com um forte abraço.

-Não se preocupe com Rony, nós cuidamos dele!

Sussurra a princesa grifinória antes de encerrar o abraço.

-Graças aos céus estás de volta Hermione, senti tanto sua falta!

Confessa a ruivinha agradecida por ter alguém do seu lado nesse momento.

-Dobby! Agradeço por ter ficado de olho na Ginny!

Hermione dirige-se ao pequeno elfo que conversava com Harry e Neville no momento. A morena se aproximou do pequeno elfo oferecendo-lhe um abraço que deixou o pequeno mais vermelho que os longos cabelos de Ginny.

-Como está vosso pai?

Pergunta Luna aproximando-se silenciosamente da ruivinha, agora que Harry, Hermione, Ronald e Neville discutiam a situação da Sonserina.

-Ele está mais calmo agora! Tivemos uma longa conversa, mas acredito que o tenha convencido do meu amor por Draco!

Responde a grifinória num suspiro cansado.

-Não devias se expor tanto assim! Tu és tão teimosa quanto Hermione!

Aconselha Luna balançando negativamente a cabeça para a amiga levando a ruiva a ampliar os olhos em nervosismo.

-Luna o que...?

Começa a perguntar, mas a loirinha a interrompe alegremente.

-Tenho uma forte intuição que será uma menina, ou duas!

Diz a corvinal com um sorriso genuíno piscando um olhos para a ruiva antes de seguir para a porta, já estava mais do que na hora de Cedric chegar! Ginny leva uma das mãos sobre o ventre enquanto obrigava sua respiração a retornar ao ritmo normal. Luna poderia ser surpreendente às vezes.

Um sorriso frágil enfeitou seu rostinho, ela ainda não tivera coragem para revelar à Draco sua recente descoberta. Do outro lado da sala, Hermione contrariando a vontade de Ronald, chama Ginny para a pequena reunião que os grifinórios faziam para determinar os meios para se chegar ao palácio sonserino.

-Neville nos disse que há uma passagem para o esconderijo do bruxo das trevas na biblioteca!

Começa Harry seriamente.

-Dobby poderia nos aparatar nas proximidades do castelo Malfoy, no entanto só há uma capa da invisibilidade, como poderíamos entrar sermos ermos percebidos?

Questiona Hermione preocupada.

-Poderíamos intercambiar nossa entrada, negociando um refém com os soldados!

Sugere Neville.

-Bem... Tenho o rei Snape como refém e sou a única que conhece os caminhos daquele palácio além de Neville!

Explica a ruiva ignorando os gemidos de protesto do seu irmão mais velho.

-Mas como poderemos entrar no palácio sem sermos descobertos?

Questiona Neville atento ao plano de Ginny.

-Com essas armaduras!

A voz de Cedric se faz presente no meio da sala. Atrás dele estavam Harry Potter e Hermione Potter. Agora o pequeno grupo de ataque estava reunido, finalmente a invasão ao castelo Malfoy parecia mais e mais concreta.

-Seguiremos o seu plano Ginny! É só mostrar o caminho!

Diz Hermione docemente para a amiga ruivinha.

-Temos que agir rapidamente! Draco planeja bloquear de vez essa passagem depois de enfrentar o rei Lúcius!

Revela a ruivinha puxando sua varinha.

-Estamos preparados para o que vier!

Responde Harry com determinação.

-Mas... eu gostaria de fazer um pedido... em nome de Lady Greengrass!

Interfere Cedric recebendo um olhar aturdido da princesa sonserina.

-O que desejas de Astoria?

Questiona Ginny visivelmente confusa.

-Quero deixar Snape e Greyback para Daphine Greengrass! Ela merece a sua vingança!

Explica o lufa-lufa diante dos olhares solenes de seus companheiros.

-Daphine está viva?

Questiona Ginny impressionada, a imagem do corpo do jovem cavaleiro Nott ainda viva em sua memória.

-Sim, Cedric a salvou poucos dias atrás!

Explica Hermione para a amiga.

-Estás bem Ginny?

Pergunta Neville percebendo que a ruiva ficara novamente pálida.

-O corpo de Nott, ainda estava no palácio a ultima vez que estive lá!

Diz a grifinória levando a mão sobre a boca quando foi acometida por uma sensação desconfortável em seu estômago.

-Estão vendo! Esses são os Malfoy!

Gritava Ronald inconformado.

-Cala a boca Rony!

Exigia Harry impaciente.

-Ronald, temos de nos concentrar nessa missão! Não há tempo a perder!

Repreende Cedric.

-Tudo bem! Mas, ninguém vai me impedir de acertar as contas com o Malfoy!

Bradava o general furioso, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e apertando os olhos com força. Estava irredutível, nada nem ninguém o poderia privar de tirar satisfações com o príncipe sonserino a respeito de suas reais intenções com Ginny.

...DG...


End file.
